Un momento en la eternidad
by Brome
Summary: Tras la batalla de las dos hermanas, el reino de Equestria no volverá a ser el mismo. Nightmare Moon está cautiva en lo que solía ser su hogar, ahora convertida en una prisión. Mientras los hilos del destino se tejen para el futuro de Equestria ¿qué historias vivirá Nightmare en su exilio? "... Cuando la montaña se haya desgastado, habrá pasado el primer segundo de la eternidad."
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de Celestia, Luna y Nightmare Moon, así como cualquier otro extraído directamente de la serie de televisión o cómic: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic son propiedad de Hasbro.

El arte utilizado para acompañar el texto tampoco es de mi autoría.

La siguiente obra es hecha sin fines lucrativos.

 **Prólogo:**

"Había una vez, en el reino mágico de Equestria, dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban la armonía en la región. Para hacerlo, la mayor usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer. La menor traía la Luna al anochecer. Así, le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis. Pero con el tiempo, la menor se llenó de celos. Los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba, pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día. La hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor la transformó en una malvada yegua oscura: Nightmare Moon. Juró que sumiría al reino la noche eterna. Con pesar, la mayor usó la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponis: Los Elementos de la Armonía. Usando la magia de esos elementos, derrotó a su hermana menor y la envió para siempre a la Luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable del Sol y la Luna, y la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria por generaciones."

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**


	2. Memorias: adonde hemos llegado

Los personajes de Celestia, Luna y Nightmare Moon, así como cualquier otro extraído directamente de la serie de televisión o cómic: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic son propiedad de Hasbro.

El arte utilizado para acompañar el texto tampoco es de mi autoría.

La siguiente obra es hecha sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

Antes de empezar: disculpas, sinceras y grandes disculpas. Disfruta tu estadía.

* * *

Su mágica e inmóvil melena hecha de niebla cubría su atormentado rostro, por el cual las lágrimas continuaban cayendo*, y en desesperación gritos mudos salían disparados hacia ninguna dirección más que el inmenso e inexplorado espacio.

Tras lo que parecían haber sido largas horas, su voz se había desvanecido en un muy delgado hilo, y, apenas podía abrir sus rojos e hinchados ojos. Pronto terminó derrumbándose, agotada, sobre la dura corteza de la luna. Estaba de regreso en el lugar que solía ser su hogar, pero ahora, no para la princesa Luna, nunca más, pero sí para Nightmare Moon, sería su fría y eterna prisión sin fin.

 **Un momento la eternidad.**

 **Arco 1: memorias; capítulo 1: adonde hemos llegado.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido y la oscuridad alrededor no era en absoluto de ayuda, en conflicto contra la noción del tiempo, lo único obvio era la quietud que cubría todo el satélite. Lo que le había pasado parecía haber afectado a ellos también pues no parecía haber señales de nadie más alrededor.

Ahora estaba pérdida, atrapada, asustada y confundida, más que eso, impotente y llena de odio. Odio. Sí, esa es la palabra, ese es el sentimiento que para nada era nuevo, oh, no, este llevaba gran tiempo dominándola. Y para estas alturas debía ser dueña de su huésped como una Cutie Mark del destino de un pony.

Al menos eso creía.

¡Nada!, ¡nada!, ¡nada, nada, nada! Estaba rodeada, acorralada por la inmensa nada y cada segundo más hundiéndose tan profundo en la desesperación. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Horas, días, semanas? ¡¿A caso el destino era tan cruel que existía la posibilidad de que llevará tan sólo ahí minutos?!

-¡Contrólate idiota!-Su propio casco arremetió contra su rostro, y lo volvió a hacer, dejando una gran marca roja en su mejilla. No parecía poder medir su propia fuerza, pues cual niña asustada, sus ojos cerrados no impedían el intento de escape de las saladas lágrimas-¡Es tu culpa!-Gritó con los ojos cerrados, gritó al gran lugar donde las estrellas descansaban sus brillantes cuerpos llenos de esperanza, al lugar donde las viejas compañeras de su noche se atrevían a postrarse e intentar competir con la luminosidad de su gran obra, de su gran roca, de su luna, una competencia que dejaba humilladas a los resplandecientes puntos blancos en el cielo. Ella lo sabía, nada ahí fuera era competencia para su satélite, claro que también sabía que su monumento a la noche no era competencia para el más grande, brillante y caliente cuerpo en toda la inmensidad de la creación: el sol de Celestia-¡Fuiste ciega e imprudente!, ¡la teníamos, estaba casi muerta!, ¡si nos hubiéramos encargado de esos repugnantes Elementos de la mediocre Armonía ella estaría muerta… !-Perdió el aliento en un instante, notando la relevancia de las palabras que acababa de gestar y en un susurro con la cabeza baja repitió:-Ella estaría m-muerta- A su mente llegó la imagen del largo y blanco cuerpo, poseedora de una hermosa y llena de magia melena multicolor, ya siendo en el suelo, el gris suelo del castillo que solían gobernar juntas en los mejores tiempos, amenazando con una pesada respiración qué podría desaparecer en cualquier segundo, la vida de la gran gobernante de Equestria pendía de un hilo en los últimos momentos de su feroz batalla con ella, con su hermana menor.-Tia, pudo haber muerto- Sus labios temblaban en un intento de retener lo que se convetiría en una victoriosa sonrisa-, ¡Tia pudo haber muerto!, ¡Jajajajajajajaja!-Si había un conflicto emocional en ella era evidente que la demencia lo había ganado. Su victoriosa risa, sin claras intenciones de detenerse en algún momento, llenaba de ruido la limitada atmósfera a su alrededor, aumentando su volumen, siendo realmente el único ruido que se atrevía a intervenir en el reinante silencio.

El eco de su rápido y emocionado trote sobre el hermoso azulejo inundaba los elegantes pasillos del castillo que en esa temprana edad, conocía como su hogar, después de todo era el lugar que compartía con sus padres y su tan amada hermana. Aunque alegre y sonriente, mantenía una murada baja, contando tantos cuadros como pudiera en su carrera al gran salón al que había sido llamada. Esto, el juego que sólo una curiosa y energética potrilla podría encontrar divertido, era sin duda su forma favorita de hacer más amenos sus viajes de un lugar a otro del inmenso castillo. A pesar de que para su hermana era lo más tonto de toda Equestria, Luna, al tener igual de prohibido que la alicornio de pelaje blanco, volar dentro de su hogar, amaba hacerlo. No importaba si iba de la sala común a la biblioteca, o de su dormitorio a la cocina, siempre había cuadros de azulejo que contar.

A lo lejos del pasillo pudo visualizar la imponentemente alta puerta roja, y empezó a reducir su velocidad para evitar chocar con esta y tener un accidente como el de la semana pasada donde terminó con un terrible sangrado de nariz. Para su suerte, su amorosa madre estaba ahí para cuidar de ella y calmar su llanto y dolor con ese amor y cariño maternal que siempre la hacía sentir segura. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta y exhaló en alivio al evitar golpearse en la impenetrable superficie metálica, apoyando su cabeza empujó lentamente la puerta dejando sólo el espacio suficiente para asomar con timidez la cabeza:-¿Me llamaste mami?

'Mami.'

-Oh, mi hermosísima Luna-Volteó alegre una alicornio de gran tamaño y de una larga y envidiable melena** que mostraba humildad y amor en su sonrisa así como una elegancia y belleza en sus movimientos mientras se acercaba hacia su pequeña hija-, ¿dónde has estado mi pequeña pony?-Sin duda se trataba de una princesa capaz de inspirar esa bondad y entendimiento en sus súbditos, como siempre intentó enseñar a sus hijas, y a la vez inspirar un gran temor en aquellos que atentaban contra su reino y los ponies que tanto amaba y en especial contra aquellos suficientemente valientes para atentar contra la vida de sus más grandes tesoros, sus dos hijas: Celestia y Luna.

-He estado jugando en el jardín mami, me he encargado de regar y cuidar de tus rosas-Respondió aún sin haber entrado por completo al santuario de su amada madre-. De hecho, les he estado cantando la canción que me enseñaste la semana pasada-Compartió a su madre, quien al escuchar sus tiernas palabras le ofreció la más gentil y maternal sonrisa llena de afecto brindando esa confianza que necesitaba para aventurarse a entrar a la habitación favorita de su madre en todo el castillo, y con uno de sus cascos traseros empujó de regreso la puerta para que esta recuperara su lugar y les diera la privacidad que ella deseaba con la pony que no sólo era el gran ejemplo a seguir para ella, sino para un reino entero.-Estoy segura que en tu próxima reunión con todos esos ponies importantes todos ellos alabarán tu hermosa "bocanica."

Una pequeña risa vino de los labios de la princesa:-Es botánica, querida Luna-Habló con esa facilidad oratoria necesaria de alguien de la realeza pero que era tan natural en ella.

-Fue lo que dije mami, "bo-bocanica."-Respondió con ese infantil e inocente entusiasmo.-¡Todos hablarán de lo bello que es tu jardín mami!

Nuevamente, una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la princesa, que, aun con ese encanto en su andar, se acercó para levantar a si hija en sus cascos delanteros y extendiendo sus alas, con una indomable belleza, la elevó hacia lo alto del inmenso cuarto compartiendo risitas con su bella potranca.

Ambas se encontraban de regreso en el bien pulido suelo, dirigiéndose a una parte específica de la habitación a la par que Luna examinaba todo el alrededor tratando de entender por qué su madre amaba tanto ese lugar en específico, era bello sin duda, las paredes de cristal, las bien ubicadas mesas, las fotografías de diferentes tamaños y de lujosos marcos que adornaban las paredes, los altos estantes llenos de libros y el gran orgullo de su madre: el más grande y avanzado telescopio de toda Equestria en esos tiempos. Si bien Luna no dominaba del todo la lectura aún, amaba que su madre le leyera, siempre le leía con fineza y una correcta entonación que la hacían sumergirse en un completamente nuevo mundo lleno de aventurar y maravillas, y aunque amaba pasar el tiempo ahí, su habitación favorita en todo el castillo era la sala común, pues esta era la única habitación con una chimenea en la que ella amaba pasar frente durante los inviernos o simplemente encender para asar unos dulces malvaviscos con su hermana. Los de color rosa eran sus favoritos.

Y aunque la habitación de estudio de su madre solía tener una chimenea también, después de algunas peleas en años anteriores donde su madre junto con su padre se levantaron y dirigieron ejércitos contra amenazas que aún acechaban los malos sueños de Luna, tiempos duros que no enorgullecían en absoluto a ninguno de sus padres y de hecho los llenaban de tristeza al pensar en la posibilidad de la existencia de criaturas dispuestas a atentar contra la vida ajena manteniéndolos en silencio y con un aura de depresión por largos periodos de tiempo, fueron la causante de las múltiples reconstrucciones del santuario de la princesa y otras partes del castillo que ambas hermanas vieron cambiar a lo largo de sus escasos años.

La princesa guio a Luna a una mesa en la cual posaba un voluminoso y llamativo objeto cubierto por una manta blanca. Los ojos de Luna se agrandaron en muestra de curiosidad y cuando su madre tomó la manta en su casco izquierdo y la retiró dejando al descubierto el misterioso objeto, las pupilas de Luna se dilataron:-¡Es el gramófono de la abuela!, ¡mami, lograste repararlo!-En su ola de emoción la pequeña potranca corrió a abrazar y aferrarse a una de las piernas delanteras de su madre mostrando la gratitud de una hija ante tan bello regalo. La princesa sólo agacho su mirada observando a la futura princesa Luna con unos brillantes ojos llenos de satisfacción, orgullo y amor maternal. Una vez que Luna se separó de ella, caminó hacía un mueble y del cajón superior sacó un gran disco que llevó entre sus dientes al aparato musical permitiendo escuchar a su hija las hermosas y armónicas melodías que ella solía escuchar a su edad o tal vez unos años más tarde.

Ambas se encontraban recostadas en el gran sillón del salón, una Luna oculta entre el pecho de su madre y protegida por uno de sus cacos delanteros mientras que con el otro acariciaba suavemente la bien cuidada melena de su hija, acompañadas únicamente por las melodías provenientes del gramófono, guiaban a la futura princesa de la noche hacia el reino de los sueños, y cuando la tarea parecía lograda, la reina acercó sus labios a la frente de Luna depositando un cálido beso:-Descansa, mi pequeña Luna-En el rostro de Luna se formó una tierna sonrisa.

-Descansa mami-Vino en un suspiro de algún profundo lugar, que pasó inadvertido para Nigthmare Moon quien admiraba las estrellas parpadear iluminando el oscuro lienzo del universo, preguntándose a sí misma si algún día podría llegar a ellas... si algún día tan siquiera, sería capaz de escapar de la fría y solitaria roca que ahora era una prisión para ella. Su vista regresó al gran planeta, en su mayor parte azul, que se encontraba bajo ella. Mostraba una gran tranquilidad, haciendo venir a su mente la incógnita sobre cómo se encontrarían todos los ponies que solían ser sus súbditos, y, cómo se encontraría la princesa Celestia después de su batalla. Se levantó de su lugar volviendo su mirada de nuevo a la inmensidad admirando cada detalle posible e imaginando sólo posibilidades sobre aquello de lo que se podía tratar.-¡No!-Estalló en un grito, y esa mirada, esa larga cara volvió a ella, llena de ira y odio, pero ahora, oh, ahora estaba acompañada por determinación, y entonces, entonces gritó al vacío una promesa, una promesa por la que lucharía sin importarle nada, una promesa que cumpliría costase lo que costase.-Si crees que los Elementos de la Armonía han sido suficientes para detenerme, princesa, estás muy equivocada. Y, si crees que me mantendrás atrapada aquí, entonces, oh, querida hermana ¡no entiendes nada! Y por tu propio bien y el de tu gente, entiende esto Celestia, yo, Nightmare Moon regresaré, e iré por ti y reclamaré mi lugar en Equestria y nada podrá apartarme de mi destino…

 **Próximo capítulo:**

"El cielo en momentos se llenó de pegasos hasta donde alcanzaba a ver; no tenía más tiempo."

"Sintió un duro golpe sobre su cabeza, derribándola sobre la fría corteza de la luna."

"-Algún día yo contaré todas las estrellas en el cielo."

"-… Y cuando la montaña se haya desgastado, habrá pasado el primer segundo de la eternidad."

 **Capítulo 2: sólo palabras en el papel.**

* * *

Notas del autor:

*Desconozco los temas de la luna de Equestria, desconozco si exista una atmosfera que permita la vida y así mismo los temas de gravedad en la misma, pues teniendo en cuenta el "canon" del cómic en él se ve a los ponies andando por ahí sin protección así como lágrimas cayendo sin importar la gravedad.

**Los detalles extras (ignorando la imagen que acompaña el blog) sobre la madre de Luna y Celestia los dejó por completo a su criterio e imaginación.

La inspiración es un tema grande entre los escritores, y cualquier persona que alguna vez ha escrito algo lo sabe, es complicada, y a pesar de que algunos encuentran una constante de su proveniencia, como una hermosa y armónica melodía, siempre será un misterio el lugar de la que viene la inspiración más grande y pura, aquella que te permite crear un mundo completamente nuevo. Así me ha pasado con esta historia, una inspiración que ha llevado a trabajar con uno de mis personajes favoritos (al menos en su diseño) y en una forma que nunca imaginé, y en esta misma tengo el deseo de respetar el canon de la serie de televisión así como el "canon" del cómic respecto a lo que han mostrado. Ahora, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo respecto a lo incierto que puede ser el pasado de Equestria y de las dos hermanas. Estoy por aventurarme en una gran historia en la que tomaré grandes riesgos respecto a un posible canon en el pasado de la historia vista en la serie. Y es mi deseo que se permitan disfrutar esto tanto como lo estoy disfrutando yo al escribirlo. Cualquier detalle que los incomode, estoy dispuesto a hablarlo, cualquier pregunta que deseen hacer, estoy dispuesto a responderla. Cualquier crítica y opinión sin caer en lo vago y los insultos, estoy dispuesto a leerla y aceptarla en intención de mejorar la historia. Este primer capítulo ha sido muy corto para mi gusto, prometo que lo largo de los capítulos irá aumentando. Sin más que decir por hoy, gracias a todos lo que leyeron hasta aquí. Nos leemos en una semana.


	3. Memorias: sólo palabras en el papel

Los personajes de Celestia, Luna y Nightmare Moon, así como cualquier otro extraído directamente de la serie de televisión o cómic: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic son propiedad de Hasbro.

El arte utilizado para acompañar el texto tampoco es de mi autoría.

La siguiente obra es hecha sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

La luna comenzaba a ascender antes de su tiempo, llenando de preocupación a los ponies que dejaron de lado sus cotidianas actividades para observar el extraño fenómeno, rogando por su princesa, porque su princesa Celestia llegara pronto a arreglar el problema más que a dar explicaciones. Pronto la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto ya, cubriendo el sol en un eclipse, negando la luz del día a los ponies de todo el reino y pueblos cercanos. Los susurros y balbuceos se hicieron presentes, y la poca tranquilidad se desvaneció en un parpadeo cuando el oscuro cielo se llenó de explosiones provocando la pronta huida de todos en busca de un refugio.

Los rayos de magia impactaban uno contra otro, dejando detrás una nube de humo que era atravesada por una de las involucradas en búsqueda de su rival para lanzar el siguiente ataque. Ambas se movían con agilidad por el cielo, una tras la otra, con la adrenalina al máximo, cual bestias tras su presa, eran rápidas, fuertes, esquivaban y regresaban los ataques de la otra, y aun esquivados, los disparos impactaban contra algo más, ya fuera la estructura del castillo a sus pies o los arboles del bosque Everfree encendiéndolos en llamas. Estaban desatando un verdadero infierno alrededor suyo y sólo bastaba un segundo, una guardia baja y el futuro de Equestria nunca volvería a ser el mismo, y así fue, Celestia cayó desplomada del cielo, Nightmare Moon estaba por celebrar su victoria cuando a lo lejos pudo notar la división de pegasos del ejercito real acercándose lo más rápido que podían, iban en auxilio de su princesa. No tenía tiempo que perder, una vez que se librara por completo de Celestia una armada, sin importar de qué fuera, ponies terrestres, pegasos, unicornios, no serían nada contra ella. Descendió rápidamente hacia el viejo castillo de las dos hermanas en busca del moribundo cuerpo de Celestia, pero no estaba más en el lugar donde lo había visto momentos atrás, fue lenta, y ella ya estaba de pie nuevamente, y a sus espaldas se encontraba la curiosa estructura donde solían reposar los Elementos de la Armonia. ¡No! Celestia había tomado los Elementos mientras ella festejaba antes de tiempo, furiosa, se lanzó contra su hermana, disparó un gran rayo de magia, lo suficientemente fuerte para hundir el castillo en un pozo de gran radio, pero ya no podía compararse con lo que Celestia podría hacer ahora que tenía los Elementos a su favor. Consiente de las intenciones de la amenazante Nightmare Moon y asumiendo lo peor, Celestia sabía lo que tenía que ser hecho. Un choque de magia tuvo lugar dentro del castillo, iluminando a través de los ladrillos de las paredes, empezando a derrumbar la ya muy débil estructura. Un golpe final, la magia más poderosa en el mundo se enfrentaba con una ferocidad y brutalidad nunca antes vista en ni en una guerra, al menos no de esta forma tan emocional, ambas daban su máximo para ser las victoriosas en aquel tan inesperado e indeseable encuentro. Celestia derramaba lágrimas, humedeciendo sus mejillas, voló directo hacia su hermana, dándolo todo en su ataque de magia, rogando porque Luna se detuviera antes de que ella hiciera lo imposible. Pero no fue así. Y mientras una furiosa Nightmare Moon lanzaba un grito de desesperación, ella sólo alcanzó a susurrar las últimas palabras que le diría a su hermana en mucho, mucho tiempo:-Lo siento, lo siento mucho hermana-Una gran luz blanca cubrió el cielo, cegando a todo mundo, cuando esta desvaneció por completo su brillo la única alicornio que aún quedaba en el campo de batalla, era una triste Celestia.-Por favor perdóname.

Despertó lentamente, tratando de unir los pequeños fragmentos del sueño que acababa de tener, miró al cielo resignada y al no notar un solo cambio, se preguntó si acaso había dormido durante todo el día.

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Arco 1: memorias; capítulo 2: sólo palabras en el papel.**

Despierta por completo, emprendió una caminata sobre el inmenso satélite formulando ideas para un futuro intento de escape, accediendo a los recuerdos de las enseñanzas del mismísimo Starswirl el Barbado que recibía de potrilla así como cualquier otro libro de magia que leyó en sus años de educación, buscando por respuestas a su problema, algo tan complicado como buscar una ajuga en un pajar. Y se tornaba aún más difícil cuando los recuerdos eran reemplazados por la cálida voz de su madre leyéndole historias cada vez que tenía tiempo libre sin tener que acudir a cubrir las responsabilidades reales de su cargo, y en realidad tenía mucho tiempo para ofrecerles a sus hijas. Admiraba, de entre todos los atributos destacables de su madre, su paciencia con ambas y cómo, al no compartir cuarto, pasaba primero con ella, asumiendo que al ser la mayor Celestia resistiría más tiempo despierta, a leerle un cuento antes de dormir.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió con gentileza permitiendo el paso de la luz externa, su rostro acompañaba la iluminación con una bella sonrisa al ver al entonces amor de su vida entrar por la puerta sujetando un libro entre sus blancos y bien cuidados dientes, como debían ser tratándose de una princesa. En especial una con el encaje, belleza y elegancia de su madre. Y sabía muy bien de qué libro se trataba, "Cuentos de casa" de los hermanos Crinn; aquel con su historia favorita: el Pony Zagalillo.*

Agitó la cabeza rápidamente, intentando librarse de aquellos recuerdos que le impedían continuar su búsqueda por respuestas y dando su mayor esfuerzo examinaba entre sus recuerdos algún hechizo útil que le permitiera escapar lo más pronto posible, sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo fue en vano, a su mente no paraba de llegar la imagen del joven rostro de su madre, que mientras más vivido se volvía, más notable era el gesto de decepción que mantenía. Ante las tormentosas imágenes de su cabeza, la presión acabo con ella, extendió sus alas y voló lo más alto posible disparando un gran rayo de su cuerno contra la superficie de la luna, gritando:-¡Maldición Celestia, maldita seas tú y tu gente! ¡Maldita seas!-Un nuevo cráter de un considerable tamaño acompañaba los ya existentes, cuyo origen era desconocido hasta para la ex princesa de la noche, y ella sin preocuparse por esto, mantenía elevándose sobre la atmosfera hasta sentir un gran impacto sobre su cabeza rebotándola de vuelta a su punto de origen. Levantó su cara del polvo, y, llena de ira lanzó más rayos, uno tras otro, golpeando algunas formaciones rocosas altas o simplemente perdiéndose en la nada.-¡Arghhhhhhhh!-Sus dientes rechinaban al presionarse unos contra otros en su cólera.

Cayó rendida ante el esfuerzo que acaba de dar en su infantil e inútil berrinche de potra malcriada, maldiciéndose internamente por tan estúpida pérdida de magia, tiempo y energía. Tras reducir lo más posible sus niveles de ira se percató de lo obvio, algo evitaba su escape o muerte a través del espacio si intentaba sumergirse en este, desconociendo por completo de qué podría tratarse llegó a la hipótesis de algún hechizo campo de fuerza, algo puesto ahí con toda la intención de mantener a su prisionera en una tortura, intrigada, pensó en qué otras trampas podría encontrar por ese lugar pues ahora también tendría que lidiar con ellas si aún tenía el deseo de volver a Equestria y reclamar su reino. Una vez que se sintió mejor, que para su sorpresa fue muy pronto, acumuló la mayor energía posible en la punta de su cuerno y, como si se tratara de un experimento escolar, disparó hacía los cielos viendo como su onda mágica chocaba y se esparcía a lo largo de la misteriosa cúpula que encerraba la luna. La magia descendía por esta como una elipse hasta desaparecer en el horizonte volviéndose invisible de nuevo. Retomó su seria postura solo unos instantes después, evitando caer en la repentina pero constante melancolía, que esperaba no se tratara más que de un efecto secundario emocional por la decepcionante derrota que la había llevado ahí. Se acomodó en una posición de ataque, concentrando toda su magia, hasta la última gota de esencia mágica, en la punta de su cuerno lanzó una gran ráfaga del color de la noche contra el invisible domo buscando quebrarlo, la gran sorpresa fue que el temible ataque regreso a ella como si de un boomerang se tratara. Un grito sordo, un impacto mudo, una explosión que elevo una enorme cantidad de polvo lunar se desvanecieron dejando a la vista el aparente cuerpo sin vida de la reina de las pesadillas.

-¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo, mami?-Preguntó la pequeña potranca de pelaje color azul marino recostada sobre el flanco derecho de su progenitora, mientras las tres contemplaban la luna alzarse gracias a la magia de la hermana de su madre.

-Tía sabe cuántas, ¿verdad?-Celestia se incluyó en la conversación deseosa de recibir la misma atención que su hermana solía recibir, o al menos eso pensaba ella, por ser la menor.

-Oh, jeje-Una delicada risa surgió de la princesa-, ningún pony en toda la basta inmensidad de Equestria sabe cuántas estrellas hay en allá arriba, mis amadas ponies-Afirmó levantando la vista hacía el ahora estrellado y lleno de vida cielo nocturno. Contemplando el bien realizado trabajo de su hermana con una sonrisa.

Luna pensó con el casco en su mentón y luego estalló en la pura alegría de un infante-¡Yo lo sabré un día!... Bueno, una noche-Se corrigió la aún emocionada potra-, una noche contaré cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo. Todas y cada una de ellas, mami-Volteó a mirarla con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh, Luna, jeje, mi querida hija, parece que te quieres embarcar en una tarea imposible-Comentó acercando su casco a la melena de su hija acariciándola con delicadeza a la par que ella acariciaba el largo casco de la princesa.

-¡Sí!, ¡además tú no sabes contar más allá de cinco!-Reveló su hermana, en un evidente acto de celos ante los gestos de su madre hacia ella, dejando en humillación a la pequeña Luna. Quien termino agachando su rostro intentando ocultarlo tras la pierna delantera de la alicornio mayor.

-Celestia-La princesa levantó su voz en reprimenda contra la mayor de sus hijas, mirándola con disgusto ante sus acciones-, eso no fue nada amable Celestia, por favor, discúlpate con tu hermana-Ordenó sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

Celestia, con el ceño fruncido giró los ojos y con disgusto y pesadez en su voz respondió:-Lo siento Luna. Por favor perdóname-. Luna saltó de alegría, para ella era imposible mantenerse enojada con su hermana, ella lo ignoraba entonces, pero justo como todos los ponies mayores ella la quería y admiraba mucho. Siempre le emocionaba escuchar a su madre y demás ponies importantes acerca de lo mucho que esperaban a que ella se hiciera cargo de levantar el sol. Estaban seguros de que haría un trabajo fantástico, y ella no era la excepción. Así que saltando la pierna de su madre, corrió hasta ella y se lanzó brindándole un cálido abrazo.-¡Luuuuna!-Se quejó ante el gesto-Por que a su hermana menor no parecía importarle en absoluto, simplemente era su forma de mostrarle cuánto cariño, amor y respeto le tenía. La princesa sólo miraba la escena muy conmovida, llenándose de esperanza por un futuro brillante cuando ellas tomaran sus responsabilidades reales y gobernaran juntas toda Equestria.

La princesa se levantó de su lugar sobre el gran roble que sostenía su espalda y se acercó a las aún abrazadas hermanas-Por más lindas que se vean compartiendo ese abrazo, la hora de dormir ya llego, hijas mías. Por favor vayan a sus habitaciones y las encontraré ahí en unos momentos-Obedientes, ambas partieron de vuelta al castillo cruzando el jardín, Celestia con una cara de molestia al tener a Luna saltando en círculos alrededor de ella. Pero, aunque seguramente lo negaría a cualquiera que le preguntara, eso le provoco una pequeña sonrisa.

Luna, aún llena de energía, saltaba por toda la cama a la espera de la llegada de su adorada madre y al momento en que escucho el pequeño rechinar de la puerta abriéndose se ocultó lo más rápido que pudo bajo las cobijas-Oh, qué extraño, juraría que mande a mi hija a su habitación hace unos momentos-Comentaba en un divertido tono la princesa observando el obvio pequeño bulto que hacía Luna en su cama-, pero no parece haber nadie por aquí-Luna reía por lo bajo de la situación, creyendo que realmente se había escondido como toda una profesional. Qué inocencia-, me pregunto a dónde pudo haber ido esa linda potranca-Fueron sus últimas palabras al acercarse a la cama y tomar en su boca la cobija, levantándola y exclamó a su hija:-¡pero sí ahí estás!-Sin darle un respiro, acercó su boca sobre el pequeño estomago de su hija y comenzó un ataque de cosquillas, sin dejarle cuartada, la pequeña alicornio soltaba una carcajada tras otra en el calor del juego que compartía con su madre.

¿Estás lista para la historia de esta noche?-Preguntó tras cobijar de vuelta a su hija una vez terminado su juego. Ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa en respuesta-Hoy he traído este libro nuevo-Acercó su cabeza y sujeto con sus dientes el libro que previamente había dejado sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama de Luna-, "Cuentos de casa"-Asintiendo más emocionada, si era posible, se preparaba para escuchar la fascinante lectura que su madre siempre le brindaba acomodándose lo mejor posible en su enorme cama.

"… 'La tercera pregunta es' dijo el rey '¿cuántos segundos hay en la eternidad?'" Leía con una tranquilidad y profundidad, que adentraría a la historia a cualquier espectador que le pusieran en frente, a la potra que ignoraba todo el cansancio que tenía encima para escuchar con la mejor concentración que podía brindar a su edad, sujetando su cabeza con sus cascos, sus hermosos grandes ojos brillaban con ilusión al imaginar toda la situación de la historia. "Entonces el pony zagalillo" continuó "respondió: en la baja Ponyrania hay una montaña hecha de diamantes" por lo bajo pudo escucharse un wooow provenir de los labios de Luna "la cual mide dos y media millas de alto, dos y media millas de ancho y dos y media millas de profundidad. Cada cien años, una pequeña ave viene y afila su pico en ella. Cuando la montaña se haya desgastado por ello, el primer segundo de la eternidad habrá pasado…"** La princesa terminó su lectura cerrando el libro, y ayudando a su con su cabeza a acomodarse de nuevo, deposito un beso en su frente y le dio las buenas noches.

-Mami-El cansancio podía escucharse en su voz-, ¿cuántas montañas somos dignas de ver desgastarse las alicornio?-La pregunta dejo sin aliento a su madre, sorprendida por el razonamiento que tenía a su edad, pero claro que como el pony del cuento, ella también era sabia y sabía que responder:

-Tantas como sea la bondad, amor y humildad que compartas con tu familia, gente y el reino entero y más alla-Cerró el libro y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la habitación de al lado.

-Espero ser lo suficiente digna para poder verlas irse con mi hermana y contigo…-Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar al reino de los sueños en ese entonces gobernado por su tía. Su madre la miro conmovida por sus puros deseos y depositó dos cariñosos besos llenos de amor más, esta vez en ambas de sus mejillas, antes de soplar y esfumar las llamas de las velas sostenidas por los medievales candelabros y retirarse del santuario de la menor de sus hijas.

-Dulces sueños, princesa Luna-Cerró la puerta de la misma manera que la abrió, con delicadeza y sigilo para evitar perturbar el sueño de Luna, su pequeña y frágil Luna. Sus elegantes cascos adornados por oro avanzaron considerables pulgadas antes de llegar a la puerta siguiente, había tardado y esperaba que Celestia aún estuviera despierta, lo que menos deseaba era fallarle a una de sus hijas. Entró lentamente, y primero se alegró al ver a su hija aún despierta, pero pronto ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por consternación al ver que ocultaba su rostro bañado en lágrimas entre sus cascos.

El fuerte ruido de algo cayendo fue suficiente para despertarla, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad observo alrededor de su habitación buscando el objeto caído, sin resultados, no había sido en su habitación. Miró a su ventana ubicada en su pared izquierda, su madre aún no levantaba el sol que indicaba el nuevo día cuando escuchó sollozos y suaves gritos provenir de la habitación junto a la suya. Se levantó y caminó por su afelpada alfombra, cruzó su larga habitación hasta llegar a la pared opuesta a donde se recargaba su cama y pegó su oreja contra esta. Reconoció claro como un lago inmaculado de quién eran las voces, pertenecían a su madre y hermana. La última sonaba a que estaba llorando, así que consternada por querida hermana, a quien también consideraba su mejor amiga en esa edad, optó por quedarse ahí hasta enterarse de las razones que afligían a Celestia a esas altas horas de la noche. ¿Es que acaso no habían pasado una linda tarde con su madre ese día?

-¡Eso no es justo!-Se quejó la menor de las alicornios de la habitación.

-Celestia, sabes que yo siempre estoy para ustedes dos, te hubiera ayudado si tan sólo lo hubieras pedido… -. La reprimió su madre.

-¿Y tú hubieras escuchado?-Su imprudencia asombro a su madre, tal acto tan irrespetuoso debía ser reprendido pero ella nunca, nunca, levantaría un solo casco contra sus hijas, no contra sus más valiosos tesoros-¿A caso no hubieras estado muy ocupada como para escucharme? ¡A ti no te importo! A la única que quieres es a Luna, siempre ella, siempre estás tan ocupada enseñándole todo lo que sabes y cuidándola y dando la cara por ella cuando se mete en problemas. Y aunque ella no este ni siquiera cerca, siempre estás hablando de lo orgullosa que te hace sentir. ¡La odio!-Esas palabras hirieron a Luna, podía sentir el dolor en su pecho. No pudo retener ni un poco el llanto ni los sollozos, y aun así, permaneció escuchando-¡Si papá muriera en las tierras lejanas yo estaría sola!-Y esa declaración fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La princesa se quedó sin aliento, sin palabras. Se levantó y camino con cascos firmes hacia la salida. Pero antes de desvanecerse, dándole la espalda a su primogénita, y tragándose todo su coraje, le dirigió sus últimas palabras de esa noche:

-Tú no quieres decir esas palabras… por favor, sólo detente un momento a pensarlas-Apagó las llamas que iluminaban la habitación utilizando su magia y desapareció de la escena.

Celestia al instante volvió a hundirse en llanto, incrementando su intensidad a cada minuto, sintiendo un verdadero remordimiento y culpa al darse cuenta de sus acciones y palabras. Mientras que, del otro lado, recargada sobre la pared, Luna se convertía en su acompañante con un mudo llanto lleno de dolor.

 **Próximo capítulo:**

"-¿Qué debo hacer abuela?"

"Una inundación provocada por la interminable lluvia amenaza más que sólo el jardín de la princesa, amenaza contra la estructura del castillo."

"-Has estado más veces que yo aquí, ¿cuántos libros de magia crees que tenga madre ahí dentro?"

"-Tenemos que hablar."

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Sabes bailar?**

* * *

Notas del autor:

*Historia de los hermanos Grimm: el zagalillo.

**Escribir el cuento completo sería un abuso para lo largo el capítulo.

Sin mucho que decir por esta semana sólo me detengo agradecer a aquellos que se hayan detenido a leer el primer capítulo y lo hagan de nuevo aquí, y agradecer a los nuevos lectores por dar una oportunidad a este proyecto. Ustedes son lo más importante, pues impulsan al escritor a continuar con la historia. Gracias.

Y, ahora, a pesar de que sabemos a dónde se dirige esto, les puedo prometer que habrá muchas sorpresas en el viaje de Nightmare Moon, prometo que no será una simple y monótona historia (mucho menos que se sostendrá en Flashbacks) sino algo que tiene la intención de darle una mayor profundidad a la villana que inicio con lo que fue y ahora permanece como un fenómeno en la historia de la animación y el mismo internet, habrá aventuras en los lugares más inesperados para ambas hermanas, y grandes consecuencias para Equestria, oh, y podría seguir y seguir con esto pero, shhh ¡no spoilers! De nuevo, gracias por los que han leído hasta aquí y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Memorias: ¿sabes bailar?

Los personajes de Celestia, Luna y Nightmare Moon, así como cualquier otro extraído directamente de la serie de televisión o cómic: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic son propiedad de Hasbro.

El arte utilizado para acompañar el texto tampoco es de mi autoría.

La siguiente obra es hecha sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

El intimidante silencio en el gran comedor fue tomado lejos por el los firmes cascos del guardia que regresaba a reportar a su princesa los resultados de su última enmienda:-La potrilla Celestia aún se rehúsa a salir de su habitación, inclusive para el desayuno… princesa-No hubo respuesta, la alicornio simplemente se limitó a permanecer ingiriendo sus alimentos matutinos sentada frente a la menor de sus hijas, Luna.-Eh…, le recordé que el desayuno es la parte más importante del día pero a pesar de eso no hizo más que decir que no tenía hambre, si usted desea que…

-Gracias, en serio. Puede retirarse-Lo interrumpió, para su suerte pues los nervios ante la mudes de su princesa no le permitían pensar claramente lo que diría a continuación.

-Como ó y salió exhalando en alivio. Luna lo miró salir y regresó su mirada a su cabizbaja madre, sus pensamientos eran como un tornado dentro de su cabeza en esa, a pesar de su brillante sol, fría mañana. Por una parte pensaba en preguntar a su madre lo qué había pasado, aunque ella había escuchado gran parte, pero temía entristecerla más o enfurecerla con ella. Nunca habían visto ni a su madre ni a su hermana comportarse así, estaba preocupada y quería ayudar, lamentablemente, no sabía cómo y por cómo se veía la situación, tal vez lo mejor era no interferir.

-Hija, ¿estás bien? Tu avena se va a enfriar-Señaló el tazón repleto con uno de sus cascos delanteros bajando a su hija de las nubes.

-Oh… sí, es verdad-Recargó su cabeza en la mesa e iluminando su cuerno con su aura del color del oscuro cielo nocturno, utilizó su magia para levitar la cuchara y continuar comiendo su avena. Y antes de sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, puedo ver en el rostro de su madre un gesto de disgusto al verla hacer esto, el cual se esfumo tan pronto como vino dejando extrañada a Luna.

Una vez terminado su desayuno, y cepillado sus dientes como su madre siempre le pedía, en una búsqueda de despejar su mente y evitar la pesada y tensa atmosfera que dominaba todo el interior del longevo castillo, salió al jardín del castillo y se digirió a una pequeña cabaña de la cual salió un pony ya de edad avanzada, de pelaje azul grisáceo, vistiendo un sombrero de paja que cubría su blanca melena, empujando una carretilla llena de tierra, costales y herramientas encima-¡Buenos días, Luna!-Exclamó animado al ver a la pequeña como si ya fuera una costumbre y con su casco le colocó el sombrero a la sonriente potrilla.-La regadera está sobre esa vieja mesa, justo donde la puedes alcanzar, pequeña-Aclaró antes de partir a hacer su usual rutina de trabajo. Luna trotó tranquila dentro y tomo entre sus dientes la recuperada regadera, ella misma se había encargado de arreglarla y pintarla después de empezar a asquearse por el oxidado sabor, claro que su madre siempre le decía que podía sujetarla con su magia, pero por alguna razón siempre parecía olvidarlo. Salió de la cabaña y metió una larga manguera en el más grande de los orificios del utensilio de jardinería y con su magia, giró la manivela que dejaba salir el agua. Segundos después de que el agua empezó a desbordarse, cerro de nuevo esta y recorrió todo el jardín una y otra vez regando las plantas, aún sujetando la regadera entre sus dientes y utilizando únicamente la magia para elevarla y regar así las más altas, y después volviendo para tomar más agua y continuar. Así pasó toda la mañana, regando y cantando a las plantas, cuidando otro de los orgullos de su madre y una vez terminada su labor, se detuvo a admirar sus favoritas, el bello y alto rosal de, a una considerable distancia pues aún le temía a las espinas.

Recordaba la ocasión que su madre le leyó sobre las plantas y cómo una forma de cuidarlas era cantándoles o simplemente hablándoles, ese mismo día ella le enseñó una linda y corta canción que ella invirtió toda noche practicándola para el día siguiente cantarla a en cada parte del jardín que pudiera. Pero hoy no estaba de ánimo para eso, hoy lo único que quería era hablarles, el jardinero la observo de lejos y al no escuchar a la pequeña alicornio cantando como acostumbraba, decidió darle una mayor privacidad.

Tenía mucho que desahogar y ese era el lugar perfecto. Las rosas no eran las únicas que la escuchaban sin interrumpir como ella amaba, entre todas las flores se encontraba una pequeña estatua monumento a su abuela, fallecida a penas hacia unos años. Y una vez explicada toda la situación que la familia había vivido en tan solo las últimas veinticuatro horas, sólo permanecía la pregunta:-¿Qué debo hacer abuela?-La pregunta que nunca sería respondida.

 **Un momento en la eternidad**

 **Arco 1: memorias; capítulo 3: ¿sabes bailar?**

Tocó con delicadeza la puerta, y recargando su cabeza sobre la misma, en un susurro exhaló:-Celestia… hija, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos en la biblioteca?-Esperó, rodeada por el silencio, tanto como el amor de madre se lo permitía.-Por favor-Resignada, antes de retirarse dejo sus últimas palabras a la autoexiliada alicornio de melena rosa y pelaje blanco:-Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida…-Inició su marcha por el largo corredor con un paso lento, aún esperanzada de oír la puerta a sus espaldas abrirse. Nunca pasó.

Vio a su madre recostada en el gran sofá rojo del lugar, tímida, preguntó-¿Me llamaste, mami?-La princesa escuchó claro el miedo en su voz, a lo que ofreció una cálida sonrisa llenando a la pequeña pony de tranquilidad y seguridad para entrar al recinto tan amado de su madre.

-¡Claro, hija! ¿Acaso te has olvidado ya de nuestras tardes de lectura?-Preguntó emocionada descubriendo bajo su larga pierna un libro al que se le podía notar el paso de los años por su desgastada y descolorida portada, claro que a Luna no le importaba, recuperando por completo esa infantil emoción, ansiosa por escuchar a su madre leerle un cuento con esa profunda y bien entonada voz tal como lo haría con un comunicado oficial hacia sus súbditos o en una junta para discutir los temas más importantes relacionados con el estado del reino a las cuales ella y su hermana asistían de vez en cuando, trotó con veloces cascos y saltó sobre el largo sillón acomodándose al momento para escuchar sin molestias la nueva historia que sería contada esa tarde. Y así, entre cuentos, risas y juegos la tarde pasó rápida pero amena para ambas alicornios, quienes en su éxtasis de alegría no notaron la ligera cabeza asomándose por el umbral de la puerta. Sin intenciones de interrumpir, Celestia retrocedió unos pasos y se recargó en la pared a lado de la puerta luchando por retener pequeñas lágrimas antes de encaminarse de vuelta a su habitación.

Cargó a la dormida Luna sobre su espalda hasta el cuarto de la pequeña, la cobijo y depositó un beso sobre su frente antes de retirarse del cuarto deseándole buenas noches. Se detuvo de nuevo frente a la puerta, levantó su casco con intensión de no invadir la privacidad de la mayor de sus hijas, pero instantes después este estaba de regreso en su lugar, seguramente para estas horas Celestia se encontraría ya durmiendo, y si no lo estaba aún, seguro aún seguiría molesta. Sin relojes en el pasillo, nunca supo cuánto tiempo paso ahí. Inmóvil. Sólo pensando. Sólo observando.

Repentinamente, fue regresada a la realidad por uno de los guardias que la estaba buscando para informarle sobre la reunión que tendría lugar dentro de sólo unos cuantos minutos. La princesa se encaminó al gran salón que siempre era ocupado para hablar sobre los principales y más relevantes temas para el reino y para la población de Equestria. Entro al espacioso cuarto, el cual tenía en su centro una larga mesa, sin duda hecha con los manzanos más grandes cortados de los bosques cercanos, y sentados al rededor se encontraban los principales pegasos miembros del equipo de control de clima esperado por la presencia real, dirigidos por el joven pegaso Firefly*.-¡Princesa, nos honra con su precensia!-Exclamó en su mejor intentó de una madura y gruesa voz, sin embargo sólo delataba más su precocidad sobre el cargo que ahora empeñaba como líder, esto provoco una pequeña risa proveniente de la alicornio, que a su vez provoco un sonrojo en el pegaso.

-Discúlpenme-Ofreció una reverencia a todos después de que el grupo completo se levantara de su lugar e hiciera lo mismo, se acercó al líder y ambos estrecharon sus cascos-,es un honor tenerlo aquí, Firefly, la edad para el importante cargo que empeña es de admirarse, debe ser un pegaso muy dotado y habilidoso. Me enorgullece que forme parte del equipo-Comentó antes de tomar lugar a lado del ahora más sonrojado Firefly.

-Princesa, me alaga con sus palabras. Sólo mi deber para con usted y con el reino de Equestria-Respondió con la cabeza algo baja para ocultar su colorado rostro.

-Con un compromiso como ese, sin duda hay un futuro brillante esperando por usted y su equipo-Firefly asintió-. Espero estar ahí para verlo.

Terminando con las banalidades e informalidades dignas de viejos amigos o compañeros reuniéndose después de años de graduarse, todos tomaron su postura más seria para analizar la problemática que se buscaba resolver esa tarde. Las nubes habían carecido de la densidad suficiente durante los últimos días del antecesor del actual líder del equipo evitando así brindar la suficiente protección para los rayos del sol de la bella princesa trayendo así una potencial catástrofe: una sequía:-La sequía aumentará en proporciones alarmantes en los días por venir, princesa-Hablo un desalineado pegaso, probablemente por el reciente exceso tiempo dedicado a su trabajo, sentando al extremo contrario de la princesa extendiendo una gran cantidad de papeles sobre toda la mesa mostrando complicados cálculos con gráficas y notas por todas partes-. Nuestras pequeñas, aunque constantes lluvias no han sido suficientes para arreglar ni la cuarta parte de esto. La sequía arrasará con los cultivos y todo recurso indispensable con algo de suerte en pocos meses, dejando frágil a los ponies y al reino mismo, princesa-Terminó su exposición, su mirada se enfocó, como la de sus compañeros, en sus superiores al frente de la mesa, más en específico a la más alta, quien vestía una reflexiva expresión.

-Entiendo la gravedad del asunto-Levantó la voz pasados unos incomodos momentos de silencio-, confíe en que es cierto, sin embargo, aún más, los entiendo a ustedes, los conozco, y sé que no vendrían aquí sin una solución al problema, así que díganme ¿qué tan arriesgado será lo que proponen para tener que remarcar tan catastrófico escenario?-Giró su mirada al pegaso sentado a lado suyo quien aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

-Nuestros esfuerzos de menores cantidades han sido fallidos, princesa-Sus miradas se encontraron-, lo que proponemos para salvaguardar la integridad de Equestria es la tormenta del siglo, torrentes de lluvia provenientes de las más grandes y oscuras nubes, acompañadas de un fuerte viento y estruendosos truenos, con el fin de volver a hidratar todos los suelos.

-Tal clima, tan sólo con el viento que implicaría, pondría en riesgo más que sólo hogares y bosques, ni hablar de los relámpagos, ¿cómo puede asegurarme que mi gente estará a salvo, cómo Firefly?-Sus palabras caían como el mazo en un jurado, fuertes sobre el capitán de las fuerzas aladas, afortunadamente tenía el carácter y la determinación necesaria para darlo todo por proteger su hogar.

-Estaremos presentes-Sentenció, y con una seguridad que se llevó consigo su aguda voz-, en medio de la tormenta el equipo no se alejará, no por un momento, no por un segundo, protegeremos y resguardaremos a cada habitante y cada estructura en riesgo, no permitiremos que nadie salga herido-Tomó aire antes de culminar su juramento-. Tiene mi palabra princesa. Equestria prevalecerá-Los demás pegasos lo acompañaron en un grito, "¡Equestria prevalecerá!", palabras que inundaron la sala no dejando ni un solo rincón para el silencio. La alicornio sonrió ante tal gesto lleno de esperanza, confianza, arrojo y valor que tenían sobre hogar. Definitivamente mostraba un gran amor.

Una vez que la tranquilidad recuperó su lugar dentro del salón, la única y suficiente acción proveniente dela gobernante fue asentir con la cabeza manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Los abrió para encontrarse con todos haciéndole una reverencia de agradecimiento. Firefly volvió sus ojos a ella de nuevo y dirigió sus últimas palabras aún con esa seriedad marcada en todo su rostro:-Prometo que no la defraudaremos… no la defraudaré.

-Sé que así será.

Hubo una reverencia de despedida, y tras la salida de la princesa el cuarto quedó completamente vacío. Selló las puertas con su magia y caminó por los solitarios pacillos hundida en sus pensamientos, su mente lograba con creces mantener el equilibrio entre sus preocupaciones actuales, repentinamente interrumpida por una gruesa y algo cansada voz, la cual provocó un pequeño susto de salto en ella, proveniente de un ya viejo pony terrestre cuya vestimenta iba de acuerdo al cargo que desempeñaba, de mayordomo:-Son altas horas de la noche ya, querida princesa. ¿La preocupación por su esposo en las tierras lejanas continua privándola de su sueño?-Cayó como bandeja de agua fría en ella, por si no fuera suficiente con la integridad de su reino en riesgo, la misma integridad de su familia estaba amenazada también.

-Oh, Celious, siempre tan sorpresivo, eh-Después de todo, ¿qué podía esperar de un viejo soldado de guerra? Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, una vez tranquilizados sus nervios-. Aunque nunca inoportuno, ¿le molestaría brindarme un pergamino y algo de tinta? Tengo una importante carta que escribir.

-Por supuesto que no, nada me alegraría más que servirle a usted-Respondió la tranquilidad y lentitud correspondientes a su edad.

-Gracias-Inclinó su cabeza apoyando su cuerno sobre un hombro y luego el otro del pony de tierra-, estaré en la biblioteca-Continuó su andar con ahora una fija dirección.

Y así los días pasaron fugazmente para el reino que se preparaba para el más grande y riesgoso de sus escenarios hasta entonces. La tensión aún permanecía en el castillo, volviendo día tras día una monótona rutina para Luna que consistía en salir de este tan pronto terminara su desayuno, cuidar del jardín como amaba hacerlo, y de vez en cuando hablar al monumento de su abuela con la intención de desahogar sus penas y preocupaciones, para más tarde volver dentro a escuchar a su madre leerle una historia como venían haciendo desde hace mucho atrás siempre sin rastro de Celestia ni por el gran salón ni por los pasillos. Mientras tanto en Cloudsdale, los pegasos trabajaban arduamente, con toda la presión sobre ellos, en las más densas y oscuras nubes que el reino ha visto y vería en mucho tiempo, llenas de agua salada y estruendosos relámpagos, todo tenía que estar en las más específicas y certeras condiciones si querían que funcionara, por otra parte en un nada pequeño cuarto ya hacía cada día una cabizbaja alicornio de melena rosada y pelaje blanco como la nieve, sentada en el borde de su cama, llena de arrepentimiento ante sus más recientes acciones e incertidumbre sobre lo que estaba por venir. Pronto todo daría un gran giro.

Una mañana, mientras Luna regaba las flores, sosteniendo como si fuera instintivo, la regadera entre sus dientes, escuchó veloces y fuertes cascos acercarse a la entrada principal del castillo, a lo que dedujo rápidamente que se trataba de un carruaje, dejando así la pregunta real, ¿a quién pertenecía? Luna trotó lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían al portón principal del castillo y al ver a su madre acercarse acompañada por un par de guardias saltó asustada dentro de un arbusto y apenas si pudo ver entre las hojas descender del elegante carruaje una unicornio más alta que el promedio, de una melena blanca tan bien cuidada como su brilloso pelaje color azul Prusia.

-¡Madame de Cascadour!-Exclamó la princesa llena de alegría mientras se acercaba. Hizo una reverencia una vez estando frente a ella, correspondida sin exclamación o expresión alguna-Me alegra tanto que haya podido venir tan anticipadamente-Estrecharon sus cascos-, en serio, discúlpeme, no esperaba su tan pronta presencia… no tuve tiempo de preparar una digna bienvenida de su importancia-Para la unicornio era comprensible, después de todo no había enviado respuesta alguna por lo que no hubo queja alguna.

-Mi honor y placer estar ante su presencia, querida princesa-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-, vieja amiga. Los años no pasan sobre ti-Una extraña risa salió de su hocico, incomodando y aterrando ligeramente a la aún oculta Luna, quien extendió su lengua en disgusto-, cual digno alicornio merecedor de tal don por su sabiduría. Lamento haberte deshonrado con la falta de mi respuesta, pero tenía que venir en persona y aclarar por qué alguien tan sabia requeriría de la ayuda de una esta vieja unicornio-Luna asintió ante tal declaración.

-Créeme, inclusive las princesas necesitan ayuda de sus allegados.

-Oh, tú, siempre tan humilde-Entró en confianza-, sin duda podrías hacerte cargo en un santiamén, pero de verdad me alegra que me hayas pedido ayuda. Extrañaba a mi amiga-Extendieron sus piernas en un íntimo abrazo-. Y pasando a los temas que nos conciernen, ¿dónde se encuentra la pequeña?-Preguntó mirando de un lado a otro esperando que estuviera por ahí para recibirla como su madre hizo.

-… Sigue… sigue en su habitación-Contestó algo avergonzada, dejando saber a Luna de quién hablaba.

-Oh, no te aflijas más-Exclamó con un ligero aire de grandeza-, tienes mi palabra de que ayudaré a tu pequeña hija. Es lo menos que podría hacer, además ¿para qué están las amigas?-El rostro de la alicornio se iluminó con una gran sonrisa de confort ante las afirmaciones de su vieja compañera-. ¿Te molestaría indicarme el camino?

Una vez que se encontraban a una distancia razonable, Luna saltó como proyectil de su escondite escupiendo unas cuantas hojas de su boca y usando una de sus pezuñas delanteras para retirar las hojas de su crin-Creo que no fue la mejor idea-Dijo para sí misma escupiendo luego otra hoja más. Dio lo mejor de sí para trotar rápido y sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de su hermana, además tenía una ventaja, debido a su edad sus estudios formales aún no iniciaban, una potra con tanto tiempo libre había aprovechado cada segundo para explorar y conocer su hogar. Así es, conocía un atajo. Resbaló al llegar e intentar retroceder al ver las sombras proyectarse desde el otro lado del pasillo, reprimió su grito al caer sobre su flanco para evitar ser descubierta y estando de pie de nuevo, asomo su cabeza sosteniéndose con sus cascos delanteros en la esquina del corredor, lamentablemente por lo largo del espacio entre los cuartos y sus respectivas puertas no pudo escuchar ni una palabra de las altas ponies a la distancia. Se preguntaba cómo logro la unicornio que Celestia le abriera la puerta, sabía que su madre lo había intentado en la última semana sin éxito alguno, ambas adultas entraron una vez que consiguieron la autorización de la potrilla. Su curiosidad sobre la visitante comenzaba a crecer.

Decepcionada al no conseguir información alguna, regreso por donde vino, y pudo ver a los ponies encargados del carruaje de madame de Cascadour cargar en sus fuertes lomos el equipaje de la misma deteniéndola a analizar la situación:-¿Se quedará a vivir aquí?-Preguntó en un audible susurro pero sin recibir respuesta ni de los ocupados ponies.

-¿No nos acompañará a cenar?-Pregunto la princesa a la madame sentada frente a ella.

-Parece que aún no se siente lista. Lamento si no son los resultados que espera…

La interrumpió procurando no desanimarla-¡No, no, no!-Río nerviosamente-, sería un abuso esperar milagrosos resultados de un día a otro… o en este caso en tan solo horas-Bajo su mirada a su tazón, algo desanimada-Me alegra que estés aquí-La unicornio le sonrió. La velada continuó tranquila, ambas adultas parecían ponerse al día respecto a sus últimos años distanciadas, Luna sólo miraba confundida, buscando una razón por la cual su inesperada visitante, al menos para ella, pasaría toda la tarde en cuarto de Celestia, de vez en cuando al ver a ambas amigas acercarse mucho a la otra y susurrarse cosas al oído no conseguía evitar un evidente sonrojo y nerviosismo ante la situación, más cuando después de estos sonoras carcajadas estallaban y rebotaban por las elegantes paredes. Llegada una vez a su límite Luna se levantó de su lugar sin siquiera ser notada, aunque le animaba ver a su madre alegre de nuevo, no tenía obligación de quedarse ahí a escuchar sus adultas conversaciones. Cepilló sus dientes y fue a su dormitorio. Al caminar por el pasillo notó un brillo venir por debajo de la puerta de Tia, deteniéndose por un momento, recargo su cabeza lentamente sobre la puerta y lo que escuchó la alegro demasiado, pudo escuchar a Celestia no sólo reír, dentro sonaba a que daba de saltos por todo el lugar exclamando inentendibles palabras para Luna pero que seguramente traían alegría y emoción a la antes deprimida pequeña alicornio. Luna se separó y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llegó a su habitación y se metió dentro de las cobijas, sintiéndose tan relajada y feliz ante el cambio que reflejaban ahora su madre y hermana ¡que podría besar a madame de Cascadour y pedirle que se quedara a vivir con ellas para siempre. Su madre la encontró profundamente dormida cuando entro para leerle una historia de dormir. Se veía tan tranquila que decidió no molestarla y guardar la historia para el día siguiente. "Buenas noches, querida Luna. Descansa, que mañana será un nuevo día." Fueron sus palabras antes de retirarse, y como si Luna hubiera podido escucharlas, su sonrisa, entre sueños crecía aún más, si es que era posible. Su madre tenía razón, mañana sería un nuevo día y ahora todo parecía que estaría mejor que nunca.

Pequeñas gotas se deslizaban cuesta abajo por la ventana de Luna en esa mañana. Sin siquiera notarlas bajo al comedor a iniciar su rutina que ese día no indicaba que sería tan monótona como los días anteriores. Trabajó, acompañada de la ligera y casi imperceptible lluvia, por todo el jardín, acompañada por el jardinero, quien se veía muy alegre al ver a la hija de sus gobernantes cantar de nuevo a los largos rosales. Corría animada de un lado al otro regando cada lugar posible, animando y hablando a las plantas y a la estatua monumento de su abuela anunciando las buenas nuevas llena de emoción. Y si el día no podía mejorar, cuando fue llamada por su madre para su tarde de lectura antes de empezar a sus espaldas pudieron escuchar una voz decir: "¿Les molesta si las acompañamos?" Los ojos de la menor se iluminaron cual faroles en el mar al ver a madame de Cascadour acompañada por Celestia, quien mostraba una tímida sonrisa y se veía aún nerviosa.

-Oh, las historias que su madre contaba niñas, en el campamento al que asistimos a su edad, asustaban inclusive al pony de tierra más grande y fuerte de todo el reino-Comentaba melancólica recibiendo la total atención de las hermanas-, que resultaba ser el supervisor-Río por lo bajo-. Después de esos juveniles días no nos volvimos a encontrar sino hasta después de que ella publicara su primer libro-La princesa abrió los ojos cual platos se sonrojó ante el comentario-, eso fue mucho antes de que su abuela se retirara y ella y su tía tomaran los cargos reales.

-¿Má publicó un libro?-Pregunto curiosa Celestia ante el desconocido dato.

-¿Uno? ¡Fueron toda una saga!-Exclamó estupefacta ante lo que oía la unicornio.

-¿Por qué nunca nos has leído uno?-Preguntó Luna mirando a su madre quien desvió la vista.

-… S-será cuando sean mayores-Ninguna entendió el por qué.

Y así las dos herederas junto con la madame escucharon maravilladas a la realeza narrar una historia sobre el viaje de un pony de tierra por los prohibidos mares de Equestria, aún en contra de las negaciones de sus padres. Sobre cómo descubrió nuevos lugares y enseñó a los ponies indígenas de la última isla a la que llegó en sus travesías sobre el conocimiento del lugar del que venía, haciendo amigos por doquier y viviendo aventuras sin igual en cada nuevo lugar. "… Estaba listo para el ataque" narraba con emoción la gran alicornio, no sólo se trataba de un gran libro, era también su favorito cuando tenía la edad de sus pequeñas, "había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre las estrategias de guerra que recibió de su padre a sus tradicionales compañeros y ahora estaban ocultos entre las ramas con fuertes lianas sujetas una a otra sostenidas entre sus ya no tan cuidados dientes. La tensión se sentía, miraban al mar esperando ver en el alba las naves llegar mientras el inestable viajero se lamentaba en su cabeza tal imprudencia de atraer a los piratas del pueblo lejano a tan bella reserva natural, no sólo ponía en riesgo el lugar ¡ponía en riesgo a los habitantes!, habitantes que aún tenían mucho por descubrir y avanzar. Y era por eso, más que nada, que ahora también era su responsabilidad pelear por ellos." Luna exhalaba diminutos 'wooows', uno tras otro, mientras que Celestia llenaba su cabeza de imágenes de ella siendo igual de aventurera que el noble pony terrestre. "Las eternas horas pasaban, no ayudando para nada a calmar a los atormentados y asustados ahora guerreros. Y cuando la hora de la verdad llegó, la adrenalina podía olerse por todo el lugar. Los barcos llegaron a la costa de la isla y los temibles piratas de largas barbas y descuidada higiene desembarcaban portando sus afiladas espadas entre sus dientes; algunos de ellos de oro o plata, y aquellos con suficiente experiencia los sujetaban con sus mugrientas pezuñas. Se adentraron en el camino principal, rodeados de árboles. Y entonces, sujetándose sus… armándose de valor, nuestro héroe se aferró a la liana y lanzando un grito de guerra al aire saltó desde la cima con un gran machete tan pronto encontró en su radar visual al capitán. Sus compañeros lanzaron el mismo grito, algo que no les había enseñado pues algunos gritaron variables de lo que habían entendido. Tomados por sorpresa los piratas se reagruparon pero era demasiado tarde, el héroe era listo, había hecho los más exactos cálculos y se encontraba a la distancia correcta para rebanar su…" Fue interrumpida por voces provenir de fuera del castillo. Sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora se levantó dirigiéndose al balcón de su santuario siendo acompañada después por las otras tres ponies.

Abrió las ventanas de par en par visualizando a los preocupados habitantes ante la creciente lluvia, pues mientras más y más oscuras nubes se acercaban privándolos de los últimos rayos de sol-¡Queridos habitantes, me alegra su presencia-Ella misma había encargado junto con apenas unos pocos guardias disponibles de ir a convocarlos por la mañana ante la reunión-no se preocupen por la lluvia, es una medida de seguridad que debe ser tomada-No había sido tomada por sorpresa, tenía las palaras pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo el escenario aún sin una amenaza con cuerpo físico era intimidante inclusive para ella-, ante las recientes señales de riesgo por una sequía el equipo de pegasos del clima y yo hemos llegado a esta solución!-Los habitantes aunque más tranquilos seguían en la incertidumbre ante las decisiones tomadas tan impulsivamente sin consulta en ellos como solían hacerlas-¡Las nubes serán traídas a lo largo de esta noche desatando una gran tormenta donde tanto los guardias reales que se están preparando en estos momentos-Era cierto, ni Celestia o la madame, ni mucho menos Luna había visto alguno, fuera de los cuatro o cinco notables ahí fuera entre los demás ponies del reino, haciendo sus habituales rondas por el castillo- como los pegasos y su mismísima princesa se encontrarán en medio de la escena resguardando y protegiéndolos! ¡Tienen mi palabra!-La tranquilidad entre ellos comenzaba a aparecer y entonces la princesa pudo reconocer al pony al frente de toda la turba, un viejo pegaso de corta crin blanca y descolorido pelaje café la miraba desafiante, no podía tratarse de nadie más que del viejo líder del equipo del clima, serenando su mente ante su presencia, la cual no podía alertar más que problemas, evito responderle con una mirada parecida-¡Por favor, regresen a sus casas, los guardias se encargaran de revisar en las próximas horas sus suministros y de surtir lo necesario a aquellos que no lo tengan! ¡Por favor, hay ponies sin hogar, abran las puertas de sus corazones y ofrezcan un refugio a los más desprotegidos! ¡Equestria prevalecerá!-Y con las últimas palabras todos partieron velozmente, pero sin provocar caos alguno, a sus casas. No necesitaba ver los relojes ni más allá de las oscuras nubes para saber que la noche de su hermana se acercaba-Y ahora ustedes dos-Giró para mirar a sus hijas-, es hora de dormir. Extendió y descendió sus largas alas a la altura de las cabezas de las menores, guiándolas hacia sus dormitorios. Miró por última vez a su amiga y ambas asintieron con la cabeza antes de separar las miradas.

Esa noche no habría historia alguna, Luna no podía quejarse al respecto, después de todo su madre nunca le había fallado, sin embargo esta de verdad le hubiera ayudado a tranquilizarse y conciliar el sueño. Los rápidos cascos disminuían su ruido mientras que la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad a lo largo de la noche y las pesadas gotas que caían sobre el cristal de la ventana rebotando el sonido en las orejas de la potra de pelaje azul oscuro. Giraba de un lado al otro en la cama, pasando más tiempo mirando al techo, se preguntaba miles de cosas como: ¿cómo estaría su madre allá afuera? ¿Celestia ya se habría dormido? ¿Qué rol tenía madame de Cascadour en todos los eventos recientes y cuál era su relación con su hermana? Sabiendo que no encontraría respuestas en su confundida mente, se levantó y ando hacia la ventana, mirando hasta donde la oscuridad le permitía. Si había algo que amaba de su hogar, era que su habitación estaba ubicada justo detrás del jardín, la brisa proveniente de él y su aroma por la mañana siempre la animaban, esta vez la tormentosa escena la deprimía. Entre cerro los ojos para poder ver mejor algo a la distancia, algo que noto después de mirar alrededor un tiempo, y una vez que estuvo claro lo que era sus ojos se agrandaron-Oh, no…-Susurró y trotando rápido saltó y tomo una capucha que arrojó sobre su lomo y salió de su cuarto a una velocidad que dejaría humillado a cualquier pegaso.

Afuera en la tormenta, Firefly dirigía a cada pegaso y guardia real, indicando a cada uno el rol a desempeñar esa noche-¡Sujeten esos árboles!, ¡pegasos, unicornios!-Señalaba con su pezuña la dirección y una vez que la tarea estaba cubierta, volvía la cabeza a otra dirección en busca de más problemas, siempre rogando por no encontrar ninguno.

-¿Cómo está la situación aquí, capitán Firefly?-La princesa voló hacia él y mantuvo sus alas aleteando. El capitán estaba por dar su reporte cuando un guardia llegó trotando y se detuvo debajo de ellos, levanto la vista y la cubrió con su pierna para hablar con la princesa.

-Princesa, en el castillo, es la potrilla Luna…-Sus pupilas se dilataron en preocupación.

Luna utilizaba su magia para sostener tantas gruesas ramas como pudiera y una vez llegada a su límite, sostenía las que pudiera en su boca y entonces dando un gran esfuerzo aleteó sus no tan desarrolladas alas llegando a un riachuelo que con los torrentes de lluvia amenazaba con desbordarse, y no debía ser una genio para saber que tal cantidad de agua no sólo ahogaría a las flores del jardín, sino que amenazaría con la estructura del castillo también. Utilizo su magia para apilar los troncos uno sobre otro y presionarlos para hundirlos en la tierra y así crear una barricada. Su pelaje estaba todo mojado, haciendo más difícil el vuelo por el peso, truenos habían caído sobre arboles encendiéndolos en llamas que eran apagadas casi de inmediato por la pesada lluvia, esto le permitía conseguir las ramas más pronto y volver a repetir el proceso. Antes de salir había intentado llamar a Celestia sin respuesta, desesperada y con el tiempo contado no podía darse el lujo de esperarla. El agua cubría ya algunos centímetros de sus cascos mientras seguía hundiendo los troncos al borde del riachuelo, preparándose para volar e ir por más un fuerte impacto se oyó a sus espaldas, haciéndola caer de espaldas y a poca distancia podía verse una pequeña cortina de humo ascender y desaparecer. El agua mojaba sus mejillas, apenas y podía ver manchas borrosas acercarse por los cielos y mucho menos escuchar claro los altos gritos a sus espaldas.

-¡Luna!, ¿estás bien? Por favor responde-Suplicaba una silueta que apareció corriendo y se detuvo frente a ella, y que pronto se fue desvaneciendo mientras quedaba inconsciente. Se trataba de Celestia, quien iba cubierta por una capucha ya algo holgada y llevaba consigo otra más perteneciente a su hermana, presumiblemente que había perdido en el fuerte viento. Celestia la movía con sus cascos, aún suplicando por una respuesta, miró hacia el cielo en busca de ayuda y vio al equipo de pegasos del clima llegar junto con su madre. Rápidamente ella tomó a ambas y las regresó al interior del castillo mientras el pelotón de Firefly repetía las mismas acciones de la potra con mucha más eficiencia.

La princesa bajó el cuerpo envuelto en una manta de Luna sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea, rogando porque despertara pronto pero sin tiempo de quedarse vigilando regresó a sus deberes junto con los demás dejando a cargo a Celestia quien sólo podía observarla con lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia en su rostro. Horas más tarde, una vez detenido el desbordamiento la princesa volvió para revisar el estado de la menor y aún sin respuesta de ella pidió a Madame de Cascadour acompañar a Celestia en la guardia después de que fuera llamada por los guardias para mantener un ojo sobre el reino, pequeños incidentes continuaban apareciendo.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento para Celestia, quien tenía únicamente su cabeza recostada en la orilla del sillón, mientras esperaba a que Luna despertara, ni ella podía conciliar después de aquel horrible susto, de cualquier manera, no tenía planeado despegarse de ella-Ma… ¿mamá?-Salió en un murmullo y Celestia levantó rápido su cabeza apoyando por completo los cascos en el sofá para observar a detalle a su hermana, después cayó de espaldas asustada cuando esta salto de las cobijas-¡El jardín, el castillo! ¡El rio!

-Tranquila Luna, lo tienen todo bajo control-Se acercó la madame brindándole una confortante sonrisa a la cansada y desalineada potra, sus ojos se veían cansados y su nariz roja cual jitomate. Celestia saltó sobre ella abrazándola no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas pero se alejó tan rápido como vino cuando el producto de un fuerte estornudo aterrizó sobre su hombro. Sacó la lengua en disgusto y Luna empezó a toser sólo instantes después, madame de Cascadour utilizo su magia para recostarla de nuevo y cobijarla-Por favor, no te esfuerces más. Conseguiré algo se sopa caliente. El silencio se hizo presente hasta que:

-Luna-La llamó su hermana algo avergonzada-, me alegra que estés bien-Le sonrió y la menor le correspondió.

-Me alegra que tú también-Dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Una muchedumbre furiosa se encontraba frente a las puertas del castillo, estas se abrieron dejando salir a la gobernante acompañada por el capitán del clima listos para responder ante el enojo del pueblo. Para su sorpresa no podía haber ningún otro responsable del alboroto más que ese viejo pony: el excapitán del clima.

-¡Y tiene el valor de mostrar su cara!-Señaló con su bastón a Firefly-, y usted no es menos culpable del temor y desastre de su estúpida solución princesa-Dijo refiriéndose a apenas algunos árboles caídos y contados techos fracturados pero no perforados junto con toda la basura alrededor.

Firefly estaba por responder pero un casco en su pecho lo detuvo:-Estábamos muy conscientes de los riesgos que implicaría así como de las razones que provoco esto, Speed Wing-El anciano tragó saliva pero mantuvo su dura postura-, y créanme cuando les digo, que ninguno de ustedes estuvo ni apunto de pagar el precio que yo he pagado. El capitán Firefly supo cómo asumir su cargo y llevarlo con dignidad y respeto, y gracias a él y a todo su equipo Equestria ha superado una potencial catástrofe, cultivos y recursos han sido salvados, con el menor de los daños, debería ser condecorado como un héroe-Hubo silencio-Y lo será. En la primera gran Gala del Galope, el pegaso Firefly será condecorado con el rango de general y si alguien no está a gusto con esto, deberá decírmelo a mí-Firefly no se podía ver más conmovido ante esto-. Y ahora, me dirijo a usted Speed Wing, si no quiere pasar el resto de sus días en un calabozo, tenga algo de decencia y apártese de mi gente-El viejo pegaso levanto la frente y con un desafiante gesto se volteó y partió lejos del centro del reino. Una vez el fuera el resto de los habitantes junto con la princesa alabaron al ahora general Firefly y ofrecieron una alabanza. Él no tenía palabras para expresar su gratitud. Desde la cima, Celestia y una resfriada Luna observaban cada momento.

-La Gala del Galope, ¿eh? El viejo sueño de tu madre-Comentó madame de Cascadour caminando a su lado.

-Una vez que los pequeños daños sean cubiertos, concentraré todo en esa noche. Será todo lo que mi madre alguna vez soñó.

-No podría estar en mejores cascos-Continuaron su andar hacia la sala donde Luna aún reposaba con los cuidados de su hermana. La princesa trotó velozmente hacia su hija y la rodeo con sus alas, Celestia se vio algo desanimada por esto, pero pronto fue acogida en el gran abrazo también. Por primera vez la realeza sentía que todo estaría bien.

Los días continuaron desapareciendo uno tras uno, Luna podía observar desde un balcón, aún enferma, a todos los ponies trabajar, ya fueran terrestres, pegasos o unicornios, en equipo para reparar los menores daños, lo extraño era que nunca vio ni a su hermana ni a madame de Cascadour unírseles y eso que había ponies de todas las edades colaborando. Ellas siempre se encontraban en la habitación de Tia. El reino recupero su brillo en poco tiempo y entonces la princesa dedico todo su esfuerzo en planear la gran noche de la Gala del Galope, aun como invitados especiales, el equipo del clima quiso hacer su parte y se encargaron de repartir las invitaciones a lo largo de todo el reino. Luna se recuperó pronto gracias a los cuidados de su amorosa madre y un día ella y su hermana fueron llamadas para registrar sus medidas por una unicornio ya de edad muy avanzada pero sin estar muy seguras de con qué objeto.

-¡¿Entonces he mejorado?!-Asintió con la cabeza-¡¿Entonces pronto podré hacer esto… y luego aquello y entonces…?!-Exclamaba muy emocionada la alicornio de melena rosa.

-Jeje, tranquila pequeña Celestia, aún queda un largo camino-Exclamó la alta unicornio mientras salía del dormitorio de la heredera. Celestia seguía saltando por ahí cuando escuchó voces en el corredor, miró a través de la cerradura y pudo observar a su madre hablar con la madame, entonces acerco su oreja y al escuchar sus palabras su feliz expresión cambió a una muy triste. Conteniendo las lágrimas se arrojó sobre su cama ocultando su húmedo rostro entre las cobijas.

Como un parpadeo, el día de la gran Gala del Galope llegó, y la en esos tiempos actual gobernante de Equestria entro a la sala y vio a sus hijas jugando un juego de mesa. Celestia lanzó los dados y Luna se quejó dándose por vencida:-Oh, es la quinta vez seguida que ganas-Celestia sin embargo no mostro alegría alguna.

-Hijas-Llamó su atención-, el evento está por comenzar, vayan a sus habitaciones y cámbiense, me parece que encontrarán un bello presente en sus armarios-Sin decir más ambas salieron del lugar y la princesa entró a limpiar el poco desorden que habían dejado. Mientras trotaban por los pasillos pasaron por el frente de la biblioteca, el santuario de su madre y Celestia interrogó a su hermana entonces:

-Luna-Su respuesta fue un "uhm"-, tú has estado más veces ahí dentro que yo, ¿cuántos libros de magia crees que tenga má ahí dentro?

-No lo sé, nunca me he detenido a contarlos-Respondió inocentemente-, pero apostaría mis alas a que cientos de ellos-Sin darle más importancia siguieron su camino.

La princesa se encontraba en el gran umbral dela puerta principal, recibiendo a los invitados del gran baile que tendría lugar esa noche en su castillo. Se encontraba acompañada por sus dos hijas, quienes vestían los más hermosos vestidos de toda Equestria confeccionados por la mejor modista de todo el reino justo para la ocasión. Y ambas los amaban.

La noche seguía su curso y ambas pequeñas empezaban a desesperarse al verse forzadas a permanecer recibiendo a los invitados, pues esto era parte de su educación real. Para su suerte esto terminó antes de lo planeado cuando uno delos desconocidos invitados para ellas, un pony de un pelaje naranja realmente oscuro con algunas manchas cafés, mismo color de su melena y que además portaba lentes, se acercaba con una extraña gracia hacia la princesa, gracia que hizo reír un poco a Celestia mientras lo veía en su andar. Se detuvo frente a la princesa, y tras hacer la debida referencia al saludarla, la miro con unos ojos que mostraban experiencia por la edad al igual que seriedad, mostrándole un extraño paquete que cargaba en su espalda le dijo secamente:-Princesa, con merecido respeto, tenemos que hablar-Con su usual sonrisa, la princesa asintió sin decir nada más, miro a sus pequeñas hijas, y, empujándolas con su casco delantero las guio de vuelta dentro del castillo pidiéndoles que se dirigieran al salón principal y disfrutaran la fiesta. Beso sus frentes antes de partir con el misterioso caballero dejando a ambas potras muy confundidas cuya reacción consistió en mirarse una a la otra.

* * *

"-Por favor, tienes que ayudarnos."

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

"-Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído-Reía el general Firefly ante lo dicho por el pegaso sentado frente a él."

"-Tia, ¿oíste eso?"

"Luna lloraba encerada en su burbuja escudo que recibían furiosos ataques hasta ser reventada, cayó sobre su flanco y vio a su improbable rival acercarse a ella con una iracunda mirada y su cuerno brillante lista para su ataque final."

"Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon ¡NIGHTMARE MOON!"

 **Capítulo 4: Escucha.**

Notas del autor:

*Así es, Firefly, general fundador de los Wonderbolts, la edad en el fic es de alrededor 18 ó 20.

¡El capítulo más largo hasta ahora!, gracias a aquellos que comparten algo de su tiempo para detenerse a leer mis ideas, muchas gracias. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia.

En otros anuncios el próximo capítulo será el final de este primer arco ¿qué pasará después? Pronto descubriremos que le espera a Nightmare Moon en su exilio y daré más información al respecto al final del arco. ¡Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto! Grandes sorpresas nos esperan.


	5. Memorias: Escucha

Los personajes de Celestia, Luna y Nightmare Moon, así como cualquier otro extraído directamente de la serie de televisión o cómic: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic son propiedad de Hasbro.

El arte utilizado para acompañar el texto tampoco es de mi autoría.

La siguiente obra es hecha sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

El agradable ambiente contagiaba la alegría a su alrededor emocionando a cada pony a saltar a la pista de baile con su pareja. La orquesta tocaba las más animadas tonadas que se hayan escuchado en mucho tiempo. Y en las mesas las conversaciones no podrían ser más agradables, los alimentos más apetecibles y las bebidas más elegantes. El lugar era el más espacioso en todo el castillo por lo que todos tenían un gran espacio personal para interactuar por ahí libremente sin sentirse invadidos, afortunadamente para el pegaso que estalló en la carcajada de su vida después de lo que su viejo amigo de la infancia y actual compañero, Firewing, le había comentado:-¡¿Es en serio?!-Golpeaba la mesa con su casco mientras continuaba riendo. Parecía imposible para él parar-¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado Firewing!-Su acompañante lo miraba fastidiado-¿Quién pagaría por ver pegasos en el cielo? Lo único que tienes que hacer es levantar la vista.

-No es simplemente verlos volar, Firefly, efectuarían acrobacias por los aires, sólo imagínatelos dar las más complicadas vueltas mientras fuegos artificiales estallan a sus espaldas haciéndolos brillar aún más en el ci…-No terminó pues el pegaso sentado frente a él le había arrojado el restante líquido rojo que tenía en su copa.

-Amigo mío, creo que has bebido demasiado-Creo que te equivocas de pony pensó mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco para limpiarse. Espero que hagas el ridículo cuando la princesa te reconozca como general Un golpe se oyó sobre la mesa, la pequeña Luna dejó caer su cabeza encima y abrió su boca para extender su lengua intentando alcanzar la galleta que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Ambos adultos miraron extrañados sus acciones pero ella no les dio importancia. Cansado de ver sus fallidos intentos, Firefly estiró su pierna delantera y con su pezuña empujó la galleta para que la hija dela gobernante la alcanzara.

Luna aún masticando la galleta comentó:-¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿Estaban hablando del jardín de mi mami?-Sintió un par de cascos empujarla, volteó para descubrir que se trataba de su hermana mayor, Celestia-Tiaaaaaaa-Se quejó-, estaba hablando con ellos.

-Dudo que ellos quieran hablar contigo-Afirmó mientras la empujaba lejos de la mesa.

Ambos adultos las miraron alejarse con una ceja levantada sin terminar de comprender. Firefly regresó su atención a su acompañante iniciando las burlas de nuevo:-¿Cómo ibas a llamarlos?-Se mordió el labio en un infantil esfuerzo de no seguir riendo.

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Arco 1: memorias; capítulo 4: escucha.**

Aunque tenía una gran fascinación por los movimientos ejecutados por las parejas en la pista de baile, esto no era suficiente para mantener distraída a una pony de su edad. Al ser hijas de los gobernantes eran las únicas potras que tenían permitido el acceso y si no fuera porque tenía que trotar a detener a su hermana de robar las galletas de cada mesa e incomodar a los invitados cada cinco minutos, no tendría nada más que hacer esa noche. En los momentos donde Luna parecía tranquilizarse un poco, Celestia no apartaba la apagada mirada de la entrada principal a espera del regreso de su madre y su imaginación se indagaba en las posibilidades de lo que se podría tratar aquel paquete que traía consigo el pony que partió con ella. Sabiendo que las probabilidades de hallar la respuesta eran escasas su mente cambió su mente al santuario de su madre y todos los libros que había en los altos estantes, sus estudios más formales no tenían mucho tiempo de haber iniciado así que lo más básico como la lectura, escritura y matemáticas más simples no eran un gran desafío, ella podía leer cualquier libro sin ayuda de la alicornio y de verdad quería hacerlo si buscaba solucionar aún sus problemas. Un femenino grito la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, miró de donde provenía y se encontró a los invitados alejarse al ver a la menor de las alicornios bebiendo directamente de la fuente de chocolate-¡Luna!-Gritó enojada antes de empezar a trotar hacia ella.

Si bien la princesa no solía ser una pony orgullosa, claro que tenía unos cuantos orgullos, tres para ser exactos: sus hermosísimas, elegantes y brillantes hijas y su bien cuidado y verde jardín lleno de vida; ambos de los cuales eran públicos para todo el reino, mientras que por el otro lado, el tercero por lo general mantenía sus puertas abiertas sólo para unos cuantos ponies: se trataba de su santuario biblioteca. Ambos, la alicornio y el pony terrestre, el último más dispuesto al haberse deshecho del paquete había cargado todo el camino, salieron del lugar cerrando las puertas detrás una vez acordados y puestos en orden todo asunto entre ellos y caminaron en silencio hacia el salón donde la primera y muy humilde edición de la Gran Gala del Galope se estaba llevando a cabo. Ambos se detuvieron en el umbral del gran salón observando la magnificencia de cómo la convivencia se estaba desarrollando, había escogido el mejor lugar de todo el castillo sin lugar a dudas-Bien-Suspiró-, ha sido todo un honor volver a verla princesa-Declaró el pony terrestre.

-¿Quiere decir que no permanecerá en la fiesta?-Pregunto fingiendo un tono de decepción molestando a su viejo amigo que aparentaba más edad de la que tenía realmente.

-Bueno, hay mucho trabajo aún, mucho que organizar todavía… aunque-Tomó una bocanada de aire-, si lo que usted ha dicho sobre aquel pegaso es cierto, me encantaría conocerlo-Una sonrisa se dibujó- además, hace mucho que no tomó una copa de ese vino de cereza-Afirmó en un tono juvenil e hilarante. La princesa rio por lo bajo y lo siguió hasta perderlo con la mirada en el bien iluminado y adornado salón. Escuchó un par de cascos detenerse a sus espaldas y volteó para encontrarse con madame de Cascadour vistiendo uno de sus exagerados atuendos apelpados, le ofreció una sonrisa tragándose la risa y entraron juntas.

Luna y Celestia se encontraban sentadas debajo de la mesa de alimentos, ocultas de los demás por el largo mantel blanco que bajaba hasta rosar el suelo apenas dejando entrar un halo de luz, comiendo una bolsa de malvaviscos que la mayor encontró en la cocina y trajo con discreción para distraer a su pequeña hermana. Luna sacaba grandes cantidades de malvaviscos que examinaba minuciosamente regresando a la bolsa los de color blanco y comiendo únicamente los rosas mientras Celestia tenía una mirada increíblemente perdida ubicada en el más inexpresivo de los rostros, por completo hundida en sus atormentados pensamientos.-¡Tia!, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó en un tono de voz muy alto la menor haciéndola voltear. Levantó una ceja al ver a la potra con sus labios embarrados del húmedo caramelo rosa y algunos bombones, sólo de color blanco, tirados cerca de ella.

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?-Cuestionó después de mover velozmente la cabeza de un lado al otro para despejarse y volver a la realidad.

-He estado arrojándote malvaviscos desde hace rato-Contestó con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso?-Frunció el ceño entendiendo ahora por qué ella ya no estaba regresando los suaves dulces que a ella no le gustaban.

-Porque no me respondías-Borró la sonrisa y ahora se veía preocupada-, sólo mirabas hacia la tela, así que busque otra forma de llamar tu atención y ya que no querías que saliera de aquí hasta que mamá regresara…-Lo último lo dijo en una muy extendida queja y antes de continuar fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Pasé mucho tiempo sin… sólo estando quieta?

-Bueeeeeeno-Volvió a sonreir-, en realidad fueron como diez segundos antes de empezara a lanzarte los bombones-Río ante la asesina mirada que recibió de respuesta. Celestia decidió ignorarla de nuevo. Levanto la manta lo suficiente para que con uno solo de sus ojos pudiera examinar alrededor en busca de su madre. Ha tardado ya mucho pensó y entonces regresó su mirada a la otra alicornio que de nuevo ya estaba comiendo los pocos bombones rosas que quedaban.

-Hey Luna…

-Dime-Respondió en un apenas entendible tono por todo el dulce que tenía en la boca.

La gobernante del reino pasó por algunas mesas saludando y agradeciendo a los invitados por su asistencia antes de detenerse a hablar con Madame de Cascadour:-¿Has visto a Celestia y Luna?-Recibió una negación con la cabeza a su nerviosa pregunta. Tragó saliva, y avanzó en dirección de las otras mesas en el salón cruzando caminos con un exaltado Firewing quien se detuvo frente a ella.

-¡Princesa!-Exclamó alegra de haberla encontrado.

-Soldado Firewing, ¿qué lo tiene tan acelerado en una celebración como está?-Preguntó agachando la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos-¿Y cómo se encuentra su capitán, Firefly?-Levanto de nuevo la vista para buscar al otro pegaso con una sonrisa, ansiosa por el ascenso, principal razón de la Gala además.

-Eso es sobre lo que quería hablar-Respondió él nervioso.

Ambas alicornios se encontraban de pie frente a la gran puerta roja que daba entrada al santuario de su madre-De nuevo, ¿qué hacemos aquí Tia?-Preguntó preocupada mirando a su hermana.

-Dijiste que querías ayudarme ¿no?-Se podía ver también preocupada por lo que estaban haciendo.

-Sí, pero no entiendo qué hacemos en el santuario de mami, ella podría molestarse-Humedeció sus labios.

-No te preocupes, le he pedido permiso-Dijo más para tranquilizarse ella que a su hermana.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Por supuesto, ahora sólo necesitamos abrir la puerta-Se levantó sobre sus dos piernas traseras y se sostuvo en el picaporte en vanos intentos de girarlo-. Tiene un hechizo ¿cierto?

-Eh…-Luna se detuvo a pensar-¡Sí!, he visto a mamá poner su cuerno encima cuando entra o sale, seguramente ha usado su magia para que nadie entre, deberíamos volver y pedirle que nos abra, no debería molestarle si ya…

La interrumpió-¡¿Estás loca?!-La miró algo alterada-Má está muy ocupada ahora mismo con todos los invitados, no debemos molestarla, se pondría como cabra-Luna la miró no muy satisfecha ¿Cómo cabra?.

-Entonces ¿cómo abrimos?-Preguntó devolviendo la vista al rojo portón.

-Tú has visto a mamá hacer el hechizo ¿no? ¿Crees que podrías replicarlo?-Su voz era curiosa.

-Yo, no lo sé-Dijo muy insegura con los cascos temblando ligeramente-, tú eres mayor que yo y ya has iniciado tus lecciones mágicas, ¿no podrías…?-Fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Luna, tú has visto a mamá hacer esto más veces que yo-Le dolió un poco hacer esa declaración-, además temo que si hago algo mal una alarma mágica o algo así empiece a sonar y asuste a los invitados, mamá se molestaría mucho-Su mirada se volvió suplicante pero honesta-, por favor Luna, te necesito-Los ojos de la menor se iluminaron y en un destello fueron acompañados por una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llena de confianza y entusiasmo, no solo por enmendar, sino también fortalecer sus lazos con su hermana, la hicieron saltar al frente y apoyar sus piernas frontales sobre la fría puerta metálica para acercar su cuerno que al tacto iluminó su punta y diminutas chispas saltaron encima del picaporte que pronto se rodeó de un aura mágica color purpura ligeramente oscura que lo hizo empezar a bailar de un lado al otro. Celestia observaba atrás con una gran sonrisa, igual que Luna, anhelando por entrar ya.

La atención de todos los presentes en el salón se fue a la princesa quien se impuso sobre la plataforma arriba de las escaleras principales que se dividían en dos, dirigidas cada una a un extremo opuesto para los pisos superiores del castillo, además de tener otras escaleras detrás de un umbral cubierto con una gran cortina negra. Justo debajo de estas últimas el cadete pegaso del clima, Firewing, era usado como soporte para su ebrio compañero y líder, Firefly. Era imposible que su expresión demostrara más decepción-¡Es un gran honor tenerlos aquí-Comenzó su discurso-, me alegra la presencia de todos y cada uno de ustedes y confío en que se lo estén pasándoselo delo mejor!-Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar-, esto más que el sueño de la anterior princesa, mi madre, en paz descanse, es una ocasión además importante para un pony pegaso que ha ofrecido todo lo que tiene en lealtad de su reino para detener una potencial catástrofe, a pesar de su temprana edad ha demostrado la actitud, valentía y sabiduría que anteriores que él tardaron en mostrar, y en cumplimiento de su palabra, es un honor para mí nombrar al capitán pegaso del clima Firefly, ¡general de las fuerzas aéreas!-El salón entero estalló en alabanzas y cascos aplaudiendo.

-¡Esa es tu señal! ¡Ve allá arriba!-Regañaba a su capitán quien al momento levanto la cabeza, y como si nada hubiera pasado en las anteriores horas, arreglo su traje y acomodo su melena y con cascos firmes subió por las escaleras hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la princesa. Lo había visto hacer eso una y otra vez durante el campamento del clima, irse a beber como un loco y presentarse al día siguiente como si nada, inclusive si le llamaban a labores nocturnas siempre se las arreglaba para verse lo más cuerdo posible. Nunca dejaba de impresionarlo.

Los aplausos y alabanzas aumentaron ante la presencia de Firefly, quien alzó su pezuña y comenzó a saludarlos a todos con la mejor de las sonrisas, aunque por dentro seguramente no tenía idea de lo qué pasaba, ni la más mínima-Me alegra que haya aceptado tal honor, es lo menos que se merece por sus grandes acciones, Firefly-Comentó la princesa, y de forma instintiva Firefly se arrodilló frente a ella con la cabeza baja mientras la princesa pasaba su largo cuerno de un hombro suyo al otro-. Y por el poder que se me ha heredado, yo lo nombro general. General Firefly-Corchos volaron por el salón, si la celebración estaba animada antes, esta parecía que ahora podía resucitar hasta a los muertos-. Sé que hará el mejor de los trabajos tal como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. El pegaso levantó la cabeza y sonrió con calidez y gratitud antes de levantarse.

-Lo juro, por usted y por Equestria-Ambos giraron hacia los invitados e hicieron una reverencia antes de que Firefly regresara por las mismas escaleras donde repentinamente pudo oírse un gran golpe, el ahora general había resbalado-¡Estoy bien!-Anunció provocando confusión entre los habitantes y un sonrojo en la princesa que después sólo río nerviosamente para los demás. Asomó su cabeza detrás de la cortina y pudo ver a Firewing ayudar a levantar a Firefly.

-¡Está bien princesa, no ha sido más que un pequeño accidente, lo llevaré a casa!-Dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla-Te odio-Susurró sólo para su amigo. En su rostro podía verse un sonrojo por las acciones de su compañero.

-Sabes que no es así-Afirmó volviendo a su estado de ebriedad.

La princesa volvió a reunirse entre la multitud recibiendo halagos por tal fiesta, saludando a los que recién llegaban y algunos cuantos ponies importantes que había olvidado antes de tener que ir a hacer tan apresurado reconocimiento para después enfocar toda su concentración en encontrar a sus ya desaparecidas por un rato hijas. Madame de Cascadour se acercó a ella por sus espaldas y atrajo su atención pasando su pezuña por el hombro de su más longeva amiga:-A que no adivinarás quién acaba de llegar-Dijo en tono juguetón.

-¿De quién podría tratarse?-Respondió sonriéndole también-Me parece que he saludado a todos los políticos.

Una sonrisa más grande se dibujó en la madame-Créeme, no tiene nada que ver con eso-Le hizo una seña levantando las cejas hacia la dirección de tan inesperado invitado y la incredulidad no tardó nada en ocupar el rostro de la princesa en lo que hubiera sido una expresión digna de una foto para la posteridad.

-No puedo creerlo…-Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el gran prodigio que permanecía en la entrada, esperando a ser recibido para honrar a su bella princesa-Starswilr-Sus ojos se humedecieron y sin darle un respiro lo rodeó con sus piernas por el cuello en un fuerte abrazo-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí-Su voz era quebradiza, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había oído de él, mucho más desde la última vez que se vieron y la escena conmovía a madame de Cascadour quien se encontraba unos cuantos cascos atrás. Finalmente se separaron-¿Qué te ha traído de vuelta aquí? ¿Y con tan elegante apariencia?

-Bueno, por ahí dicen que los prodigios deben estar para apoyarse, y sin duda ese chico Firefly me recuerda mucho a mí.

-Solías ser igual de ebrio-Lo molestó la madame.

-Oh madame de Cascadour, de quién podría tratarse si no de usted-Se unieron en un abrazo también.

-La gran Gala del Galope, eh-Se encontraban sentados los tres en una mesa-. El viejo sueño de tu madre, seguro estaría orgullosa-Le ofreció una sonrisa a su princesa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás viejo amigo?-Preguntó levantando su copa para beber del rojo líquido.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de asentarme de nuevo-La alicornio empezó a toser, casi se ahogaba con el líquido ante la inesperada declaración del unicornio-¡Hey, ¿estás bien?!-Se levantó y golpeó con su pezuña la espalda dela gobernante para ayudarla-Si no te gusta la idea…

-¡No!-Se levantó terminando de toser, paso su pierna por sobre sus labios limpiando los restos del líquido y volvieron a cruzar esas melancólicas y cálidas miradas acompañadas por amigables sonrisas antes de volver a abrazarse-Nada me gustaría más-Starswirl tenía la mirada perdida.

-Estoy seguro de que tendré mucho que hacer por aquí en los años por venir-Una lágrima traicionera descendió por su mejilla.

-¿Podrías bajar ese también?-Le preguntó señalando con su casco un libro en lo alto, el cuerno de Luna fue rodeado por esa aura mágica al igual que uno de los libros.

-¿Este?-Preguntó con la lengua de fuera, como un ritual de concentración para utilizar su magia.

-No, el de la derecha-El objetivo de Luna cambió cubriendo el correcto con su magia y así descendiéndolo para que Celestia pudiera darle una rápida hojeada mientras ella sólo observaba sentada sobre su flanco, sonriendo y agitando la cola. Aunque, algo le parecía extraño, sentía que definitivamente estaba perdiendo de vista algo muy obvio pero en su emoción de compartir ese tiempo con su hermana no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para descubrir que era lo que aquella sensación tan molesta. Un susurro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Oíste eso hermana?-Preguntó mirando hacia la dirección de la que creía había provenido el sonido.

Celestia levantó la vista del libro y miró de regreso a Luna-¿Qué dices?

-Me pareció escuchar algo venir por allá-Señaló el lugar, un pasillo de entre los estantes completamente oscuro.

-Yo no escuche nada. Debe ser sólo tu imaginación-Luna se veía preocupada. Celestia devolvió el libro a Luna que usó su magia para regresarlo a su lugar de origen y empezaron a caminar de nuevo por los pasillos, Celestia atenta a los títulos al borde de los libros, buscando cual podría ayudarle, y Luna sólo atenta a los pasos de su hermana. No tenía la intención de perderse en ese lugar y menos con la poca iluminación que tenía a esas horas. Pasaron así el tiempo, la mayor indicando los libros y la menor descendiéndolos con su magia, uno tras otro, y mientras más avanzaban menos tiempo los libros eran sujetados por la pequeña alicornio de pelaje blanco que empezaba a verse igual desesperada que la aburrida alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro. Luna tomó el último libro que había bajado, espero a que Celestia se diera la vuelta para regresar a su andar y antes de subirlo de nuevo al estante le echó un ojo al libro y el título la dejo por completo desconcertada: "principios de la magia II"-No te quedes atrás, necesito tu ayuda-Gritó a la distancia y la menor, ahora ya no tan entusiasmada y más consternada por lo que su hermana estaba haciendo, galopó detrás de ella, dispuesta a descubrir que era lo que estaba planeando-Ese de allá por favor-Le pidió una vez que se encontró a su lado, pero ella sólo la miro fijamente, era claro que ninguna de ellas volaba por los libros por sus alas aún débiles y lo pesados que los libros podrían ser, pero ¿por qué Celestia tenía que pedirle a ella que bajara los libros? ¡¿Por qué no usaba su magia para hacerlo ella misma?!-¿Por qué me miras así?-Se escuchaba molesta-¡Por favor, ayúdame!-La cabeza de Luna daba muchas vueltas, su aura mágica iluminó el libro indicado-¡Ese no es!-Antes de cambiarlo una gran pila de libros cayó sobre su hermana.

-¡Tia!, ¡¿estás bien?!-Estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando ese grave susurro, esta vez más claro volvió a atormentarla. Trotó rápido y empezó a mover los libros de encima hasta encontrar la rosada melena. Celestia abrió sus ojos despacio y se levantó enojada chocando su nariz contra la de su hermana.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Nunca la había visto así de enojada.

-Yo no lo sé-Empezó a retroceder asustada siendo seguida por su furiosa hermana-, sólo estaba pensando y entonces… entonces…-Frunció el ceño-¿Por qué tú no has usado tu magia? Entiendo las alas pero, ¿qué pasa contigo y la magia? Los libros y…-Empezó a atar los cabos sueltos-¿Celestia, qué pasa?-Su cólera fue reemplazada por una genuina preocupación por su hermana que empezaba a verse asustada al ser descubierta y las lágrimas comenzaban a desaparecer-¿Qué dijiste? No te oí-Su declaración había sido en un susurro nada audible.

-¡No fui aceptada en la academia!-Gritó en desesperación asustando a su hermana haciéndola retroceder ante su ira.-¡No puedo hacer magia! ¡No puedo!-Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su pequeño rostro.

-Celestia, yo-Agachó la cabeza, todo estaba claro ahora, las imágenes pasaban velozmente por su cabeza, esa noche, las quejas de Celestia que la habían despertado, la llegada de madame de Cascadour, la ausencia de ambas en las reparaciones después de la tormenta, la mirada de su madre cuando hizo magia, el hechizo sobre el picaporte y ahora los libros-, lo siento mucho, yo no sabía…

-¡Eso es porque tú no sabes nada!-Luna levanto de nuevo la cabeza en sorpresa.-¡Tú eres la niñita perfecta, la favorita de mamá, sin preocupaciones! ¿Cómo podrías saber tú cómo me siento, eh? ¡¿Cómo?!-Los ojos de luna se humedecían ante las palabras de Celestia, lista para estallar en llanto en cualquier momento mientras la de pelaje blanco se acercaba a ella de nuevo presionando su provocando más sollozos en ella.

-Celestia, por favor…-Su voz era cortada- lo siento mucho. Yo no…-El aire se le escapó, lentamente, temblando regreso la vista a su hermana, levantó su caso y empezó a sobar su roja mejilla, su hermana aún tenía levantado el casco con el que había arremetido contra ella. El llanto de Luna se intensifico por el dolor y de la nada, para la sorpresa de Celestia, un rayo de magia salió disparado su cuerno hacia ella, arrojándola contra una pila de libros. Luna exhaló en sorpresa, balbuceando, temerosa de no escuchar respuesta, se levantó y lentamente se encaminó hacia donde su hermana había caído, y pregunto:-¿C-ce-celestia?, ¿estás bien hermana?-Su temor se había vuelto realidad, no hubo respuesta pero después de unos segundos, un rayo de magia dorada se disparó contra ella. Luna saltó hacia atrás, asustada, cerró los ojos esperando a recibir el impacto que nunca llego. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a ella misma rodeada por una burbuja de color purpura, Celestia la miró sorprendida y en su rostro de un momento a otro pudo verse cómo su ira crecía iniciando otro ataque contra su hermana menor con la pura intención de reventar esa burbuja. La potra menor se ocultaba tras sus cascos, llorando con gran dolor por la situación en la que ambas se encontraban e ignorando, al igual que su hermana mayor, que los rayos de magia rebotaban sobre la burbuja impactándose contra los libros en los estantes, quemándolos y volviéndolos cenizas al igual que un agonizante ave fénix en sus últimos instantes. Tras toda su insistencia, Celestia logró su cometido, reventó la burbuja de Luna dejándola caer de regreso al suelo y empezó a aproximarse a ella con una mirada llena de ira y con una acumulación de energía mágica en su cuerno que no hacía más que crecer en la punta, lista para su ataque final.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, tomándolas por sorpresa y evitando el horrible desenlace, por ellas cruzaron dos guardias reales junto con la princesa, madame de Cascadour y un unicornio más de pelaje azul grisáceo con una pequeña barba blanca y una melena del mismo color peinada de lado cuya, aunque vieja, apariencia insinuaba una edad menor de la que realmente tenía. El asombro llegó a ella, al ver no solo su santuario destruido, sino también al ver a sus dos hijas enfrentándose con magia. La decepción era el único gesto que ocupaba, ordenó a sus guardias salvar lo más que pudieran de la habitación, la madame y el unicornio barbado los acompañaron brindándole la privacidad que necesitaba a la princesa, quien se acercó a sus hijas y con el más grande de los esfuerzos por evitar desatar su ira, exhaló y lo único que dijo fue:-Por favor, vayan a su habitació así, su voz era muy firme.

-Pero madre…-Se quejó Celestia.

-¡Celestia, por favor!.

Celestia fue la primera en salir, con un gesto de enojo y frustración, su hermana la vio partir antes de regresar la mirada a su madre que al contacto visual dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar. Tomó unos segundo a Luna volver a la realidad y entonces hizo lo mismo, se dirigió a la salida pero, a escasos centímetros del umbral, su atención regreso a un objeto ubicado en el centro de la habitación, uno de los pocos que parecía haber sobrevivido a los ataques de su hermana. Lo reconoció, al menos la envoltura en la que venía, era un libro, y sin duda pertenecía a aquel elegante pony que había conocido junto a su madre en la bienvenida de la fiesta, y sin quitarle la vista de encima, Luna pudo escuchar claramente lo que los susurros le habían dicho al inicio de su estadía en la biblioteca y se repitieron a lo largo de esta. Y ahora sabía de dónde venían.

Sin entender lo que querían decir, en camino por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, se repetía las palabras susurradas a sí misma una y otra vez, intentando encontrarles un significado.

Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon ¡NIGHTMARE MOON!

Se levantó y sacudió el polvo que tenía encima. Su cansada mirada observó el cielo bañado de estrellas, sí, aún estaba atrapada. Incrédula ante lo que había pasado ilumino su cuerno y disparo de vuelta al cielo, el disparó impactó en la invisible esfera que rodeaba la luna y vio bajar la elipse rosada por toda la circunferencia de nuevo. Los recuerdos tomaron forma en su cabeza, sus pupilas se dilataron, su cuerno volvió a iluminarse pero esta vez una aura verde recorrió su cuerpo lentamente-¿Qué hiciste?-Susurró-¡¿Qué hiciste Celestia?-Gritó, ese disparó, debió matarme al rebotar analizó sus últimas acciones-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi magia Celestia?!-Gritó furiosa hacia la nada empezando a disparar, acertando a algunas elevaciones o perdiéndolos en la oscuridad.

Su pesada respiración se reguló rápidamente después de su ataque e ira, y después de unos escasos minutos el silencio una fina pero quebradiza voz femenina pudo escucharse a sus espaldas-¿Puedes ayudarnos, por favor?-Nigthmare giró lentamente la cabeza, paralizada por la improbable aparición de una pony, vistiendo un extraño traje con un casco por el cual aún se podía ver su suplicante mirada, rogando por ayuda-Por favor, ayúdame.

 **Introduciendo a Shiny Star.**

 **Luna y Nightmare Moon regresarán en: las criaturas de la luna.**

* * *

Notas del autor: ¡bien! Con esto termina el primer arco y aunque he sentido sus altibajos, el producto final me ha dejado satisfecho ¿qué sigue ahora? El tiempo lo dirá.

Una aclaración que debe ser hecha es que el fic entra en un hiatus para que pueda tener los capítulos a tiempo como hasta ahora me he esforzado por hacer, pues los largos han ido en aumento y van de subida para lo que sigue, por lo que esto se vuelve necesario. ¿De cuánto tiempo será el hiatus? Tres semanas, ¿estarán sin capítulo esas tres semanas? Oh, créanme, habrán muchas sorpresas en esas semanas.

Así que de momento espero que les haya agradado esta primera corrida de la historia, espero escuchar sus opiniones y que la historia llegue a nuevos lectores. Sin más anuncios o palabras que decir, mis habituales agradecimientos a los que han leído hasta aquí, esta historia está especialmente dedicada a ustedes. Nos leeremos muy pronto.


	6. Especial: las bestias de la luna

Los personajes extraídos de la serie y el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic propiedad de Hasbro.

Cualquier arte utilizada para acompañar el texto no es de mi propiedad, créditos a los autores.

La siguiente obra fue realizada sin fines comerciales.

NOTA: la siguiente historia puede no ser recomendable para menores de edad. Contenido fuerte sin intenciones de ofender a nadie en absoluto.

* * *

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, tenía la cabeza agachada así que lo primero que vio fueron sus translucidos cascos, casi invisibles sobre la rocosa y fría superficie gris. Levantó la vista emocionada y maravillada, empezó a mirar a todas direcciones y saltar por ahí cual potrilla en la mañana de Corazones Cálidos con una gran sonrisa. En nada estaba dando un rápido vuelo en círculos por el estrellado cielo, claro que al ser una especie de proyección astral no había mucho que sentir-¡Esto es fantástico!-Gritó emocionada empezando a reír muy alegre. Se elevó a una gran altura y se dejó caer de espaldas extendiendo ambas largas y hermosas alas. Terminó flotando apenas despegada del suelo por unos centímetros, reposó su cabeza sobre sus piernas delanteras, y se quedó apreciando la magnificencia de las estrellas, como solía hacerlo hace ya mucho tiempo con su hermana y su difunta madre, ahora estaba más cerca de ellas que nunca antes.

Después de todos estos años de estudios y práctica tras práctica fallida, al fin había alcanzado su objetivo y cada segundo valía la pena ¡estaba sobre la maldita luna! Desde los inicios de sus estudios con el legendario unicornio, Starswirl el Barbado, se estuvo preparando para hacerse cargo de su labor entregado tras la defunción del mencionado, el cual no se limitaría únicamente a levantar y descender la luna, para lo cual además necesitaba un gran conocimiento y dominio preciso sobre el tiempo, también se trataba de proteger a sus ahora súbditos no sólo en un plano físico sino también desde el reino de los sueños durante su noche. Y ahora que podía proyectar un ente astral desde la comodidad de su habitación hacia su amado satélite, como si su alma escapara de su cuerpo para dar unas vueltas por ahí, tenía un rango mayor de sensibilidad sobre estos.

Claro que en estos instantes eso no era lo que ocupaba su atención, oh no, tenía todo un nuevo lugar por explorar y majestuosas vistas por ver, además ella y su hermana habían traído una gran paz al reino después de los eventos de aquel monstro de la discordia, que, tras de la tormenta, y en parte gracias a toda la ayuda que ofrecieron al herido reino, las pesadillas se desvanecían exponencialmente día a día. La armonía había llegado para quedarse, al menos eso era lo que anhelaba creer. Se sentó sobre su flanco y depositó su mirada sobre el enorme planeta a sus pies, la vista no podía ser más perfecta, Equestria no podía verse más tranquila y ella no podía sentirse más satisfecha. Algo saltó a su lado, era una criatura con forma de conejo aparentemente hecha de neblina muy clara, Luna la miró sorprendida-¡Hey, así que también hay vida por aquí, eh!-Le sonrió antes de devolver su atención a su brillante hogar. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, por fin podía sentir que todo iría de maravilla.

Pero no podía estar más equivocada.

A la distancia una extraña criatura hecha de una neblina más oscura, negra, como polvo de la chimenea, con una aparente conciencia más desarrollada, observaba al nuevo visitante en su hogar, sus ojos rojos cual manzanas bien maduras, no se despegaban de ella y una macabra sonrisa, que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes, se extendía por todo lo que parecía ser su amorfo rostro.

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Especial: las bestias de la luna.**

Era medio día y el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, Luna había aprovechado toda la mañana para darse una vuelta por el reino y ofrecerles un casco a los laboriosos pero cansados ponies ocupados con la reparación de sus hogares después de la batalla con el rey del caos que tuvo lugar en esos lares apenas días atrás. No podía haber comparación entre esa batalla y la simple advertencia que tuvieron contra Tirek que, gracias a la ayuda de su hermano, ahora se encontraba detenido en el Tartaro. A pesar del miedo y sufrimiento por el que paso toda Equestria, al final, aun después de que su retorcida realidad desapareciera, una vez convertido en una estatua de piedra hasta las venas con ayuda de los Elementos de la Armonía, la tragedia permanecía, pues muchos de los habitantes habían perdido más que un simple techo, y la princesa de la noche lo podía ver en los potros que eran tomados del casco y llevados a un lugar nuevo por los guardias reales. Mentiría si dijera que no le provocaban lágrima alguna.

-¡Princesa Luna!-Llamó su atención una pony terrestre algo llenita-¿Le molestaría ayudarnos con el techo? Mi esposo-Señaló al unicornio sentado sobre el pasto sobando su rodilla-se ha lastimado, por favor-Rogó y recibió como respuesta una sonrisa determinada de la alicornio después de que esta pasara su pierna por su rostro para limpiar sus húmedos ojos. Luna subió por unas escaleras de metal, utilizando su precisa y rápida magia levantó un martillo con el que clavo las hojas de paja sobre los tablones de madera que conformaban el techo de la casa de esa humilde familia asegurándose de que resistiera por tantas generaciones como fuera posible. Luna bajó de nuevo y fue recibida con agradecimiento por la pareja después de limpiarse el sudor de la frente, más por el calor que por el esfuerzo-¡Muchas gracias princesa, muchas gracias!-Estrecharon su casco y un pequeño potro apareció sosteniendo un plato sobre el que iba un vaso de limonada.

-Es para usted, princesa. Muchas gracias por su ayuda-La princesa acarició su melena con su casco y levitó el vaso hasta su boca. Lo devolvió a la familia y retomó su camino sonriéndoles mientras se alejaba. Voló mirando alrededor en busca de su hermana pero sin resultados satisfactorios. Era igual que aquella desgracia de hace ya tantos olvidados años, algo que aún le costaba entender pues hacía ya mucho tiempo que ella la había superado en magia, inclusive había superado a la Madame de Cascadour. Podría decir que le faltó apenas unos pasos para haber superado al más dotado de los unicornios, Starswilr. Ambos ya difuntos. Su madre estaría tan orgullosa como lo estaba Luna de Celestia, y era por eso mismo que no tenía excusa para no estar presente, pero por ahora, a Luna le entristecía pensar en todos aquellos que se han ido. Era cierto que la vida de los Alicornios estaba marcada siempre por la tragedia y a ella no le parecía justo. Definitivamente no lo era.

A lo lejos pudo ver un par de guardias ayudando a un ambulante pony a reparar la llanta de su casa carreta y decidió acercarse a ellos en busca de información-¡Ahí está señor!-Exclamó energético el pony terrestre haciendo girar la rueda sobre su eje con sus cascos mientras su compañero unicornio levantaba de lado la carreta para que él hiciera su parte del trabajo.

-Celestia los bendiga, Celestia los bendiga-Esas palabras incomodaron un poco a la alicornio que se acercaba despacio al lugar. Hizo una mueca de disgusto con la boca. El pony amarró su cinturón y retomó su viaje hacia rumbos desconocidos mientras los guardias se despedían con el casco en alto.

-Disculpen-Se acercó Luna-, ¿han visto a ti… la princesa Celestia por aquí?

-Buenas tardes princesa-Dijeron al unísono con cordialidad y respeto haciendo una reverencia correspondida-. La princesa ha dicho que tiene un asunto importante que atender en el castillo y ha permanecido ahí desde que levantó el sol-Informaron retirándose el casco para limpiar su sudorosa melena, inclusive ellos habían estado haciendo labor extra con el fin de regresar a Canterlot a sus mejores días.

-Gracias-Hicieron una reverencia de despedida mutua. Luna retrocedió un poco, extendió su alas y partió volando hacia el castillo mientras los guardias sólo miraban desde la tierra.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo se sentiría ser un alicornio?-Preguntó a su compañero, aún con asombro por la majestuosidad que proyectaba una de sus gobernantes.

Volar entre las nubes siempre era de ayuda cualquier día para las hermanas gobernantes para tranquilizarse, pero este día no era un día cualquiera. Luna sobrevoló el castillo y notó algo extraño en el patio trasero, justo en el jardín, entrecerró sus ojos para definir mejor la borrosa imagen y entonces rogó a su difunta madre que lo que estaba viendo no fuera real. Decir que estaba furiosa era poco, descendió agresivamente enfrente de los guardias que tenían los cascos llenos y los encaró con desaprobación:-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!-Gritó escupiendo pequeñas perceptibles gotas de saliva, los guardias bajaron el pesado objeto e hicieron una reverencia asustados, temblando de nervios ante la ira de una de las ponies más poderosas y se volvieron a levantar aún más nerviosos-¡Explíqueme!-Dio un paso hacia ellos.

-¡Princesa Luna!-Finalmente alzó la voz uno de ellos, ambos eran ponies terrestres, sólo ellos tendrían la fuerza para ocuparse de tal objeto-¡Ha-ha-han-Si no hubiera sido por la intimidante figura política delante de sus narices, su compañero ya se habría orinado de la risa por su tartamudez-, han sido órdenes directas de la princesa Celestia!-Se defendió.

-Sí, ella misma en persona nos ha pedido hacerlo-La apoyó su acompañante.

Su actitud cambió de la nada a una de incredulidad por lo que escuchaba-¿Tia?-Dijo en un susurro y regresó al cielo más rápido que antes permitiendo a los guardias desplomarse al verde pasto. Bajó frente a las grandes puertas principales de su nuevo castillo y las abrió con ayuda de su magia tomando por sorpresa a los guardias del interior quienes empuñaron sus armas veloces como rayos pero volvieron a guardar aún más velozmente al darse cuenta de quién era-¡Tia!-Gritó atrayendo la atención de la pony que deseaba, ella se encontraba en la plataforma encima de las escaleras principales dando instrucciones a sus guardias, y una vez que partieron volteó hacia su hermana y le ofreció una sonrisa. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, con su habitual elegancia, para acercarse a su hermana menor al igual que esta avanzaba hacia ella con las mismas intenciones.

-Buenas tardes hermana, ¿qué es lo que te tiene con ese humor después de nuestra victoria contra el tiránico Discord?-Preguntó en realidad en un tomo muy entusiástico pero por su parte, Luna se sintió como si le escupieran en la cara, frunció el ceño y entrecerró aún más los ojos dejando caer el peso de sus enojadas cejas sobre ellos.

-¡Pues eso mismo! ¿Qué carajos hace esa estatua aquí? ¡¿En nuestro jardín?!-Lo dejo caer como bomba, Celestia fue tomada por sorpresa, había estado tan ocupada que creía que le había avisado sobre el asunto, pero en lugar de pedirle disculpas al respecto le reprendió por su vocabulario.

-¡Luna, cuida ese lenguaje!-Su expresión facial lo dijo todo, levantó su pierna delantera e hizo una seña para que los guardias se retiraran del lugar.

-¡A la mierda con el lenguaje!-Algunos guardias alcanzaron a escuchar eso y se sonrojaron al conocer esa faceta de la princesa menos presente en el reino. Celestia no pudo sentirse más estúpida, regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó asiento en el primer escalón y extendió su ala derecha pidiendo a su hermana que la acompañara quien lo hizo de muy mala gana. Se había esforzado tanto en enmendar sus lazos con ella después de todos sus problemas en la infancia que simplemente no podía permitir que ese problema tirara a la basura todo su progreso.

-Discúlpame hermana-Cruzó sus ojos con ella-, parece que he olvidado mencionártelo. He estado ocupada toda la mañana y…-Luna no cambiaba esa expresión muerta en absoluto, eso no era lo que quería oír-, ah-Exhaló-. Debes saber que… han sido órdenes de ellos-Dudó sobre si debía o no mencionar lo último, Luna sabría muy bien a quiénes se refería y eso no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarla.

¡Debió haberlo sabido!, ¿o no? Siempre eran ellos, esos desgraciados bastardos-¡¿Ellos?! ¡¿Sigues siquiera reuniéndote con ellos para escuchar toda la basura que dicen?!-Preguntó más enojada si es que era posible levantándose de su lugar y aventando los cascos por todas direcciones-¡¿Por qué crees que su opinión vale aunque sea una herradura?! ¡Ellos no deberían tener más poder de decisión sobre Equestria que tú!-Presionó su nariz contra la yegua de pelaje blanco-Pero parece que a ti te da igual y sólo sigues dándoles más y más poder y control sobre el reino, como si ni siquiera tuvieras el valor para gobernar-Eso le llegó a Celestia, sus dientes rechinaban por la fricción, su cuerpo entero se tensó al oír las últimas declaraciones de su hermana y por desgracia muy en el fondo sentía que ella tenía toda la razón-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó al escuchar a penas un susurro provenir de sus labios.

-Dije-Aún en un susurro-¡que si no te gusta gobiernes tú!-Se había excedido, pero ahora la yegua de pelaje azul oscuro ya no tenía la posibilidad de dar vuelta atrás-¡Hazlo, toma el trono y haz lo que se te venga en gana con el reino!-Se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación. Luna levantó su casco en desinterés y salió volando atravesando una ventana quebrándola por completo. Celestia galopó y miro por la ventana sin cristal por la que entraba toda la luz del día y grito:-¡Luna!-Ella ya se encontraba lejos.

Movía sus pezuñas frente a ella como si fueran títeres:-¡Pues gobierna tú si no te gusta!-Decía en una voz chillona agitando su casco izquierdo-¡Ajajajaja!-Levantó su espalda de la nube donde estaba recostada y recuperó su auténtica voz-Como si no pudiera-Dijo en un molesto susurro.

-¡Princesa!-Un pegaso apareció detrás de ella y volando se las arregló para hacerle una reverencia-Siento importunarla, la princesa Celestia-Giró los ojos al escuchar el nombre- desea que llevamos todas las nubes a la ceremonia de esta tarde-Luna agacho la vista mirando a la nube donde se encontraba postrada.

-Las lágrimas del cielo-Susurró perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Disculpe-La llamó el miembro de la patrulla del clima.

-Así solía llamarlas mi… la princesa anterior: lágrimas del cielo, una pequeña lluvia en forma de homenaje a los ponies caídos en grandes tragedias.

-En efecto, así es como se solía hacer en los viejos tiempos, el grupo de control del clima cargaba las nubes con una muy ligera lluvia para mostrarles que el cielo acompañaba a los habitantes en sus momentos de dolor-Ilustraba moviendo sus cascos por los aires- ¡digo!, usted sin duda debe saber sobre eso mejor que yo-Empezaba a notarse nervioso-, pero debo tomar esa nube para llevarla a la Cloudsdale y cargarla como las demás. La princesa Celestia ha insistido en que todas las nubes del Canterlot deben estar listas para esta misma tarde.

Luna empezó a aletear levantándose de la nube y con el viento que provenía de sus fuertes alas acerco la nube al pegaso-¡Soldado!-Lo llamó y saludo con su pierna delantera-Continúe con el buen trabajo-Dejo confundido al pegaso que decidió no romperse más la cabeza con el extraño comportamiento de su gobernante, levanto los hombros, y partió hacia su hogar no sin antes ser detenido por la misma femenina voz:-. Oh, y muchas gracias.

A diferencia de los demás ponies políticos, Luna se encontraba sentada en las sillas de la última hilera, nunca le había gustado estar en los funerales y ese día había demasiados ataúdes en frente para su gusto. Levantó la vista, el equipo del clima estaba casi listo y los últimos habitantes estaban llegando dejando ni una silla desocupada, la tristeza podía sentirse en la atmosfera. Cuando los pegasos bajaron del cielo y tomaron asiento en la segunda fila de en frente, Celestia apareció frente de todos y comenzó a hablar cuando las primeras gotas cristalinas caían al suelo:-¡Queridos habitantes de Equestria!-Su boca se secó al ver a Luna a la distancia. Humedeció sus labios con su lengua y cerró y abrió lentamente los ojos antes de continuar-Los últimos días, los últimos días han sido días oscuros para el reino, y para cada habitante, todos hemos sido puestos a prueba por un terrible enemigo y perdido mucho en la batalla-Madre sabría que decir pensó-, inocentes ponies perdieron más que su hogar, perdieron su vida de una forma muy injusta por el capricho de un malvado ser y por, por mi imprudencia-Su voz era cortada-, hace ya años le prometí a mi madre que los protegería a todos y a cada uno de ustedes y yo fui muy lenta, no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderlos-Sus ojos se humedecían-. Temo que les he fallado a todos, desde mi hermana-Luna abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sintió un gran sentimiento de culpa aparecer en su interior junto con empatía por el estado de su hermana, ella era igual de responsable del estado actual del reino- hasta cada uno de ustedes. Lo siento tanto-Su mirada se postró en sus habitantes, y cuando llego a la pequeña potrilla en la tercer hilera que lloraba sin nadie para consolarla sintió su corazón quebrarse-. Lo único que puedo decir es que estas pérdidas no fueron en vano y mucho menos serán olvidadas, tenemos que ponernos de pie de nuevo y continuar, continuar en su nombre en búsqueda de días más brillantes, llenos de esperanza por un mejor mañana y lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos ahora es levantar el siguiente tributo para que nadie olvide sus nombres-En la punta de su cuerno se prendió una luz dorada y la lona negra a su espalda se rodeó de una aura del mismo color levantándose y dejando al descubierto una gran roca brillante color negro con los nombres de los fallecidos tallados encima en color blanco, teniendo aún un gran espacio en blanco que podía ser o no utilizado en un futuro-, gracias.

Las gaitas comenzaban a tocar mientras los fuertes ponies terrestres sujetaban entre sus dientes las gruesas cuerdas con las que descendían los féretros debajo de la tierra, y una vez terminado cambiaban las cuerdas por las palas metálicas con las que arrojaban la tierra de vuelta cubriendo los agujeros dejados atrás. Los habitantes miraban a los lados, hundidos en llanto como el cuerpo de sus parientes se iba lejos. Celestia, después de haber dado sus condolencias a los presentes se esfumó de la escena dejando únicamente a Luna quien se cubría de la lluvia bajo las ramas de un árbol incapaz de acercarse a sus súbditos, ni siquiera a darles su sentido pésame, por todo un remolino de emoción conformado por culpa, tristeza, dolor y vergüenza. Y estos aumentaban su peso encima de ella al ver a una pequeña potra de un pelaje de suave color rosa y melena anaranjada siendo la única frente a aquella lápida sin nadie más alrededor. Ella le parecía muy familiar pero no podía recordar de dónde.

La suave lluvia continuaba cayendo mientras que la mayoría de los ponies marchaban de regreso a su hogar, apoyados por otro familiar, pero ella no, esa pequeña potra terrestre seguía llorando sin importarle sus hinchados ojos frente a la tumba de su familiar. Mientras los habitantes despejaban el lugar Luna finalmente tomaba algo de valor para acercarse y brindarles el refuerzo moral que necesitaban de parte sus gobernantes.

Estaba demasiado destrozada para prestar atención a su alrededor, inconsciente del tiempo que pasó llorando, levantó la vista para darse cuenta de que estaba acompañada únicamente por las finas gotas de agua que provenían del cielo en aquel frío lugar que de repente, desaparecieron, miró hacia el cielo para encontrarse cubierta por una gran ala oscura perteneciente a la princesa de la noche, se giró y los húmedos ojos de ambas se encontraron, la pequeña algo intimidada por la alicornio, retrocedió un par de pasos quedando bajo la lluvia de nuevo:-Tranquila, está bien-Volvió a acercarse a ella-, soy la princesa Luna-La pequeña se sonrojó y oculto su rostro agachándolo-. ¿A quién perdiste?-Preguntó mirando a la ahora cubierta por tierra, tumba.

-A…-Dudó un poco, era comprensible, ahora estaba sola- a mi mami-Las pupilas de la alta yegua se dilataron hundiéndose a ella misma en la culpa y en las profundas memorias de su niñez.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sweetflavor Heart-Respondió luchando por retener sus lágrimas dentro pero fue en vano pues cuando sintió los cálidos cascos rodearle y las largas alas cubrirle se desplomó en el llanto acompañada por la princesa Luna, se aferró al pecho de esta y las lágrimas de ambas se perdían en medio de la lluvia.

A pesar de las insistencias de la mayor por salir de ahí, en cada ocasión cedió ante la suplicante mirada de la menor por permanecer ahí más tiempo-¿Cómo lo haces?-Preguntó maravillada ante lo que veía.

-Es el deber de una princesa-Contestó con un gesto de concentración, con la lengua de lado fuera de los labios-, una alicornio tiene el potencial de alcanzar la magia suficiente para levantar algo así de grande, grande y hermoso como la brillante luna. ¿Te gusta?-Volteó a verla con un gesto gracioso terminando su labor de levantar el satélite que ilumina en las altar horas de la noche.

-Me parece impresionante-Sus ojos brillaban con esperanza, algo que alegraba mucho a Luna.

A lo lejos pudo ver a un pony acercarse, vestía la armadura de la armada real así que se imaginó que Celestia podría necesitarla-¿Te ha enviado mi hermana?-Lo interrogó cuando ya se encontraba frente a ella. Él hizo una reverencia y negó con la cabeza.

-He venido por esta pequeña señorita, princesa-Le ofreció una amable sonrisa-. La princesa Celestia ha pedido que sea llevada a un lugar donde se le darán los cuidados necesarios, estará junto con otros niños…-Tragó saliva- que se encuentran en su misma situación.

-Aún no me quiero ir-Chilló trotando velozmente para ocultarse tras las largas piernas de la alicornio-. Por favor, no dejes que me lleven, no aún-Suplico casi volviendo al llanto y mirando de vuelta a donde ya hacía el cuerpo de su madre.

-Sweetflavor, ya es muy tarde y será lo mejor, deber ir allá, seguro debes tener hambre-Intentó animarla dándole la más maternal de las sonrisas que pudo, difícil al no tener nada de experiencia en eso-, confía en mí, ellos cuidarán bien de ti-Se puso a su altura y levanto su mentón con su casco-. Además, te prometo que tan pronto me diga mi hermana a dónde te enviarán, te visitaré.

-¿Lo prometes?-Su llanto disminuyó.

-Lo prometo.

La pequeña Sweetflavor subió al carruaje después de que el guardia le abrió la puerta y una vez asegurado de que fuera cómoda, tomo el cinturón y galopó jalando el carruaje detrás de él, Luna sólo los miraba marcharse antes de también tener que volver a casa con su hermana. Ambas tendrían mucho de qué hablar. Por otro lado, la lluvia no parecía anunciar su final a lo largo de esta noche.

Ambas puertas de la sala de estar se abrieron a la par sin inmutar a la alicornio de mágica melena colorida que bebía una copa de vino de cereza sostenida por su magia-Dime hermana, ¿soy una mala gobernante?-La única iluminación en la habitación provenía del fuego en la chimenea. El lugar se mantuvo en silencio, Celestia volvió a su bebida cuando sintió un peso encima y unas piernas rodeándole el cuello de la espalda enfrente y la responsable llorar sobre su lomo.

-No, no lo eres Tia-Habló después de unos minutos-, madre estaría orgullosa de ti-Los ojos de la yegua del día y el sol se humedecieron ante las palabras, giró su cuerpo y devolvió el abrazo a su hermana menor ambas compartiendo un reconfortante llanto, con su temprana perdida, ninguna fue advertida de las duras consecuencias emocionales que traerían el ser las princesas de un inmenso reino que se extendía más allá de donde alcanzaban a ver los ojos. Un reino que podía ser más frágil de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar. En el camino a casa, Luna se reprendía a sí misma tras analizar la crudeza de la situación y las palabras que su hermana había dicho en la ceremonia. Fue injusto de su parte pensar que ella no estaría consternada y más que todo, que la culpa del ataque del rey de la discordia recaía por completo en ella.

Ambas se encontraban recostadas frente al calor del fuego, hablando:-No es mi intención arruinar el ambiente Tia, pero necesito saber ¿cuánto tiempo más los seguirás escuchando?

Celestia sabía que sería imposible huir más de ese tema y estaba lista para encarar a su hermana al respecto:-¿Sabes lo que han visto? Luna, ellos han estado con nosotras desde ese día, apoyándonos y cuidándonos. Guiándonos para gobernar Equestria en nombre de mamá. Se preocupan tanto como nosotras o más inclusive por el reino con todo lo que ven.

-Y sin embargo no suelen interferir hasta que se les apetece-La interrumpió-, ¿de qué les sirve tener ese don si lo desperdician en estúpidos acertijos? ¿Tú crees que mamá hubiera estado de acuerdo con sus métodos?

-Creo que mamá hubiera sido lo suficientemente sabia como para al menos detenerse a escucharlos.

-¿Escuchar qué? ¿Que debemos poner estatuas de monstruos en nuestro jardín? Mamá hubiera enloquecido al escuchar eso-Río un poco recordando los viejos tiempos cuidando el jardín de su madre, uno de sus tres orgullos. Celestia río por lo bajo también-No sé si mamá se hubiera detenido a escucharlos Tia, pero ahora somos nosotras quienes están al mando ahora y quienes deben tomar las decisiones, no esa banda de lunáticos. No les debemos nada. No les debes nada hermana mía. Te lo ruego por favor-Arqueó las cejas cruzando miradas-, corta lazos con ellos-La expresión de la de pelaje blanco lo decía todo-. Es demasiado que pedir ¿cierto?-Se levantó.

-¿Adónde te diriges hermana?-Preguntó preocupada por ella tras su inconcluso debate.

-Ah, por una copa de ese vino. Se ve de buen gusto-Escuchar eso tranquilizó un poco a Celestia. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana donde se encontraba la botella de vidrio junto a una copa extra que lleno utilizando su magia. La levantó a la altura de sus labios y bebió mientras miraba a través de la ventana, por la que se deslizaban las últimas gotas de lluvia, hacia el jardín donde se encontraba ya acomodada la estatua de la criatura conocida por ellas como Discord-Al menos dime que tienen un límite en sus peticiones.

-Nunca los dejaría hacer algo que atiente contra el equilibro del reino ni mucho menos que amenace con la vida de un solo ciudadano, sin importar cuál sea el fin. Te lo juro hermana. Su rol en este reino no irá más allá de sus predicciones.

Luna humedeció sus labios antes de volver con ella, sabía que sería imposible distanciarla de ellos de un momento a otro y al saber de quiénes se trataba mucho menos lo sería el hacerles frente para alejarlos de Equestria, al menos no ella sola-Pero por tu parte parece que hiciste una nueva amiga-El comentario la ofendió, a veces le hacía falta un poco de tacto.

-Perdió a su madre Tia.

-Lo sé, por eso fue fácil entender por qué permaneciste ahí tanto tiempo con ella. Permitir a los fantasmas del pasado volver a tocarte no te hará ningún bien hermana-La consoló.

Una lágrima bajo despacio por su mejilla-Vas a ayudarla ¿cierto? No puedes dejarla sola ¡debe haber alguien allá afuera!-Empezaba a alterarse y a asustar a la otra princesa.

-¡Tranquilízate hermana!-Se puso de pie preocupada-Tienes razón, perdió a su madre, pero debe haber alguien allá afuera que le ofrezca la seguridad de un techo, y te prometo que si es necesario moveré cielo y tierra por encontrarlo. La ayudaré como ayudaremos a todos los demás habitantes a recuperarse. ¿Cuándo te he fallado?-Tranquilizando su respiración sabía que ella tenía la razón, aún en estos tiempos a aquellos que no recuperaban aún su lugar les ofrecía un cuarto en algún albergue por la noche para al día siguiente regresar apoyados por los guardias reales a terminar de reparar sus hogares.

-… ¿Adónde la enviste?

Y como lo había prometido, tan pronto se enteró de dónde se encontraba la pequeña potra la princesa Luna se presentó a visitarla. Pudo verla llegar volando desde la ventana y al momento saltó emocionada al verla mantener su palabra. Galopó a la entrada del lugar y con caso omiso a la yegua de edad avanzada que le pedía que se controlara-¡Princesa Luna!-Se abrazó a sus piernas y se despegó rápidamente avergonzada al pensar que la había insultado-Lo siento-Dijo en voz baja.

-Oh, ven aquí-La abrazó y levanto en sus cascos haciéndola reír. Entraron al temporal cuarto que ocupaba Sweetflavor en el alberge de cuidado infantil el cual si no mal recordaba había sido construido con la ayuda de ambas princesas antes de una fiesta en honor a la princesa anterior-Cuéntame Sweetflavor, ¿cómo ha ido tu estadía por aquí? ¿Te han tratado bien?

-No hay muchos niños pero los pocos que hay son muy amables y compartidos, excepto ese Billy Gummybeans, en la cena de anoche jaló mi banquillo cuando me iba a sentar-Se quejó haciendo un tierno puchero que conmovió de inmediato a la princesa.

-Hey, tranquila, apuesto a que lo hace porque le gustas-Le guiñó un ojo pero la pequeña hizo un gesto de disgustó.

Ambas yeguas pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas, la pequeña le mostraba los juguetes que le habían prestado entre ellos uno que siempre había querido:-Siempre le pedía este peluche en mis cartas a Santa Hoof en cada noche de Corazones Cálidos, pero nunca me lo trajo. La señorita Delaiah dijo que podía conservarlo-También le contaba historias de sus días favoritos que había pasado con su madre y en ello delató la posibilidad de que su padre aún estuviera por ahí:-. Esa noche papá salió dela casa, mamá tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos pero dijo que sólo iba al "pud" o algo así por una taza de sidra. Aunque no regresó mamá y yo comimos helado en lugar de la cena esa noche-Terminó su relato un poco más animada y mientras el tiempo seguía su curso, Luna notó algo que empezó a molestarla.

-Sweetflavor, ¿aún no has conseguido tu Cutie Mark?-La pequeña miró a su flanco antes de responder.

-Sí, mamá iba a ayudarme a empezar a buscar mi talento especial cuando todo empezó a ponerse raro alrededor y entonces esa cosa tan rara se levantó en el cielo y ella y yo corrimos…-Luna cubrió su boca con su casco evitando así que volviera a llorar para después reconfortarla con un abrazo.

La pequeña quedo exhausta en poco tiempo, lo último que hicieron en el día fue subir al techo del edifico para que Sweetflavor pudiera ver de nuevo como la princesa elevaba su monumento a la noche. Quedo dormida en su regazo. La princesa la levantó en sus piernas, la bajo a su cuarto y recostó en la cama y cobijo como recordaba que su madre solía hacerlo con ella. Antes de finalmente retirarse le dijo sus últimas palabras:-Mi mami solía contarme un cuento en las noches antes de dormir, tonta de mí que olvidé el libro, igual parece que ya no tenías energía. Pero hoy fuiste tú quien me contó muchas historias antes de dormir, Sweetflavor, gracias, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es dejarte un pequeño regalo-Acercó su cuerno a la frente de Heart y la iluminó con su magia:-, sueña con tu madre querida amiga-La menor sonrió entre sueños llenando de alivio el alma de la aún atormentada alicornio. Beso su frente y desde el umbral de la puerta susurró:-. Buenas noches.

¡Lo había logrado! Y su emoción demostraba cuán satisfecha estaba. Pasado los últimos días finalmente Canterlot estaba de pie de nuevo y los habitantes estaban felices y satisfechos. Tanto ella como su hermana habían dado su parte y en las noches ella se había dedicado a practicar su última gran hazaña que de hecho, había comenzado a desarrollar desde que estaba bajo la tutela del legendario Starswirl el Barbado, proyectarse en la Luna. Sabía cómo hacer ese tipo de proyecciones, pues era su forma de viajar fuera de su cuerpo y cuidar a sus habitantes en las noches, pero tenía que recorrer casa por casa sintiéndose incómoda por invadir la privacidad de sus súbditos en muchas ocasiones de forma innecesaria, ahora desde la gran roca su rango de vigilancia sobre los sueños y detección de malos sueños era mayor, claro que estos últimos con el trascurso de los días después de la tormenta estaba descendiendo en números. Y desde ese lugar podía vigilar a su pequeña amiga que cada noche seguía disfrutando del regalo que le había dejado, y soñaba con los días pasados con su madre. Sin embargo ella no era la única vigilante, de las profundidades de la luna algo estaba emergiendo y vigilándola en cada una de sus visitas. Lo que fueran esos seres, que aumentaban en cantidad cada noche, eran atraídos por un aroma que ella emanaba aun a pesar de que se trataba de una simple proyección.

"Está despertando."

-¡Luna!-Entró trotando una emocionada Celestia dentro de la habitación de su hermana despertándola asustada.

-¡Ahhhh, Tia! ¿Qué pasa contigo?-Se levantó con la respiración acelerada.

-Llegó esto esta mañana, creí que te encantaría ver la noticia y estar ahí presente-Saco de un bolso un sobre que entregó a su hermana con sus dientes-. Oh, y espero que no te moleste que lo haya abierto. No tenía destinatario-Luna aún estaba encamorrada así que no comprendía del todo la emoción de su hermana.

-Sí, seguro, está todo de lujo-Afirmó tallándose su ojo izquierdo con su casco.

-Bueno hermana, te dejo sola. Y ya que no hay ninguna labor importante para desempeñar tienes mi total autorización para estar ahí.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas-Le arrojó una almohada-. Ahora sal de mi habitación, yo no te molesto cuando estás durmiendo-Cerró de nuevo las puertas con su magia, misma con la que levantó el sobre y retiró la carta que venía dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron en emoción y saltó de alegría volando por toda su habitación. Tomó un rápido baño y salió del castillo observada por una sonriente Celestia.

Descendió justo en frente del albergue donde ya hacía su pequeña amiga y en el lugar se encontró con la vieja Delaiah a la que se acercó feliz para preguntarle por Sweetflavor:-¿Es cierto lo de carta? ¿Encontraron a su padre?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

La vieja yegua se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz para aclarar la imagen de la pony que tenía en frente:-¡Oh! Princesa Luna, qué agradable verla por aquí de nuevo-La velocidad de la encargada del lugar llegaba a impacientarla-. Sin embargo llega tarde, la pequeña pony ha dejado ya el lugar hace unas horas.

En su rostro podía verse la decepción de no haber estado presente-Oh, qué lástima-Suspiró-, pero tiene registros ¿no? ¿Cree que podría visitarla?

-Vaya que los tengo-Dijo en un tono jovial-, pero no tengo permitido compartirlos y sé que usted no querrá abusar de su poder ¿verdad princesa?

-No, por supuesto que no-Contestó resignada partiendo del lugar.

Desde la inmensidad del espacio Equestria reflejaba la misma tranquilidad que sus habitantes vivían. Sin embargo Luna tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrada buscando entre los sueños de los habitantes a su querida amiga para asegurarse de que se encontraba sana y salva en su nuevo hogar. Costo horas de esfuerzo hasta al fin dar con el sueño que ansiaba ver, era de la pequeña potra junto con su madre corriendo entre las hojas de otoño, riendo y disfrutando juntas. Era sencillo para ella identificarse y sentirse conmovida. Una vez que la tenía ubicada hizo un seguimiento sobre ella como si se tratara de un ángel guardián que esperaba que tras aquel duro golpe, recibiera un nuevo, reconfortante y protector amor en compañía de su padre. Según datos que le había comentado Celestia, los padres simplemente tenían de esas habituales riñas entre matrimonios causa de que terminaran separándose, nada de qué preocuparse. Aun así ella decidió mantenerse atenta a ella, cuidándola desde sus sueños.

Para su desgracia de una noche a otra los sueños de Sweetflavor se convirtieron en pesadillas inconclusas, interrumpidas por algo del mundo físico, que la sacaban de concentración con una agitada respiración. Estaba empezando a preocuparse pues se volvían más constantes noche a noche. Se levantó mirando a las estrellas, sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir esa pesada respiración sobre su nuca-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, querida princesa?-Volteó asustada por la gruesa y profunda voz, encontrándose con una densa y gigante criatura hecha de una muy oscura niebla-Oh, lo siento mucho-Su mirada estaba llena de disculpas-, ¿te asuste? No era mi intención, yo solo-

Lo interrumpió-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-Yo, nosotros somos los habitantes de la luna, nos encargamos de cuidar a estas pequeñas criaturas-Levanto entre su mano un conejo hecho de una niebla más clara parecido al que vio la princesa el primer día que estuvo ahí.

-¿Nosotros?

-¡Oh, sí, somos toda una comunidad!-Exclamó alegre-Nos cuidamos entre nosotros como una familia, y cuidamos a estos pequeños también, hay cientos de ellos por ahí.

Controlando sus signos vitales retrocedió a las palabras de la criatura y preguntó:-¿Cómo sabes quién soy y qué estoy preocupada?

Se posicionó a lado de ella observando al planeta-Así como tú, podemos observarlos desde aquí, además de sentir tus emociones, emanas un gran amor maternal ¿tienes hijos princesa? Nosotros somos seres asexuales, dudo que alguna vez tengamos la posibilidad de sentir tal sentimiento.

-No, no tengo hijos.

-Entonces debe ser un ser muy especial para ti.

-Sí, y algo está mal con ella-Se acomodó a su lado, compartiendo la vista, completamente desconfiada.

-Es una bella vista ¿no lo cree?-Dijo con una voz soñadora.

Las imágenes de los sueños de Heart que cambiaban de picnics con su madre a ella sola en un oscuro bosque regresaban a su mente una y otra vez a lo largo del día. Esa noche no iría a la luna, tenía otros planes.

Con toda su preocupación concentrada, voló por la noche a las calles más humildes de Canterlot, miró por cada ventana hasta hallarla y entonces pudo ver cómo se movía de un lado al otro en la cama, sudando, aterrada por las imágenes en su cabeza, iluminó su cuerno efectuando un hechizo sobre ella que logró tranquilizarla con facilidad, sin embargo había algo más, tenía que descubrir qué era lo que interrumpía sus sueños. Detrás de su cama vio algo muy curioso, la entrada estaba atascada por una silla de madera con libros encima. Apenas segundos después la pequeña potra se levantó alterada alzando sus orejas, el ruido de los cascos acercarse era claro hasta para la princesa. La puerta de madera resistió el brusco golpe, sin quebrarse, al ser abierta por nadie más que el padre de la pequeña, la golpeo con la fuerza suficiente para arrojar lejos la silla y dejar botados los libros por el suelo. El grande pony terrestre tenía una mirada llena de una indescriptible maldad. Avanzó lentamente hacia la cama de su hija, disfrutando escuchar de sus suplicas llenas de un amargo y desesperado lloriqueo-¡Por favor papá, no de nuevo, por favor!-Delatando que no era la primera vez que pasaba-¡NO!-Gritó desesperada. Luna, horrorizada por lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación voló lo más lejos posible ocultándose en el campo donde vomitó lo que había cenado y empezó a llorar y gritar al viento.

-¡Tia, despierta!-Tocó la puerta una y otra vez-¡Por favor!, ¡ayúdame!-Se dejó caer sobre la puerta reteniendo los últimos líquidos que su estómago pedía expulsar.

-¡Luna, ¿qué sucede?!-Abrió la puerta alterada por los amargos gritos de su hermana.

-¡Es ese pony!, ¡está abusando de ella!-Tomó el rostro de la yegua blanca entre sus pezuñas-¡Por favor, detenlo!

El par de guardias sin darle importancia derribaron la entrada principal del lugar-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!-Frunció el ceño-¿David? ¿Matt?-Reconoció a los guardias reales. La princesa Celestia se abrió paso entre ellos-¡¿Princesa Celestia?!, con todo respeto ¿qué clase de interrupción es esta y a tan altas horas de la noche?

-¿Soldado Dryfield?-Preguntó escéptica.

-Sí, soy yo, y si ya acabamos con las introducciones ¿a alguien le molestaría explicarme que putas mierdas está pasando aquí?-Preguntó realmente molesto y ofendido.

-¡Calla tu sucia boca, ser asqueroso!-Regañó la princesa Luna entrando a la casa, aún viéndose muy débil y mareada-¡¿Dónde está?!

Celestia examinaba a la pequeña Sweetflavor con su magia, a la par que le hacía unas cuantas preguntas dentro de su habitación mientras los guardias y Luna cuidaban de su padre en la habitación principal.

-En serio princesa, hemos trabajado con él muy de cerca, y nunca ha dado señas de ser, bueno, un pedófilo-Susurraba uno de los guardias a lado de la princesa que recibía una desafiante mirada de su prisionero.

Celestia regresó con los demás-Luna, el lugar está limpio, ella está bien y me ha confirmado que no ha pasado nada malo-La yegua de pelaje azul oscuro arqueo sus cejas.

-Eso no puede ser, sus sueños, se han estado convirtiendo en pesadillas que no duran mucho tiempo y yo, ¡yo lo vi!

-Y el pervertido soy yo-Se burló Dryfield provocando que la yegua de la noche apareciera frente a él presionando su nariz y mirándolo con un incontenible odio, trotó de regreso a su hermana intentando ir con su protegida pero Celestia la detuvo.

-¡Hermana, debes dejarla en paz!

-¡Sweetflavor, por favor, podemos parar esto, sólo diles la verdad!-Le rogaba a la potrilla que sólo respondía negando con la cabeza. Ella podía sentir su miedo.

-¡Luna!-Gritó Celestia reprimiendo a su hermana y castigándola con una desaprobatoria mirada-Discúlpanos Dryfield, alguien no ha estado en sus cabales los últimos días-Con su ala extendida arrastro a su hermana fuera del lugar.

-No se preocupe princesa, sólo espero que mantenga a esa entrometida lejos de mi casa ¡y de mi hija!.

-¡Jodete!-Le gritó Luna en respuesta empujando a su hermana devuelta para enfrentarse de nuevo al pony terrestre.

-Tú no deberías tener ni siquiera poder sobre el reino, sólo deberías ser una sirviente más de la princesa Celestia-Le escupió en la cara.

-¡Dryfield!-Levantó la voz Celestia-Tú-Apoyó su ala sobre el pecho de Luna-, regresa al castillo. Y tú, vuelve a casa y espero que nunca vuelvas a ofender a la sangre real de tal manera si no quieres que te separe de tu hija y retire tu trabajo-Los guardias acompañaban a Luna hacia el exterior del lugar.

-¡¿Lo ve princesa?! Es la molesta de su hermana quien trae la discordia a este reino-Dijo siguiéndolos al exterior.

-¡Dryfield!-Volvió a reprenderlo.

-Nah-Se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! Ese asqueroso hijo de puta violó a su hija y ¿tú simplemente lo dejarás ir?-El ofensivo lenguaje tomó por sorpresa a ambos guardias. Celestia les hizo una seña para retirarse dejando a ambas solas.

-¡No debiste haber invadido la privacidad de su hogar en un principio, los sueños podrán ser tus dominios y reino donde proteger a los súbditos, pero en el mundo real yo soy quien dicta lo qué está bien y lo qué no!-Cerró su mandíbula abierta apenas evitando quebrarse un diente y enojada voló lejos de su hermana hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Esa alicornio estúpida, ciega pedazo de…¡ ¡Arghhh!-Se desahogaba pateando sin levantar nada de polvo sobre la luna-¡¿Por qué no puedes escucharme por una vez?!

-Parece que alguien está muy molesta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Se alejó de él.

-Emociones ¿recuerdas? Y las de esta noche vaya que son fuertes-Se movió como si fuera parte del viento apareciendo de nuevo frente a la furiosa alicornio-. ¿Qué pasó con aquel ser especial para ti?

-Apártate de mi camino-Mostró amenazante sus dientes.

-¡Por favor! No eres más que una proyección, puedes atravesarme sin esfuerzo alguno-Levantó su mano y la cruzó por el rostro de la yegua haciéndola molestarse aún más-¿lo ves?-Siguiendo su consejo lo atravesó y continuó su andar molesta refunfuñando entre dientes-¿A quién engaño princesa Luna?, ese aroma proveniente de tus emociones exudadas es tan atrayente que te propondría matrimonio en estos mismos instantes si tuviera un anillo.

-Aléjate de mí-Se sentó dándole la espalda.

-Tranquila, no necesito que me cuentes nada, los observo igual que tú. Diría que alguien no está prestando atención.

-¿Entonces por qué me estás jodiendo? Piérdete antes de que yo lo haga.

-¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque te conozco, tú no eres así. La dulce y pequeña Luna, hijita de mami que creció imponiendo su sombra sobre su hermana ¡oh, pero cómo cambian los roles! Ahora tú estás en la sombra, lo que es injusto porque Celestia no tiene el poder que tú tienes, ella no podría saber los problemas por los que los habitantes están pasando aunque se lo dijeran a la cara, pero tú…

-¡¿Qué mierdas quieres?!-Se paró frente a él exhalando humos por la nariz.

-Ayudarte-Le sonrió y la expresión de luna cambió como si ese misterioso ser que apenas y conocía proyectara una gran confianza en ella.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una parte de la luna, rodeados por pilares de roca levantados sobre un hoyo en la superficie del satélite.

-En un lugar especial-Más criaturas como el empezaron a aparecer detrás de los pilares-, verás, como te dije somos seres asexuales, alimentados por emociones y no hay más viva emoción que los sueños y tú, tú puedes aparecer en ellos, sentirlos y vivirlos, manipularlos a tu antojo, imagina cuantas emociones contienes-Luna lo miró confundida-¡Oh, no me digas que no te parecían extraños esos cambios de emociones! Contienes las emociones negativas de las pesadillas, les quitas eso a los demás para dejarles solamente sueños encantadores, pero con el precio de conservarlos dentro de ti.

-¿Y qué propones?-Pregunto interesada. Realmente era una gran ignorante al respecto de esa información, y tras todo lo sucedido no podía detenerse a indagar cómo él podía saber eso.

-Expulsarlas, fusiona tu magia con nosotros creando un nuevo ser, un hibrido que te comprenda y te libere de todo ese tumulto impredecible de emociones que vive en ti, cegándote de la verdad, deja que te abra los ojos y vuelva más sabia. Entonces enséñale la realidad a tu hermana. Enséñale que tú y este nuevo ser es capaz de hacer un mejor trabajo del que ella nunca haría-Luna definitivamente no se mostraba nada segura-, y por qué no comenzar con ese asqueroso pedófilo-Las revueltas emociones volvieron a ella llenándola de determinación. Merecía un castigo, destrozó la vida de una inocente criatura y ella igual lo merecía, Tia se comportó de una manera ciega incumpliendo sus promesas para con su madre y el reino. Puso en riesgo la vida no de cualquier habitante, de una muy joven y herida pony. Eso era imperdonable. Y ella se lo iba a hacer saber. Equestria merecía una verdadera gobernante y no una simple sombra encargada de levantar la luna y permanecer olvidada por el resto del mundo.

-¿Cómo empezamos?

En un agotador esfuerzo lanzo magia desde su proyección sobre una pequeña bola hecha de niebla oscura que fue tomando un color cada vez más fuerte, que según el líder de los habitantes de la luna, era señal de que estaba funcionando-¡Arghhh!-Se quejaba presionando sus dientes al sentir el gran desgaste de energía, nunca antes había hecho eso y no sabía cuánto iba a resistir, los habitantes de la luna contribuían también, pero su escasa magia no era nada en comparación a la de un unicornio alado-¡¿Cuánto más falta?!

-Resiste sólo un poco más, creo que empieza a respirar.

-¿Puede respira-arghhh?

-¡Abra sus ojos princesa, ábralos y admire nuestra perfecta obra!-Haciendo lo que fue pedida, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse no con un ser hecho de neblina, sino lo que parecía una sólida esfera negra, de un color tan profundo que se asemejaba a una pupila. Esta empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, de forma nada sincronizada, al contrario, se veía inestable.

-¿Qué… qué es eso?-Preguntó asustada, ahora esto ya no parecía tan buena idea como al inicio, cuando la esfera comenzó a estirarse como una lona cayendo del cielo y de la nada saltó encima de ella-¡Ahhhhh!

-Princesa Luna, salude a Nightmare Moon.

"Ya está aquí. Llamen a la princesa Celestia."

Abrió su ojo derecho, el único que no era cubierto por la almohada en la que reposaba su cabeza. Se levantó y miro a su alrededor ubicando dónde se encontraba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana ¿cuándo había bajado la luna? Se preguntó, ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño? Su estómago rugió, recordó los eventos de la noche anterior, y a pesar de su deseo de no encontrarse con su hermana su cuerpo le exigía alimentos. Salió de su habitación y en el reloj de la pared vio que ya era tarde, pasado el mediodía. Con algo de suerte no se encontraría con Celestia. Era extraño, por alguna razón sentía que debía estar muy molesta, furiosa, pero en realidad se sentía descansada y tranquila, los alimentos nunca le habían sabido tan bien-¡Otro más por favor!-Pidió levantando el tazón sobre su pezuña. El mayordomo bajo el plato con su magia y regresó a la cocina. Mientras esperaba Luna vio a uno de los guardias entrar a la cocina, seguro estaba en medio de su ronda, de nuevo, de forma incomprensible una nada común sensación apareció-¡Hey, tú!

-¿Si, princesa Luna?-Hizo una reverencia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto metiéndose un pan en la boca, aún tenía hambre.

-Hood Hoodin, princesa-La sensación incomoda desapareció pero algo tomó su lugar molestándola de igual manera.

-¿Y-Entrecerró los ojos, pestañeó de forma coqueta un par de veces-Hood Hoodin-Lo llamó con una voz sensual que puso nervioso al guardia y lo hizo tragar saliva-, te molestaría brindarme los informes con las tareas del día de cada guardia?

-E-en absolu-absoluto pri-princesa-Levantó su casco a la altura de su frente y desapareció del lugar dejando una nube de polvo detrás de él-Ni ella sabía de dónde vino eso, no le importó más cuando el tazón lleno de comida fue puesto frente a ella.

Celestia se encontraba postrada en su silla real divagando sobre los hechos del día anterior, incierta sobre si había escuchado o no al pony correcto cuando un fuego se prendió frente a ella dejando caer un pergamino enrollado, lo levantó con su mágica y leyó lo que tenía escrito, su expresión se volvió sombría, se levantó de su trono dejando el papel atrás, dejando visible la firma de lo que indicaba, era una carta: "la Hermandad de los Unicornios Sabios."

Revisaba cada nombre detenidamente, sin fijarse en la tarea en realidad-¿Eso es todo con lo que le puedo ayudar princesa?-Preguntó el guardia sonrojado.

-¿Eh?, oh, sí seguro. Muchas gracias-Depositó un beso en su mejilla haciéndolo desmayar, ella río por la reacción. Continuó su estudio hasta que esa sensación volvió a ella y la dominó por completo. Esa mañana era todo un revoltijo de emociones, una tras otra, pero finalmente parecían definirse en odio al leer el nombre: "Dryfield" en la lista, y una maliciosa sonrisa se formó al leer: "tarea: guardia en el castillo."

Celestia entró en la oscura habitación iluminada de rojo por velas en el suelo, caminó por un largo pasillo donde podían encontrarse cajas llenas de Dios sabrá qué y jaulas que mantenían presos bebes dragones que utilizaban como medio de comunicación. Sin importar cuán tiránico le parecía esto a Celestia, era imposible persuadir a tan oscura secta de cambiar el más pequeño de sus convencionalismos. Cruzó las cortinas tras las que se ocultaban los miembros, sentados en el suelo, rodeando un circulo blanco con un agujero por el cual salía un vapor proveniente de las hirvientes rocas de carbón que estaban dentro-Llega tarde, tal como estaba escrito. Aun así, nos alegra su presencia-Exclamó un encapuchado pony sentado sobre una plataforma viéndose más alto que los otros ponies que vestían de la misma forma.

-Déjate de rodeos, ¿por qué me llamaron?-Preguntó molesta-¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-Un nuevo peligro se acerca, Celestia-Disfrutaba no tener que ser tan formal con ella como cualquier otro pony de Equestria-. Viene de allá arriba, de la luna-Celestia tragó saliva.

-¡Mi hermana, ¿Luna está a salvo?!-Preguntó exaltada estirando sus largas alas e inclinándose hacia donde se encontraba el unicornio dirigente.

-Ella está bien, dudo que siquiera haya notado algún cambio-Mintió-. Según tus acuerdos con nosotros necesitamos tu total autorización para ejecutar cualquier hechizo dentro o fuera del reino.

-¿Y de qué hechizo estamos hablando?-Recuperó su postura pero la miraba desconfiada, tal como siempre en los últimos años, cada vez que era convocada para hablar de sus predicciones sobre el futuro de Equestria, a pesar de las negativas de su hermana, siempre esperaba que estas estuvieran mal o no fueran ciertas. Desgraciadamente sus deseos nunca eran escuchados. Prestó atención a los detalles, las posibles consecuencias y toda característica que conllevaba el hechizo y el plan de la orden de los unicornios-¿Qué implicaría esto para Luna?-Su mandíbula cayó al suelo, horrorizada por la respuesta de la unicornio-Eso destrozaría su espíritu. Debe, debe de haber otra forma-El encapuchado negó con la cabeza. Celestia debía estar segura sobre lo que estaba por venir, y sabía que la seguridad de sus súbditos importaba más que la de ella o su hermana.

Dryfield daba sus rondas por la zona más intransitada del castillo, por órdenes de Celestia y por su propia seguridad, lo mejor era tenerlo aislado un tiempo. Y para él empezaba a ser muy aburrido, erala quinta vez en apenas diez minutos que cruzaba esa esquina de nuevo, no había y nunca habría nada nuevo en esa olvidada parte del castillo. Molesto y cansado por la falta de sueño la noche pasada, se tumbó en el suelo recargado en la pared y decidió tomar una siesta. Su mente estaba en blanco, no acostumbraba a soñar muy seguido pero ese día lo hizo, en su cabeza la imagen de él rodeado por una considerable cantidad de ponies terrestres de gran tamaño vistiendo además extrañas ropas acercándose a él con la misma maliciosa mirada que la suya-¿Qué creen que hacen?-Se sentía rodeado-¡Aléjense de mí!-Abrió los ojos sin poder ver nada, estaba en un nuevo lugar, por completo oscuro y de reducido tamaño. Pasó sus cascos por todo el lugar buscando algo con que iluminar la atmosfera, se topó con unas repisas de las que tiró una caja de cartón la cual contenía pequeñas varitas. Consiguió tomar una en su pezuña y la identificó como incienso, creando fricción contra la pared, la encendió y movió por todo el lugar estudiando su ambiente. Se levantó sobre sus piernas traseras y encendió el candil colgado del techo brindando un suficiente radio de luz al fin el lugar. Estaba dentro de un armario, y para su sorpresa al lado contrario de la puerta-¿Quién está ahí?-Preguntó algo asustado al escuchar pasos dentro, su pulsó se disparó al ver una alta y oscura figura emerger frente a él, entrecerró sus ojos, que aún estaban adaptándose a la poca luz y reconoció a la alta pony-¿Princesa Luna?

-Oh, no, no, no, no-Su sonrisa mostraba sus afilados dientes y sus rojos ojos hicieron retroceder al guardia acorralándose a sí mismo contra la pared-. Yo soy una sirviente más de la princesa Celestia, y he venido a limpiar la sangre del lugar-Le saltó encima sin darle tiempo para gritar.

Le costaba recordar el resto de la tarde, pero indudablemente se sentía llena de tranquilidad. Salió al balcón de su ventana y puntual como siempre, hizo su labor de levantar la luna. Regresó a su habitación satisfecha y se preparó para proyectar su ente a la roca del cielo cuando su hermana penetró bruscamente en la intimidad de su cuarto-¡Hermana, ¿qué significa esto?!-Celestia se detuvo frente a ella y puso su cuerno encima de la frente de la alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro.

-Discúlpame por esto-De la punta de su cuerno saltó un gran destello.

-Pero qué…-Cayó dormida de espaldas y Celestia la levitó hasta su cama "Está dormida" pensó.

"Bien, todos estamos ubicados en nuestros puntos esperando únicamente a que te nos unas" escuchó en su cabeza. Se trataba de una conexión psíquica que la Hermandad de los Unicornios Sabios podía hacer entrelazando las mentes de cada uno de sus miembros o con cualquier otro pony sin importar su raza. Celestia avanzó hacia el balcón de la ventana y miró con profundidad a la luna.

"Estoy lista" declaró a sus compañeros de crimen.

"A mi señal" entonces varios rayos de magia de diversos colores provenientes de diversos puntos del reino surcaron los cielos impactando sobre la luna cubriéndola en una gran esfera de color rosado. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta que Celestia sintió un golpe, como si la magia le impactara de regreso, desconectándola.

"¡He roto mi conexión!" alertó a los demás.

"No te preocupes Celestia, lo tenemos" la luna estaba rodeada por completo por esa esfera rosada que cuando los rayos empezaron a desaparecer uno por uno, esta se volvía más translucida hasta volverse invisible por completo. "Y está hecho. Catastrofe detenida Celestia, de nuevo eres la heroína de la historia" Escuchó de nuevo en su cabeza. Las voces empezaron a desaparecer, el enlace psíquico había sido roto. Admiró a su hermana dormida y salió del lugar esperanzada de que mañana por la mañana, cuando le explicara todo, ella entendiera.

Había sido un largo día y necesitaba relajarse. Abrió el pequeño cofre de madera del que sacó una botella de su fiel amigo, el vino de cereza, junto con una copa de cristal. La llenó pero antes de poder llevarla a sus labios, una mucama entro exaltada a la sala principal-¡Princesa!-Había sido pedida que mantuviera un ojo sobre Dryfield, claro que Celestia rezaba por no recibir más noticias de él-Un accidente ha pasado-Bien, esas no eran las noticias que esperaba-, el guardia Dryfield ha sido llevado al mejor hospital de Canterlot, los doctores asumen que alguien lo atacó-¡Imposible! Él estaba de turno en el castillo, nadie sería tan estúpido como para atacar desde dentro de ese lugar- y no creen que pase de esta noche-Celestia cerró su boca media abierta, frunció el ceño y dejó su copa sobre la mesa y avanzó hacia la pegaso.

-¿Qué hay de su hija?

Las horas de sueño extra le permitieron despertarse a tempranas horas de la mañana, aún tenía un par de horas más para ir a la luna antes de tener que descenderla. Algo dentro de ella le pedía que visitara a sus nuevos amigos de ahí arriba. Se sentó sobre son afelpado colchón rodeada de velas aromáticas y concentrándose repitió el mismo proceso que hacía cada noche para enviar su ente a su monumento de la noche, pero no estaba funcionando. Lo intento de nuevo, y otra vez, una migraña se empeñaba en dominarla mientras ella lo hacía en ignorarla pero los golpes en su cabeza eran cada vez más fuertes. No podía ir allá arriba, frustrada levantó la cabeza al cielo, no entendía qué estaba mal, el miedo también se hacía presente cuando a su mente revivió los recuerdos de horas atrás de Celestia entrando y sedándola-¿Qué hiciste?-Susurró-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-Corrió al pasillo fuera de su habitación encontrándose con un guardia justo afuera de su puerta.

-Princesa Luna-Era un unicornio, y ella sentía la hostilidad al ver su espada bañarse en la verde menta aurora proveniente de su magia-, por órdenes de la princesa Celestia usted debe permanecer dentro de esa habitación hasta que se encuentre de vuelta-Luna llevó sus cascos a su cabeza, incapaz de soportar tal dolor, sus ojos se pintaron de rojo y furiosa enfrentó al guardia.

-No sólo se trata de extremidades destrozadas, las costillas rotas perforaron varios de sus órganos internos. En serio, es un milagro que después de este tiempo aún se aferre a la vida-Comentaba la enfermera dándole un reporte completo a la princesa sobre el estado de Dryfield.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?-Giró a la puerta, en la sala de espera la pequeña Sweetflavor se encontraba sentada con la mirada perdida en la nada. No tenía ni una sola lágrima ni signo de preocupación por su padre.

-En la zona noreste del castillo, otro de los guardias fue en su búsqueda cuando no se presentó ni al almuerzo ni al cambio de turno. El atacante se las arregló para cubrir sus huellas antes de partir.

-¿Está segura de que hubo un atacante?-Esperaba un milagro, esperaba que el pony terrestre estuviera lo suficientemente chiflado como para hacerse eso a sí mismo.

-Princesa, con su merecido respeto ¿qué más sería capaz de hacer ese daño tan mortal?

-¿Le molestaría darme unos minutos de privacidad con él?

-Seguro-Corrió las cortinas alrededor de la cama brindándole la privacidad que su gobernante deseaba. La princesa acerco su cuerno a su frente y un aura verde cruzó por todo el cuerpo del pony terrestre, desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies.

-Dryfield, ¿quién te hizo esto?-Fue directa en su pregunta, si los resultados de los doctores eran ciertos, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. El hechizo que aplicó sobre él fue para darle la energía necesaria para contestarle. Una simple anestesia para el dolor mezclada de forma bizarra con un energizante para los labios y el cerebro.

-Ahhhh-Tomó una gran cantidad de aire despertando de golpe-, ¡princesa! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ella está aquí?-Preguntó asustado-¡Por favor, no permita que me lastime, se lo ruego, sus ojos, esos siniestros ojos, discúlpeme, discúlpeme, no volveré a tocarle ni un pelo!-Lagrimeaba diciendo sus patéticas suplicas.

-¿De quién hablas? ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

-Ella, la princesa Luna. Nunca lo había visto, la ira dela alicornio, por favor, perdóneme, perdóneme, tenga piedad de mí, juro que no me le volveré a acercar, ¡sólo déjeme vivir otro día más!-La yegua no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin decir más salió de la escena-¡Por favor no me deje solo, ella podría volver a terminar lo que empezó!-Miró con decepción sobre sí misma a Sweetflavor. Culpándose por lo que pudo haber sido si hubiera escuchado a su hermana para variar.

-¿Qué pasará con él?-Preguntó la pequeña alzando sus ojos hasta la gobernadora.

-Él ya tuvo su oportunidad-Avanzó al final del corredor-. Discúlpame, guardias vendrán por ti, te llevarán a un lugar seguro. Un lugar cerca de mí-Le brindó una muy débil sonrisa llena de apologías.

Levantó el sol desde el techo del hospital, reflexionando sobre lo qué iba a pasar. Voló con furia por los rojos cielos de la mañana y entró al castillo determinada a llegar al fondo de esto y ponerle un fin, si Luna acababa de cometer tal crimen debía ser llevada ante un tribunal, haría las cosas como el libro lo pedía y daría a su hermana todo el apoyo que necesitara. De ninguna manera perdería lo último que le quedaba de familia.

Desde el fondo del pasillo pudo ver al guardia aplastado contra la pared, trotó a él y le retiró el casco que le estaba asfixiando, tenía moretones por todas partes y aun así, corrió mejor suerte que Dryfield-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde está Luna?-Busco por ella en todas las direcciones.

-¿La princesa Luna?-Estaba exausto-Yo… no creo que haya más una princesa Luna-Su humera mirada reflejaba un gran terror-, ella era un mostro que le arrebató lo que era…

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó molesta.

-Huyó al sur-Sabía adónde iba, se levantó y con cascos firmes avanzó hacia la salida-. Princesa, tuvo piedad conmigo a diferencia de ese otro guardia, ¿pero cuánto cree usted que eso dure? Ella es peligrosa, por favor, haga lo que tenga que hacer. No deje que lastime a nadie más.

-¡Cállate!-Sentenció-, la ayuda vendrá pronto-Gruñó. Voló fuera del castillo, ofendida por las absurdas declaraciones del pony que dejaba atrás. Desde los cielos podía ver el bosque Everfree con sus altos y deshidratados pinos rojos, se acercaba a su destino. Bajó a la tierra, a las afueras de lo que solía ser su antiguo hogar: "el Castillo de las Dos Hermanas." No podía estar en peores condiciones. Era una horrible vista. Entró por la derribada puerta que colgaba de su último soporte, el interior estaba iluminado por los agujeros en el techo que permitían el paso de la luz del sol-¡Luna, sé que estás aquí!-Gritó-No hagas esto más difícil y entrégate.

-¿Entregarme?-La gobernante más joven emergió de las sombras detrás de los tronos que ella y Celestia solían ocupar y se elevó al balcón encima de estos-Yo creo que llegaste muy tarde amada hermana.

-Luna, ¡te lo advierto!

-¡Ni un solo paso más!-Azotó violentamente sus cascos delanteros contra el concreto, que ahora parecían pesar una tonelada pues fracturaron la pared a su espalda quebrando el vitral elevado unas pulgadas más arriba de su cabeza. Voló a la altura del agujero que había ahora y que daba una perfecta vista al sol de la yegua blanca. Levantó la luna cubriendo el sol en un eclipse y en un parpadeo su apariencia cambió por completo al ser cubierta por algo parecido a una sombra: su pelaje se volvió completamente oscuro, sus ojos se veían sedientos, además ahora su cabeza parecía cubierta por un casco del cual emergía su mágica melena con apariencia de neblina y de ella emergía una negativa y peligrosa aura:-¡¿Creías que me bastaría con la noche?! ¡Con toda tu mierda de injusticias, pony estúpida! ¡Hay una nueva princesa en el reino, querida Celestia, alguien que ahora dirá lo qué está bien y lo qué no, y su nombre es Nightmare Moon y su primera sentencia es que la noche durará por siempre!-Su fuerte risa llegó a los oídos de Celestia; quien quizá no lo sabía entonces, pero acababa de perder lo único que le quedaba: su hermana Luna.

 **Un momento en la eternidad, regresará.**

 **Feliz Nightmare Night a todos.**

* * *

Notas del autor: esta es la primera entrega de los especiales que tendremos entre los arcos durante la espera de los nuevos capítulos, los cuales complementarán la historia o mostrarán más desventuras de una forma más auto-conclusiva de la reina de las pesadillas. Como notarán muestra una crudeza más fuerte en los eventos, que va desde acciones pederastas hasta un soez lenguaje. Esta siempre fue mi idea que mostrar en este fic, pues ¿de qué sirve trabajar con un villano si no tomas el paquete completo? Esto no busca ofender a nadie como mencioné en la importante nota del inicio. En el futuro (y seguramente no sólo en este proyecto) mi deseo es mostrar un lado más oscuro de Equestria, Canterlot y ambas princesas en los años previos a los eventos en actual desarrollo en la serie. Espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten esta nueva perspectiva que busco ofrecer en especial en esta historia que fue pensada como una historia oscura.

Y, mientras leen esto, continúo trabajando en los capítulos del siguiente arco que deberá llegar en dos semanas, doy mi mejor esfuerzo no sólo para publicarlos en mis tiempos especificados, sino también para que la espera valga la pena y reciban una historia con la calidad que merecen. Espero que mientras disfruten leyendo este extra. Como siempre, gracias a los que se dan su tiempo de leer hasta aquí. Nos leeremos más pronto de lo que creen.


	7. Microepisodio: despierta

Los personajes extraídos de la serie y el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic propiedad de Hasbro.

Cualquier arte utilizada para acompañar el texto no es de mi propiedad, créditos a los autores.

La siguiente obra fue realizada sin fines comerciales.

* * *

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Microepisodio: despierta.**

¡Despierta! El grito resonó en sus oídos, obligándolo a abrir sus pesados ojos y hacerle girar la cabeza de un lado al otro buscando por el responsable. "Imposible" pensó ", nadie te puede oír gritar en el espacio" concluyó. Recuperando lentamente el aire, postró su mirada a través del cristal de su casco sobre la gran roca debajo de él: la hermosa luna. Lágrimas eran exudadas al recordar cómo había terminado ahí. Y aunque al inicio sintió un gran enojo y odio, al final, después de lo que hizo por ellos, de lo que hizo por ella, no podía culparla. La había salvado, se la debía.

El tiempo seguía su curso y la imagen de esa pony unicornio era más clara en su cabeza-¡No!-Exclamó en un grito mudo-¡No moriré aquí!-Se llenó de determinación y como pez en el agua comenzó a desplazarse por el inhóspito infinito espacio.

Las botas de su curioso traje incluían un peculiar metal por el que habían trabajado mucho tiempo en la excavación reuniendo el suficiente. Para su suerte, pues el esfuerzo valía la pena, este le ayudaba a dar patadas más fuertes y pesadas que lo acercaban justo adonde quería ir. El oxígeno no duraría mucho tiempo y no se encontraba en el mejor de los estados para ejecutar el hechizo que le ayudaría, tenía el tiempo bien medido.

A pesar de su falta de energía no podía sentirse más activo, por lo que impulsaba cada vez más sus patadas impulsando sus piernas con una fuerza digna de los ponies terrestres que tanto odiaban, desde atrás hasta adelante, hasta que... crack. Escuchó algo tronar y el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo en un parpadeo. Los inaudibles gritos rebotaban en su casco y, completamente inútil, comenzó a retroceder.

Inclusive para él su determinación era para ser admirada. Se había quedado inconsciente de nuevo y aun así ahí seguía, flotando en el maravilloso espacio exterior, desesperado por regresar al satélite del planeta. Lamentablemente la ausencia de gravedad era más fuerte que el unicornio ahora con una pata rota. A cada segundo se alejaba más de lo que se acercaba y la brillante luna se veía a cada momento más y más distante, al igual que sus esperanzas de volver a casa y volver a ver a su familia-Lo siento mamá, no creo llegar a casa esta noche-Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desplomarse y darse por vencido.

Flotaba a la deriva, pero no solo, oh no, era acompañado por las más brillantes estrellas y hermosas luces que nunca hubiera imaginado ver en su vida mientras los recuerdos de los días compartidos con su familia de potro y de aquellos donde se convirtió en un héroe para su hermana recién nacida desfilaban por su cabeza. "Después de todo, es una bella vista" Se decía a sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos para volver a dormir de nuevo, por una última vez antes de regresar con los demás.

* * *

 **Próximamente:**

"Mi nombre es Shiny Star, y estoy atrapada en la luna."

 **Un momento en la eternidad regresa la próxima semana.**


	8. Los habitantes de la luna: parte 1

Los personajes extraídos de la serie y el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic propiedad de Hasbro.

Cualquier arte utilizada para acompañar el texto no es de mi propiedad, créditos a los autores.

La siguiente obra fue realizada sin fines comerciales.

NOTA: la siguiente historia puede no ser recomendable para menores de edad. Contenido fuerte sin intenciones de ofender a nadie en absoluto.

* * *

Levantaba las pesadas botas de su traje, cuya temperatura interna parecía capaz de deshidratarla en cualquier momento, avanzando por la fría superficie de la luna perdiendo la esperanza con cada paso que daba. Sus pesados ojos le exigían un descanso. Estaba a punto de desplomarse cuando el cielo volvió a iluminarse con esa aureola rosada que descendía pasando por toda la circunferencia alrededor del satélite. ¡No estaba loca, estaba segura de eso ahora que volvía a ver esa muda luz! Lo que había visto a lo largo de esa noche era real, no le quedaba duda. Una gran carga de energía la poseyó y emprendió un salvaje trote al punto de dónde emergió aquel hermoso fenómeno. Desde hacía ya tanto tiempo estaba sonriendo de nuevo, una honesta sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Shiny Star, y estoy atrapada en la luna… pero no más."

 **Brome presenta: un fanfic de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

 **Protagonizado por:**

 **Nightmare Moon**

 **Shiny Star**

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Arco dos: los habitantes de la luna; capítulo uno: luces en el cielo.**

Su paso fue pasmado cuando la vio, no podía creerlo, había alguien más ahí. Decidió acercarse lentamente para evitar asustarla pero hubo un cambio de planes cuando se vio obligada a saltar y arrojarse al suelo detrás de una formación rocosa elevada cubriendo su cabeza con sus cascos con temor a ser golpeada por uno de los rayos que la pony a la distancia disparaba sin ninguna dirección en especial. No fueron más de unos minutos cuando los impactos cesaron. Aunque aún algo nerviosa, Shiny se levantó y asomó si cabeza por el quemado agujero que ahora adornaba su improvisado escudo. Exhaló aliviada, ese había estado muy cerca.

La alta yegua le daba la espalda, su alterada respiración era de preocuparse al ver su lomo bajar y subir. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente para ser escuchada pero no para invadir su espacio personal y entonces rogó:-¿Puedes ayudarnos? Por favor.

Nightmare Moon sintió su pelaje erizarse, volteó lentamente, incrédula ante la improbable presencia de alguien más en ese infierno-¡Ayúdame, por favor!-Suplicó una vez más levantando uno de sus cascos delanteros, pero la alicornio retrocedió un par de pasos aparentemente asustada como respuesta.

Su voz tomó un tono chillón al darse finalmente la oportunidad de ver de cerca a la yegua negra haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa hacia atrás-¡Eres una alicornio!-Sus ojos brillaban llenos de una fe y esperanza rejuvenecida.

-¡¿Qué eres tú?! ¡No puedes ser real!-Continuó retrocediéndose a la vez que reía nerviosamente. Movió su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando por alguien más-¡Están jodiendome ¿cierto?! ¿Siguen por aquí? ¿Estaban esperándome?-Gritó al cielo sonando completamente paranoica.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Shiny avanzó de nuevo hacia ella armándose de valor pero antes de llegar a la alicornio saltó a un lado al ser atacada por un rayo de magia color verde-¿Qué fue eso?-Saltó hacia atrás esta vez-¡Basta, por favor!-Retrocedía con cascos acelerados para evitar cada ataque pero en un pequeño descuido terminó cayendo de espaldas a punto de recibir un gran disparo-¡No, por favor!-Un escudo se proyectó frente a ella, resultado de un instinto muy profundo de supervivencia de los ponies que poseían magia. Este no sólo resistió el ataque, sino que también lo regreso golpeando a la alicornio en su extendida, en modo de defensa, ala izquierda, justo donde la coracoide y la hoja escapular se juntan* haciéndola hincarse para quejarse del dolor. Esa parte de su ala exhumaba un humo junto con olor de quemado que no hacían nada más que enardecer la ira de la yegua de las pesadillas-No-Susurró poniéndose en sus cuatro patas y trotando hacia ella preocupada por sus acciones-¡lo siento mucho! Yo no quería-Estaba muy arrepentida, no quería perder a su última esperanza por ese error.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-Con su buena y única disponible ala, golpeó a la unicornio arrojándola no muy lejos. Su mirada seguía con esas mismas señas de escepticismo-Eres real-Definitivamente, el dolor de donde emergía su ala no era cosa de una alucinación-¡eres real!

Aún tirada en el suelo, Shiny sobaba su cabeza con su pezuña, el casco de su traje no había suprimido mucho el dolor del impacto-¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Todos lo somos!

-¿Todos?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía una pezuña para ponerse de pie de nuevo-¿Hay más contigo?

Desconfiada y con un puchero de inseguridad en sus labios, aceptó la pezuña amiga-Sí, somos toda una comunidad de unicornios…y nos estamos muriendo. Por favor, ven conmigo y ayúdanos-Recordó la razón por la que había viajado hasta ahí en primer lugar.

El pony unicornio detrás del traje transpiraba violentamente, sin importarle todo el esfuerzo que había puesto sobre los hechizos con los que trabajó minutos atrás, volvió a iluminar la punta de su cuerno y una aurora purpura rodeo todo su rostro y se extendió alrededor de su cuerpo completo por debajo del traje. Con su pezuña cubierta retiró su casco espacial y paso su pierna por su frente para limpiar el sudor. Se volvió a colocar el casco, el aura se fue, y regreso a su andar cargando a sus espaldas una carreta bien llena de cajas cubiertas por la misma aurora que lo cubrió brindándole oxígeno en su descanso. A lo lejos visualizaba los pequeños domos color blanco, estaba cerca de su temporal hogar. Entrando al más grande delos domos, cerró la puerta con el cierre hermético y se ubicó en el centro del lugar rodeado por apenas unos tres o cuatro ponies más moviendo los productos que se encontraban dentro de las pequeñas cajas encima de la carretas a enormes cajas de madera libres de su traje gracias al hechizo realizado sobre el domo. Lamentablemente, no duraría para siempre, pero si sus cálculos no estaban mal, una segunda generación podría seguir usándolos.

-Esa es una gran carga Centauri, muchas gracias-Dijo el viejo unicornio de pelaje gris, sin melena pero sí con una larga y blanca barba y bigote que casi podían tocar el suelo apareciendo a sus espaldas.

-No ha sido nada, viejo Apoapsis-Disfrutó quitarse el casco sin necesidad de realizar el hechizo y tomó un profundo respiro. Centauri era un unicornio de una esponjada melena café y un pelaje anaranjado, llenó de vida y alegría, no tanto como en sus mejores días pero aún en estos oscuros tiempos para su gente, no perdía la esperanza. Creía que en gran parte era gracias a ella.

-Por favor, no soy tan viejo-Se quejó el unicornio frente a él.

-Seguro, mamá decía que cuando tu cabello comenzó a caer trabajabas con los unicornios elevando y bajando el sol y la luna, y eso sí que fue hace mucho tiempo. Seguro no te haríamos tantas burlas si nos dijeras tu edad.

Se río energéticamente-Haz hecho ya suficiente Centauri-Dijo ignorando el tema-, ve a tu domo y toma un descanso, los chicos terminarán de acomodar esto-Dijo mostrando todo el lugar con su casco.

-¿Seguro? Hay muy pocos trabajando en el almacén hoy, los demás están cuidando a los enfermos ¿cierto? Apuesto a que puedes ocupar toda la ayuda que se te sea ofrecida-Sonaba humilde.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora más que brindarles alimentos y ese hechizo que efectúas es demasiado agotador…

-¡Sabes que soy un prodigio en él!-Ahora sonaba pedante en su interrupción.

-Y es por eso mismo que te necesito descansado por si nuestros suministros se agotan para los enfermos, ¿está claro?-Fue firme con sus indicaciones, lo odiaba, pero dependían mucho de él, era el mejor de la clase.

-Entiendo, lo siento. Gracias-Se vistió de nuevo y avanzó hacia la salida pero antes de volver a abril el cierre se volvió para preguntar al viejo unicornio-. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Shiny?-La preocupación se hizo presente en el marcado por el tiempo, arrugado rostro de Apoapsis-No me agrada esa mirada-Tragó saliva.

-¡Eres una alicornio!-No se la creía todavía-¿Y cómo te llamas? No te lo he preguntado-Saltaba alrededor de la irritada exiliada princesa.

-Nightmare Moon-Respondió sin muchas ganas de entablar una plática.

-¿Estás relacionada de alguna forma con la princesa Celestia-Hizo un gesto de disgusto mezclado con dolor ante la mención del nombre- y la princesa Luna?-Volvió a preguntar sin darle más tiempo a su recién encontrada compañera para comentar algo más-¡Digo! ¿Conoces Equestria? ¿Vienes de ahí? ¿Eres alienígena? Y no me refiero a fuera de Canterlot, bueno, si es fuera de Canterlot, pero más allá de las estrellas-Apunto con su pezuña cubierta por el guante del traje. Estaba demasiado emocionada para el gusto de Nightmare Moon.

-Era muy cercana a ellas, sí-Gritó desesperada-Seguro eso responde a todas tus preguntas.

-¡Increíble!-Su entusiasmo era igual de inmortal que los alicornios mismos "Cuando regrese mataré a los ponies tan animados y molestos como tú" pensó con el ceño fruncido-Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

Nightmare se sintió muy insegura respecto a responder eso, necesitaba más información respecto a la "comunidad" de Shiny Star antes de revelar su oscuro pasado, por más extraño que sonara, no deseaba perder su confianza-Es una larga historia, ¿ustedes por qué están aquí? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-Finalmente su felicidad pasó al más allá cuando toda esa alegría se convirtió en una gran tristeza.

-Supongo que fuimos demasiado imprudentes… como adolescentes en la noche de graduación-Una pequeña risita escapó de su labios pero la cara larga permanecía. La alta yegua sabía que ellos podrían ser su última esperanza de escapar, y sin embargo, seguía siendo demasiado complicado entender porque sentía empatía por la aventurera y un deseo de animarla de nuevo.

-Creo que nunca tuve una de esas-Con soñadores ojos accedió a los recuerdos de la pony de la que ocupaba el cuerpo, y era cierto, su educación fue por completo privada e impartida por el legendario Starswirl el Barbado, después dela defunción de su madre-¿cómo fue la tuya?-La sonrisa volvió a la pequeña pony. No había duda de que era muy alegre y siempre esperanzada en hacer nuevos amigos y agradar a todos.

-Oh, fue de ensueño, tenía el mejor vestido y al unicornio más encantador de toda la clase, y la música, oh, la música…-Sabía que se arrepentiría pero muy en el fondo se sentía satisfecha de haberla ayudado. Además, eso haría más ameno el largo viaje que les esperada.

-¡¿Por qué la dejaron ir?!-Preguntaba un muy furioso Centauri-¡Podría estar pérdida, o herida! No sabemos si esas criaturas siguen por allá afuera.

-Tranquilízate-Intentó apoyar Apoapsis.

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice!-Lo distanció de él-Mi prometida está allá afuera, ¡sin nadie más! Puede no haber mostrado síntomas pero no sabemos cómo funciona la enfermedad-Su actitud era muy amenazante-, ni mucho menos qué más puede haber allá afuera.

-No dudes de ella Centauri, junto contigo, es una de las más dotadas en el arte de la magia, confío en que se las puede arreglar-Afirmó animado.

-¡Ese no es el punto! Conozco sus capacidades mejor que ninguno de ustedes, pero ni uno solo de nosotros estaba preparado para lo que hemos encontrado afuera, y dudo que lo estemos ya.

-Ella insistía con esas luces del cielo. Ella fue la única que las vio y nosotros…

-¡No-me-importa! Confié en ti Apoapsis, dijiste que la cuidarías-Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a los domos.

-¡¿Adónde vas?!-Galopó detrás de él a una velocidad muy similar a pesar de su edad pero no alcanzándolo por completo.

-A buscarla, ¿adónde carajos más?

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Si algo te pasa allá afuera, eres el mejor unicornio con aquel hechizo-Regresó aún más rápido chocando su casco del traje contra el casco del anciano.

-Vete a la mierda, cabrón egoísta.

-Por favor, Centauri, según sus indicaciones el lugar no estaba más allá de dos horas, si no regresa en una, iré personalmente con un equipo a buscarla. Te lo pido. Te necesitamos, todos. Sin esos suministros los enfermos morirán y no habrá forma de salir de aquí-Nunca lo admitiría, o al menos le costaría mucho, pero tenía razón en muchas cosas. Una terrible lucha moral ocurría en su interior, elegir entre la comunidad o su prometida era una decisión imposible, aunque ella volviera no podrían hacer el hechizo para volver a casa si los unicornios morían en su ausencia.

Su expresión mostró toda su angustia y dolor de aceptar tener que correr tal riesgo-Una hora-Sentenció.

-Gracias-Era honesto.

-No me agradezcas aún, preferiría que rogaras porque llegue sana y salva-Le dio la espalda dirigiéndose al domo designado para él y Shiny junto con otras dos familias como refugio, de las cuales una había sido movida a uno de los ya varios domos dedicados a contener a los enfermos. La que aún residía con ellos era conformada por un par de hermanos. Yegua y Semental.

Podían ver los domos de espalda a ellas desde una elevación-Es ahí-Señaló alegre de al fin estar ahí-, ahí es donde nos refugiamos Nightmy-Le puso el apodo en medio del camino.

-Dije que no me llamaras así.

-¿Prefieres Moony?-Tenía un tierno gesto.

-Sólo vamos a visitar esta comunidad tuya y veamos qué podemos hacer para ayudarnos mutuamente-Comenzó a avanzar con un rápido trote con la intención de dejar a la molesta unicornio detrás de ella ahora que ya no la necesitaba al menos para llegar al lugar, no sería sencillo, en un parpadeo Shiny estaba frente a ella, deteniéndola con sus cascos sobre su pecho.

-Creo que no deberíamos hacer una entrada tan dramática.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Quitó los cascos de la pony más baja que ella de encima.

-Síííííííí-Suspiró-. Digamos que no son fanáticos de otras razas de ponies.

-Soy una alicornio por amor de Ce-Se detuvo a sí misma de terminar la frase-. ¿No deberían considerarme como un modelo a seguir o alguna tontería así?

-Eh…-Estaba nerviosa- sólo ve con cuidado ¿vale?-Giró los ojos antes de asentir. Tranquilizo su andar mientras llegaban a las desérticas calles ficticias entre los domos blancos.

-El lugar está vacío, no debemos preocuparnos por una "entrada dramática"-La golpeó en el rostro con su ala volviendo a caminar-. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Debo decir algo como "llévame con tu líder" o algo parecido?-Shiny se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su traje.

-Creo que en realidad debo llevarte a otro lugar primero.

Levantó muy poco el cierre hermético asomando la cabeza buscando por la presencia de alguien más, a sus espaldas Nightmare examinaba el invisible hechizo que cubría el domo y se extendía un poco más allá de su perímetro para más seguridad de los habitantes que dentro de sus hogares se daban la libertad de librarse de su traje, nunca había visto magia así-Amor-Llamó con voz baja dentro del lugar.

-¿Amor?-Preguntó confundida Nightmare entrando detrás de ella una vez que levantó por completo el cierre, aun así tuvo que agacharse.

-¿Centauri?-Volvió a llamar con una voz más fuerte esta vez mientras se retiraba el enorme traje de encima dejando a su compañera finalmente ver su, para su sorpresa, bien cuidada melena café y fino pelaje grisáceo, así como esos brillantes ojos color avellana y cuando le dio la espalda su Cutie Mark de estrella fugaz cruzando el espacio dejando brillos a su paso-¿Estás aquí?

-¡¿Shiny?!-Asomó su cabeza desde la cocina-¡Shiny!-Corrió hacia ella atrapándola en una abrazo y tirándola al suelo besándola en ambas mejillas-Estaba muy preocupado por ti cuando me enteré que te fuiste, me alegra que hayas regresado sana y salva-Afirmó antes de robarle el aliento en un apasionado beso en la boca

-Ughh-Exclamó disgustada Nightmare mientras presenciaba la escena-, consíganse un cuarto para eso-Los ojos del unicornio se abrieron en sorpresa rompiendo el encanto del momento por la voz a su costado. Rodó al lado contrario de la alicornio señalándola con su tembloroso casco y la boca abierta.

-¡¿Quién es ella?!-Preguntó alterado mirando a su prometida-¡¿De dónde salió?

Star se levantó apoyada en sus rodillas y volteó a mirarlos a ambos-Cen, tranquilo amor-Dijo suavemente intentando tranquilizar la atmosfera.

-¡No! ¡¿De dónde vino?!-Entrecerró los ojos confundido cuando se dio cuenta de que perdió de vista lo obvio-Espera, ¿es una alicornio? ¡¿Eres una princesa?! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Su deseo de usar un lenguaje más altisonante era apartado por la presencia de la unicornio que consideró por mucho tiempo la más hermosa en Equestria y ahora consideraba la más hermosa del universo. Palabras que uso el día que se le propuso.

-¡No soy una estúpida princesa de nada!-Reaccionó inclinándose en plan defensivo contra el unicornio.

-¡Nightmy!-La regañó la unicornio.

-¿Nightmy?-Peguntó más confundido el unicornio.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!

-¿Por qué la llamas así?

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-Oh, ¿ahora te gusta?

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Se unieron a la discusión dos unicornios más desde las escaleras del dormitorio ubicado encima de la cocina.

-¡Basta!-Gritó Shiny desesperada separándolos con ayuda de su magia encerrándolos a cada uno dentro de una esfera color esmeralda sorprendiendo a los hermanos en las escaleras. Ambos gritaban dentro pero ella era tan buena que se las había arreglado para evitar que ni el más diminuto ruido escapara de ellas-¡Ambos escuchen! ¡Esto también es extraño para mí!-Calmó su tono de voz-La comunidad empieza a perder la esperanza por la epidemia que nos ha tomado por sorpresa, y como si fuera un milagro concedido a una pequeña potra en el día de Corazones Cálidos, la noche se ilumina con luces rosas en el cielo-Ambos atrapados dejaron de gritar dentro de las esferas, ahora Nightmare sabía cómo había dado con ella y además un importante recordatorio llegó a ella. Miró a su prometido con una suplicante mirada a la que sabía, él nunca se resistiría-, ella iluminó el cielo, ella es una alicornio y apuesto a que puede ayudarnos-Centauri miró a la furiosa alicornio-, para ambos esto representa una gran sorpresa, así que ahora voy a romper las esferas y espero que ninguno vuelva a gritar o los encerraré de nuevo y empezaré a disminuir el tamaño de estas ¿entendieron? ¿Ambos?-Los miro muy seriamente. Admitía que a veces su novia le llegaba a asustar, pero nunca la cambiaría por nada, después de todo ella era su razón por la que aferrarse a la esperanza en esos momentos tan difíciles. Cumpliría su palabra con ella. Ambos asintieron, había tomado por sorpresa a Nightmare también, y con tal demostración una gran idea le llegó a la cabeza-Bien, tres, dos-Ambas burbujas tronaron dejando caer a ambos quienes se quejaron por el golpe-. Qué bebes-Se burló Shiny.

-Bien, creo que empezamos con el casco izquierdo-Adelantó su casco derecho-, soy Centauri, y asumo que tu nombre completo no es Nightmy ¿cierto?

La alicornio estrechó su pezuña con él-Nightmare Moon-Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Debemos llevarla con Apoapsis-Declaró Shiny.

-¡Eso estuvo intenso!-Comentó el unicornio espectador aún en su lugar en las escaleras-Sabemos quién lleva las herraduras en la relación, Centauri-Se burló sonrojando a Shiny para después recibir un golpe en el hombro de su hermana-¡Ouch!-Se quejó sobándose.

-Al menos el sentido del humor no se ha perdido, me parece una buena señal-Río nerviosa Star.

Nightmare ignoraba la situación-¿Quién es este "Apoapsis"?-Entró a los recuerdos de Luna pues el nombre le sonaba familiar.

-Increíble-Hablaba la profunda voz del anciano-, ni siquiera necesitas traje-Caminaba rodeándola dándole su sello de aprobación-¿Cómo terminaste aquí Nightmy?

-¡Shiny!-Se quejó, la unicornio responsable de que el viejo la llamara así se ocultó entre la igual de sorprendida, escasa, multitud que ella, reunida para enterarse del "milagro de Shiny."

-Nightmare Moon-Aclaró su garganta el anciano-, ¿qué te trajo aquí?

-Una larga historia-Se excusaba para evitar tocar el tema lo más posible.

-Me encantan las historias.

Suspiro resignada:-Parece que fui descuidada y me metí con la pony equivocada.

-¿Qué tan poderosa es para mandar a una alicornio aquí? Si volvemos me encantaría conocerla-Estaba asombrado de que existiera alguien así.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?-Cambió el tema molesta.

-Ven, reúnete con nosotros para cenar y te contaremos todo ahí. Apuesto a que debes tener hambre-¡¿Hambre?! Los ojos de la negra yegua se abrieron cual redondos platos, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí no había sentido hambre alguna, inclusive parecía haberlo olvidado, que ahora le caía como balde de agua fría-. Todo esto comenzó con el sueño de una pareja de unicornios que admiraban la noche que era traída por la princesa junto con sus recién nacidos potros, quienes crecieron bajo un estricto régimen educacional hasta que sus padres pasaron lejos. Cuando era traída por Starswirl el Barbado ambos hermanos seguían trabajando en el sueño de sus padres y en sus últimos días el cargo recayó sobre la princesa Luna, hija y heredera del trono de Equestria-Le incomodo más de lo que esperaba escuchar ese nombre-. Tenían el deseo de explorar más lejos que nadie, así que trabajaron en desarrollar el hechizo más complicado en mucho tiempo, aquel del que apenas habían rumores de tiempos más antiguos: "la teletransportación." Comenzaron moviendo objetos a otros lugares, sin saber su destino en realidad, viejos e incapaces de un rendimiento físico el semental tomó el riesgo y teletransportó a su hijo mayor las desérticas llanuras del oeste de Equestria de ida y vuelta. Fallecidos, mi hermano y yo buscamos a los más selectos unicornios de las más prestigiosas universidades, siguiendo las especificaciones de nuestros padres, debían tratarse de unicornios de sangre pura, el mejor linaje, descendientes de padres unicornios y ellos descendientes de padres unicornios. Inclusive hacíamos a un lado a los ponies terrestres y pegasos sin importar lo brillantes que eran-Le sonaba muy familiar a un grupito que conocía y odiaba-. Compartimos lo que sabíamos, desde la teletransportación hasta las hipótesis acerca del espacio, y el cuerpo más cercano: la luna, hechas por nuestros antecesores y por nosotros mismos. Sin saber absolutamente nada nos arriesgamos con una versión muy primitiva del traje que nos ves usar ahora y enviamos a uno de los nuestros, juntando nuestra magia, y lo regresamos cinco minutos después. Estaba asustado, hablaba de la falta de gravedad, nos dio los datos necesarios para mejorar el traje y tomar precauciones del ambiente, era hora de un paso más grande, si queríamos sobrevivir necesitaríamos dos cosas: oxígeno y alimento-Nightmare continuaba prestando su total atención a la historia mientras comía con ayuda de su magia, empezaba a molestarle un poco que en realidad la comida le sabía muy insípida-. Así que fuimos a las grandes ligas y desarrollamos uno de nuestros más grandes logros, un hechizo para crear una atmosfera que sustentara nuestra vida alrededor nuestro. Funcionó, enviamos de nuevo al unicornio más experimentado, sin traje, y lo regresamos en menos de un minuto. Confirmó nuestras hipótesis, no existía una atmosfera sustentable en la luna, no sabes cuánto nos alegró lo rápido que era ejecutando hechizos. Era hora de ir por algo más grande, algo que dejaría humillado al mismísimo Starswirl: alterar la materia desde el nivel subatómico convirtiéndola en algo más, en algo diferente-Bien, eso la había sorprendido. Su boca abierta se los dejaba saber a todos. De ahí debían sacar la comida, sólo se necesitaba una pequeña roca para hacer eso, era increíblemente brillante-, fueron años de trabajo, sangre y sudor para perfeccionar ese hechizo. Satisfechos con todo lo que habíamos logrado llegamos a la cumbre de nuestro trabajo. Fuimos con la princesa Celestia a hablar de nuestros hallazgos, lo que hizo no tiene perdón, se burló en nuestras caras-La alicornio compartía el sentimiento de odio hacia ella y ahora sabía de dónde le sonaba familiar los nombres-. Mi hermano me detuvo de mostrarle los alcances de nuestra magia, no era algo que ella merecía conocer. Así que nos reunimos una noche, hicimos las maletas y a espaldas del gobierno de Celestia escapamos aquí, establecimos nuestros domos, los protegimos y trajimos los suministros necesarios para al menos medio año.

-Qué historia la suya-Habló la alta pony captando la atención de todos los pocos presentes-, lo digo en serio. Sueños, aspiraciones, una estúpida que teme al cambio y a hacer algo, no estuve en una situación tan diferente a la suya-Tomó otra cucharada de su sopa antes de que su plato se derramara por el golpe de un casco en la larga mesa perteneciente a un unicornio salido de la nada que a diferencia de los que estaban comiendo vestía aún su traje, evidencia de que venía de fuera del domo.

-¡Exacto! Y es por eso que las alicornios no son mejores que los ponies de tierra y los alados-El unicornio era viejo pero con melena a diferencia de Apoapsis.

-Nightmare Moon, te presento a mi hermano: Blázar, es tan racista como cualquier otro en esta mesa-Ella sabía que no era así, a pesar de que no los conocía a todos, una minoría no tenía pinta de serlo y mucho menos a quien por horrible que le doliera y complicado que le fuera de entender, ahora consideraba su amiga, Shiny Star. Ella era muy humilde y empática, sin mencionar lo talentosa y habilidosa con la magia. Era incomprensible entender cómo fue que terminó con esta banda de estúpidos arrogantes-… o peor aún. Carajo, te pido que lo disculpes-Se quejó.

-Creía en ustedes, alicornios de mierda, pero ustedes no son más que un error dela naturaleza, una evolución mal planeada que se creó para sentirse superior a los unicornios-Nightmare se levantó molesta por el comentario pero fue detenida por las pezuñas de Apoapsis sentado a su lado.

-Por favor, perdónalo-Miró a su hermano-¡lárgate de aquí! Deberías estar cuidando a los enfermos-La alicornio estaba atrapada con ellos, pero se veía en mejor condición y su ayuda era un milagro que no podían desperdiciar.

-Entonces sabrás por qué estoy aquí-Las cejas de Apoapsis se curvearon.

Puso su casco encima de uno de los unicornios envueltos en gruesas mantas que descansaban en el suelo del oscuro cuarto de uno de los domos exclusivos para enfermos, por el exceso de contaminados que ocupaban hasta la última de las camas y sillones del lugar, moviéndolo de un lado al otro-¿Crees que puedas hacer algo?-Preguntó lleno de esperanza ignorando a los unicornios a sus espaldas que retiraban el cuerpo de uno de ellos dentro de una bolsa.

La alicornio tragó saliva, tenía que ser honesta si quería escapar de ahí con ellos-No. No en realidad-Apoapsis la miró con la boca abierta y una expresión de decepción mezclada con frustración. Dudosa de qué tanto debería revelar comenzó a hablar de nuevo-. Quien me encerró aquí… la misma que puso esa esfera alrededor de la luna, hizo algo con mi magia, yo… efectué un hechizo que me rebotó y debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para matarme pero… ni siquiera parece que me haya dejado inconsciente mucho tiempo. ¿Puedes escanearme con tu magia y verificar que está mal conmigo? Si solucionamos mi problema habrá una mejor oportunidad de ayudar a tu gente-Su voz era muy débil. Estaba aterrada. El anciano puso su mejor cara y asintió. En momentos Nightmare estaba siendo rodeada por un aura verde que viaja desde la punta de su cuerno hasta las pezuñas de sus piernas traseras. Suspiró cuando esta desapareció cerrando los ojos pero volviéndolos a abrir sorprendida al sentir a Apoapsis repetir el proceso de punta a pezuña de nuevo. Sus labios temblaron ¿qué estaba mal? El unicornio comenzaba a sudar, repitió el proceso una tercera vez más-¡Maldición ¿qué es?!-Lo golpeó con su ala alejándolo de ella muy enojada ¿acaso era un incompetente que no podía ni hacer eso? ¿Qué pasó con la mierda de sus historias?

-Nightmare…-Su voz temblaba-estás-Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro aún sin poder creer su hallazgo-, estás sana.

Frunció el ceño-¿Qué?

-¡Estás sana! ¡Increíblemente sana! Células, órganos, huesos, tejidos, sangre, cerebro, todo en perfectas condiciones como si hubieras nacido ayer. Tus pulmones, tu cuerpo, está increíblemente limpios, libre de contaminante alguno, hasta tu pelaje brilla de lo saludable que estás por dentro… yo nunca había visto a alguien así de sano. Y todo indica que tu magia debería estar funcionando al máximo porque inclusive tienes energía para cien maratones, uno tras otro. Si algo te golpeo, ni siquiera hay contusión-Estaba escéptica, y entonces recordó, extendió rápido su ala izquierda y la marca de quemada por el ataque que fue devuelto por Shiny más temprano se había desvanecido, ignoraba cuándo había dejado de molestarle el dolor.

-Hija de puta-Apoapsis levantó su ceja al escuchar sus últimas palabras y verla voltearse para empezar a escanear ahora ella a uno de los unicornios enfermos. Así como a ella, rodeo al unicornio de la punta del cuerno a las pezuñas traseras con una luz verde dándole un chequeo completo. Y lo que encontró la dejo desconcertada.

-No había visto algo así-Mentía, muy dentro de ella, algo le decía que sabía de qué se trataba. Humedeció sus labios volviendo con el líder de la comunidad-, lo que sea esa enfermedad, ningún libro de medicina en Equestria llegaría a mencionar si quiera un síntoma relacionado, y se está expandiendo por todo el cuerpo.

-Fue lo mismo que vi-Compartió la información esperando que confiara en su criterio al decirle que estaba sana y su magia funcionaba-, ¿puedes hacer algo?

-No, al menos no sin medicinas. Lo que sea eso está atacando su sistema inmunológico dejando al cuerpo expuesto a un ataque de cualquier otro virus. Tan débil que una gripe podría matarlos. Podríamos estabilizarlos, lo suficiente para que sean capaces de utilizar su magia junto con el resto de tu grupo y junto con la mía nos teletranspotaríamos definitivamente de vuelta Equestria y ahí reciban la atención médica necesaria-El unicornio no tenía palabras. Nightmare interpretó su silencio-No hay más que yo pueda hacer, y no creas que eso me gusta. Trajeron medicinas junto con toda su mierda ¿cierto?-Agachó la cabeza ante la pregunta-No puede ser tan estúpidos ¿o sí?

-No estamos solos en este lugar, hay críaturas…

-Sí, lo sé, me topé con algunas tiempo atrás, pero parece que quien ha sellado la luna también se encargó de ellos, ya deberían haber venido por mí.

-No sé a qué criaturas te refieras pero hay más de las que te podrías imaginar, monstruos en la luna, monstruos que nos robaron el medicamento como si supieran que lo íbamos a necesitar.

Nightmare se paralizo ante su declaración-Estás jodiendome ¿cierto? Tienes que estar.

-¡No!-Gritó, se sentía derrotado si ni ella podía hacer algo, todos esos ponies, cada uno de ellos eran su responsabilidad y él los estaba dejando morir, fueron demasiado cobardes para siquiera intentar buscar y enfrentar a los ladrones. Lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus rojos ojos y Nightmare no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

-Tienes a los mejores unicornios de toda Equestria bajo tu poder y no emprendieron una batalla contra ellos ¿qué clase de desperdicio es ese?-Su mirada era desafiante y a la vez servía para burlarse del viejo que ahora yacía sobre sus rodillas traseras lamentándose.

-No quería que nadie saliera lastimado-Dijo entre sollozos.

-Iré por esas medicinas-Fue firme-, estabilizaremos a estos imbéciles y regresaremos a Equestria para que los curen…

-¿En serio?-Sonaba demasiado bello para ser tan simple.

-A cambio, quiero que me juren lealtad y una vez que todos estén en pie de nuevo, tomaremos Canterlot-No podía creer lo que escuchaba-, serán mi ejercito personal y con tales habilidades no habrá nadie que pueda detenernos. ¡Dominaré Equestria y ustedes me ayudarán!-Apoapsis estaba falto de aliento, mirándola con miedo mientras ella se paseaba campante alrededor suyo con esa sonrisa filosa y mirada encendida en llamas, ¿de dónde había salido?-A no ser que prefieran morir aquí, pero, tú no quieres eso ¿o si Apoapsis?, hijo de Afelio y Chasma-No cabía más sorpresa dentro de él ¿quién era ella?-, si, los recuerdo, me sorprende que aquellos patéticos ponies hayan logrado algo en sus vidas-Se detuvo frente a él mirándolo con desprecio-¿Tenemos un trato?-Le sonrió maliciosamente.

Centauri y Shiny terminaban de preparar sus mochilas mientras, un ya preparado, Doppler, el unicornio que compartía hogar con la comprometida pareja se despedía de su hermana antes de partir con el escuadrón de Nightmare en busca de la medicina. Sabía que su poder, aun juntos, no se compararía con el de una alicornio, no entendía por qué entonces se sentía tan inseguro respecto al viaje. Centauri le había contado todo lo que le dijo a Apoapsis durante su ausencia, cómo desquitó su enojo contra él, sentía que debía ser honesto con ella. Ella lo entendió y pidió que antes de retirarse se disculpara con él, por su parte, Shiny no podía estar más emocionada de partir de nuevo y sorprendida de que Apoapsis permitiera que amos fueran juntos. Seguro tenía una gran fe en Nightmy, sí, eso debía ser. Pensó con una sonrisa guardando lo último en su bolsillo.

-Hey viejo, siento lo de hace rato, no debí comportarme así contigo-Se disculpó con un nada convincente tono de culpabilidad.

-Star te envió ¿cierto?-Dijo sin emoción alguna y sin corresponderle en la mirada siquiera. Algo parecía molestarle.

-¿Tan predecible soy?-Sonrió infantilmente.

Giró la cabeza buscando por señales de la alicornio oscura, y al no ver señas de ella cerca miró con una seriedad nunca antes vista en él a Centauri-Cuídate de ella-Tomó su rostro entre sus cascos acercándolo al suyo-, no sabemos nada de ella y no parece estar interesada en mostrar sus intenciones verdaderas con nadie-Le alertó.

-Creo que estás siendo muy dramático, Shiny confía en ella-Se libró de su agarre.

-¿Y tú? ¿Confías en alguien que fue encerrada aquí sin siquiera saber por qué?-Centauri fue desconcertado, odiaba cuando el anciano tenía razón-Las luces que Shiny vio fueron reflejo de una esfera que encierra la luna que ella golpeó intentando destruirla, ¡convirtieron este lugar en una prisión para ella!

-¡Basta!-Lo empujó lejos-Si te hace sentir más seguro la vigilaré de cerca, pero confío en Shiny y su criterio para tratar con las personas. Tú, por tu parte no has hecho más que meternos en un problema tras otro y ahora, empiezas a ponerte paranoico…-Apoapsis rodó los ojos molesto alejándose del lugar para dirigir los honores al fallecido miembro de la comunidad. Centauri regresó a su domo donde se encontraban los otros tres listos para partir.

-¿Listo amor?-Le sonrió alegre.

-Siempre-Nightmare puso los ojos en blanco. Y así empezaron a andar hacia ninguna dirección concreta aparente.

-Desconocemos de qué criaturas podría tratarse, pero la última vez que vimos unas fueron dentro de cuevas así que asumo que se ocultan ahí-Nightmare sabía quiénes tenían más posibilidades de ser los responsables, y sabía que Celestia se había encargado de ellos así que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pronto estaría sobre el trono gobernando como la princesa del día nunca hubiera hecho ni en sus mejores días.

-Iremos a las cuevas entonces-Aceleraron su galope, esta era la mejor oportunidad que tenían ¡estaban ansiosos!

No tardaron en llegar a la más cercana, de sus múltiples entradas provenía un débil brillo azul cristalino -Nos separaremos-Ordenó.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?-Se preocupó por separarse de su prometida y las palabras de Apoapsis volvían a su cabeza mientras miraba a los profundos ojos de Nightmare, estos demostraban una frialdad indescriptible junto con una determinación admirable que culminaban en una gran confianza por sí misma. Sus labios comenzaban a temblar, intercambió una mirada preocupara con Star quien sólo levanto sus hombros, parecía despreocupada.

-Las criaturas que se llevaron las medicinas probablemente están muertas, y, tengo a los mejores unicornios de toda Equestria, seguro podrán defenderse contra cualquier otra cosa.

-No debajo de estos trajes.

-He visto cómo protegen los domos proporcionándoles oxígeno alrededor, sería estúpido si no pudieran hacerlo alrededor de ustedes mismos. Además, gané varias carreras contra pegasos, estoy segura de que si alguno de ustedes grita por ayuda llegaré a ayudarlos en un parpadeo-Sin buscar perder más tiempo aceptaron y cada quien tomó un camino diferente-Nos volveremos a ver aquí en media hora-Fue la última indicación que dio.

Caminó por el curiosamente iluminado túnel que le tocó, mirando a todos lados sin encontrar rastros de vida o de la caja donde recordaba que habían dejado los medicamentos. Realmente esperaba que Nightmare tuviera razón al respecto de la vida de las criaturas que se llevaron sus reservas médicas. Llegó al final del túnel topándose con una cristalina pared azul, lo curioso de esta era que tenía figuras talladas en su superficie. Se acercó lo más posible para verlas a detalle y entender su significado, la única clara era una especie de unicornio en medio de muchos garabatos sin sentido rodeándola. La unicornio disparaba un rayo de magia de la punta de su cuerno que chocaba contra una esfera flotante y de el garabato más largo salía una delgada línea que también impactaba contra esa esfera. No podía estar segura, entrecerraba los ojos casi por completo, pero parecía que la unicornio tenía un intento de alas en los costados. Paso su pezuña por encima de la pared. Los dibujos se hicieron menos visibles cuando una gran sombra cubrió la pared desde la espalda de Shiny Star. Sus pupilas se dilataron dando media vuelta para encontrarse con la indescriptible, aterradora criatura-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Claro que lo que todos habían ignorado de las instrucciones de Nightmare Moon era, que nadie podía oírte gritar en el espacio.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Notas del autor: *Primeros huesos de las alas de un ave.

Y así comienza el segundo arco del fanfic: un Momento en la Eternidad. Espero que para los seguidores la espera de tres semanas haya valido la pena con el trabajo que acabo de entregarles y que cumpla con sus expectativas. Y a los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos y espero disfruten la historia y todo lo que está por venir.

Como comenté desde el especial, el tono de la historia siempre tuvo la intención de ser oscuro y de alguna forma crudo, así que espero que el uso del lenguaje vulgar se sienta justificado así como los riesgos que se pueda tomar con la nueva galería de personajes que guardan más de lo que su apariencia demuestra. Como siempre, estoy abierto a escuchar opiniones, son bien recibidas mientras no caigan en los insultos por simple "trolleo", para mejorar en la calidad de la historia y no decepcionarlos. Igualmente de habitual, gracias a los que se dan un tiempo extra y leen hasta aquí, esta obra está especialmente dedicada a ustedes. Nos leemos en una semana (y sólo por este cliffhanger, esta vez no habrá adelanto del siguiente capítulo).


	9. Los habitantes de la luna: parte 2

Los personajes extraídos de la serie y el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic propiedad de Hasbro.

Cualquier arte utilizada para acompañar el texto no es de mi propiedad, créditos a los autores.

La siguiente obra fue realizada sin fines comerciales.

NOTA: la siguiente historia puede no ser recomendable para menores de edad. Contenido fuerte sin intenciones de ofender a nadie en absoluto.

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

"'Mi nombre es Shiny Star, y estoy atrapada en la luna… pero no más.'"

"-¿Puedes ayudarnos? Por favor. Somos una comunidad y nos estamos muriendo."

"-Mi prometida está allá afuera, ¡sin nadie más!"

"-Si algo te pasa allá afuera, eres el mejor unicornio con aquel hechizo.

-Cabrón egoísta.

-Si no regresa en una hora, iré personalmente con un equipo a buscarla. Te necesitamos Centauri."

"-¡Basta!-Gritó Shiny desesperada separándolos con ayuda de su magia encerrándolos a cada uno dentro de una esfera-La comunidad empieza a perder la esperanza por la epidemia que nos ha tomado por sorpresa, y como si fuera un milagro la noche se ilumina con luces rosas en el cielo-Nightmare sabía cómo había dado con ella -, ella iluminó el cielo, ella es una alicornio y apuesto a que puede ayudarnos."

"-Todo esto comenzó con el sueño de una pareja de unicornios que admiraban la noche que era traída por la princesa. Fuimos con la princesa Celestia a hablar de nuestros hallazgos, se burló en nuestras caras. A espaldas del gobierno de Celestia escapamos aquí."

"-Alicornios de mierda, ustedes no son más que un error dela naturaleza, una evolución mal planeada."

"-Iré por esas medicinas, me jurarán lealtad y una vez que todos estén en pie de nuevo, tomaremos Canterlot, serán mi ejercito personal ¡dominaré Equestria y ustedes me ayudarán! ¿Tenemos un trato?"

"Caminó hasta el final del túnel topándose con una cristalina pared azul que tenía figuras talladas en su superficie. Los dibujos se hicieron menos visibles cuando una gran sombra cubrió la pared desde la espalda de Shiny Star-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

 **Brome presenta: un fanfic de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

 **Protagonizado por:**

 **Nightmare Moon**

 **Shiny Star**

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Arco dos: los habitantes de la luna; capítulo dos: las sombras de la noche.**

Se había propuesto a aprender el nombre de cada uno de sus compañeros para demostrarles que era una comunidad que progresarían juntos porque a él, al autoproclamado líder, le importaban, una comunidad que podía convertirse en una familia. Ahora, mirando el cadáver que era cremado por la falta de herramientas para enterrarlo, siendo únicamente capaces de recurrir a la magia, no podía ni siquiera recordar su nombre o cómo se conocieron. Era sólo otro desdichado unicornio muerto más por su imprudencia y tanto para Apoapsis como para su hermano, tal linaje, tan puro, asesinado en tan gran epopeya en búsqueda de conocimiento, era una pena, una pena que los atormentaba en cada íntimo momento de sus días. Ni siquiera podía recordar las palabras que dijo mientras se hacían los honores, pero sí podía recordar los antipáticos rostros de los pocos presentes. No se molestó en saber si tenía algún familiar en la comunidad, aunque existía la posibilidad de que si lo tuviera, también estuviera enfermo. Apoapsis había vivido días horribles, pero de alguna forma, este día se las había arreglado para joderlo y convertirse el peor día de su vida, un día de mierda, que no parecía tener final y se ponía cada vez peor. La llegada de Nightmare Moon puso todo de cabeza para él, ahora estaba amenazado, a un golpe de perder el control y con sus dos mejores miembros fuera en la oscuridad, sin saber los riesgos en los que se podían meter. Y todo eso fue como la bofetada que necesitaba para darse cuenta de lo jodidos que estaban, ¿a quién le importaba ahora si sabía sus nombres o no? ¿Quién creería ahora que se volverían una familia? Estaban asustados y sin esperanza de volver a casa, temerosos de morir en un lugar donde nadie los recordaría.

Le cedió la labor de volver cenizas el cuerpo a alguien más, se despidió de los presentes y se ocultó detrás de un domo no pudiendo retener más el llanto, lloró en silencio con el rostro oculto y cuando lo volvió a levantar, cuando se puso en sus cuatro piernas y caminó a la montaña más cercana, miró, al mismo tiempo, el cercano y lejano bello planeta azul. Sus sollozos disminuyeron cuando permaneció admirando la belleza que antes no podía encontrar en él, cuando debió haberlo hecho. Momentos después frunció el ceño confundido, se dio cuenta de algo extraño, algo evidente, no había cambio alguno en él… seguían sobre el mismo punto del cielo, y entonces todo se volvió más complicado, desde las luces en el cielo de Nightmare, parecía que la luna no se movería al otro extremo del mundo, parecía que la noche no tendría final, parecía que la noche que la alicornio fue exiliada a la luna, esta había sido congelada en el espacio-¿Qué carajos hiciste Nightmare Moon?-Susurró preocupado antes de regresar trotando lo más rápido con los demás.

Pasó su casco sobre los dibujos tallados en la cristalina pared, ¿podría ser ese garabato lo que parecía que era? ¿Había sido un descuido cuando se dibujaba el lomo del unicornio o alguien tuvo la intención de dibujarle alas como si fuera un… alicornio? Su vista se nubló cuando una larga sombra ascendió desde su espalda cubriendo toda la alta pared. Dio la media vuelta con las pupilas dilatadas, y sus piernas temblorosas, sin esperar encontrarse con esa aterradora, oscura y gigante criatura-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Gritó sin saber que nunca sería escuchada.

Nightmare fue la tercera en salir de la cueva, fuera estaba siendo esperada por Centauri y Doppler quienes se veían impacientes y el segundo no se molestaba en ocultarlo levantando y bajando repetidamente uno de sus cascos, ella sólo levanto la ceja molesta por el gesto-¿Encontraron algo?-Ambos negaron con la cabeza-Hay dos túneles más, cuando Shiny regrese los revisaremos antes de partir.

La mirada de Centauri no se despegó ni por un momento del túnel por el que su prometida se había desvanecido y mientras los segundos corrían, la tranquila apariencia que mantenía en el exterior apenas y podía contener su creciente preocupación-¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo! Hay que entrar ahí y buscarla.

-Odio acordar contigo, pero sí, si queremos continuar lo mejor será entrar y buscarla, seguro se perdió entre los túneles-Aclaró la alicornio antes de ponerse de pie igual que los demás y empezar a caminar hacia el tercer túnel de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?-Preguntó Doppler sobre el hombro de su compañero unicornio quien sólo volteó a mirarlo con molestia antes de ignorarlo y acelerar el paso para ponerse a lado de Nightmare quien gracias a sus largas piernas daba pasos de grandes distancias-Sólo preguntaba-Se quejó.

No caminaron mucho hasta llegar al final del túnel, el cual no tenía ninguna desviación en su camino-¿Seguros que este es el camino que tomo ella?-Preguntó Doppler mirando alrededor del no muy angosto camino-Porque esto fue una línea recta sin peligro alguno a la vista ¡Caramel no está por aquí!

-¡Shiny!-Gritó Centauri empezando a saltar por todo el lugar-¡Shiny! ¡Shiny! ¡Shiny!

Abrió sus ojos molesta y con las alas extendidas se giró a sus acompañantes llena de enojo-¡Cállate!-Centauri dejo de brincar y gritar viéndose más molesto que asustado por la capitana del viaje. Con silencio a su alrededor volvió su atención a la pared, había visto los dibujos antes pero decidió ignorarlos, en realidad parecía que hacía un gran esfuerzo en esto. Pasó su ala sobre la cristalina pared, levantó uno de sus cascos para golpearla y después repitió el mismo procedimiento sobre las paredes de los laterales. Sus orejas se levantaron por instinto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Cá-lla-te!-Se acercó de nuevo a la pared final, esta ocasión pegando su oreja sobre esta-¿Lo escuchan?-Ambos unicornios compartieron una mirada de preocupación, levantaron los hombros y avanzaron hacia la más alta imitándola en su acción-¿Lo escuchan?

-Sí-El primero en hablar fue Doppler, aunque tiempo después de que la pregunta fue hecha-, es como el agua de una tetera hirviendo a un volumen muy bajo…

-También puedo escucharlo.

-La pared aquí, es muy delgada a comparación de las de los bordes-Golpeó de nuevo sobre la que estaban recargados mostrando su punto, los otros dos golpearon las de alrededor notando la gran diferencia-. Lo que significa, que hay algo atrás-Dio pasos hacia atrás con las alas extendidas golpeando los rostros cubiertos de los unicornios como seña de que retrocedieran también.

Centauri se apoyó sobre su ala y la miro muy confundido-¿Crees que Star esté ahí detrás?

Giro la cabeza con el ceño fruncido-Es una posibilidad, ahora ¡quítate de mi ala!-Le gritó en el oído haciéndolo caer al rocoso suelo donde empezó a sobar su oreja con una mueca de dolor mientras la pared se iluminaba al igual que el largo cuerno de Nightmare y como un gran engrane oxidado girando, un fuerte sonido acompañó al círculo azul brillante girando dejando ver al otro lado, pulgada a pulgada un enorme lugar más rocoso y menos brillante que el del exterior. Asombrados, los unicornios se adelantaron y empezaron a examinar de arriba abajo todo el interior, acercándose a las paredes del recién descubierto lugar por los dibujos tallados sobre estas.

-Esto es extraño, en el tiempo que llevamos aquí nunca vimos que ninguna criatura hiciera algo parecido-Habló Doppler siguiendo con la vista a Centauri quien avanzaba hacia él para ver los mismos dibujos-Es como si tuvieran conciencia desarrollada-Dijo en una voz más baja, básicamente para ser escuchado únicamente por su compañero de al lado-¿Qué dices tú Moon, alguna vez habías visto algo así? ¿O te recuerdan a algo?-Como si no los escuchara ella pasaba por cada dibujo a su alcance, parecían garabatos hechos por infantes, muy difíciles de comprender-No soy experto en esta basura pero diría que algunos parecen castillos o casas o alguna mierda así combinada con maquinaria parecida a nada que haya visto antes, esta en cambio-Apunto con su pezuña algo arriba de su cabeza-, parece una simple caja-Nigtmare seguía examinando los dibujos no con mucha paciencia pues pasaba de uno a otro en nada de tiempo, buscando comprender lo más mínimo de ellos. Agitó sus alas elevándose por el lugar para mirar más de cerca los de las alturas, los más entendibles podían ser interpretados como estrellas, tal vez planetas, o como Doppler explicaba, maquinaria que no parecía nada similar a la de casa-. Lo curioso, es que todos los dibujos claros están rodeados al menos por un garabato estirado y abstracto, pero con intentos de caras en algún lugar, alguien debe ser fan de Griccaso…

-¿Qué dijiste?-Nightmare lo miró desde las alturas.

-Griccaso, un pintor cuyo trabajo se caracterizaba por-Fue interrumpido.

-¡No, eso no!

-¿Los rostros en los garabatos revueltos y estirados?-Levantó la cabeza para recibir una afirmación-Puedes mirarlo por ti misma, el de la caja es el que más tiene garabatos rodeándola-Nightmare descendió rápido y apartó a ambos con sus alas acercando el rostro completo a la pared antes de volver a volar con gran velocidad por todo el lugar dándole una nueva perspectiva a los dibujos más en específico a los amorfos que los acompañaban, Centauri por su parte se separó de ambos para ver los tallados en las paredes de otras partes cuando lo que se encontró lo dejo con la boca seca de sorpresa.

-No… no quiero asustarlos pero, este, este se ve muy parecido a nuestros domos-Ambos voltearon incrédulos y con un poco de miedo, la alicornio descendió y galopó junto con Doppler hasta Centauri acercándose a comprobar que tan cierto era lo que decía. Nightmare se quedó sin palabras y como un destello en medio de la noche se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaban, los tomo a ambos entre sus alas y trotó rápido hacía la puerta que se había sellado de nuevo después de su entrada-¡Nightmare, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!-Se separó de ella arrojando su ala de regreso a su cuerpo.

-¡Debemos irnos!-Sentenció mirándolos a ambos con preocupación.

-¡No!-Gritó haciendo saltar algunas gotas de saliva.

-¡¿Qué?!-La preocupación era llevada lejos por furia.

-¡No nos iremos sin Shiny!-Su voz era igual de firme que la de Nightmare.

-¿Quieren quedarse aquí?

-Dijiste que era seguro, ¡ella confió en ti!-Sus rostros se acercaban violentamente.

-Ella sabía los peligros que podrían implicar, es tiempo de que acepten sus responsabilidades.

-Los cures o no, sin ella y sin mí no podrán regresar a casa.

-Eso se escuchó tan pedante-Se incluyó en la discusión.

-Cállate Doppler-Lo golpeó con la rodilla.

-Es por eso que no me iré sin ti.

-Y yo no me iré sin ella. ¿Por qué tan asustada ahora?-Sus miradas se volvían a encontrar de manera desafiante.

-Porque estaba equivocada, sé qué los enfermó y ahora sé que ellos siguen aquí… y van a venir por nosotros en cualquier momento-Giró la cabeza a toda dirección de forma paranoica, empezando a transpirar.

-Si ellos tienen a Shiny…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Eh? Salgamos de aquí maldita sea-Dio media vuelta ignorando las suplicas y discusiones que daban sus compañeros iluminando su cuerno de nuevo para girar el cristal que conducía de vuelta al largo pasillo-túnel y con un paso acelerado se dirigió a la salida atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes de nuevo, Centauri ignoró las quejas de Doppler para correr detrás de la alicornio.

-Oh, no ¡no lo harás!-Galopó a la entrada y al cruzarla choco contra el flanco de la más alta cayendo al suelo, sintiendo detrás el golpe del otro unicornio-¿Qué fue eso ahora?-Sobo su cabeza abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la alicornio paralizada frente a la presencia de tres criaturas gigantes hechas de una negra neblina como carbón en las chimeneas mirándolos fijamente con esos profundos ojos amarillos y pequeñas, maquiavélicas sonrisas dibujadas de lado, mostrando pequeños colmillos, en sus planos rostros. Pronto ellos también se encontraban en shock.

-Ustedes vendrán con nosotros-Exclamó la criatura aparentemente sin reconocer a la princesa frente a él, con una gruesa y ronca voz.

-¿Y qué si nos resistimos?-Se defendió Centauri posicionándose frente a la alta yegua negra con piernas temblorosas dándolo todo por mantener una expresión desafiante.

-La resistencia es inútil-Afirmó antes de saltar sobre ellos hundiéndolos en la densa neblina permitiéndoles únicamente soltar gritos de dolor y terror que se apagaron momentos después.

-¡Nightmare!-Abrió sus ojos al escuchar el grito llamándola-¡Nightmare!-Se levantó recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza contra una dura y afilada roca, golpe que fue amortiguado por el casco que usaba-¿Estás aquí?-Miró al frente en busca de dónde provenía la voz dándose cuenta de que se encontraba encerrada detrás de barrotes en un lugar muy cerrado-¡Nightmare!

-¿Cen-Centauri?-Preguntó en una débil voz acercándose a los barrotes sin ver a nadie fuera de su celda-¿Centauri?-Llamó en una voz más alta.

-¡Nightmare! Sí estás aquí-Se escuchaba aliviado-Creo que Shiny y Doppler están en celdas a lado de nosotros, pero aún desmayados, ¿crees que podrías usar tu-?

Fue interrumpido por una de las criaturas que se deslizaba fuera de las celdas, a diferencia de los que se habían encontrado antes, este tenía ojos rojos y una cabeza más definida como la forma de un lobo-¡Cállate!-Escucho un grito que la hizo cubrir sus orejas en reflejo, se arrastró sobre sus rodillas para intentar asomarse fuera de los barrotes sin resultados satisfactorios de saber qué le estaba haciendo a su compañero-Bien, bien, bien ¿a quién tenemos por aquí?-La criatura regreso y mantuvo una mirada fija sobre ella-La mismísima Nightmare Moon, nada más que una perra perdedora. Fue muy complicado meterte ahí, despertabas muy pronto de cada maldito golpe que te dábamos-Sin control sobre su cuerpo, sentía las lágrimas escapar bajando por sus mejillas, pero no sentía que fueran de ella, ni las lágrimas ni la profunda escasa emoción de miedo por los demás-¡¿No piensas hablar?!-De alguna forma golpeó los barrotes haciendo retroceder a la yegua a un rincón en el fondo de su celda donde se giró dándole la espalda-No me digas que el gran lobo te da miedo. Porque sabes muy bien que puedo cambiar esta forma a algo que te agrade más, permíteme complacerte Nightmy, porque así te llaman ahora ¿no, Nightmy?-Apenas de reojo veía cómo desfiguraba su rostro y lo volvía a acomodar con una nueva forma.

-¿Qué quieres Shadowfright?-Algo muy dentro de ella despertaba un temor propio de una potrilla indefensa, deseosa de volver a las piernas de su madre y refugiarse hasta que la tormenta relampagueante terminara. Por esa misma razón tenía que mostrarse firme, no giró ni un poco.

-Hacerte sentir como en casa de nuevo-Sonrió-Mírame, ahora soy uno de esos ponies-Había amoldado su rostro a los rasgos faciales de los habitantes de Equestra, su prisionera respondió humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua con una mirada muerta-¿no te gusta? La hice especialmente para ti-La neblina volvió a revolverse en el lugar que tenía su rostro tomando otra forma diferente, esta vez parecida a la de un ave de gran pico-. Podríamos hacer esto toda la noche ¿pero cuál sería el punto? Fracasaste allá abajo, te dimos un poder inimaginable y dejaste que una princesita estúpida te jodiera por completo, me das asco. Y me estoy debatiendo por buscar una razón para no matarte. ¡¿Por qué no debería matarte jodida estúpida?!-Gritó dejando pasar su cabeza a través de los barrotes haciendo erizar el pelaje de Nightmare, quien presionaba fuerte sus dientes intentando silenciar los sollozos con creces y detener las lágrimas, pero su alterada respiración delataba su inestable estado emocional ante la situación a la que los había llevado, y Shadowfright podía sentirlo. Río ante esto, retiró su cabeza aún con su burlona sonrisa y sin despegar su mirada de ella-¿Qué dijiste?

Aclaró su garganta con temor y repitió lo que había dicho en un susurro-¿Cuál es el sentido de esto? Teníamos un trato tú y yo, ¿por qué enfermar a los inocentes?

-¡Por el amor de…! ¡No me jodas, puta sentimental! ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¡Bien!, antes de que tú llegaras esos imbéciles de allá fuera eran nuestro principal recurso, pero estaban tan jodidamente animados que teníamos que joderles ese espíritu de alguna manera-Un golpeado y traumatizado Centauri asomaba su cabeza intentando entender lo qué pasaba entre esos dos, pudo escuchar ligeros llantos muy cerca de su prisión en las alturas de la pared.

-¿Shiny?-Preguntó derrotado. Reconocía los sollozos pero ella no daba respuesta.

-Esparcimos una enfermedad entre ellos-Continuó explicando-, una de la que nadie tiene conocimiento alguno, una que los mataría en cualquier momento, mataría a sus compañeros provocando los sentimientos más negativos para alimentarnos de ellos y aquellos que sobrevivieran serían los nuevos portadores de mi armada. Robamos sus medicamentos haciéndoles la vida más difícil esperando por el momento en que todos estuvieran quebrados y se convirtieran en nuestros muñecos de trapo, fáciles de manipular y amoldar a nuestro antojo.

Lo enfrentó acercando su nariz, sus ojos estaban rojos y apenas podía sostenerle la mirada-Lentos como siempre, ellos están de mi lado ahora, así que sirve de una mierda y libéralos y entrégame los medicamentos para que…

Acercó su rostro lentamente robándole el aliento con esos ojos asesinos-Respóndeme esto, ¿quién está hablando ahora mismo? ¿Nightmare Moon… o la princesa Luna?-Las pupilas de Centauri se dilataron a la par que los llantos de Shiny cesaron.

-Pri-pri… ¿princesa Luna?-Susurró sin creer lo que escuchaba ¿cómo era posible que todo este tiempo se tratara de ella? ¿De qué tanto se habían perdido durante su ausencia?

-¡Responde! ¡Responde asquerosa prostituta!-Nightmare volvió a retroceder bajando el rostro en incontrolable llanto y dolor-Bien, si no hablarás seguro tus amigos lo harán-Desapareció de enfrente de Nightmare moviéndose por puntos que ella no podía ver empezó a escuchar los gritos de dolor de los demás incluyendo de Doppler que seguro se despertó por los ataques que recibía. Ella estaba impotente, restringida a llorar en silencio y rogar internamente porque esa tortura terminara.

Todos ya hacían derrotados y tumbados dentro de sus celdas con grandes golpes y depresivas atmosferas, a excepción de Nightmare Moon quien sólo tenía la última y daba la espalda a sus barrotes-¿Empezarás a hablar?-Se acercó a ella rodeando sus hombros y cuello con su cuerpo-Tendrás que hacerlo más fuerte si quieres que alguien te escuche-Estaba rota, no podía articular palabra alguna y cada vez le costaba más trabajo sostener esa dura actitud que siendo honestos, no ayudaba en nada.

-No sobrevivirán.

-¿Qué?

-Esos unicornios, están muriendo, y quedarán menos sin los que vinieron conmigo, si no mueren por la enfermedad, mueren por falta de alimentos y recursos. Te lo pido-Descendió de nueva cuenta la vista, observando los aparentes brazos del monstruo a sus espaldas extendiéndose más bajando hasta su pecho, estaba rindiéndose-por favor, dame las medicinas y yo misma los traeré aquí, serán nuestro-Su brazo de neblina, volviéndose denso por medio de su voluntad cubrió su boca presionándola de la forma más dolorosa que pudiera.

-N-O, no nosotros, ya no hay más nosotros-Aclaró antes de descubrir sus labios y hacer un movimiento con este mismo brazo para indicarle que continuara.

-Serán tu…-Su mirada se perdió, los pensamientos de aparentes eternas derrotas en su corta vida aplastaron el poco intacto ímpetu que le quedaba-… serán tu ejercito personal sin oponerse cuando les demos el medicamente, yo misma obligué a su líder, Apoapsis, a aceptarlo si salvaba a su comunidad.

-Nightmare…-Cerró los ojos decepcionado por la declaración, las palabras que Apoapsis le dijo antes de partir eran verdad y él lo ignoró. Empezó a llorar, si él se encontraba destrozado por los eventos de esa noche no podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría su prometida, no sólo su espíritu aventurero, sino su corazón y esperanza debían estar partidos en muchos fragmentos pequeños y esto no era ni la menor parte.

-Oh Nightmare, si piensas que me voy a tragar esa mierda…

-Es la verdad-Todos los presentes agrandaron sus ojos ante la serena voz de Centauri interrumpiendo la tortura de Shadowfright-, Apoapsis me advirtió de ella antes de venir aquí, estaba asustado y yo no lo escuché-No fue difícil para la criatura creer en su palabra, era sencillo sentir sus emociones para él, sabía que decía la verdad.

-¡Oh, Nightmare!-La golpeó con ligereza en el hombro-Puede que me haya equivocado contigo-La abrazó simulando de la forma más falsa posible el afecto de un padre por su hija antes de salir del oscuro lugar.

-¿Lo sabías?-Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar esa voz-¿Lo sabías Centauri?

-Shiny yo… no tengo excusas, fui un idiota por creer que…

-No. Fue mi culpa-Esa declaración lo sorprendió aún más, pues era lo último que esperaba escuchar-, yo fui quien la llevó a la comunidad, yo fui quien creyó en ella, yo fui quien…-Estalló en llanto de nuevo abrazándose a sí misma-… lo siento.

-Shiny, amor, no…

La débil voz creció interrumpiendo al enamorado-Shiny Star, siento haberlo jodido todo, yo no…

-Por favor, deja de hablar-Sintió el peso de sus palabras, en su interior sus emociones eran como un tornado destruyéndolo todo, dejando el lugar limpió para volver a empezar con de nuevo, y era complejo saber que emociones tendría ese nuevo ser. Pero si estaba segura de algo, era que un oído crecía por dentro tras haber siquiera considerado en abandonar a quien considero su primera amiga…

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar…-Como usual, Doppler se quejó- pendejos-Lo último lo susurró.

El lugar quedó en total silencio.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-El gritó lo despertó, los despertó a todos, Shadowfright había tomado a Shiny y bajado de su alta celda en la rocosa pared.

-¡Shiny!, ¡si le haces algo!-Apretó sus dientes con una ira que podría quebrarlos en el siguiente instante.

-¡Te arrancaré la lengua si no dejas de gritar!

-Haznos un favor y por una vez guarda silencio, ¿quieres?-Agregó Doppler sin molestarse en mirar la escena.

-Shadow, por favor, ella…-Rogó Nightmare.

-¿Alguien se molestaría en prestar atención?-Bajo a la unicornio al suelo quien temblaba y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, volviéndolos a abrir cuando sintió algo sobre su lomo, eran sus bolsas abiertas, dejando ver lo vacío que estaban. Shadow introdujo dos cajas metálicas dentro y procedió a explicar su oferta:-Consideren esto un regalo-Simuló una garra con su nebuloso cuerpo que puso sobre la cima del casco de Star-Esta no es su inútil medicina de resfriados, es una medicina para la enfermedad con la que los hemos infectado, desarrollada por tu servidor. Llévala de regreso con tu gente y cuando hayan curado a todos los enfermos que puedan los traerás aquí y comenzaremos con la parte interesante ¿entendiste?-La unicornio tenía la boca abierta, poco menos que sus ojos, llena de temor por lo que iba a cambiar desde esa noche, tragó saliva y miró a sus compañeros. Nightmare se volteó dándole la espalda, Doppler por su parte la miraba con apatía y finalmente se enfocó en su prometido, sus brillantes ojos por las lágrimas le preguntaban ¿qué debía hacer?

-¿Amor?-Sus labios temblaban mientras avanzaba hacía la pared donde se encontraban las celdas.

-Ve-Le sonrió tiernamente, ella sabía lo que ese gesto implicaba "ve, sálvalos y huyan. No pienses siquiera en volver por mí, por ninguno" se conocían muy bien-¡Ve!-Volviendo al llanto Shiny Star salió corriendo del lugar, perdiéndose de la vista de ambos unicornios y de Shadow al subir por unas escaleras.

-Me mentiste.

-¿Qué dices Moon?

-Dijiste que ustedes eran los habitantes de la luna…-Al menos ahora era claro quién hablaba-Las escasas memorias de este nuevo ser apenas pudieron reconocerte, así que dime ¿quiénes son en verdad?-Sintió a la criatura rodearle de nuevo y susurrar el verdadero nombre de él y su gente en su oído junto con otra declaración a la cual Nightmare sonrió satisfecha.

Shiny trotaba tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, nunca había participado en una carrera, nunca había tenido que huir de alguien, nunca había tenido que correr por salvar la vida de alguien más. Era demasiado para ella. Y el camino no podía verse más largo.

-¿Ha llegado ya con su gente?-Preguntaba Shadowfright a uno de sus allegados.

-¿Crees que volverá?-En la mente del dirigente se formaba la imagen del machacado unicornio de nombre Centauri encerrado en su calabozo y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su pico.

-Claro que volverá… Centauri no es el único pony que le importa.

Al fin pudo ver a lo lejos los domos levantarse mientras más se acercaba, pero esto no iluminaba ni un poco su atormentado rostro, Shadow fue capaz de introducirse por debajo de su traje haciéndoles un verdadero daño físico además del emocional que daba con cada palabra que salía de sus impredecibles labios. Debajo de ese traje espacial, Star tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, una melena terriblemente revuelta y desalineada, un pelaje húmedo por las lágrimas, sucio por los ataques y lleno cortadas sangrantes por todo el rostro y el cuerpo.

Cuando inició el descenso de su velocidad sintió el gran dolor en sus piernas, mordió su labio y avanzo con calma acercándose al modesto tumulto de unicornios en trajes espaciales, hablaban muy exaltados, en tonos molestos de cosas que no podían ser buenas, estaba demasiado cansada como para poder siquiera escuchar claramente algunas palabras. Las voces del debate disminuyeron casi desapareciendo cuando las piernas del unicornio en medio de todos separo a sus seguidores de enfrente, Apoapsis centró sus ojos sobre una de sus más destacadas compañeras, el vidrio protector del casco no era demasiado grupo para impedir un vistazo al interior, se preocupó al verla con los ojos difícilmente abiertos y labios temblorosos, el resto compartieron la mirada de su autoproclamado pero bien merecido líder, silenciando los últimos cuchicheos-¿Shiny?-Estaba de vuelta con ellos, y era momento de tomar una desición.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

"-¿Quién eres tú?"

"-Curaremos a todos los posibles y partiremos de aquí.

-¿Realmente piensan abandonarlos?"

"-Si hay algo de lo que puedes estar seguro, asqueroso fenómeno, es que Shiny no regresará por nosotros."

"-Shadowfright, te entrego a estos unicornios como muestra de mi deseo por una tregua entre ambos."

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **Los que dejamos atrás.**


	10. Los habitantes de la luna: parte 3

Los personajes extraídos de la serie y el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic propiedad de Hasbro.

Cualquier arte utilizada para acompañar el texto no es de mi propiedad, créditos a los autores.

La siguiente obra fue realizada sin fines comerciales.

NOTA: la siguiente historia puede no ser recomendable para menores de edad. Contenido fuerte sin intenciones de ofender a nadie en absoluto.

* * *

La viva llama apenas iluminaba a su alrededor, levantaba la pluma introduciéndola de nuevo en el pequeño frasco lleno de tinta negra y la regresaba a sus cálculos tachando uno tras otro de sus resultados fallidos. Gotas caían sobre las amarillentas hojas cuando su mente se quedó en blanco. Estancado en la operación clave para su éxito en su mente se formaba la pregunta "¿por qué?" "¿Por qué querían hacer esto?" "¿Realmente era el sueño de ellos o sólo el capricho de sus padres?" Golpeaba su cabeza con la parte trasera de su pluma lentamente. Ya había tenido esa discusión, fue una que lo llevó a encarar a sus padres por las acciones que tenían sobre ellos y que lo habían dejado con una mejilla hinchada después del castigo otorgado por su padre al juzgarlo. Esta vez no le daría el gusto. Los golpes aceleraban, hasta arrojar la pluma lejos de él, perdiéndose detrás del escritorio. Se aferró con ambos cascos sobre las equinas del mueble de madera mordiendo sus labios provocando un ligero sangrado del inferior. Gritó, gritó siendo silenciado para el exterior por las ventanas y puertas cerradas de la gran cabaña donde ahora vivían.

Papeles comenzaban a saltar fuera del escritorio, el suelo se pintaba de negro mientras la tinta se extendía sobre este, tomaba las hojas que podía entre sus pezuñas y las rompía a la mitad en su ataque de ira, las mordía entre sus dientes también, arrancando grandes pedazos que escupía. Con una pesada respiración y melena revuelta miró por la ventana buscando señas de cualquiera. Galopó, subió las escaleras tomando sus bolsas y metiendo un par de mantas en una de ellas, bajo y entró a la cocina, tomó algo de fruta que coloco en la libre, y aun en su escape, la operación se mantenía en su cabeza, la operación que su padre le había dejado, no era su problema, se repetía una y otra vez hasta que el impacto de la puerta chocando con la pared al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el sudor se hizo presente sobre su frente, giró la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con quien no esperaba: su hermano-¿Apoapsis?-Lo miró preocupado-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Marchándome-Con el alivio recuperado continuó guardando toda la comida que pudiera entrar junto con algunos bits que había ahorrado y otros que sabía dónde escondían-, es lo que haces cuando te vuelves un adulto-Faltaba una semana para su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

-No… no te puedes ir -Permaneció en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Apoapsis cerró ambas bolsas con sus broches y caminó con paso firme empujando a su hermano con un golpe en el hombro.

-Sólo mírame-Abrió la puerta principal.

-Pasó un accidente-Se detuvo en seco…

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldito pedazo de mierda! ¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno!-Gritaba con los ojos ardiéndole por tantas lágrimas a la tumba que compartían sus progenitores con su hermano perdido en llanto, descansando sobre su lomo. Ambos se levantaron listos para partir de ahí y volver a casa, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que la princesa Luna había alzado su satélite sin embargo, frente a sus ojos no podían parar de desfilar todas las memorias donde su padre le había hecho daño con sus palabras y golpes por cada mínimo error que cometía en un trabajo que no era suyo. Pateó la tumba, sin importarle el dolor, volvió a hacerlo, una vez más, y otra logrando tirarla sobre el verde pasto lleno de lodo. Calmándose, cerró sus ojos meditando sobre esa noche, miro a su hermano sorprendido de que no lo hubiera detenido, puso una pierna sobre su hombro-Vamos a casa-Él sólo asintió.

-Creo que llegue tarde para la ceremonia-La voz a sus espaldas detuvo su andar, dieron media vuelta para conocer al inesperado presente, era un pony encapuchado, su capa era color rojo y por cómo se levantaba su capucha, dedujeron que se trataba de un unicornio.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Digamos que era un amigo de sus padres-Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

* * *

 **Brome presenta: un fanfic de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

 **Protagonizado por:**

 **Nightmare Moon**

 **Shiny Star**

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Arco dos: los habitantes de la luna; capítulo tres: los que dejamos atrás.**

* * *

-¿Son lo que creo que son?-El casco con el que sostenía el artilugio de metal temblaba a la par que una nerviosa y excitada sonrisa se dibujaba lentamente de oreja a oreja. Shiny asintió lentamente, aún le faltaba recuperar mucho aliento-¡Llamen a Blázar! Tenemos que revisar esto antes de tomar cualquier riesgo, no quiero dar falsas esperanzas pero tal vez sea momento de que empezaran a hacer sus maletas-Su alegría se extendió más rápido que el virus a los cercanos exceptuando por la herida unicornio quien intentada desesperada de alzar su voz para llamar la atención de los cercanos sin ningún resultado esperanzador.

-Apoapsis-Intentó llamarlo en un frágil susurro pero él siguió dando indicaciones a sus allegados de preparar maletas y conseguir jeringas para la aplicación, una vez solo notó la presencia de Shiny detrás de él y la tomo de la pezuña jalándola consigo.

-¡Vamos! Mi hermano sigue en el domo de los enfermos, te curaremos esas heridas y entonces podrás ayudarnos a revisar la legitimidad de esto-Levantó la caja a la altura de los cansados ojos de la unicornio- y entonces nos marcharemos-Tenía la garganta demasiado seca para levantar la voz. Les había explicado todo lo que había pasado, desde la llegada a la cueva, su secuestro, el enfrentamiento entre Nightmare y la criatura y las condiciones del trato para llevarles ese medicamento. Parece que lo único que entró por sus oídos fue la obtención de su medicina. Empezaba a sentir una gran decepción por sus compañeros y miedo por lo que los demás estarían pasando en su ausencia.

-¡Tuviste suerte señorita! Esas heridas pudieron ser mortales-Intentaba animarla mientras pasaba el brillo verde saliente de su cuerno sobre todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose sobre sus heridas y contusiones y avanzando más rápido sobre las partes en un estado que medicamente podía considerarse bueno-Toma una de estas-Dijo terminando la curación extendiéndole en su pezuña desnuda un par de pastillas blancas y ofreciéndole un vaso de agua que tomó sabiendo que si podía ser de ayuda, no lo sería en ese estado.

-Gracias Blázar-Le dio una débil sonrisa que fue correspondida antes de marcharse frente a ella susurrando su alegría por la desaparición de la alicornio-¿Uh?-Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama donde la habían chequeado mirando al blanco de la pared. Sin pasar más de cinco minutos se levantó, tenía trabajo que hacer. Siguió el mismo camino que el viejo unicornio encontrándose con ellos en la sala principal del lugar, diferente únicamente, por los retirados adornos que los primeros habitantes habían colgado por ahí para sentirse en cada, a la sala principal del domo en el que vivió con su prometido y Doppler y su hermana… ¿hermana? ¿Dónde estaba la hermana de Doppler?-Hey-Habló buscando ser escuchada por alguno de los agitados unicornios que se movían de un lado al otro preparando todo para la aplicación de la posible cura-¿alguien ha visto a la hermana de Doppler?-Apoapsis se acercó a ella con el compartimiento abierto mostrando cuatro frascos llenos de un líquido claro como lago inmaculado y con ayuda de su magia levantó uno hasta las pezuñas de Star.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó despacio con una confortante sonrisa que pasó por alto para ella.

-Sí, yo… sí. Pero…

-¡Bien!, ayúdanos a revisar esto entonces, no podemos correr más riesgos-Se retiró lejos de ella acercando su ojo izquierdo al frasco examinando el interior. Humedeció sus labios intentando contener el llanto por la preocupación de sus compañeros ¡por Celestia! Hasta estaba preocupada por Nightmy aun a pesar de lo que les hecho… pudieron haber sido geniales juntos. Paso su casco por sus mejillas limpiándose antes de proceder a hacer su tarea del momento. Repitió el proceso varias veces tratando de reconocer los ingredientes que inclusive para sus compañeros fueron desconocidos-. No podemos rendirnos. Tendremos que hacer una prueba. Hermano, trae al más enfermo de ellos.

No tardó en llegar con uno de los unicornios que para ellos tres, no era más que eso, un unicornio enfermo, habían olvidado su nombre y ahora estaban a punto de usarlo como un conejillo de indias en un laboratorio ¿qué tan bajo habían llegado? Controlándose para no derramar ni una gota, Blázar llenó la jeringa por completo con el líquido puro, dándose cuenta de que sólo era necesaria la mitad del frasco para esto. Limpió el hombro del desnudo unicornio con un algodón humedecido en alcohol e introdujo la aguja, presionó haciendo entrar la sustancia en su cuerpo y se levantó retrocediendo un par de pasos. Los segundos se volvieron eternos antes de que el unicornio comenzara a convulsionar vomitando una espuma negra-¡No!-Shiny intentó correr para ayudarlo pero fue detenida por Apoapsis quien la sostuvo fuerte. El unicornio dejo de moverse segundos después, Shiny se ocultó en el pecho del anciano calvo volviendo a llorar. Estaba cansada de perder a sus compañeros y de perder la esperanza misma.

-Tal vez… tal vez, se debía a lo avanzado de su enfermedad, deberíamos intentarlo con alguien menos enfermo-Sintió la bofetada y regresó la cabeza echando humo-¿qué carajos fue eso?

-¡¿Están locos?! No podemos volver a intentar eso, ¿en qué nos convertiremos si empezamos a matarlos con algo que ni siquiera habíamos visto, deja de lado que no sabemos qué es?-Sus quejas se detuvieron al escuchar los quejidos del unicornio levantándose a sus espaldas. Todos fijaron su atención sobre él incrédulos.

Tosió un poco antes de hablar-Disculpen ¿puedo molestarlos con un vaso de agua?

Bebía el líquido que no sentía tan refrescante desde hace mucho mientras era escaneado por Blázar-Deberías echarle un ojo-Señaló con su cabeza al paciente dándole autorización a su hermano para revisar a su paciente.

La luz verde llegó a la punta de sus piernas traseras, reía un poco al sentir la curiosa sensación ahora que sus sentidos estaban al cien de nuevo-Jeje, eso hace cosquillas.

-Limpió-Miró a su hermano y compañera prodigio sorprendido para después sonreír emocionado-¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó!-Empezó a saltar emocionado por todo el lugar a pesar de su edad. Shiny se alegró por verlo en ese estado pero no duro mucho antes de pensar en quienes ellos ya planeaban dejar atrás.

Entró a su domo y miró nostálgica el lugar, estaba muy tranquilo, dobló su traje y lo dejó sobre el mueble a lado de la puerta. Se digirió a la cocina, encendió la estufa y puso a calentar una caldera de agua. Desde que evitaban bañar a los infectados por miedo a contraer la enfermedad, los recursos de gas dejaron de disminuir y aun así, evitaban abusar de ellos. Tomo un rápido baño y dio un recorrido por el solitario lugar llamando a la hermana de Doppler sin respuestas, seguro estaría ayudando a los demás en los almacenes, pensó intentando ser tan positiva como acostumbraba ser. Alrededor de ella fantasmas de las memorias que compartió con sus compañeros de departamento, como ella amaba llamarlos, desfilaban, imágenes de Centauri saltando sobre ella después de perseguirla un buen rato, Doppler haciendo mímicas de todos los famosos que odiaba allá en Equestria y los castigos que su hermana le daba por lo grosero de su interpretación. Se dejó caer sobre la puerta del domo, permitiéndose una vez más hundirse en el llanto.

-¿Cómo pasó?-El silencio en el calabozo finalmente fue asesinado por la tranquila pregunta de Centauri-Por favor, buscamos el conocimiento, y si vamos a morir aquí, me gustaría saber cómo fue que la princesa Luna se convirtió en este monstruo.

-Jodete Centauri-Respondió molesta.

-Por si no lo notaste, ya lo estoy, y bastante.

-Sí Centauri, eres el único que sufre, "bu bu", soy un puto bebe que llora por su prometida, como si fueras el único con una familia aquí o allá-Doppler se dio a la tarea de hacer que se callara.

-Tú tienes familia allá afuera ¿no? ¿Qué hay de tu hermana Celestia?-Ignoró a su viejo compañero manteniéndose en sus intentos de sacar algo de información de Nightmare.

-¡Ella no es mi puta hermana!-Agitó sus alas lastimándolas en las estrechas paredes de su jaula-¡Argh!-Chilló en voz baja, evitando atraer más atención en su critico estado. Se tiró de vuelta al suelo intentando dormir, cosa que en los últimos días u horas o la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba ahí no parecía estar pasando o no parecía sentir ese reposo pero si sentirse llena de energía a cada momento.

-Nightmyyy~-Cantó molestándola.

-¿Donde esta Shadowfright para arrancarte la lengua como prometió?-Susurró-¡Bien!, si así dejas de joder-Sonrió sin ganas por su éxito-. Después de los días oscuros del caos, Canterlot estaba frágil, y el sufrimiento no tardó en llegar a las casas de los habitantes, castigados por la lentitud e ineptitud de sus gobernantes. Había injusticias en el reino, injusticias que eran ignoradas por la princesa Celestia. La sensación de notificar el descenso de un cuerpo desaparecido a una desconsolada familia es algo que nunca olvidas. Ella prefería hacerle caso a su corte de bufones videntes y dejarse controlar por ellos cual títere de circo, brindándoles más poder para el que siquiera deberían ser considerados y aun así, se las arreglaba para ser la más amada y venerada, no tenía ni que moverse del trono. Por otro lado su hermana menor, la princesa Luna, olvidada en su sombra, no soportó más de esto cuando una inocente potrilla sufrió el peor pecado por la ignorancia y arrogancia de la mayor y cuando todos se pusieron en contra de ella se vio obligada a buscar ayuda en un nuevo lugar, en su nuevo reino, esta maldita roca. Conoció a Shadowfright quien le propuso una alianza con el fin de llevar a Equestria a un mejor estado y ayudarla a librarse de sus pesadas cargas. La princesa tenía la habilidad de velar por los sueños de los demás, protegerlos en el mundo de los sueños y librarlos de sus pesadillas a costa de portar con los sentimientos negativos de los ponies que estas incluían. Fusionaron la magia más poderosa de Equestria, la magia Alicornio, con la magia más oscura del universo y toda la carga emocional para darle vida a un nuevo ser, un ser que por poco tiempo vivió dentro de la princesa Luna hasta que su sed de venganza contra el pecador le dio el impulso que necesitaba para tomar control y hacer lo que ella nunca haría.

-Eras tú, ese nuevo ser ¿cierto? ¿Qué hay de la princesa Luna, aún queda siquiera algo de ella dentro de ti?-¿Había esperanza de traerla de regreso?

Suspiró-La peor parte de todo esto no fue ser derrotada ni que me desterraran en lo que debía ser un lugar especial. El reino continuará y con el paso de los años olvidarán siquiera que Celestia tuvo una hermana, mi historia será olvidada sino alterada, pasaré a ser la hermana celosa que hizo un berrinche cuando no le compraron el juguete que quería y ella vivirá… ella vivirá como lo ha hecho hasta ahora y hasta el final de los días. Llevándose a Equestria al carajo.

Mentiría si decía que no sentía ni un poco de empatía por ella, sabía lo que era crecer a la sombra de un hermano mayor a pesar de todos sus logros y esfuerzos por destacar, y eso era una faceta que nadie más que su novia conocía. De cualquier manera, no podías decir que lo que ella hizo no era exagerado. Pasaron minutos en silencio con su mente llena de imágenes de aquella perfecta unicornio, desde el día que la conoció en la prestigiosa universidad de Canterlot, su Cutie Mark de estrella fugaz la cual memorizo de tanto mirarle el flanco, el día en que se armó de pelotas y hablo con ella en el comedor, su primer beso durante la noche de Corazones Cálidos mientras patinaban en el estanque congelado, el baile de graduación y su reclutamiento por Apoapsis. La primera noche en la inmensidad del espacio. Esa fue la mejor noche de toda su vida. Ella iluminó sus días más oscuros, y seguía haciéndolo en el infierno que estaban viviendo. Saltó a los barrotes mirando al calabozo con determinación. Tenía que salir de ahí e ir con ella, y ahora ella, la puta que le robó el cuerpo a una princesa era su mejor oportunidad-Nightmare-Llamó su atención pero sin recibir respuesta-, no puedo ayudarte más que con una promesa, si salimos de toda esta mierda y volvemos allá, a Canterlot, yo contaré tu historia a las generaciones por venir, yo contaré la verdad sobre los sacrificios que hizo la princesa Luna para traer paz a su atormentado reino y por eso te pido… sácanos de aquí-Sonrió para sí misma poniéndose de pie.

-¡No me jodas que estás sonriendo!-Se burló Doppler.

-¡Cállate!-Apuntó su cuerno a los barrotes pero de este sólo saltaron unas chispas. Intentó de nuevo sin conseguir ningún resultado diferente-No… no puedo usar mi magia… al menos parece que no dentro de este lugar-Antes de su plática con Shadowfright, Centauri ya lo había intentado consiguiendo lo mismo: nada. Esperaba que ella pudiera hacer algo diferente-Se me ocurre una idea…-Levantó la voz de nuevo con un poco de orgullo en su tono de voz.

-¿Es pésima?-Preguntó Doppler.

-Como no tienes idea-Sonaba esperanzada y dispuesta a arriesgarse, había logrado animarla, fácil, sobrevivir a su peor intento de escape, esa era la parte interesante.

-¿Nightmare…?

-¿Centauri?

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-… Sweetflavor, Sweetflavor Heart.

Cayó de espaldas con enormes ojos agradecida porque el campo de oxigeno se alargaba más allá del perímetro del domo-Star, lo siento tanto-Se disculpó Apoapsis con una tímida sonrisa, después de todo lo pasado esa larga noche dudaba que algo más pudiera asustarla a esas alturas. La ayudó a levantarse de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por quedarme dormida justo… en… la puerta, ¿quieres pasar?-Sonrió débilmente-Puedo preparar un poco de té…

-Oh, eso no será necesario, no puedo quitarte tiempo que seguro vas a necesitar en preparar tus maletas-Ahora sí estaba perpleja.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

-El medicamento nos sirvió para administrarlo en dieciséis de los treinta y dos enfermos, la mitad de ellos será suficiente para que ejecutemos el hechizo de teletransportación en conjunto y regresemos a Canterlot ¡volveremos a casa!-Interpretó su expresión facial aunque no correctamente-, no te preocupes, podremos llevar a los enfermos con nosotros y hemos guardado algo de la medicina para ser examinada con un buen laboratorio y replicarla para los demás…-Le costaba creer lo que escuchaba, y no se trataba de las palabras. La forma en que lo decía, el tiempo que había tardado en comunicárselo y su comportamiento horas antes demostraban lo cierto en sus temores: no le había costado nada hacer esa decisión.

-Realmente los van a dejar atrás ¿verdad? Apoapsis-Negaba despacio con la cabeza-, no puedes-Sintió el suave casco por el guante postrarse delicadamente sobre sus labios.

-Si esas criaturas van a venir por nosotros no tenemos más tiempo, son ellos o nosotros y te necesitamos Star, necesitamos tu magia para lograrlo y salir de aquí… por favor-Pedía suplicante. Dudo por unos momentos dejando salir el aire por su ligeramente abierta mandíbula antes de asentir.

-Haré mis maletas-Respondió resignada.

-Gracias Shiny-Le sonrió intentando honestamente emular cariño y orgullo paternal por alguien a quien no sería difícil sentirlo de verdad-Te prometo que el sacrificio de ellos no será en vano, nos aseguraremos de que sean recordados-Volvía a asentir repetidamente sin emitir ningún otro criterio.

-No puedo pedirte nada más. Yo… estaré con ustedes lo más rápido que pueda-Cerró el cierre exhalando aire con los ojos cerrados. El momento había llegado, escuchó a Apoapsis alejarse con sus pesadas botas hasta que el sonido se hizo mudo por la falta de atmosfera al otro lado del hechizo. Tomo sus bolsas entre sus dientes y comenzó a llenarla desesperada con lo que creía necesitaría muy pronto.

Los trajeados y equipados unicornios terminaban de acomodar a los enfermos dentro del circulo que formaron con los hermanos dirigentes uno frente a otro, entre la multitud se escuchaban los susurros de alegría y excitación por partir finalmente, la esperanza volvía a crecer entre ellos-¿En cuánto tiempo saldremos Apoapsis?-Pregunto una unicornio parada a lado derecho de él con una gran sonrisa inquiera comenzando a doblar sus rodillas de arriba abajo en un signo de ansiedad.

-Tranquila, en cuento Shiny se una a nuestras filas estaremos listos para partir.

-Sí, yo creo que Shiny tiene otros planes-Comentó el unicornio a su izquierda.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con la guardia baja.

-¡Sí, mire por allá!-Señaló con su casco a la unicornio que corría lejos de la comunidad como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Shiny!-Gritó al cielo frustrado.

Abrió la puerta de la celda dejando salir a Nightmare de ella-Gracias, como dije, ahora tengo que ir con Shadowfright para detener a esos escurridizos unicornios de huir y el tiempo es valioso ¿te molestaría indicarme el camino?-La criatura nublosa la miró con desagrado cerrando de nuevo la celda manteniendo su mano pegada a esta antes de avanzar delante de la alta yegua negra quien sonrió siniestramente apoyándose en sus piernas firmes haciendo brillar a su cuerno a todo lo que daba lista para su ataque pero este fue detenido cuando la veloz criatura colocó su mano en la frente de ella con un papel entre sus dedos apagando cualquier brillo.

-Hechizo para la magia, perra-Puso una mueca de dolor antes de sentir el verdadero golpe y ser arrojada de regreso a la celda que fue inmediatamente sellada y adornada con el pequeño cuadro de papel lejos del alcance de la pezuña de la prisionera pero lo suficientemente cerca para privarla del uso de su magia.

-¡Ellos huirán de todas formas!-Saltó a los barrotes furiosa.

-Shadowfright confía en que volverá.

-¡Ha!-Giró la vista hacia dónde provenía la burlona risa y se elevó hasta la alta celda donde descansaba el unicornio de despreocupada y burlona apariencia.

-¿Algo que quieras agregar?

-Sí, de hecho sí. Si crees que Shiny Star regresará estás equivocado, tu puto jefe no podría estar más errado-Lo miró desafiante con una sonrisa antes de que se esfumara azotando la puerta principal.

-Buen plan Moon.

-Ni siquiera tú podías saber que lo que jode nuestra magia era una nota en la pared-Se defendió. Ambos alzaron la vista al escuchar los golpes contra los barrotes.

-¡Vamos, nos quedamos sin tiempo! ¡Podrían irse en cualquier momento!-Intentaba hacerlos luchar de nueva cuenta.

-¡Basta ya Centauri! ¡Estamos jodidos! ¡Tu novia, mi hermana, esos ancianos deben estar de regreso para estos momentos!-Si no fuera por el dolor claro en sus palabras, estaría enfrentándolo verbalmente a estas alturas. Se sentía como si se hubiera engañado a sí mismo, como si se hubiera hecho falsas esperanzas y era hora de volver a la realidad-Centauri, lo siento-Se disculpó Doppler, para la gran sorpresa del otro unicornio y la alicornio-, no puedo imaginar lo que sientes pero créeme que yo también siento miedo por ella, mi hermana Roche, pero sé que estará en buenas manos, ese viejo no es tan estúpido… y al fina podríamos decir que valió la pena-Su voz se quebraba con cada oración-, al menos pudimos salvarlas-Le sorprendía cuantas lágrimas más podía derramar, se ocultó entre las sombras apoyando su cabeza sobre la dura roca susurrando "adiós Shiny."

Como si se hubiera tratado de una eternidad, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir sorprendió a los tres presos ver al guardia al que habían intentado engañar antes regresar al calabozo con algo colgando entre sus garras, se postró frente a los tres y arrojó el cuerpo envuelto en un sucio traje de Shiny Star-Shadowfright tenía razón. Pero es una lástima, regresó sola…-Shiny levantó lentamente su cabeza del suelo y le ofreció una sonrisa a Centauri en quien sin importar cuánto pudo haberle alegrado verla de nuevo, no cabía otra emoción más que enojo por verla de nuevo en un deplorable estado. Asumió que la tratarían al llegar a la comunidad pero parece que erró, de nuevo.

-Hola-Dijo en un hilo de voz. La sorpresa era visible en los ojos de todos.

-¿Por qué?-Susurró-¡¿Por qué volviste?!-Gritó rabioso-¡Pudiste haberte ido! ¡Pudiste haber estado a salvo! ¡Pudiste… pudiste…!-Su voz perdía fuerza, arqueó las cejas-¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque prefiero morir a lado de ti que vivir separada por miles de kilómetros lejos de ti-La criatura la volvió a sujetar en su garras y elevó a la celda que ocupó más temprano esa noche, a lado de su prometido. Esa era la celda donde probablemente morirían esa noche, pero morirían juntos y era lo que a ella le importaba…

Apoapsis miraba a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido, era inútil seguir el camino que Shiny les había explicado en su retorno, su endemoniado paso era tan veloz que ya debía estar ahí, cautiva de nuevo. No pondría en riesgo a los unicornios que aún podían ayudar a regresar a Equestria-Se ha ido-Blázar apareció detrás de él.

-En efecto-No expresaba emoción alguna.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

Lo miro decidido-Intentar, volveremos a casa esta noche sin ellos…-Se puso a lado de su hermano, a pesar de ser mayor que él, Blázar le ganaba en estatura y también en melena. Le sonrió-¿Vamos?-Se limitó a asentir. Caminaron de regreso con los demás.

Sacaron sus piernas entre en medio de los barrotes, se estiraron lo más que pudieron pero no lograron tocarse, siquiera rosarse. Y aunque sólo podía escuchar su voz, no se arrepentía de haber corrido de vuelta a él. Lo haría de nuevo. Siempre correría a lado de él. Esos pensamientos provocaron una sonrisa en ella. El pronto regreso del guardia la saco de sus pensamientos regresándola a la realidad, lo miró postrarse frente a ellos y permanecer ahí, inmóvil.

-¿Esto es lo que esperabas?-Preguntaba otra de esas criaturas hechas de negra neblina a Shadow-¿Que sólo regresara ella?-No hubo respuesta de él, por lo que desistió de cualquier idea de seguir presionando a su líder por respuestas. Quería estar ahí otro día.

-Llama a Shadowfright-Se aferró fuerte a los oxidados barrotes, el guardia levantó una ceja desinteresado-, ¿qué esperas? Ella regresó, pero los demás, podrían desvanecerse de aquí en cualquier momento. No estará feliz si logran escapan-Apartó la vista de ella sin darle más interés a sus palabras, ella gruñó ante esto-¡Fright! ¡Sé que me puedes escuchar y mejor aún, sé que sabes que a estas alturas es probable que estos tres unicornios sean los últimos que queden en la luna!-Recuperó el aire para volver a gritar-¡Déjame volver a tus líneas, te entrego a estos tres unicornios como muestra de mi deseo por una tregua!

-¡Nightmare, ¿qué estás haciendo?!-Recargó su rostro sobre la redonda puerta en busca de una señal de la alicornio, Shiny escuchaba preocupada sus ofertas y Doppler mantenía sus esfuerzos por parecer indiferente.

-¡Tres Nightmare más, cuatro fuerzas de las pesadillas en tus filas, Canterlot no tendrá oportunidad contra tu fuerza de las sombras!-El guardia se puso de pie caminando lentamente y con un aire amenazante pero se detuvo en seco pulgadas atrás de la yegua negra con confusión, no podía estar segura pero creía que Shadowfright la había escuchado y estaba dándole instrucciones a su esbirro por un medio telepático, sonrió victoriosa.

-Serás llevada con él-Declaró con claro enojo y molestia en su gruesa voz. Escuchó la llave girar abriendo el seguro, el guardia retrocedió sujetando la puerta en sus garras dejando suficiente espacio para que la prisionera saltara fuera aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro-. No intentes nad-No terminó por la sorpresa de tener un sentido del tacto funcional ante el dolor de sentir su mano quemándose por el fuego que desprendía de la hoja pegada sobre el agujero cautiverio, la separó al instante dejando caer lo que quedaba del sello mágico que se convertía en cenizas en su caída, volteó furioso a Nightmare mostrando sus filosos dientes amenazantes-¡Hija de perra!-Estaba por arrojarse a atacarla pero fue atacado por el brillante rayo que salió disparado del fuertemente iluminado de blanco, cuerno de la alicornio. Parecía que había funcionado pues toda la criatura se esfumo dejando apenas visibles nubes negras en el aire.

-Idiota-Afirmó con esa orgullosa sonrisa, miró a los unicornios quienes sin duda estaban sorprendidos por sus brillantes movimientos. Liberados del sello protector, liberarse fue sencillo, saltaron uniéndose en el suelo con Nightmare, compartiendo su alegría y sonrisa.

-Gracias Night… Nightmy-Le sonrió afectuosamente después de confirmar que efectivamente se encontraba de regreso en lo bajo del rocoso suelo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa más pequeña pero por alguna razón más honesta-Salgamos de aquí-Galoparon a la puerta que daba a las escaleras del calabozo, Nightmare se aseguró de cerrar esta con su magia antes salir, no segura del por qué sino más bien controlada por un profundo instinto que podía atribuir a su parte de sombra. Ahora corrían hacia arriba de las escaleras sin saber que les esperaría arriba de regreso en la cueva. En el calabozo las nubes negras que quedaron flotando en el aire se volvían más espesas aumentando su tamaño y uniéndose para volver a tomar forma en la criatura sombra que eran originalmente.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

"-Los guardias del lugar me guiaron por el laberinto la primera vez, esta ocasión tendremos que enfrentarlos."

"-¿Adónde se fue Nightmare?"

"Los tres unicornios se encontraban rodeados por incontables sombras, despojados de sus trajes y con los segundos contados."

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **Sobrevivientes.**


	11. Los habitantes de la luna: parte 4

Los personajes extraídos de la serie y el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic propiedad de Hasbro.

Cualquier arte utilizada para acompañar el texto no es de mi propiedad, créditos a los autores.

La siguiente obra fue realizada sin fines comerciales.

NOTA: la siguiente historia puede no ser recomendable para menores de edad. Contenido fuerte sin intenciones de ofender a nadie en absoluto.

* * *

-Salgamos de aquí-Fue lo único que necesitaron escuchar para salir en su más rápido trote hacia la única puerta del lugar y empezar a escalar las escaleras uno tras otro dejando hasta atrás a Nightmare quien se detuvo a cerrar la puerta con su magia. Dentro las nubes negras que flotaban en el aire como restos de su víctima se acercaban una a otra creciendo en su tamaño, uniéndose para volver a tomar la forma del guardia que los custodiaba. Lo primero claro de él fue su incomprensible rostro, podía tomarse como tal por los sobresalientes pero pequeños colmillos debajo de los brillantes amarillos ojos, los cuales una vez que el nebuloso cuerpo que se alargaba detrás de su cabeza se terminó de extender, sintieron el peso de sus cejas caer al fruncir el ceño en réplica del enojo por ser engañado y humillado.

-¡Nightmare!-Rugió impactándose contra la puerta listo para perseguir al grupo.

 **Brome presenta: un fanfic de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

 **Protagonizado por:**

 **Nightmare Moon**

 **Shiny Star**

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Arco dos: los habitantes de la luna; capítulo cuatro: sobrevivientes.**

Llegó a la cima de las escaleras con la lengua de fuera pero sin intenciones de detenerse, si hasta que sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a las criaturas del otro lado de la habitación, frenó desesperada y retrocedió para ser empujada de nuevo hacia el frente por los dos unicornios que subieron detrás de ella, asustada por lo peor presiono sus ojos como si esto ayudara a ocultarse de los monstruos. Los volvió a abrir para descubrir que estaba despegada del suelo, sujetada por un aura mágica de color purpura al igual que sus dos compañeros. La alta yegua, que a diferencia de ellos no vestía traje de supervivencia, apareció con paso tranquilo dándoles una mirada de desaprobatoria por su imprudencia, ellos sonrieron nerviosos. Asomo su cabeza por el marco de la entrada a la siguiente larga habitación, al otro extremo para la siguiente salida dos guardias más se encontraban firmes ahí, regresó con los demás liberándolos del hechizo haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Shiny fue la primera que se levantó y camino hacia Nightmare-¿Qué hacemos? Hay guardias en cada entrada del laberinto, me guiaron a la salida la primera vez.

-¿Y te aprendiste el camino?-Preguntó curiosa.

-La mejor de la clase ¿recuerdas?-Levantó ambas cejas sonriente.

-Shadowfright se dará cuenta de lo que hicimos en cuanto note que perdió contacto con ese guardia, hasta entonces no tendremos que pelear. Sólo hacerles creer que nos dirigimos con él.

-¿Habrá que pelear?-Preguntó Centauri reuniéndose con ellas.

-Aunque nunca se diera cuenta de su vínculo roto con el guardia, llegará un punto donde estaremos en una dirección muy contraria a la de Shadow, por supuesto que tendremos que pelear.

-No sé si lo recuerdes pero lanzar hechizos dentro de este traje es una estúpida idea-Comentó Doppler.

-Los he visto usar su magia con ellos puestos-Le dio una mirada asesina.

-Mover un objeto es sencillo, lanzar un ataque perforaría el casco y nos dejaría con 30 segundos más antes de que… bueno, como una semilla de maíz en el fuego-Explicó con tono de arrogancia Doppler y un gesto presumido.

-Eres el alma de las fiestas Doppler-Los acercó a ella con sus alas para explicar a detalle el plan que se le vino a la cabeza con los pocos recursos que tenían. Cruzaron por el largo cuarto, la alicornio hasta enfrente como si escoltara a sus tres prisioneros. Los guardias la miraron desafiante.

-¿De qué se trata esto?-¡Perfecto! Shadow aún no debía haber alertado a nadie, ahora debían ser precisos y rápidos para aprovechar bien su tiempo de ventaja-¿Adónde creer que van?

-No te has enterado ¿cierto?-Dio unos pasos hacia el frente y levanto la barbilla sonriéndole con orgullo-Tu líder y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, así que ahora nos dirigimos con él para dar pie a nuestra nueva alianza y preparar nuestra estrategia para nuestro siguiente ataque-La diplomacia en sus palabras sorprendió a los falsos escoltados, cada vez sonaba menos disparatado que pudiera tratarse de la princesa Luna-, por lo tanto, hazme un favor apártate de mi camino-Y… la diplomacia se fue.

-¿Por qué los escoltas tú?-Puso una garra sobre su frente protegida por su casco y la bajo lentamente sin causar ninguna herida hasta su pecho que empujó un par de veces-¿Dónde está el guardia en turno?-"Carajo" pensó.

-Se quedó detrás limpiando las celdas-Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, debía ser rápida-, es un asco, deberías ir a ayudarlo y dejar de hacerme perder el tiempo cuando aún existe la posibilidad de que logremos atrapar a la comunidad de estos… unicornios-El tonó con el que dijo la última palabra los molestó un poco-¿no querrás hacer enojar a Shadowfright o sí?-Por una fracción de segundo, pudo ver el rostro del guardia preocuparse antes de volver a formar esa dura expresión de sin amigos. Compartió una mirada con su compañero quien en realidad se veía divertido ante la situación, el ceño fruncido del primero lo hizo recuperar su compostura. Ambos asintieron y se apartaron de su camino, entraron a la siguiente habitación con una sonrisa por su temprano éxito que se esfumo al ver más escaleras-No me ¡jodas!

Shadow mantenía sus ojos presionados desesperado por escuchar el estado de su acolito, dándose por vencido los abrió llenó de ira-¡No hay respuesta!

-¿Qué significa?-Preguntó la criatura sombra parada a su lado ocultándose sumergiéndose entre su neblina más baja.

-Que Nightmare sigue sin ser lo que esperábamos. Y mentiría si no dijera que me impresiona y me hace sentir un poco orgulloso. Hasta diría que crecen tan rápido-La otra sombra lo miró confundido-. Ahí está…-Volvió a escuchar la voz del guardia en su cabeza.

-Shadow, lo siento, fue más rápida que yo-Se excusaba mientras abría la puerta para ascender flotando por en medio de las escaleras en círculo.

-Escúchame, si ella consigue escapar entonces te juro que desearás hacerlo tú también. Tráeme a esa perra y a sus putos unicornios si no quieres que yo mismo te esfume-No hubo respuesta del otro lado, Shadow sabía cómo imponerse.

-Si no consigue atraparlos ¿qué haremos?-Preguntó el subordinado a su lado temeroso de su ya mostrada, creciente ira contra ellos.

-Veamos qué tan lejos pueden llegar, ese inútil no podrá hacerlo solo, se apoyará de cada guardia disponible, y si fallan, bueno… Nightmare pasará muy cerca de nosotros en cierto punto…

Terminó su ascenso en un torpe vuelo cuando los nervios lograron dominarlo entre las palabras del líder de la Fuerza de las Sombras. Cruzó el umbral de la siguiente puerta topando con los siguientes guardias que lo recibieron con burlonas sonrisas-¿Es cierto que fuiste degradado a conserje idiota?-Ambos soltaron fuertes carcajadas, él se elevó sobre ellos aumentando su tamaño en forma muy intimidante.

-¡¿Dónde están?!-Gruñó.

-Eh…-Aclaró su garganta-en camino con Shadow, ellos dijeron que…

-¿Creyeron sus mentiras y los dejaron pasar?-Ambos asintieron lentamente-¡¿Dónde están ahora?!

-Aún deben estar subiendo las escaleras, se veían muy cansados cuando llegaron aquí…

-¡¿Y a qué putas mierdas están esperando?!-Cruzó entre ellos a una gran velocidad y a lo alto en las escaleras destacaba la yegua negra por su gran altura-¡Vayan detrás de ellos!-Les ordenó antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo.

-¿Y tú qué harás?-Preguntó uno de ellos en tono inocente.

-Cállate-Lo golpeo en el hombro, se volvieron humo y elevaron a una velocidad muy lenta a comparación del furioso portallaves.

Shiny sentía esa urgencia por hidratarse, miró hacia abajo para registrar su progreso por las largas escaleras cuando vio un punto negro agrandándose a gran rapidez y antes de que pudiera decir algo la neblina negra se elevó alrededor de su rostro privándola de la vista y apartándose tan velozmente como había llegado. Salió del shock agitando su cabeza de un lado al otro y se volteó para buscar a Nightmare quien estaba todavía en un nivel más bajo de las escaleras-¡Nightmare! Es el guardia del calabozo ¡nos alcanzó!-La alertó muy preocupada.

-¡Carajo!-Bajó la mirada al fondo del lugar para encontrarse con los otros dos puntos negros aumentando de tamaño mientras más se acercaban-El hijo de puta no vino solo-Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su compañeros-¡como lo planeamos!-Shiny miró a ambos sementales.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo frente a ella?-Preguntó Doppler.

Los guardias pasaron de ágilmente a su forma más sólida parándose justo detrás de Nightmare quien ya tenía listo su cuerno brillando para defenderse, los atacó con un gran rayo blanco que los obligo a volverse menos densos en orden para poder esquivar de manera efectiva estos ataques, rodearon el rayo reapareciendo de nuevo a sus espaldas, tenía que ser cuidadosa con su giro para evitar lastimar a los demás o la estructura de las escaleras, esquivaron el rayo de nuevo y atacaron a la alicornio por el pecho haciéndola extender sus alas para evitar caer, cesó su ataque moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para buscarlos, cuando se dio cuenta estos volaban a increíbles velocidades alrededor cegándola del exterior y provocando cortes en su cuerpo con sus garras, su pupila se movía por todas partes buscando ansiosa por un punto libre que le permitiera ver la ubicación de los demás antes de hacer un hechizo para librarse de ellos.

El guardia del calabozo se encontraba listo en el marco de la siguiente puerta finalmente viendo sus cuernos asomarse por las escaleras, se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara que se borró cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que venían-¿Qué no usaban trajes?-Preguntó confundidos, Centauri y Doppler se encontraban libres de sus trajes, protegidos por la magia de Shiny que ejecutaba un hechizo para mantener una atmosfera que los sustentara, alrededor de ellos.

-Sí, verás, no podíamos atacar con ellos puestos-Los cuernos de ambos brillaron furiosamente disparando fuertes ataques contra él, por la sorpresa que implicaban apenas pudo escapar ganando un par de agujeros en su cuerpo, vieron la oportunidad y corrieron al otro extremo de la puerta.

-¡Nightmare!-Gritó Shiny avisando su llegada a un punto seguro. Su largo cuerno se volvió a iluminar y una blanca esfera emergió de este y se extendió creando una gran esfera brillante que cegaba y una vez que tocaba a las Fuerzas de las Sombras, se deshacía de ellas. El trio unicornios vieron la luz intensificarse y se arrojaron al suelo cubriendo su cabeza con ambos cascos. Se pusieron de pie cuando esta comenzó a apagarse. Compartieron una mirada y sonrisa de victoria, la adrenalina se extendía por todo su cuerpo, una sensación y experiencia que no habían vivido nunca antes y se sentían tan llenos de vida, aun así, la sonrisa de Centauri se borró cuando vio a su prometida respirando pesadamente, bajando y subiendo la cabeza intentando estabilizarse. Trotó a ella y la sujeto por los hombros.

-¿Estás segura de que…?-Lo calló recargando su frente sobre la de él.

-Tengo que-Sonrió tomando un respiro profundo, detrás de ellos apareció la unicornio alada agitando con fuerza sus alas en el espacio donde solía estar una escalera. Caminaron despacio hacia ella y observaron el pozo vacío con la estructura hecha escombros hasta el fondo.

-De todas formas no entendía para qué las escaleras, ni siquiera se molestan en formarse unos pies-Descendió uniéndose a ellos y mirando con algo de preocupación a la cansada yegua-Shiny…

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-Dejó en claro que no quería escuchar a nadie más preocupándose por ella-. El cuidador recuperó su forma ¿harán lo mismo?

-Es probable-Afirmó Nightmare.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo-Se voltearon para descubrir que el cuarto tenía tres puertas esta vez.

-¿Por cuál debemos ir amor?-Preguntó aún sosteniéndola de sus hombros.

-La de la derecha-Caminaron a la indicada y al abrirla fueron recibidos por dos guardias más, Nightmare los protegió con un escudo, Centauri y Doppler saltaron al frente iluminando sus cuernos dieron una indicación con la cabeza a Nightmare para que se deshiciera del campo y atacaron al momento a los guardias evaporándolos con su magia. Dos puertas y el cansancio era cada vez más evidente en el rostro de la pequeña yegua-La de…-No pudo terminar pues los tres anteriores emergieron de entre las microscópicas e invisibles grietas de las paredes, intentaron atacar antes de que ocuparan un espacio físico real dentro del lugar, pero sabían lo que les esperaba, la adrenalina parecía presente en ellos también por sus velocidades que no hacían nada más que aumentar, sus defensivos movimientos otorgaron el tiempo necesario para que los dos guardias originales del salón volvieran a tomar su forma, Nightmare, aunque siempre llena de energía, no podía darse el lujo de ejecutar el hechizo de las escaleras de nuevo sin evitar lastimar a sus compañeros en el proceso, dependían de ataques simples y a sus responsabilidades se agregaba cuidar a Star quien no podía efectuar ningún otro hechizo sin dejar sin atmosfera a ambos sementales. Las sombras atacaban a las espaldas de Nightmare causando grandes heridas, que para su sorpresa desaparecían tan pronto se veían obligados a atacarla de nuevo por la espalda. Por el rabillo del ojo podían ver las paredes rocosas pintarse de delgadas líneas negras anunciando la llegada de más sombras.

-¡Perdemos el tiempo aquí! ¡Seguirán llegando y… arghh!-Se quejó con dos de las criaturas encima de su lomo enterrando profundamente sus garras en ella gracias a lo largas que eran, disparó librándose de una pero la otra la sujetó del cuello rebanándolo en tres grandes y rojas heridas que no derramaron ni una sola gota de sangre privándola de la capacidad de gritar de dolor.

-¡Nightmare!-Gritaron al unísono horrorizados ante la brutal escena y al ver el largo cuerpo caer rodeado de las criaturas. Se reagruparon protegiendo a Shiny detrás de ellos, era difícil contar cuántos enemigos había ahí dentro, disparaban a uno y parecía que el caído era reemplazado por dos más, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban casi en la misma situación que la difunta alicornio, privados de la luz por todas las bestias que los rodeaban. El aura mágica de Shiny se extendió sobre ella cuando los tres se sujetaron en un abrazo, la luz volvió a entrar de la nada por el agujero que adornaba el cuerpo de uno de sus atacantes, en momentos todos los que estaban frente a ellos se habían esfumado y vieron a Nightmare de pie nuevamente, sin ninguna marca en el cuello. Las criaturas que creían responsables de su falso descenso se habían retirado de su cuerpo confiados de haber terminado su trabajo sin esperar lo imposible, Nightmare galopó a ellos y los protegió bajo sus alas lanzando otro fuerte hechizo al pequeño ejército de sombras desvaneciendo a la mayoría y encargándose del resto con sencillos pero veloces ataques.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Ellos te…-Centauri fue el primero en buscar una explicación al instante de librarse de su improvisado escudo.

-Respuestas más tarde ¡puerta!

Le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar, parpadeó repetidamente-La de enfrente.

Esta vez la primera en cruzar fue Nightmare con el cuerno listo para atacar, los dos guardias siguientes no pudieron ni respirar, esta vez fue sencillo elegir, era un pasillo largo, sólo debían tener cuidado de las paredes a los lados, corrieron como si huyeran del mismísimo infierno, llegaron a la siguiente habitación, seis puertas, tres en cada extremo, dos guardias en cada una-¡Shiny!

-La última de la izquierda-Los unicornios fueron los primeros en entrar esta vez dejando a Nightmare detrás para enfrentar a la gran ola negra que venía detrás de ellos, la entrada a esa habitación era una gran puerta bastante fina en realidad, Nightmare cerró ambas con su magia negando la entrada hasta a las poderosas criaturas. Por su parte, Doppler y Centauri patearon ambas puertas y entraron saltando con la cabeza en direcciones opuestas disparando contra los siguientes rivales. Pasillo largo con dos puertas casi al final de este, Nightmare se reunió con ellos, segura de que esta vez fue posible escuchar el ruido que hicieron pues nuevamente las paredes se pintaban de negro en medio de sus grietas antes de cruzar el último umbral-¡Derecha!-Nightmare hacia uso de sus alas sobrevolando encima del grupo, disparando en cada dirección donde veía visitas no esperadas intentado colarse, Doppler iba detrás de la unicornio disparando a los que entraban por la puerta de atrás y Centauri en frente disparando a los cuatro guardias que emergían de las puertas finales. Todo parecía moverse con gran lentitud para ellos, se mantenían luchando esperando por lo peor cuando se encontraran rodeados por la oleada definitiva o frente a frente con el mismísimo Shadowfright. Suspiraban aliviados cada vez que cruzaban una puerta más, el segundo se recuperación era insuficiente, pues cuando Shiny indicaba la siguiente puerta era hora de seguir moviéndose pues cada vez se unían más al ataque-¡La de enfrente, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, enfrente, la segunda en la derecha, final del pasillo!-Se mantenía en el juego de milagro, pues con cada ataque que los otros dos debían dar afectaban al hechizo de ella. Durante las últimas habitaciones Nightmare se encontraba por los aires efectuando magia sobre las paredes, intentando cerrar las grietas, pero mientras no las viera por sí misma, la magia no sería de mucha ayuda. Y a estas alturas ya ni reconocían al guardia que los custodiaba originalmente-¡Izquierda, última de la derecha, enfrente, derecha, izquierda, derecha!-El camino seguía pareciendo cada vez más eterno y cuando Nightmare lanzó su último gran ataque a la puerta abierta detrás de ellos cerrando la puerta después se dio cuenta de lo que sus sospechas le indicaron en alrededor de los últimos tres cuartos.

-¡Damos vueltas en círculos!-Declaró frenando el trote de los unicornios y silenciando la siguiente instrucción-Reconozco la habitación, mírenla, siete puertas.

-No sabemos cuántas habitaciones iguales haya por todo el lugar-Argumentó Centauri deseoso de que el estado de su novia no se agravara con esta preocupación.

-No todas tienen un reloj justo encima de enfrente, un reloj roto por uno de nuestros ataques-Señaló con su casco, acelerando su respiración por el miedo a que entrara otra más.

-Yo… yo-Shiny llevó sus cascos a sus orejas, su cuerpo temblaba ante las declaraciones, ¿realmente estaban en un lugar donde habían estado ya antes? Ella tenía un gran cerebro, una excelente memoria, cada detalle de su hogar, cada habito de su familia, cada trama de libro que leía, cada hechizo que miraba, cada rutina de sus vecinos, los memorizaba sin siquiera intentarlo. La calidez de las piernas que la rodearon la hicieron tranquilizarse un poco.

-Shiny, amor… tranquila, vamos a salir de esta-Sus ojos tenían un brillo de esperanza, aún creía en ella, giró para verse cara a cara con Nightmare.

-No sé qué está pasando, yo nunca-Levantó su pezuña a la altura de su rostro detrás de ese amarillento cristal del casco silenciándola.

-No eres tú, sería imposible. Él lo sabe, sabe que estamos corriendo contra todas sus fuerzas, sabe que estamos peleando y que tú eres nuestro más grande recurso. Está jugando con tu mente y emociones, no puedes permitírselo.

Sus ojos tomaron un brillo por las lágrimas contenidas, su voz temblaba al igual que sus labios-¿Qué-qué hago?-Desplazó su pezuña a un extremo del casco de su amiga y levanto el otro repitiendo la acción de lado contrario.

-Lo que siempre has hecho-Recargo su frente en la de ella, casco con casco-, concéntrate-No podía contener más las lágrimas, estaba asustada, Shadow era inteligente, si estuvo jugando con su mente era para marearlos y guiarlos hacia más amenazas, los ponía en el peor de los escenarios en su escape-¡concéntrate!-Sintió las piernas de Centauri separarse de ella y correr a la puerta detrás de ellos, Doppler se le unió en su carrera.

-¡Nightmare! ¡Están entrando!-Aunque fue un grito desesperado para Shiny sonó como un susurro apenas.

-Concéntrate, cierra los ojos y búscalo, dentro de tu cabeza, búscalo dentro de tu mente-Obedeció al pie de la letra, al juntar sus parpados y encontrarse en la oscuridad sintió un miedo que no sentía desde potra.

-¡Nightmare, arghhh!-Los gritos de sus amigos alteraban sus signos vitales, su guía los podía sentir-¡Ayúdanos!-Para ella seguían siendo susurros.

-¡Ignóralos!-Sonaba serena-Si quieres ayudarlos lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es concentrare, enfócate en buscar a Shadowfright dentro de tu cabeza y sácalo de ahí, libérate de su poder…-Lo que le pedía era difícil, imposible, presionaba sus ardientes ojos con furia para evitar mirar al exterior pero no podía desviar sus pensamientos de ello-¡por favor Shiny! Te necesitamos para salir de aquí… yo te necesito-Su respiración empezaba a regularse-. Esta noche, esta noche ha sido una tortura, el infierno mismo, ¡para todos! Y ha sido por mi culpa. Me dijiste, me dijiste que cuando yo iluminé el cielo con esas luces te brinde esperanza que creías pedida, estabas mal, fuiste tú quien me brindó esa esperanza cuando no tenía nada más en que apoyarme, cuando no tenía nadie en quien creer y estaba derrotada, ahora… ahora, déjame devolverte el favor de verdad, déjame ayudarte, déjame ayudarte a salvarlos, porque si ahora creo en algo, es en ti, ¡yo creo en ti Shiny! Y, lo prometo, lo juro, no permitiré que te sigan lastimando por mis errores, no más-No tenía necesidad de seguir llorando, sentía una gran calma a pesar de seguir en medio de toda esa oscuridad, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, pues arriba de ella se iluminaban unos profundos y ardientes ojos rojos, prendidos en llamas de odio y soledad y dentro de ellos todos sus miedos se hacían realidad, sus más temibles pesadillas se proyectaban con ella en primera fila, pero no huiría de ellos. Avanzó con firmeza y el rostro bien en alto, su cuerno brilló en un suave tono rosa, y con cada paso que la acercaba a los siniestros ojos flotantes, estos disminuían su tamaño.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-Hablaba pensando que se escucharía sólo dentro de ella, Nightmare podía escucharla y sus palabras la desconcertaban, entonces entendió lo que estaba pasando y se aferró a ella fuerte cruzando sus piernas detrás de su cuello-¿Crees que simplemente proyectando las pesadillas de una niñita conseguirás que me rinda y los decepcione? Tienes unos muy enormes y vivos ojos para alguien tan ciego que no puede ver que somos más grandes que eso, estás tan rodeado de tu gente pero tan solo que no ves aquello que nos permite vencer esos miedos, y es por eso que te crees invencible. Pues no lo eres, no eres más que una sombra proyectaba por nuestra inseguridad, dependiente de la oscuridad que nos rodea por nuestras fallas y temores, ¡pues adivina qué! Las sombras se van con la luz, con la luz que cualquiera puede proyectar cuando tienen fe y esperanza en el futuro y que puede billar con una intensidad que el sol envidiaría cuando te vuelves a levantar, dispuesto a volver a intentar y descubrir lo que vales, dispuesto a extender esa luz a los demás para que brillen juntos, porque a diferencia de ti ¡yo no estoy sola! ¡Centauri está conmigo y me da un amor que tú nunca conocerás! ¡Y ahora la tengo a ella también!-La luz se su cuerno seguía en acenso- Lo que significa que tú ya perdiste, volveremos a casa y a diferencia de Nightmare tú serás olvidado-Los grandes ojos se perdían en la oscuridad al cerrarse para protegerse de la luz-. Así que sólo lo diré una vez-Sus ojos se iluminaron tanto en su imagen mental como fuera de su mente-lárgate de mi cabeza.

Una gran onda blanca se extendió por todo el lugar partiendo del cuerpo de la pequeña unicornio teniendo el mismo efecto que el gran hechizo de Nightmare, desvaneciéndose de las sombras alrededor pero sin lastimar a sus ya de por sí, heridos compañeros. Cansada se desplomó, sobre el pecho de Nightmare sin quedar inconsciente. Nightmare le sonrió orgullosa por su hazaña-Lo lograste-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vámonos a casa-La más alta asintió sin desaparecer esa sonrisa ni por un segundo. Ambas se pusieron de pie y miraron a sus lastimados compañeros, su pelaje estaba igual de alborotados que sus melenas y las manchas de sangre se aparecían por donde quiera que veías-Lo siento, yo desearía-Cenaturi saltó encima de ella permitiendo que la mágica aura se extendiera por su rostro también dándose la libertad de retirar su casco y besarla con gran intensidad. Se separó lentamente de ella volviendo a colocar su casco en su lugar y sonriéndole mientras sus miradas seguían unidas.

-¡Maldita bastarda hija de puta!-Gritaba aterrando a sus seguidores-¡Consiguió librarse de mí! ¡Basta! Nightmare acaba de ver su última noche, vamos a ir por…-Se calló repentinamente y levantó la barbilla olfateando algo a lo lejos.

-Shadow… ¿está todo bien?

-Mejor aún, ella vendrá a nosotros. Retira a todos los guardias, hazlos subir aquí, ejecutaremos a un imbécil antes de que ellos lleguen a la planta alta.

-Izquiera, segunda de la derecha, derecha, en frente, derecha, última de la izquierda, en frente, izquierda, derecha, izquierda y-Nightmare pateó la última puerta indicada por Shiny-¡las últimas escaleras!

Subían lentamente por esas, esas habían sido las instrucciones de la más alta. Shiny se veía en mejor condición para aún mantener el hechizo sobre los otros dos-¿Estarán allá arriba?-Rompió el silencio.

-No fuimos atacados por ningún otro, es muy probable Centauri-Dijo con pesar.

-¿Tienes un plan?-Le sonrió velozmente, quería confiar ella así que esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Quería llegar rápido y salir aún más, se habían desecho de sus trajes para evitar cargas que los importunaran pero esto importunaba a Shiny, necesitaba quitar esa carga de encima de ella. Llegaron al tope, esta vez su camino era detenido por una puerta de cristal, igual a la que tuvieron que abrir cuando buscaron por primera vez a Shiny.

-Un guardia me abrió la primera vez.

-No será necesario-Con su magia aparto la puerta, igual que la primera vez, sorpresivamente estaban de nuevo en ese mismo lugar, con las paredes llenas de dibujos tallados por todas partes, y ahora conociendo la estructura de esa puerta, para el hábil ojo de la alicornio era fácil identificar tres más en el lugar, la más grande era la salida de la cueva. Caminó sujetando a los demás con sus alas y abrió la puerta más grande.

Dieron el primer paso fuera y entonces estallaron en alegría-¡Lo logramos!-Star fue la primera en gritar-¡Nightmy lo logramos!-Volteó a verla y fue en ese segundo cuando toda felicidad se esfumó de ella, Nightmare no había cruzado al otro lado y ahora estaba cerrando la puerta de nuevo-¡¿Nightmare qué haces?!-Intentó correr con ella pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz, la puerta se recuperó su posición original separándolas por completo, enojada propinó de golpes el cristal-¡Nightmare! ¡Nightmare! ¡Nightmare!-Gritaba entre sollozos preguntándose si ella podía escucharla, la respuesta afirmativa a esto llegaría con la distorsionada pero entendible voz proveniente del otro lado:

-No podrás soportar ese hechizo más tiempo, váyanse, consígueles trajes nuevos y… váyanse de aquí.

-¡No, no sin ti!-Era cierto, había cometido sus errores, pero sin ella los demás no estarían curados, ellos no habrían escapado y no habría logrado sobrevivir al demonio en su cabeza. Había saldado sus cuentas.

-Por favor Shiny, este es mi castigo, no el de ustedes.

-Nightmare… por favor-Suplicó.

-¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado… olvídalo, creo que sólo estoy complicando más las cosas-Hubo silencio por unos momentos-. Ten una buena vida, Shiny, por mí. Gracias y adiós-Las últimas palabras se oyeron más lejanas.

-¿Nightmare? ¿Night… Nightmy?-Se había ido. Dejándola con el corazón roto y dándole una nueva razón para llorar. Sintió los cascos de Centauri sujetarla en apoyo por la espalda, se volteó para abrazarlo y desahogarse en su pecho.

-Vamos amor, debemos irnos…-Ella asintió resignada aún oculta en su revuelto pecho. Comenzaron a andar por donde llegaron la primera vez, ignorando las líneas negras que se dibujaban y extendían por las grietas en la cristalina pared.

Nightmare permaneció en el medio del gran lugar observando detenidamente a los otras dos puertas ocultas-Una de estas me conduce a ti Shadow, ¿cuál de ellas?-Se inclinó por la de en medio, avanzo hasta ella apartando la puerta con su magia desde pasos antes para evitar detenerse, dentro se volvió a encontrar con la oscuridad. Iluminó la punta de su cuerno para encontrar su camino, pasó lenta a lado de las paredes, pasando su casco sobre esta, buscando por más secretos y trampas ocultas, lo que fuera que la guiara con el participante de su creación para enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, lo que se encontró al final del camino fue algo diferente, eran jaulas, pilas de ellas, todas selladas con esas notas mágicas, privando de su libertad a los pequeños animales hechos de clara neblina, los verdaderos habitantes de la luna que conoció el primer día que llegó ahí, pero ahora se veían diferentes, enojados, con los ojos rojos y una amenazante oscuridad luchando por extenderse en su cuerpo. Y sobre la pared anunciante del final del camino bolsas llenas de cajas metálicas, llenas de lo que esperaba que tuvieran-¿Dónde están todos tus soldados?-No se molestó en darle la cara a la gran sombra detenida a sus espaldas, ella examinaba la caja que sostenía en su pezuña derecha-¿Los mandaste a casa temprano? Porque vas a necesitar ayuda para recoger la mierda que quede de ti.

-Corrección Nightmare, tú serás quien necesite ayuda para recoger la mierda que quede de tus soldados-El rostro de la alicornio se ensombreció.

-No…

Los tres unicornios se encontraban corriendo por su vida una vez más, en la misma formación de horas atrás, Doppler atrás, Shiny en medio y Centauri hasta el frente. Estaban por su cuenta sin la gran e inagotable magia alicornio de Nightmare Moon y estaban cansados. Disparaban rayo tras rayo en su carrera en línea recta, y fue la situación que les hizo que la pregunta los abofeteara, ¿de qué servía correr si ellos regresarían y seguirían corriendo detrás de ellos? Ellos sabían además donde vivían, repentinamente todo parecía en vano. Los disparos perdían poder, las sombras crecían en cantidad y tamaño, la vista de Shiny se nublaba cada vez más, en un parpadeo estaban rodeados rogando por un milagro, y la unicornio rogando porque Nightmare cumpliera su promesa. Cayó al suelo golpeándose la barbilla, su cuerno se apagó y la aura protectora se desvaneció de ambos sementales. Intentaron hablar pero la falta de aire se los negaba rotundamente, Centauri levantó su casco suplicante porque Shiny los volviera ayudar, ella ya estaba inconsciente, Doppler miraba toda la escena alrededor, rodeados de sombras por todas partes, sin traje y con los segundos contados. Sonrió para sus adentros y dejo que sus pensamientos fueran llevados por la cuenta regresiva. Veintidós, veintiuno, veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho. Levanto la cabeza para ver una de las sombras recibir un gran disparo en el rostro por su espalda. Diecisiete, dieciséis, quince, catorce. Dos disparos más, cuatro disparos, crecían exponencialmente, las sombras frente a ellos desaparecían, abriendo vista para las traseras contra las que pronto también se abrió fuego. Trece, doce, once, diez, nueve. Cuando las primeras atacadas se desvanecieron los pudo ver, intentó gritar, intentó burlarse, su cuerpo tenía otros problemas, luchaba desesperadamente por encontrar exigeno. Ocho, siete, seis, cinco. "La caballería ya llegó" si ese fuera su último pensamiento, diría que vivió bien. Cuatro. Tres, tres unicornios aparecieron frente a ellos, siguiendo su misma estrategia, dos al frente listos para el ataque protegidos por el tercero con su magia. Ellos fueron rodeados por una nueva magia y entonces tomó el gran, gran respiro que tanto le urgía. Centauri lo imitó y lo miró escéptico ante lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde está Nightmare Moon?-La áspera voz destaco entre todos los unicornios presentes.

-Todas mis sombras están ahí, y sólo necesitamos noquear a la yegua, la naturaleza se encargará de los otros dos, ella, bueno, ella será mía y tú estarás presente para ver todo lo que haremos juntos-La yegua negra gruñía mostrando los colmillos-¡por favor! No pongas esa cara, te divertirás mucho-Su cuerno brillo fugazmente-Atácame, y descubramos quién es más rápido, si yo regenerándome o tú corriendo a ayudar a esas pobres almas. ¡¿Qué esperas?!

-Ya lo hice-Se movió dejándole ver un panorama completo de la situación.

-¿Qué?-Frunció el ceño confundido, miró detrás de ella y pudo ver los pequeños papeles arder en llamas permitiendo a los habitantes de la luna salir de sus jaulas e ir directamente contra él-¡No! ¡Hija de puta!

Llevaban en una carreta a los tres aventureros, Shiny seguía inconsciente, los otros dos disfrutaban del nuevo respiro-Ustedes sí que saben cómo montar un espectáculo-Hablaba Apoapsis caminando junto a ellos sonriéndoles con ese senil rostro, nada perturbador después de toda la mierda lo que habían visto esa noche. Suspiraron en respuesta. Cuando uno de los unicornios que ayudaba a llevar la carreta anunció la pronta llegada a la comunidad, ambos sementales desnudos se levantaron para admirar el lugar que se creía distante para ellos, Centauri miró después a Shiny, quien ya respiraba más tranquila, le sonrió.

-Estamos de vuelta amor-Depositó un beso en su mejilla aún sobre el traje, sin darle importancia. Antes de regresar la mirada a los domos que se elevaban al acercarse, devolvió la vista al camino por el que habían llegado, nostálgico, preguntándose por Nightmare Moon y qué locura había hecho. Preguntándose si la volverían a ver.

Doppler movía la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando por algo… o alguien-Así que, ¿todos los unicornios sanos están aquí?

-Todos excepto los enfermos que han recibido el tratamiento que nos trajo Shiny y los que no lo han recibido, ellos siguen reposando-Continuó su búsqueda.

-¿Cuántos están sanos ahora?-Se unió a la conversación.

-La mitad de los enfermos, dieciséis-Declaró animado.

-¿Treinta y dos enfermos?-Preguntó confundido por el número.

-Apoapsis-Levantó la voz lentamente, asegurándose de tener la atención total del anciano quien se lo confirmó asintiendo-, ¿alguien se quedó cuidando de esos enfermos?

Negó con la cabeza-No, están acompañados por los recién sanados, rogamos porque estén bien.

-… ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-Gritó la pregunta, intentando mantener la voz-¿Dónde está Roche? Porque ella no estaba enferma y si no está cuidando a los enfermos ¿dónde la dejaste?-Lo señalaba con su desnudo y tambaleante casco con un erizado rostro. La falta de respuesta lo hizo perder los estribos-¡¿Dónde?!-Sus cejas se curvearon y su quijada cayó al escuchar la respuesta.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

"-Ha habido complicaciones."

"-Tú la mataste"

"-¡No puedo salvarla! Pero ustedes, ustedes tienen suficiente medicina ¿por qué no hacen algo?

-Te lo ruego Doppler, no hagas ninguna locura."

"-Vuelve a casa Doppler… y no me olvides, por favor."

"-¿Nightmy?"

 **Un momento en la eternidad regresará en dos semanas con:**

 **Una canción para dormir.**


	12. Los habitantes de la luna: parte 5

Los personajes extraídos de la serie y el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic propiedad de Hasbro.

Cualquier arte utilizada para acompañar el texto no es de mi propiedad, créditos a los autores.

La siguiente obra fue realizada sin fines comerciales.

NOTA: la siguiente historia puede no ser recomendable para menores de edad. Contenido fuerte sin intenciones de ofender a nadie en absoluto.

* * *

El pequeño potro miraba con atención el reloj colgado en la pared recién pintada de blanco, podía saberlo por el olor a pintura fresca que desprendía y esperaba que no le despertara ninguna alergia. Las manecillas se movían siendo el único ruido dentro del lugar y única distracción en la sala de espera del hospital donde se encontraba esa noche de invierno. Por la ventana se podía ver los diminutos copos de nieve, ninguno idéntico al otro, descender en una suave danza, no solía admirar esas cosas mundanas. Sin importar su intelecto nunca había conseguido aprender a leer el reloj, se trataba de su más grande fracaso y ese pensamiento lo hacía reír. Mucho. Ocultó su rostro, agachándose, ensombreciéndolo, para evitar miradas curiosas que lo tacharan de raro, más de lo que ya lo hacían. Un semental unicornio de pelaje café y melena rubia apareció en el pasillo con un vaso de café sujetado en la pezuña, dio un sorbo, vio a su hijo sentado en las bancas, le sonrió con los labios pintados con la bebida, el menor no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres un trago?-Le preguntó una vez parado a lado de él aproximándole el vaso y agitándolo frente a él para demostrarle que aún tenía dentro.

-Sabes cómo me pone el café-Respondió a secas-, o lo sabrías si te pasaras más tiempo en casa-El mayor arqueó las cejas.

-Doppler, por favor, no quiero una escena aquí, no en este día-Pidió amablemente, casi cruzando la línea de súplica-. Eres brillante, debes entender lo que los adultos deben hacer-Se apoyó en su pequeño hombro-, y debes entender por quiénes lo deben hacer-Revolvió su melena y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una enfermera de pelaje blanco, vestida de uniforme y cubre bocas junto con un gorro que cubría por completo su melena que gracias a la luz, podía distinguirse de color rosa. Le dio una última sonrisa a su primogénito y trotó tranquilo hacia la enfermera-Buenas noches enfermera, ¿todo bien?-Sabía que no era así, la mirada de la yegua lo decía.

-Ha habido complicaciones-Se descubrió los labios para que escuchara claramente lo que iba a decir-, la niña nació bien pero su esposa…-Sintió sus ojos humedecerse-lo siento mucho-Doppler miraba a lo lejos la escena sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, la enfermera abrazaba a su padre por alguna razón. Volvió su atención al reloj, este estaba a cinco minutos de marcar la una de la madrugada.

Extendió sus piernas y su padre depositó el pequeño bulto bien envuelto en el que se encontraba su recién nacida hermana, el adulto luchaba por mantener la compostura frente a ambos, Doppler miro a la pequeña potrilla de pelaje blanco y melena rubia de la cual, en medio, salía un pequeño cuerno. Bostezó, y Doppler sintió en lo profundo un deseo por ver los ojos de su hermana pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de cumplir sus caprichos. Levantó la vista a su padre, consideró que las lágrimas se debían a la alegría de la nueva integrante de la familia así que ansioso preguntó:-¿Cuándo vendrá mamá para irnos a casa?-Su padre cerró los ojos resignado, no podría ocultárselo mucho tiempo y menos para alguien como él, se bajó a su altura preocupándose en vano de utilizar las palabras más suaves para explicar el descenso de su esposa a un potro apenas mayor de diez años pero más brillante que ellos dos juntos. Cuando la explicación termino su padre salió del lugar con el Doctor para llenar los papeles indicados, Doppler miró a su hermana, finalmente empezaba a abrir los ojos dejando ver un par de bellas espinelas, su deseo había sido cumplido, pero el mantenía el ceño fruncido y en un susurro le dijo a la bebé-Tú la mataste.

 **Brome presenta: un fanfic de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

 **Protagonizado por:**

 **Doppler**

 **Roche**

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Arco dos: los habitantes de la luna; capítulo cinco: una canción para dormir.**

De oídos sordos para las instrucciones desesperadas de Apoapsis, Doppler galopó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el domo donde habían depositado a todos los infectados, el más pequeño de todos los del lugar, entró al lugar nada iluminado, encontrándose con los unicornios aún enfermos, ocupando mejores lugares ahora que la mitad estaba sana. Buscó en todas direcciones y cuando, con dificultades, dio con ella, cobijada sobre el sofá no pudo ocultar su preocupación y lágrimas. Se sentó a lado de ella y deslizó su casco protegido por el rostro descubierto de ella, despertándola:-Ho-hola, Roche. Soy yo-Intentó animarla en un hilo de voz. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Doppler-Sonrió nostálgicamente con sus ojos humedeciéndose-, sabía que volverías pequeño idiota-Tosió, sus palabras hicieron reír a su hermano mayor. Como si le recordara a una rutina diaria de ambos en el desayuno-, los demás perdieron la esperanza pero yo sabía que sin importar cuán imbécil o infantil te comportaras regresarías, todos ustedes regresarían… porque, lo hicieron ¿cierto? Todos y cada uno.

-Nightmare, la alicornio, ella…-Declaró.

-Oh-Exhaló suavemente-, lo siento hermano.

-No te preocupes, fue decisión de ella.

-¿Cómo lo tomó Shiny?-La conversación le regresaba algo de energía, podría decirse que se sentía dichosa.

-¿Shiny?-Preguntó confundido levantando una ceja.

-Oh, hermano, para ese enorme cerebro que tienes, sí que eres lento-Río antes de cubrir sus labios con su casco cuando comenzaba a toser-. La mirada de esa unicornio reflejaba una gran empatía y admiración por ella, además de afecto como si la conociera de toda la vida. Shiny de verdad creía que ella nos ayudaría.

-Y lo hizo-Se sentía obligado a revelarlo-, tal vez no como esperábamos pero sin ella no habríamos conseguido esas medicinas…-Desvió el rostro con semblante serio, preocupando a Roche, quien entrecerró los ojos buscando por algún signo peculiar el herido y ensangrentado rostro del unicornio de pelaje café.

-¿Doppler?

-¡Medicinas! Debo ir con Apoapsis-Afirmó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al lugar indicado en los gritos del anciano para tratarlos medicamente. Al entrar la pareja estaba siendo sanada por dos unicornios más, el semental miraba agotado el procedimiento mientras que la yegua seguía inconsiente. Apoapsis decidió acompañarlos en todo momento, los resonantes cascos lo hicieron girar para descubrir quién era el nuevo invitado.

-¡Doppler!, me alegra que al fin te nos hayas unido-Pasó su pierna sobre su hombro dirigiéndolo a las camillas del cuarto-, necesitarás mucha ayuda, aunque dudo que esas cicatrices de vayan a desvanecer ni con la mejor magia-No quiso mostrarle emoción alguna. Fue directo, ni siquiera le importaba que lo curaran.

-¿Cuándo empezó?-Retiró agresivamente la pierna de su cuerpo y volvió a exigirle por respuestas.

La cristalina agua de la piscina se mecía con delicadeza ese día de verano, con el sol en lo más alto. El unicornio de pelaje café y melena rubia, parado sobre la plataforma, miró en ambas direcciones, con una gran sonrisa, asegurándose de que la dueña se sus afecciones estuviera donde pudiera verlo y entonces saltó estirando sus piernas delanteras dentro del agua y sumergiéndose por completo detrás de sus cascos traseros, apareció de nuevo con la melena mojada cubriéndole el rostro y el pelaje todo húmedo esforzándose por no desvanecer su sonrisa mientras se abrazaba temblando por el frío del agua. Ella, la unicornio de blanco pelaje y melena roja, desvió despacio su mirada sin poder contener su risa. La hermana de la princesa había elevado su luna adornando la noche junto con las ligeramente grises nubes de la fuerza de los pegasos del clima de Manehattan, que proporcionaban una pequeña lluvia en las calles, la unicornio salía de su turno de trabajo, vistiendo una capucha e intentando con creces tomar un taxi, a pesar de que aún se trataba de una pequeña ciudad en crecimiento, los pronósticos hablaban de crecimientos exponenciales de habitantes, no quería imaginarse cuánto costaría conseguir un taxi entonces, cuando, tras pasar todos los carruajes por la avenida, del otro lado cruzó el unicornio de pelaje café entregándole un gran ramo de flores al llegar a ella. Los petalos caían celebrando el reciente matrimonio y toda su familia los veía salir de la iglesia, parados en el jardín de esta, antes de bajar por las escaleras de la entrada principal complacieron a todo el mundo fusionándose de nuevo en un cálido y profundo beso. Depositó un beso en su mejilla despidiéndose de su esposo cuando este salía a trabajar, cerró la puerta detrás de él y levitó un biberón caliente con su magia hasta la boca de su primogénito en su cuna con la intención de dormirlo ayudándose de una canción de cuna. El pequeño potro corría dando saltos alrededor de su madre quien reía divertida por su comportamiento, procurando no tirar las galletas ni la tetera con leche caliente que cargaba con su magia, dejaron todo eso en la mesa a lado del gran y hermosamente adornado árbol de Corazones Cálidos, el cual al día siguiente estaría lleno de regalos, desde barcos de madera a escala hasta el favorito del pequeño Doppler, un telescopio que compartía con su madre en las noches que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sopló las velas de su pastel apagándolas al primer intento, su madre entonces llevó hasta la mesa un gran paquete envuelto, cuando Doppler lo abrió la sonrisa no cabía en su rostro, se trataba del último libro de Starswirl el Barbado, la unicornio trabajaba en una universidad así que gracias a algunos contactos consiguió una copia de esos libros tan difíciles de conseguir si no eres de la realeza o no los utilizas únicamente como medio educacional. Desdobló el papel descubriendo el gran logo de Colt Hill y leyendo el resto de la carta antes de correr a abrazar a su hijo, no todos los días descubres el gran coeficiente de tu hijo y es aceptado en una gran preparatoria antes de la edad requerida. El potro de pelaje café, idéntico a su padre, rechazo la lechuga que este le ofreció durante la comida, levantó la vista y le sonrió con ojos brillosos a su madre, ella había hecho su comida favorita. Ahora esos ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que él no quería dejar caer al mirar por el muy, para su gusto, profundo pozo hacia el que el féretro, donde ya hacía el cuerpo de su madre, descendía para después ser cubierto por la misma tierra que habían retirado. En su temblorosa pezuña sostenía una foto enmarcada de ambos, él sobre los hombros de su madre, cuando se dio cuenta, una lágrima traicionera bajaba sobre el cristal que protegía la imagen, sacudió el polvo de esta con un plumero y la guardo dentro de la caja de cartón que ya repleta, selló con una cinta privando su interior de la luz del exterior.

-Escuché que Canterlot tiene una gran variedad de las más prestigiosas universidades para unicornios, inclusive la princesa acepta discípulos, ¿puedes imaginarlo?-Gritó emocionado, de forma exagerada, el semental adulto a su espalda.

-Seguro, como tú digas, papá-Respondió desganado.

-¿No extrañarás tu escuela? ¿Y a tus amigos?-A su mente llegaron las fugases imágenes del equipo de los neandertales de Hoofball pateándolo y humillándolo.

-Lo superaré.

Respiró hondo, derrotado-El ático se ve… bien. Roche no ha hecho ruido, iré a revisarla, ¿nos vemos abajo?-Vio a su hijo asentir, caminó hacia las escaleras deteniéndose por un objeto que aún no había sido clasificado-¡Hey, mira, es el reloj del abuelo!-Levanto en su pezuña un reloj de madera con péndulo y pesa que había dejado de funcionar hacía ya mucho tiempo. Doppler lo levantó con su magia para examinarlo más de cerca-¿Qué dices, qué deberíamos hacer con él?-Revolvió su melena como siempre lo hacía caminando finalmente a las escaleras-Lo dejo a tu criterio.

Doppler no sabía si eso era bueno. En realidad el odiaba los relojes, no podía leerlos por cualquier razón que fuera y, por otro lado, era un regalo que les dio su abuelo a su padre cuando no encontró nada mejor para la boda. Debía tener un valor sentimental en alguna parte, odiaba esas cosas mundanas pero no quería herir los sentimientos de los demás, no era lo que su madre le había enseñado. Desarmo la caja y esparció todas las piezas internas del aparato del tiempo sobre el escritorio de su cuarto, desde el vástago del muelle real, todos y cada uno de los engranajes responsables de las ruedas de horas y minutos, las paletas y volantes junto con esos largos pero delgados palos de madera que unían la estructura, y sin apoyo de un manual intentó deducir el funcionamiento y encontrar la falla del aparato durante toda la noche, no se molestaría en preocuparse por mantenerse despierto, los llantos matutinos de Roche funcionaban como alarma.

-Apenas después de que se fueron, después de velar el cuerpo de un enfermo caído, solicité una asamblea de todos los habitantes-Explicaba Apoapsis vendando las heridas que no se pudieron sanar por completo en el cuerpo de Doppler-, pasé domo por domo llamándolos, al llegar al suyo no hubo respuesta, me reí de mí mismo, había olvidado que todos partieron-Se golpeó suavemente la frente con la palma de su casco-, me tomó un poco recordarlo, Roche aún seguía por aquí, volví a insistir, abrí el lugar para descubrirla tirada en el suelo tosiendo diminutas gotas de sangre. No fue nada complicado deducir de qué se trataba. Yo mismo la traje aquí, con los demás, separándola junto con los que apenas presentaban síntomas y volví para desinfectar el lugar-Los ojos del joven unicornio reflejaban escepticismo, Apoapsis estaba lejos de ser un buen anfitrión al menos en las últimas semanas.

-Shiny, cuando ella regresó…

-No la vio, regresó a su domo después de explicarnos todo pero, se quedó dormida, la encontré dormida-Terminó su relato.

-Shiny trajo medicamente, ¿por qué no…?

-Lo utilizamos en los unicornios más prodigios en la magia, aquellos cuya cooperación fuera realmente útil para nuestro viaje de vuelta a casa, las últimas gotas fueron almacenadas para cuando regresemos brindar a Equestria de un nuevo medicamento.

Evitó moverse bruscamente pero logró sujetar al viejo unicornio del cuello-¿Qué te da derecho de decir si mi hermana es indispensable o no?-Se lo preguntó con su rostro violentamente cerca, escupiéndole. Apoapsis no dudó en devolverle la desafiante mirada.

-Las circunstancias-Lo miró firme, Nightmare no estaba cerca más, no dejaría que le arrebataran de nuevo la autoridad-, y que ustedes mismos decidieran venir aquí sabiendo los jodidos riesgos que un viaje a lo desconocido podría implicar-Apartó la pezuña de su cuello-, además, si no mal recuerdo la invitación era sólo para ti ¿quién te dio derecho de decidir sobre si tu hermana podía venir aquí o no? No me llames egoísta cuando tus razones para haberla traído aquí no son más caritativas. ¿Quién Doppler, quién fue el que le pidió a Roche que se embarcara en esta mierda?

-No estamos hechos para estar solos-Susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Se acercó cubriendo el borde de su oreja con su casco pero en lugar de una respuesta recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo, Doppler bajó de la camilla y corrió a la otra habitación.

-No estamos hechos para estar solos Doppler-Se anunció desde el marco de la puerta del nuevo cuarto del potro, pidiendo por autorización para aproximarse más-. ¿Sigues trabajando en ese viejo reloj?-Preguntó el unicornio de edad avanzada mirando su trabajo sobre su hombro, aunque quería ocultarlo, los ojos de Doppler no hacían más que demostrar tristeza. Pensó rápido, deseaba que parte del por qué ese curioso potrillo tuviera un gran cerebro se debiera a él al menos en un menor porcentaje, pero la mayoría de veces que utilizo su cerebro para resolver problemas era cuando él se metía en ellos. Rio-¿Conoces la historia detrás de ese reloj?

-Se lo diste a papá y mamá en su boda porque olvidaste comprarles algo. Papá la contaba cada navidad-Contesto con total arrogancia.

-Es más que eso-Arrastró otro banco de madera a lado para sentarse a lado de él-, sé que no nos vemos muy a menudo por lo que no debes saber que ese reloj lo fabrique yo mismo. Pero no lo hubiera hecho si un grupo de leñadores no se adentraran en los bosques para conseguir la madera. Es todo parte de un proceso, un mismo proceso por el que tú estás pasando. Déjame ayudarte a arreglarlo, entonces tal vez entiendas cómo leerlos.

-¿Papá te lo dijo?

-Me lo dijo tu abuela cuando le diste mal la hora para sus pastillas-Doppler se sintió apenado por su error, pero su abuelo empezó a reír dándole unas pesadas palmadas en la espalda que lo hicieron golpearse contra el escritorio pero su abuelo ignoró en sus carcajadas-¡tranquilo hijo! Ella dormirá un rato más así que nadie nos molestará mientras trabajamos-Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir en busca de su caja de herramientas, el menor lo siguió con la mirada, confundido, pronto sonrió suavemente. El reloj hacía un leve sonido, que en la ausencia de personas era como estruendosa música viniendo de un gramófono o de la radio a todo volumen. Doppler sonreía satisfecho hacia su trabajo mientras su abuelo lo abrazaba por el hombro dándole una sonrisa de orgullo por lo que había hecho.

-Esa potrilla sí que disfruta de las siestas, eh, ¿solías ser igual de tranquilo cuando bebé?-Levantó sus labios pintados de la taza de chocolate con un puchero de confusión, la distancia entre Canterlot y Manehattan era larga para un viaje, sus padres tenían buenos trabajos en la gran ciudad, mientras que sus abuelos pertenecían a Canterlot más como un hogar que no podían dejar que por razones económicas o de salud, por lo que no acostumbraron a visitar mucho-¿Tu gran cerebro te permite recordar cosas de cuando eras un bebé?-Preguntó más en burla, Doppler levanto una ceja con la boca curveada.

-Recuerdo pequeños destellos, papá saliendo a trabajar-Hizo una mueca de disgusto-, mamá cantándome para dormir. Momentos vergonzosos de cambio de pañal. ¿Por qué te estoy contando eso?-Su abuelo volvía a estallar en carcajadas.

-Porque si me hablaras de tus "cientifi-cosas" yo no entendería un rábano-Puso los ojos en blanco, esa declaración era muy cierta en realidad. Suspiró redirigiendo el tema de conversación a lo que originalmente quería-. No seas rudo con ella.

Doppler volvió a bajar su taza-¿De qué hablas?

-La forma en la que la miras, la forma en que la evitas y hablas de ella, o tus expresiones cuando alguien la menciona, la culpas a ella por lo que pasó. Y eso no es justo Doppler, ni para Roche ni para tu padre. Puedes entenderlo, ¿cierto?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué todos esperan que entienda un demonio de sus malditos problemas?!-Gritó llorando, había llegado a su límite con esa pregunta. Bajó de la silla y subió a su nuevo cuarto azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Descendió la cabeza de la unicornio que reposaba anteriormente sobre su hombro, a la suavidad de la camilla y saltó posicionándose frente a él, deteniendo su veloz paso con el que cruzó la puerta-Doppler ¿qué pasó allá atrás?-Levantó su pierna sobre su hombro, se veía comprensivo-¿Dónde está Apoapsis?

-Tomando una siesta seguramente-Su voz estaba agitada, giró la cabeza bruscamente, sin dejar la vista en un mismo punto por mucho tiempo, ahora él sujetó a Centauri por los hombros-. Necesito tu ayuda-Apartó su rostro de él al sentirlo muy cerca-, el medicamento que trajo Shiny ¡ayúdame a buscarlo!-Saltó lejos de él abriendo cada cajón del escritorio más cercano, haciendo volar las hojas detrás de él y dejando caer los vacíos cajones fuera de su compartimiento directo al suelo donde algunos llegaban a desarmarse. Centauri no comprendía, terminó con el escritorio y regresó su atención a quien creía su compañero de crimen pero en realidad estaba quieto-¿Qué haces?-Intentó ser suave-¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor!

Sacudió la cabeza-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

-¡Salvandola! Roche está enferma y Apoapsis se niega a compartir medicina con ella-Regresó a su búsqueda abriendo las estanterías más altas con ayuda de su magia.

-Creí que se había terminado-Corrió a su lado e imitó sus acciones, abrió la estantería de alado con su magia y acercó a la vista los objetos del interior examinándolos, era difícil pues no vio la medicina más que dentro de su caja-Shiny-Susurró.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el desesperado unicornio mirando con temor a la puerta del cuarto donde había dejado inconsciente al anciano, volteó hacia Centauri de nuevo, estaba agitando suavemente a su prometida por los hombros y llamándola con un bajo tono.

-La medicina, ¿no se había terminado?-Lo cuestionó antes de volver a su tarea de despertar a la única pony en la habitación que había visto la presentación de la cura fuera de los estuches que probablemente ya habían desechado.

-El vejete me lo confesó, aún guardan lo restante de cada frasco, seguro suficiente para otra dosis, quieren replicarla cuando regresemos en caso de que algún sano… bueno tú sabes, presente síntomas-Centauri se detuvo, frunció el ceño y por primera vez hizo lo que debía desde el principio, analizar la situación. Había cruzado palabras pocas veces con el otro unicornio, a pesar de ser compañeros de casa, ni siquiera en el desayuno se molestaban en compartir historias de su vida en Equestria entre ellos, después de lo que habían vivido esa noche juntos, además del resentimiento sobre las terribles decisiones y acciones que le habían brindado desconfianza sobre el líder de la excursión, sentía la responsabilidad, la obligación de ayudarlo. Pero esta vez, las razones de Apoapsis no eran nada egoístas, eran razonables.

-Doppler-Levantó la voz lo más tranquilo posible.

-¿Qué?-No se detuvo de seguir buscando.

-Si alguno de nosotros presenta los síntomas de regreso a casa, ¿qué piensas hacer si utilizamos lo último que queda de la medicina? Si Apoapsis piensa replicarla, podemos salvarla de regreso en Equestria-Se acercó lentamente a él por su espalda, su lomo empezaba a subir y bajar ¿estaba llorando?-¿Doppler?

-No lo entiendes Centauri, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿por qué lo harías? Tú tienes todo lo que quieres justo aquí, en este mismísimo jodido y diminuto cuarto de mierda. Roche es peso muerto para ese cabrón, una carga innecesaria… no se llevará a los putos enfermos, por una razón utilizó la medicina en los más habilidosos con la magia… no me digas que no lo habías notado.

-Doppler, yo…

-¡Por favor, ayúdame!-Suplicó-¿Qué carajos harías tú si estuvieras en la misma situación con Shiny? Si tuvieras que dejarla morir en un lugar donde nadie se preocuparía por su cadáver…

-No la metas en esto-Lo interrumpió amenazante-, no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros, y si, y si… el tiempo de ellos ya llegó…

-No te atrevas, hijo de puta.

-Doppler, sé razonable, por favor.

-¿Ahora estás de su lado?-No podía ocultar más sus lágrimas-Después de que planeó abandonarnos.

-¡Al final no lo hicieron!

-¡¿Entonces por qué los enfermos si se pueden joder en este inhóspito lugar?! Dime Centauri, ¿sin ella que te queda? ¿Un padre? ¿Una madre?

-Doppler te lo pediré amablemente por una última vez…

-¡Responde! ¿Qué carajos te queda? ¿Tienes familia allá abajo? Porque Roche, es lo último que me queda, toda mi puta familia está muerta, la enterré el día que decidí venir aquí y la traje a ella porque no quería que se quedara sola en Canterlot, y ahora todos se ponen de acuerdo para pedirme que abandone lo último que me queda ¿tú podrías hacer eso Centauri? ¡¿Por qué no puedo salvarla?! ¡Ella es mi responsabilidad! ¡Soy culpable de haberla traído a este infierno! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien pierda al último!? Después de toda la mierda de esta noche, ¿de qué valió sobrevivir a todos esos pendejos si vine a aquí a perder de nuevo?-Centauri comenzó a retroceder, agachando la cabeza. Doppler no perdió más tiempo, secó sus lágrimas y se encontró con el último cajón, llenó de los frascos con apenas restos del líquido medicinal.

-No te detendré, no es algo que pueda hacer, sólo… sólo puedo pedirte que te detengas a pensarlo porque… ¿en qué nos convierte decidir quien vive y quien muere?

-En un hijo de puta llamado Apoapsis-Dijo sin dudar.

-¿Es mi culpa entonces?-Habló el viejo y arrugado unicornio emergiendo en la puerta, sin inmutar al furioso hermano pero proyectando una mirada de pánico en el enamorado-¿Es mi culpa que decidieras venir aquí para desquitar ese enojo acumulado sobre tu familia, esa frustración sobre tu patética vida y que encima, arrastraras a una inocente contigo? Y yo creía que eras más listo que eso-Avanzó hacia él.

-Apártate de mi camino.

-Hazte responsable de tu mierda y suelta esa medicina.

-Haré más que soltarla si no te quitas de en medio. ¿Recuerdas lo bueno que era calentando el agua para tu té? Porque puedo hervir esto en segundos. Esfumarlo.

-¿Matarías a millones por ella?

-Una y otra vez, como Centauri por Shiny ¿o me equivoco?-Le dedicó una mirada cómplice al unicornio sorprendido por la situación que se desarrollaba frente a sus narices.

-Deja de meter a más personas en tus problemas, ¿no entiendes que mientras más lo haces sólo terminas lastimándolos? Y eso es poco decir, los más cercanos a ti están muertos ¿qué diferencia hará Roche?-Detuvo la patada que se dirigía a su estómago con su magia-¿No preferirías dejarla en paz?

-Yo era su héroe. ¡Ahora no puedo salvarla! En cambio, ustedes tenían el medicamento todo el tiempo, pudieron haber hecho algo-Levantó los frascos rodeados con su aura mágica más alto que lo que un pony en dos piernas alcanzaría.

-No hagas una de tus estupideces Doppler-Se mordió el labio, aceptando el desafío.

Estaba recostado en su cama, contemplando el techo, pintado con las estrellas, de su cuarto, imaginándose por un momento lo qué sería pasearse por ellas, un fuerte ruido golpeando el suelo fuera de la casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió la ventana y vio a su abuelo tirado sobre un arbusto, su abuela no tardo en salir al jardín a ayudarlo, regañándolo muy preocupada. Había caído de la azotea mientras reparaba la chimenea. Los ponies enfermeros llegaron al poco rato, retirando al anciano en una camilla-Sabes que no te pediría esto si no fuera necesario, sé que lo harás bien, supongo que está de más recordártelo pero, cuídala bien por favor-Rogaba la anciana de melena blanca por el paso de los años depositando a la potrilla de mayor tamaño por el paso de los meses en los brazos de su hermano mayor-, por favor Doppler-El potro miraba el fino rostro de la bebé, estaba dormida. Privándole del seductor color de sus ojos-¡Doppler!

-Sí abuela.

-¿Sabes sus horarios de alimento?-La acompañó hasta la puerta donde los impacientes enfermeros esperaban porque subiera al carruaje para partir.

-Buena memoria, sí. Lo tengo-Cerró la puerta antes de escucharla hablar de cualquier otra preocupación sobre el cuidado de la menor.

-He leído exactamente ciento ochenta y siete novelas de misterio y detectives, mamá decía que fomentaban mi imaginación y pensamiento de deducción, podía decir quién era el culpable desde su primera mención en el libro o si el autor era tan malo, desde la introducción. Si eso está aunque sea un poco cerca de la realidad, en mi cabeza tengo al menos dos perfectas y funcionales ideas con las que podría deshacerme de ti, confundir a las autoridades el tiempo suficiente para que den por sellado el caso cuando nunca logren resolverlo-Explicaba a su hermana menor mientras terminaba sellaba su biberón con leche caliente y lo ponía dentro de su boca para alimentarla-. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, alimentándote. No sabría decir si he caído bajo, sólo que… tienes algo que me hechiza y es de lo que me quiero librar-La miro fijamente, esperando a que abriera sus ojos. En la mesa había botellas de sidra, probablemente de su padre, hacía ya tiempo que uno de los regaños de su abuela a su padre por su creciente alcoholismo lo habían despertado. Parecía que no tenía ningún cambio admirable. Esta vez también había sacado el álbum familiar, fotos de él y su madre en su juventud. Pasó cada página, siempre admirando la belleza de su progenitora, desde la noche que nació Roche, su imagen de ella se distorsionaba más, le costaba recordar los detalles que había memorizado fácilmente. Volvió a su hermana quien había terminado su biberón, no sintió el paso del tiempo mientras veía las fotos, la potrilla tenía una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada y los ojos abiertos dejando a su hermano perderse en ellos, perderse en esas hermosas espinelas, entonces se dio cuenta, esos ojos que creía inolvidables eran los ojos de su madre, Roche los había heredado y era lo que lo tranquilizaba cada vez que la veía, si no fuera por la dispareja melena, ella sería la viva imagen de su mamá. Pero esos profundos ojos eran lo que el necesitaba, eran suficiente para él. Cerró el álbum y lo acomodo en su lugar, llevó a Roche a su cuna y limpió la cocina-Es una lástima que nunca la conocerás, ¿sabes? La hubieras amado, era la mejor uni… pony, que alguna vez haya vivido en Equestria. Y ella te hubiera amado a ti, tanto como me amo a mí. Lo mejor de ella era que no quería que yo entendiera los problemas de los adultos, a pesar de mi cerebro, ella sabía que era un niño pequeño. Ella no me quería soltar al mundo real Roche. Sin importar que yo lo conocía tan bien. Eres casi idéntica a ella físicamente, amaría que crecieras y fueras como ella en su actitud y personalidad. No quiero que conozcas el mundo real-Ella lo miraba atenta con ojos brillosos y moviendo sus labios produciendo burbujas de saliva y gestando sonidos sin significado hasta que

-"Doper"-Se quedó de pie frente a ella con la boca medio abierta.

-¿Fui tu primera palabra?-La bebé volvió a sólo mover los labios babeando por todo su pecho. Doppler sonrió conmovido-Por cierto, tienes la peor melena del mundo-Era lo único que había sacado de su padre.

-Doppler, debe haber otra forma-Intentaba razonar.

-Si no vas a escucharme a mí, escúchalo a él-Declaró Apoapsis.

-No dejaremos a nadie atrás Apoapsis-Lo confrontó Centauri-, no quiero pensar más mal de ti pero sospecho que no volviste por nosotros sólo porque tenías buenas intenciones. Si nos necesitas a Shiny y a mí para el hechizo estas son nuestras condiciones: todos juntos o nadie.

-Podríamos ser olvidados en este lugar ¡todos nosotros! O llevar las memorias de todos los que surcaron los cielos con nosotros y darles el lugar que merecen en la historia. Inclusive Roche, será conocida, será honrada y recordada como una heroína.

-Yo…-Negó confundido-¡arhg!-Gritó de dolor al sentir el disparo en su espalda. Blázar apareció detrás de él deteniendo la caída de los frascos.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-Gritó Centauri.

-Lo que se tenía que hacer-Declaró Blázar.

-Esas palabras eran ciertas Apoapsis, todos o ninguno de nosotros.

-¿Estoy hablando con el mismo que intento entrar en razón a este terco unicornio?-Señaló al adormilado Doppler quien era sujetado y amordazado por su hermano-Lo que vivimos aquí, ¡el infierno por el que pasaron esta noche! ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarlo? Podemos cambiar la historia, llevar a Equestria a un nuevo nivel-Sujetó el rostro de Centauri entre sus ambas pezuñas-, creí que traje conmigo a visionarios, parece que no estaba más que equivocado, ¡con todos! Hasta conmigo mismo… sólo quiero volver a casa y pisar el suelo una vez más, sin temor a morir, sin tener que vivir encerrado en ese traje. Sólo un minuto y después los dejaré hacer lo que quieran, llevarme a juicio, matarme. Ya estoy muy viejo para detenerlos-Llegó a lado de su hermano-Ponle un traje y amárralo con su hermana. Deja que se despida… o que la salude de nuevo-Le ordenó.

-Ya estoy viejo para estos bailes-Le sonrió con esos marchitos labios-. Me alegra que hayas podido venir a visitar-Dijo mirando al frente a la potrilla jugando sobre su pecho cubierto por una delgada cobija.

-¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí?-Le preguntó a su abuelo.

-Oh, Doppler, hijo. No finjas que no lo sabes. No se trata simplemente de mi espalda… caí por una razón, perdí el equilibrio porque, cuando llegas a mi edad tu cuerpo no funciona como antes-Tosió-. Llegué a la edad donde finalmente puedo dejar de correr y esperar sentado y en paz, por una vez en mi vida sé lo que es la verdadera tranquilidad-Doppler limpió una lágrima de su rostro. Su abuela entró al poco rato y alimento a su esposo con algo de fruta picada, dejando a Roche en los brazos de su hermano. Después de platicar un largo rato su abuela quedo dormida sobre su pecho y Roche en una cuna que los empleados del hospital le habían prestado, pero su hermano consideraba incomoda comparada a la que tenían en casa-. Me alegra que esa mirada finalmente haya cambiado.

-Ese día, cuando armamos el reloj, ¿qué significaba lo que dijiste cuando entraste?

-¿"No estamos hechos para estar solos"?-El joven asintió-Nadie quiere estar solo Doppler. La soledad te amarga, te hace frío y te mata poco a poco haciéndote perder lo más importante para cualquier Pony.

-¿Y qué es?

-La esperanza-Pasó su pezuña entre la despeinada melena blanca de la unicornio que dormía en su regazo-, solía decirle a tu padre que el algún punto de nuestras vidas nos encontrábamos con alguien, alguien a quien invitábamos a bailar y cuando empezábamos a movernos en la pista, todo alrededor se mueve tan lento, te sientes tan vivo, no necesitas las alas de un pegaso para sentir que vuelas en medio del universo mismo y cuando sientes esa sensación es cuando has encontrado a esa pony especial, aquella a las que los que siguen el camino de la esperanza los guía y con la que querrás bailar el resto de tu vida. Claro que tu padre era un idiota que nunca aprendió a bailar-Doppler río.

-Creí que era una metáfora.

-Tu padre tampoco sabía de eso… probablemente él querrá casarse de nuevo, sé lo mucho que te jode la palabra, pero, prométeme que intentarás entenderlo ¿sí?-Asintió torciendo la boca-, y no estés solo tú, tienes una familia aquí y ahora, tendrás una familia en el futuro, no te olvides de ninguna y no dejes sola a tu hermana. Ve la belleza en las cosas más pequeñas ¿lo harás? ¿Por mí?

-Sí-Es lo único que podía decir en ese momento.

-Y no le digas a tu abuela que dije todas esas palabrotas-El menos río con la cabeza baja.

Días más tarde se encontraba repitiendo la experiencia que había vivido años atrás al enterrar a su abuelo. Murió mientras dormía, en el hospital horas después de haber sido visitado por su esposa. La secuela del evento que incluía la limpieza del hogar también se incluyó, le entristecía ver a su deprimida abuela dormir muchas horas al día, sus almohadas muchas noches estaban húmedas por su llanto, y tanto él como su padre temían porque ella tampoco despertara un día.

Tras terminar la preparatoria, el pony más joven, optó por dejar pasar las abundantes ofertas educativas de reclutamiento que recibía, tenía mucho en mente por ahora y no quería separarse de su frágil familia. Cualquier título podía esperar, y sería pan comido.

Le alegró que con el paso del tiempo, sabiendo lo difícil que podría ser, su abuela se recuperara volviendo a ser tan activa como lo era antes, su papá trabajaba gran parte del día pero con el paso del tiempo consiguió un mejor puesto que le permitía presentarse más temprano a casa. Doppler abrió la puerta sorprendido por quien se trataba-¿Perdiste tus llaves de nuevo?

-No… sí.

-Pasa ya-Negó con la cabeza de forma burlona. Su padre caminó hasta la cocina para encontrarse con su madre quien servía los platos de la cena. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me agrada tu nuevo horario-Bajó el plato sobre el mantel.

Iba a responder cuando notó algo en la mesa, algo que le hizo borrar la sonrisa-Mamá, hay cinco platos en la mesa-No era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido, en los últimos años había mandado a Doppler a llamar a su abuelo a su taller o habitación varias veces. Se tiró sobre la silla riendo con diminutas gotas saltando de sus ojos.

-Creo que a veces olvido que ya se fue-Su hijo la abrazo y consoló.

-Está bien mamá, está bien.

Doppler vio a su hermana empujar con su con tenedor la lechuga, que los dos odiaban, de su plato al de él, la miró serio pero después le sonrió dándole un pequeño rodillazo con su pierna delantera, ambos riendo-Niños, parece que tu papá tiene algo que decirte-El padre de los dos unicornios comenzó a toser con la cuchara en la boca.

-¡Mamá! Te dije que no les comentaría nada aún.

-Han pasado ya casi siete años, no es un pecado lo que haces.

-¿Conociste a alguien?-Preguntó emocionada la potra.

-Eh… podría decirse, ¿estarían bien con eso?

-¡Por supuesto!-No esperaba menos de su hija, en cambio del adolescente, temía escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Doppler? ¿Tú qué dices?

-Eh… "seh", sólo no molesten con el ruido ¿quieren?-Regresó a su comida. Con la adolescencia su rebeldía creía mientras su lenguaje variaba de formas que no complacían a su abuela. Su hermana lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

-Sé amable-Le susurró entre dientes con el ceño fruncido. Si bien su inteligencia no era como la de su hermano a su edad, se había desarrollado a un buen nivel.

Suspiró derrotado-Lo harás genial papá-Le sonrió flojamente.

Sabía que no podía pedir más de él-Gracias, a ambos-Regresaron todos a su comida con un silencio muy agradable que fue interrumpido por el claro sonido de algo desliándose por la puerta-¿Otra carta?

-Puede ser.

-¿Seguirás postergándolo? Tienes bastantes de Canterlot High, la más exclusiva de toda Equestria y te ofrecen un paquete completo con beca y todo.

-¿Estudiar en un lugar como ese? Con adolescentes bebiendo, descubriendo sus instintos primarios y haciendo de toda porquería menos estudiar. No es mi lugar.

-¡Bebe!-Gritaron al unísono los unicornios que rodeaban a Doppler, la mayoría vestía el suéter de Canterlot High. Doppler bajó su último gran jarro vacío junto a todos los demás sobre la barra del bar donde se encontraban celebrando la victoria del equipo en el último juego-¡Síííííííííííí!-Celebraron otra victoria, el pony de tierra, rival del unicornio ya había caído al suelo a mitad de su jarra y las vacías de su lado de la barra no estaban ni cerca de las del unicornio.

-¡Wooooooo!-Gritó sobre su banco levantando ambas piernas delanteras al aire recibiendo porras y aplausos de todos los presentes antes de ser sujetado por la oreja por una unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena rubia, quien lo jaló hasta la entrada principal donde el portero la esperaba con la pezuña levantada. Le dio unos bits por el favor de dejarla entrar sin tener la edad requerida y al cruzar la calle su hermano se soltó bruscamente de su agarre-Argh, que te den Roche ¿qué mierda fue eso?

Contuvo la necesidad de abofetearlo, sabía que su comportamiento era debido a las altas cantidades de sidra que había ingerido a lo largo de esa noche-Doppler ¡cállate imbécil!-Respiró profundo-… Hubo un accidente en la fábrica…-Las cejas de su hermano de arquearon.

Se movió violentamente en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie sin darse cuenta de que estaba atado de las piernas traseras y delanteras-Hijo de puta…-Se quejó dejando saber a la pony que estaba acostada en el sillón junto a él de quién se trataba.

-¿Doppler?-Preguntó en apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Roche?-Dejó de luchar por ponerse de pie-Ah, lo siento tanto.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Apoapsis… él, no me dará lo que sobra de la medicina, la replicarán de regreso en Equestria y… planean dejar a los enfermos aquí, para él son peso muerto… siento tanto haberte traído aquí.

-Oh Doppler, para ser tan listo eres tan lento-Alargó el sonido de la última palabra molestándolo-. Me alegra que hayas pensado en mí para venir aquí-Se movió al borde del sillón para tomar el rostro de su hermano entre sus cascos y ofrecerle una sonrisa acompañada de una brillante lágrima marcando su paso sobre el pelaje de las mejillas de Roche-. Gracias-Cerró sus ojos recargando su frente sobre la de él-. ¿Sabes? Al fin podré conocerla, no sólo por fotos.

-Roche…-La interrumpió asustado de lo que decía.

-Cállate, Doppler, cállate. Es momento de que madures y hagas algo responsable por una vez en tu vida y… y-Las palabras se le escapaban de la boca-, y en honor de todos aquellos que creían que harías algo grande, ve a casa, ve a casa por mamá, por los abuelos, por papá… por mí-Era imposible contener el llanto-, y por favor, si hay una sola cosa que te puedo pedir… no me olvides.

-Roche, no me iré sin-Su pezuña cubrió sus labios.

-Por favor Doppler, ¡por favor!-Suplicó-Debes vivir, por todos los que nos quedaremos atrás ¡debes vivir!-Usó lo poco que tenía de magia para liberarlo de las ataduras que lo mantenían preso-Corre Doppler y vive-Lo besó delicadamente en la frente y cuando se separó de ella y vio esos ojos no veía sólo a su hermana, sino también a su madre tras ella y se preguntó ¿qué era lo correcto en ese momento? Después de todo, ¿rendirse ahí era lo indicado? Se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermana, la sujetó fuerte y la acercó a él lo más posible sin importarle si se contagiaba o no.

-Te lo juro Roche, no serás olvidada.

Roche se había ido ya a casa, pero Doppler aún no podía creer ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos. Un terrible accidente había matado a su padre, dejándolo irreconocible sino fuera por su gafete en el pecho. No tenía la condición física para patear la piedra en frente suyo sin lastimarse, desistió. Y con una mirada de desprecio se despidió pasando por la tumba de sus abuelos y deteniéndose en la de su madre otro tiempo más. Cuando cruzó la puerta principal del frío lugar fuera estaban dos ponies unicornios ya mayores parados frente a un elegante y claramente costoso carruaje, uno con su melena amenazando en caer en cualquier instante y el otro con una cara de pocos amigos. Ambos lo miraron fijamente, compartieron una mirada entre ellos, asintieron y avanzaron lentamente hacía Doppler, quien dudoso de los desconocidos retrocedió un par de cascos-No hemos venido a darle problemas, joven Doppler-Habló el más grande de ellos-, estudiante de Canterlot High, en busca de un doctorado en astronomía, con excepcionales notas, opacadas solamente por sus problemas de alcohol y yeguas que mete en la cama, sorprendente para su edad.

-¿Quién se creen ustedes para acosarme par de pendejos pervertidos?-Se acomodó en una postura defensiva lista para taclear a ambos.

-Somos el futuro y hemos venido a hacerle una oferta de una vida, si fuera tan amable de acompañarnos en el carruaje le explicaríamos los detalles.

-¿Es lo que hacen? ¿Meter adolescentes en su carruaje con la leyenda de "dulces gratis"?

-Reunimos visionarios para la expedición que marcará un gran cambio en la historia de todo el reino y más allá de sus fronteras, nuestro objetivo, un lugar al que ningún pony ha ido, ni siquiera las princesas mismas: la luna-Apuntó al satélite en el cielo con su casco delantero derecho-. ¿Qué dices? Un boleto de ida y vuelta para el viaje con el que mentes débiles, pegasos y ponies terrestres apenas podrían soñar…

Doppler se sentó en medio de ambos-Que sepan que sé defenderme con la magia por si se les ocurre intentar algo cabrones-Advirtió antes de que empezaran a avanzar.

-Creemos que amará todo lo que tenemos para ofrecer, nuestros avances han sido grandes con el paso del tiempo, y el equipo no para de crecer. Cuando la princesa se entere de lo que hemos logrado pasaremos a ser inmortales en las páginas de la historia…

Doppler caminó fuera del domo, terminando de vestir su traje espacial antes de cruzar el límite del hechizo, en dirección a la multitud reunida a la distancia. Cuando llegó a ellos intento llamar a Apoapsis pero ni siquiera parecían poder escucharlo a pesar de sus gritos. Se abrió paso, molesto, entre la multitud para llegar hasta el frente y ver qué era lo que causaba tanto revuelto, para su sorpresa hasta el frente de todos estaban Centauri y Shiny contemplando una alta figura agrandarse mientras más se acercaba a ellos. Doppler entre cerró los ojos para visualizar mejor de lo que se trataba, temeroso de que fueran las fuerzas de las sombras. Con los segundos pasados dedujeron que no podía tratarse de eso pues no caminaría tan lento, la figura se esclareció y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta:-¿Esa es…?-Preguntó lleno de incredulidad. Centauri tenía la boca caída y Shiny los ojos vidriosos.

-Es ella… es Nightmy-Se escuchó llena de esperanza la unicornio.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

"-Yo, yo no quería-miraba sus vacíos pero temblorosos cascos."

"-No es la única con secretos"

"-Una vez conocí a la princesa Luna, ¿aún hay algo de ella dentro de ti?"

"-¿Por qué los mandarían aquí? ¿Qué tienen que ver con esta tortura?"

"-Vendrán por nosotros.

-Pelearemos."

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **Sin escape.**

Notas del escritor: ¿alguien extrañaba estas notas? Yo pienso en ellas cada día. En fin, esto es sólo para explicar el pequeño hiatus entre el capítulo anterior y este, como se dieron cuenta sigue siendo el mismo arco, por lo que puedo decir que los arcos no tendrán un número fijo de capítulos, ¿y cuántos capítulos le quedan a este arco? Dos más. Pero aún queda la pregunta ¿por qué el hiatus? Más que nada para tener listo algo que se verá cuando acabe este arco, llegará una sorpresa (además del ya confirmadísimo especial que siempre se verá en medio de arcos) y para seguir en tiempos con toda publicación mía. Por lo que puedo confirmar que si hay más arcos largos probablemente tengan hiatus en su mitad.

Y por otro lado, hablando de este capítulo, debo decir que ha sido de los más difíciles que he escrito, Doppler terminó siendo un personaje muy grande y complejo para mí que en mi opinión me ha gustado tanto que merece su propio fic, obviamente no pasará a menos que… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sin más que decir, gracias a todos los que leen la historia y en especial a los que se toman la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Nos leemos en una semana.


	13. Los habitantes de la luna: parte 6

Los personajes extraídos de la serie y el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic propiedad de Hasbro.

Cualquier arte utilizada para acompañar el texto no es de mi propiedad, créditos a los autores.

La siguiente obra fue realizada sin fines comerciales.

NOTA: la siguiente historia puede no ser recomendable para menores de edad. Contenido fuerte sin intenciones de ofender a nadie en absoluto.

La elipse rosada descendió lentamente rodeando la luna a cierta distancia, como lo había hecho antes a lo largo de esa misma noche, pero esta vez nadie le prestó atención, esta vez miraban temerosos a la oscura alicornio, que con los ojos llorosos miraba a sus cascos vacíos pero temblorosos-Yo… yo no quería-Su mirada se abrió paso entre los aterrados unicornios hasta toparse con quien de verdad le importaba, y su expresión no era muy diferente a la de los demás. Todos corrieron asustados, ocultándose dentro de sus domos, todos excepto ella y su prometido quien le insistía que volvieran a su improvisado hogar jalándola de una pierna. La alta yegua se arrastró entre sus rodillas a ella-Shiny, por favor-Ella corrió junto a Centauri. Volteó para encontrarse con alguien que reflejaba la misma decepción y desesperanza que ella en sus ojos: Apoapsis.

-Bueno, princesa Luna, dígame qué carajos deberíamos hacer ahora.

 **Brome presenta: un fanfic de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

 **Protagonizado por:**

 **Nightmare Moon**

 **Shiny Star**

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Arco dos: los habitantes de la luna; capítulo seis: sin escape.**

"Conocí a la princesa Luna, una vez…" Los autoproclamados habitantes de la luna miraron perplejos a la alta yegua negra detenerse frente a ellos. "… durante mi graduación, antes de que Apoapsis me reclutara, ella estaba presente…" No tenía ni un solo rasguño, no podía verse más viva en realidad y esa sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo en sus labios no llenaba de una total confianza a los unicornios. Aún con la delicadeza con la que dejo caer las bolsas de sus costados, estas levantaron algo de polvo con su impacto, y como si pudiera sentir la avalancha de emociones de los ponies frente a ella, con delicadeza se agacho para abrirlas con sus dientes y mostrarles lo que guardaba en el interior. "… ella estaba ahí, en lo más alto de las gradas, de pie con una cansada sonrisa. No podía decir que ella estuviera ahí por mí, pero… pero, por un momento, por un pequeño y hermoso momento, cuando pasé al frente y di el discurso como la mejor de la clase, sentí su mirada sobre mí, y creí, quise creer que había salido de su castillo y volado hasta la universidad de Canterlot sólo por escucharme hablar…"

Los rostros de todos los presentes no marcaban más que incredulidad, dentro había bastantes cajas metálicas, llenas de la medicina y, como reflejo, Centauri giró su vista a Doppler alcanzando a verlo pasar su pierna por su rostro, estaba ¿limpiando sus lágrimas?-Nightmy-Shiny fue la primera en atreverse a hablar. Avanzó hacia ella y levanto su casco pasándolo por su mejilla, sin tener la oportunidad de notar lo suave que estaba su pelaje, la sujeto del cuello y se levantó sobre dos piernas para abrazarla junto con sus esfuerzos de mantener el volumen de sus sollozos a bajos niveles.

Nightmare sonrió cerrando sus ojos y suspiro aliviada-También me alegra verte-De sorpresa, al abrazo se unió Centauri y en un salto el mismísimo Doppler. Los otros tres lo miraron muy confundidos pero habían logrado conmover a su público. Empezaron a aplaudir atrayendo la atención del más viejo del lugar: Apoapsis*, y su ronca voz apaciguó el escándalo del lugar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Gruñó apartando a los unicornios de en medio de su paso y sus ojos se clavaron en la alicornio-Nightmare-Dijo en un apenas audible hilo de voz-¡Nightmare!-Gritó sintiéndose amenazado. Por su parte la yegua se apartó de Shiny y los otros dos y le sonrió burlonamente levantando una ceja de forma pedante.

-¿Me extrañaste Apoapsis?-Estaba a punto de replicar cuando un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo tiró de espaldas, Doppler le había arrojado la bolsa de Nightmare con su magia, y gracias al contenido sin duda había sido un buen golpe no lo suficientemente duro como para fracturar el vidrio de su casco, cuando se dio cuenta de esto, Apoapsis suspiró aliviado, pero esto no duró mucho pues Doppler apoyó su pierna sobre su pecho, haciéndolo quejarse de nuevo.

Tomo la bolsa entre sus dientes y la puso a un lado de la cabeza del anciano-Lo que harás ahora será entrar a ese domo, darles la cara y brindarles de la medicina junto con una puta disculpa a todos y cada uno de los desesperanzados unicornios que trajiste aquí… en especial a Roche-Sentenció apartándose de él, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo-¿Quedó claro?-Se limitó a asentir con desgane-Entonces vamos allá-Le sonrió infantilmente. Como si todo lo que hubiera hecho no le pareciera suficiente, lo obligó a cargar las bolsas también, antes de partir del lugar donde se había dado un espectáculo que había dejado confundido a la mayor parte de los presentes, le brindo una expresión de total y honesta gratitud a la alicornio.

-¿Sabías que necesitábamos más medicina?-Preguntó Shiny aún parada a lado de ella.

-No son los únicos que pueden hacer cálculos, no me trates como una idiota-Se quejó, no haciendo más que dejándole claro a Shiny lo complicado que es entender su comportamiento.

Apoapsis repitió una y otra vez el proceso de abrir los frascos con la cura, llenar la jeringa y aplicarla a los enfermos, uno por uno. Doppler sólo miró todo, recargado en la pared-No pienses que soy como Centauri, no somos amigos y no me disculparé contigo.

-Sí, tienes razón. No lo somos, y tampoco no esperaba que lo hicieras de cualquier manera. Eso siempre estuvo claro. Y sin embargo déjame decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte traído aquí, después de toda la ayuda que fuiste en Equestria… te lo tenías ganado. Tal vez yo soy quien te deba la disculpa.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo, eso no va contigo imbécil-Se dejó caer devuelta al suelo y caminó lentamente hasta él-. Si hay alguien a quien le debes una disculpa es a ella-Señaló a Roche con su casco, ella se encontraba aún recostada en el sillón, durmiendo después de la aplicación del medicamento-, te pregunto algo, si nos hubiéramos ido antes de que Nightmare hubiera vuelto, y los hubiéramos dejado atrás a todos ellos ¿hubieras podido dormir de regreso en Equestria?

-Por supuesto que sí-Contestó sin inmutarse.

-Eres un cabrón-Negó con la cabeza su comportamiento.

-He… no, no es algo que a ti te importe.

-En efecto. Hazme un favor y lárgate de aquí. Yo me quedaré a cuidarlos-Caminó a su lado y se sentó recargando su espalda sobre la parte baja del sofá. Permaneció ahí unos minutos viendo como el anciano no se iba, le hizo un movimiento con su pierna.

-Hay suficiente medicina, junto con la que trajo ella-Se escuchaba resignado-. Inclusive para cuando volvamos a Equestria. Así que la aplicaré también a los sanos que no la hayan recibido antes.

Doppler suspiró-No me gustan las agujas, auch-Giró la cabeza dando con la aguja flotando a lado suyo.

-Una lástima. Tan pronto despierten me aseguraré de que les traigan comida y cuando estén en la mejor de las condiciones, será tiempo de salir. No quiero pasar ni un minuto más en este lugar. Dudo que tú tampoco-Lo último lo dijo dándole la espalda mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida del domo. Doppler pasó su descubierta pezuña por la rubia melena de su hermana y con una sonrisa le susurró al oído:

-Volveremos a casa Roche… juntos…-Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía emocionado-. Por cierto, aún tienes la peor melena del mundo.

Como lo había avisado, brindó de comida a cada unicornio recién recuperado después de realizarle los mismos estudios con su magia, que le habían hecho a los primeros tratados. Centauri, Shiny y Nightmare estuvieron presentes ayudando a acelerar las revisiones, Doppler no se separó de nuevo de su hermana, el primero les había comentado lo que había pasado entre Doppler y Apoapsis durante el sueño de Shiny y la ausencia de Nightmare por lo que fue fácil para ambas entender su preocupación y el porqué de su actitud cuando la alicornio volvió con las medicinas. Una vez asegurados de que estaban sanos, alimentados y descansados, Blázar ordeno a todos reunir sus maletas y encontrarse en el centro de la ciudadela. Finalmente volverían a Equestria. Volverían a casa.

Nightmare los veía a todos correr, ambientados en una pacífica y harmoniosa atmosfera llena de esperanza por volver a sus abandonados hogares, probablemente muchos de ellos se preguntarían si alguien se preocupó por su ausencia, su mirada se enfocaba en especial en dos unicornios que se querían mucho y su compromiso por compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos era prueba de eso. Un conflicto interno se desató en ella muy confundida por lo que haría una vez que estuviera de vuelta, ¿obligaría a Apoapsis a cumplir su promesa? Después de todo ella cumplió su parte del trato. O acaso, ¿buscaría un nuevo lugar y rol en Equestria? Río sola, agachando su rostro, como una loca, pensando en la idea de iniciar de nuevo en un lugar que apenas podía imaginarse llamar "hogar." Lo único que estaba claro en ese momento para ella era que devolver el cuerpo a su anfitriona original ya no era más una opción. Ella le había cedido el control total en su ira. O al menos eso tenía claro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-La voz de alado la sacó de sus pensamientos, se trataba de la primera pony que vio atrapada con ella en ese frío lugar.

-¿No deberías estar ayudando a tu novio con las maletas?-Preguntó con algo de deseo de volver a estar sola para aclarar su cabeza ante el incierto futuro que cada vez se hacía más real frente de ella.

-Seguro que él puede con ellas-Aclaró en un tono burlón.

-¿Qué sucede Shiny?-Era claro que no se libraría de ella, no tenía por qué molestarse en intentarlo.

-Cuando nos dejaste en la cueva-La, inestable a lo largo de la noche, alegría que siempre parecía radiar, era remplazada por inseguridad ante lo que buscaba decir-¿cuáles eran las últimas palabras que no quisiste decirme?-Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa recordando el momento, recordando "¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado… creo que sólo lo estoy haciendo más difícil…" y entonces el conflicto volvió a ella ¿a caso podía volver a Equestria e iniciar de nuevo? Con una nueva familia ¿merecía esa oportunidad?-¿Nightmy?-Vio esos ojos brillantes, suplicantes y por primera vez desde que cometió sus horribles actos creyó en que tal vez podía tener esa oportunidad. Creyó en que existía la redención para ella, y aunque se tratara de un camino largo, por su primer amiga era algo que merecería la pena recorrer. Si ella estaba ahí, valía la pena el intento.

-Me gustaría asistir a tu boda-Sonrió y los ojos de la más baja brillaron con más emoción.

-Y a mí me gustaría que estuvieras ahí-Declaró en un tono muy suave y tranquilo para su sorpresa.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de su plática cuando ya todos estaban reunidos en el centro de la ciudadela, formando un círculo y trayendo viejas memorias de sus primeros intentos de teletransporte y de cuando dieron el gran salto de una vida y se teletransportaron hasta la luna. Las maletas estaban en medio del círculo en preparación, Nightmare lo miró a la distancia antes de ser empujada a un lado por Blázar, frunció el ceño pero lo dejo pasar y caminó detrás de él posicionándose a un extremo de Shiny y ella al extremo de Centauri, Doppler junto a su hermana y al otro lado de la circunferencia, Apoapsis con su recién unido hermano, Blázar. Todos con una gran sonrisa, ansiosos por volver. Apoapsis levantó su voz como lo había hecho ya en ocasiones anteriores y explicó las instrucciones que seguirían para la ejecución del hechizo, todas ellas nuevas para la alicornio, una vez que afirmaron haberlo entendido, comenzaron. Todos se arrodillaron iluminando el interior de sus cascos espaciales, mientras la más alta, solamente la punta de su cuerno. La luz que emitía cada uno a través de su cuerno se extendió en un campo alrededor de sus cuerpos completos, saliendo inclusive fuera del traje y se unieron con el brillo del pony a lado suyo creciendo hasta estallar en gran resplandor cubriendo la superficie de la luna e iluminando contra las estrellas, cegando de la vista a cualquiera que lo viera. La luz permaneció después de que la ejecución fue finalizada y lentamente fue descendiendo su intensidad dejando a la vista que los habitantes de la luna no se habían movido en absoluto y permanecían ahí mismo.

Los susurros de preocupación no tardaron en ser escuchados, el intercambio de angustiadas miradas tampoco se dejó esperar asesinando la magnífica optimista atmosfera y enterrándola debajo de una pesada y estresante atmosfera que no hacía más que clavar una incertidumbre en el corazón de los afectados. "Apoapsis" llamaron varios exigiendo por una explicación-¡Tranquilos!, yo…-Sin palabras intentó calmar a los ansiosos unicornios para prepararlos para un segundo intento-debió ser un error, algo hicimos mal, si intentamos de nuevo, ¡por favor!-Todos se serenaron y asintieron, en especial los cuatro aventureros que no había luchado tanto por nada, saldrían de ahí. De nuevo, con el ambiente recuperando una tranquilidad que no duraría, las luces provenientes de ellos se extendieron por todo el lugar hasta cubrir una gran área de la luna, inclusive mayor que en el primer intento, la determinación era evidente. La luz comenzó su descenso a un paso más lento por el incremento de energía utilizada en esa ocasión, pero cuando era posible levantar la vista sin ser herido, los unicornios seguían en su mismo sitio.

-No-Susurró el anciano-¡no se rindan, mientras hay vida hay esperanza!-No se veían muy convencidos-¡Intentaremos de nuevo y de nuevo! ¡Saldremos de este lugar!-Dieron lo mejor por intentar recuperar la confianza en él y volvieron a intentar recibiendo el mismo resultado, Apoapsis volvió a levantar la voz e intentaron de nuevo, y de nuevo.

-¡Apoapsis! ¿Qué está pasando?-Comenzó a quejarse Doppler a quien pronto se le unieron más en la revuelta.

-¡Volvemos a intentar!-Y los forzó a hacerlo, sin importar lo cansados que ahora se veían, ni que cada vez el hechizo brillara con menor intensidad, o lo mucho que les temblaran las rodillas a sus acompañantes y a cada intento que se daba menos unicornios se veían dispuestos a contribuir en el hechizo, las filas comenzaron a romper por los vencidos y desesperanzados que abandonaban toda esperanza dejando al aplastado Apoapsis tirarse sobre la rocosa superficie de la luna a llorar-No, ¡por favor, no! ¡Por el amor de Celestia, maldición! ¡Joder! ¡Por qué, por qué, por qué mierdas no funciona!-Golpeaba sus pezuñas contra el suelo en su berrinche mientras su hermano trataba de consolarlo sosteniéndolo por la espalda. De los pocos que quedaban, sólo Shiny lo veía con un poco de lastima, a la par que se preguntaba cuántas lágrimas más podía derramar en esa triste noche, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido y cerró los ojos dejando de luchar contra su llanto. Roche se encontraba en la misma situación, con su rostro oculto en las piernas delanteras de su hermano. Nightmare por su parte, sólo podía contemplar el frustrante escenario, sintiéndose mal por Shiny y derrotada de nuevo, como si en su vida no pudiera encontrar nada más que eso. Cambió su mirada al cielo recordando el extraño fenómeno que cubría la luna y preguntándose infinidad de cosas hasta que por su mente cruzó una idea, muy desesperada para ser honestos.

-Voy a necesitar ayuda-Algunos de los pocos presentes dirigieron su atención a ella, apenas los que pudieron escucharla claramente-¡Dije-Gruñó-que voy a necesitar ayuda! ¡Vamos-Los miró con un exagerado gesto-¿alguien?!

Sintió como la retiraron con delicadeza de su soporte, levanto sus húmedos ojos para encontrarse con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de su hermano, recargó su frente sobre la de ella y le susurró firmes palabras de aliento:-Encontraremos otra forma, confío en ella. Volveremos a casa… juntos-Se apartó de ella y se puso en sus cuatro piernas caminando hasta la alta alicornio-¿Qué tienes en mente, Nightmare?-Le preguntó a escasos centímetros de separación pero nunca llegó una respuesta, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que estaban por hacer-Nightmare, gracias-Le sonrió de la forma más sincera que pudo, algo que sin duda no había hecho en mucho tiempo más que para su hermana-, la salvaste, salvaste a lo último que me quedaba de familia, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente pero si esto es un primer paso…-Río burlonamente-Vamos pequeña alicornio, hagamos algo grande-Nightmare sonrió amablemente mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Su cuerpo, aún debajo del traje espacial, fue rodeado por una aura mágica que lo elevó unos cascos más arriba de la nublosa melena de Nightmare Moon y una vez que ella la consideró una distancia adecuada extendió sus alas agitándolas para elevarse en vuelo llevando consigo al unicornio, quien no encontraba palabras para describir la experiencia. La corteza se veía cada vez más lejana de sus piernas, el rostro de la yegua se iluminó cuando, si sus recuerdos no la engañaban, su compañero había cruzado el límite que ella no había podido antes. Su alegría fue esfumada brutalmente cuando sintió la fuerte carga impactar contra su mejilla rebotándola de vuelta al grisáceo satélite en sólo instantes recibiendo un gran golpe en el impacto.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y sobó su cabeza ignorando que portaba una especie de casco, recuperó el equilibrio y se sentó sobre su flanco para mirar alrededor suyo, y fue justo en ese momento cuando involuntariamente su mente replicó un distante sonido que escuchó en su rebote, un desgarrador grito ¡Doppler! Salió del pequeño cráter que había dejado y miró a las estrellas donde un distante punto se perdía a la distancia marcando el final del arrogante, grosero, molesto, valiente, leal y grandioso unicornio que había llegado más lejos de lo que otros sólo desearían. Doppler se había ido, ciertamente mucho tiempo antes del que cualquiera pudo esperar, privándolo de tantas experiencias que pudo haber vivido, y todo era su culpa.

…

-Yo… yo no quería-Lloraba, no tan desconsolada como Roche quien no podía suprimir sus desgarradores y dolorosos gritos, ni calmar sus maldiciones contra la invitada recién arribada, llenas de un odio que dejaba humillada a la princesa de las pesadillas. Blázar la sujeto de los hombros y la llevo lejos de ahí, más a rastras que otra cosa. Todos empezaron a correr excepto Shiny, pero cuando Nightmare se arrastró a ella también, rogando por entendimiento, salió huyendo del lugar junto con un insistente Centauri.

-Bueno, princesa Luna, dígame qué carajos deberíamos hacer ahora-Apoapsis, quien estaba detrás de ella con ojos muertos y un gesto de desaprobación mesclado con odio pero muy lejos del miedo, hablo muy calmadamente. Se dio la vuelta al no recibir respuesta alguna y camino lentamente de regreso a la pequeña, improvisada ciudadela dejando a la alicornio atrás, para que llorara en soledad.

Todos se habían encerrado en sus domos, y dentro uno de ellos estaba una comprometida pareja intentando consolar a su compañera después de la perdida que había tenido, ella sólo repetía lo último que él le había dicho, que regresarían juntos a casa. Algo que nunca pasaría ahora. Algunos habitantes miraban a Nightmare Moon caminar por las ficticias calles entre los domos y cerraban las cortinas de sus ventanas al verla. Ella caminaba con la cabeza agachada y no se detuvo sino hasta que se encontró con Apoapsis recargado sobre uno de los domos igual de destrozado que ella-¿Vienes a extorsionarme de nuevo? No sé si te has dado cuenta pero ya no tenemos salida de aquí, ya no hay ni una mierda que me puedas quitar-La alta suspiró y se sentó a lado de él.

-¿Fue Shiny quien te contó respecto a la princesa Luna?-Lo interrogó retrocediendo en su temprana conversación ignorando sus pésimos intentos de insultos.

-Sí, cuando vino a dejarnos la medicina antes de decidir volver por ustedes, chica estúpida-Sintió un impacto en el hombro que lo lanzó un poco lejos.

-Aún puedo matarte, no vuelvas a llamarla así-Se sobó el hombro, por fuera el traje estaba quemado pero sin más detalles. Agradecía su suerte, si es que podía llamarla así.

-¿Ahora te importa? Porque no parece que te haya importado cuanto tomaste el cuerpo de una princesa. Ni cuando los pusiste en riesgo arrastrándolos contigo a las cuevas de esas criaturas, ni cuando decidiste tomar a Doppler como tu muñeco de pruebas.

-¡Jodete!-Le gritó muy furiosa, pero Apoapsis ya no le tenía miedo-¿Y a ti si te importan? ¿Más allá de compañeros de laboratorio alguna vez los consideraste siquiera cercanos a ti?

-Muchas veces, antes de venir aquí, antes de que esa puta enfermedad nos tomara por la espalda y jodiera todo por lo que luchamos.

-Por lo que "TÚ" luchaste, por la mierda que tú y tu hermano querían-Lo empujó con su casco sobre su pecho.

-¡Ni siquiera era un sueño de nosotros, era de nuestros padres!-Sí, Afelio y Chasma, no eran muy activos en las memorias de la princesa pero tenían una reputación que daba mucho de qué hablar-¡¿Quieres la verdad?! Sí, fue un puto error, una mierda de decisión haber venido aquí para cumplir el capricho de dos muertos. Fuimos por ellos no porque de verdad nos importaran, lo intentamos antes, sin ellos y pasó esta misma mierda, estábamos jodidos desde el inicio pero no quisimos aceptarlo, creíamos, quisimos creer que los necesitábamos. Habíamos cavado nuestras tumbas desde antes de saberlo-Se había desahogado, pero no se sentía mejor para nada, eso era imposible. Hubo silencio, agradable silencio en realidad, hasta que la yegua volvió a hablar.

-Si pasó lo mismo ¿por qué nadie llegó a una conclusión antes?

-No quería que desistieran, hechizos de memoria, aprendidos de la peor manera por nuestros progenitores-Explicó.

¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? ¿Por qué los reclutaste y trajiste aquí?

-Porque no quería que toda la tortura que Blázar y yo vivimos desde la infancia fuera en vano.

-La historia que me contaste cuando llegué, la historia que probablemente le cuentes a todos, es falsa ¿o no? No eran una familia que admiraba las estrellas y la luna en la noche, eran unos egocéntricos que querían tener fama pero nunca lograban nada. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-La miró con una ceja levantada.

-Memorias de la princesa. Memorias de toda la plática que surgía alrededor de ellos por cada fracaso que tenían, eran un hazmerreír en la comunidad mágica. Ancianos que murieron olvidados. Hasta para la madre de la princesa era difícil calmar la discusión que desataban en sus juntas. Es por eso que es sorprendente que siquiera hayan dominado la teletransportación y la alteración de la materia, es algo que para un alicornio inclusive luce distante. Vamos Apoapsis, compláceme antes de morir y dime qué mierda cambió en ellos. No dejes que su gran logró muera olvidado.

-¿"Su gran logro"?-Río por lo bajo-Está lejos de ser un logro de ellos, tal como lo dijiste no eran más que un pena para el reino, una vergüenza, un par de alcohólicos que descargaban su frustración contra sus hijos, sus temerosos potrillos que cada noche que los oían discutir corrían a ocultarse en el armario al igual que cuando papá llegaba ebrio. No conseguían financiamiento para la investigación y era lo que los enfurecía. Para entonces no lo sabíamos, mi hermano y yo, pero todo cambió cuando recurrieron al último de los recursos: "las familias."

"Mami y papi nos dejaron en casa del abuelo y la abuela una noche '¿Adónde van?' Pregunté tembloroso, aun con todo el castigo que me habían dado… los quería."

-Llévenme con ustedes-Les rogaba en potrillo unicornio de melena y pelaje blanco como la limpia neblina, parado junto a su hermano en el marco de la puerta con su abuelo detrás de ellos, el más viejo tenía una muy fría mirada de desaprobación hacía su hijo y esposa.

Su mamá se agachó hasta su altura y tomo firmemente el rostro del pequeño Apoapsis entre sus pezuñas-Por favor, tienen que quedarse con sus abuelos, prometo que cuando volvamos iremos juntos por helado ¿está bien?-Pidió más como una orden. El potro asintió, viéndolos correr a una carreta taxi que los llevaría a un destino desconocido para los hermanos en ese momento: Manehattan.

Ambos unicornios fueron guiados al interior del, a pesar de estar bien iluminado, tétrico lugar hasta llegar a una especie de oficina donde un pony terrestre de edad no tan adelantada pero sí algo pasado de peso, ya hacía sentado detrás del escritorio recibiendo con una cara larga a sus invitados. Cualquier otro pony dentro diría que estaba siendo muy amable-Mis primos me han hablado de ustedes.

-Señor si me permite-Afelio levantó la voz pero fue callado por miradas asesinas de los guardias del pony terrestre y un codazo de su esposa quien sólo susurró "cállate."

-Tranquilo Afelio-Se levantó de su lugar y caminó lentamente rodeando su escritorio-, el unicornio que quiere ir a la luna. Vaya que has volado muy alto. Tranquilo, yo no soy como ellos. Yo no pido una garantía por el dinero que doy-Avanzó hasta estar violentamente cerca del semental-. Yo doy el dinero a cambio de un trabajo donde ambos ganamos y la relación se da por terminada. Pueden llamarme Padre-Compartió un vistazo a ambos quienes tardaron en entender.

-Oh, claro, Padre-Dijeron casi al unísono.

-¿De qué trabajo estamos hablando?

-Hay unos almacenes en los muelles de Manehattan, el DW-09 para ser exactos, dentro dicen que pueden encontrar de todo y busco un paquete en especial, una caja enviada de Canterlot bajo el número de serie EH-05. Tomen la caja y tráiganla conmigo. Única regla, sin curiosear dentro ¿Simple para un par de unicornios, no es así?-Ambos asintieron-Háganlo y serán mis amigos, amigos con los que puedo compartir generosamente bits para sus propios fines-Se acercó más a Afelio haciéndolo retroceder terminando recargado en la pared-, fállenme y…-Afelio formó un gesto de dolor que aterró a su esposa con el acto de Padre, una vez que lo soltó se dedicó a recuperar su aliento. Padre se dio la vuelta y volvió a su escritorio desde donde les dio una última mirada-¿A qué están esperando?

Su magia se encargó del candado, su esposo ya se había encargado del joven guardia con un simple hechizo de sueño, entraron al cual seguro era el más grande de todas las bodegas del lugar-Extraño.

-¿Qué es extraño?-Preguntó su esposa.

-Según su tarjeta, debería haber al menos siete guardias más con él sólo para esta bodega, pero no he visto rastro de ningún otro.

-Debieron irse temprano-Respondió sarcástica-, date prisa, quiero irme de esta asquerosa ciudad lo más pronto que podamos-Entraron al lugar rompiendo la única regla al instante pues quedaron maravillados por todo lo que había dentro, cajas gigantes, repisas llenas de tecnología fuera de este mundo, artefactos mágicos de los que no oías hablar ni en los más grandes libros de los cuales ahí había cientos que tan sólo por sus títulos era evidente que se trataban de conocimiento prohibido. Chasma se abrió paso por los pasillos hasta encontrar la caja sin notar que su esposo se quedó leyendo libros muy atrás de ella-¡Afelio!

-Chasma deberías ver esto, tantos hechizos, tantos secretos revelados… si vendiéramos esto obtendríamos más dinero del que Padre nunca podría darnos. Me pregunto cómo llegaron aquí.

-Alguien debió traerlos, por una razón. Si dices que hay más guardias por allá afuera ahora sabes porqué, no pierdas más el tiempo y ayúdame, no tenemos tiempo-Afelio no obedeció al momento, la hoja en la que se había detenido era demasiado que ni él podía creerlo, nadie lo hubiera creído, la arranco y finalmente se unió a su esposa. Se prepararon para levantar la caja juntos mezclando su magia cuando escucharon caer su linterna a sus espaldas, se giraron fugazmente buscando alrededor sin encontrar a nadie más, regresaron a su tarea y la cargaron buscando una salida trasera, que para su suerte estaba rodeada ya por la policía-. ¡Carajo! ¿Qué hacemos?

-En primera no deberían estar aquí, en segunda ayudarme a abrir esta caja-Saltaron de la sorpresa al escuchar una tercera voz.

-¡¿Quién carajos eres tú?!-Preguntó un alterado unicornio al pony encapuchado a lado de él.

-Alguien muy importante, ahora bajen esa caja.

-¡¿Bromeas?! Ha sido pedida por la familia ¿sabes lo peligrosos que son?-El encapuchado hizo un sonido con los labios en burla al nombre y susurró algo completamente inentendible para la pareja casada.

-La familia ¡ja! Estarían aterrados de estar con la mía en la noche de Corazones Calidos. ¡Ahora bajen esa caja!-Gritó asustándolos más. Retiró la tapa con su magia revelando el objeto dentro.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Chasma muy curiosa ante la joyería que estaba frente a ella.

-El Amuleto del Alicornio-Reveló muy tranquilo, los otros dos presentes lo miraron con la mandibula caída.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron pareciendo que esa noche no pararían de recibir sorpresas. El encapuchado lo retiró de su empaque sujeto en un aura mágica de color amarillo y lo arrojó contra la pared rompiéndolo en pequeños fragmentos.

-Uno falso. ¡Bien! Salgamos de aquí-Salto sujetándolos por los hombros y teletransportándolos lejos. Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en unas verdes montañas lejos de Manehattan-Ustedes dos se irán ahora y no comentarán nada de esto-Les dio la espalda pero volvió al instante-. Oh, y tú tendrás que devolverme la hoja de tu bolsillo-Lo señaló con su pezuña.

-Acabamos de perder lo único que nos pudo haber ayudado con nuestra investigación gracias a ti, hijo de puta-Trotó a él muy amenazante pero cayó cuando él se teletransportó a su espalda.

-¿Investigación? ¿De qué?

-La luna-Susurró Chasma.

-¿La luna? ¡La luna! Ustedes son Afelio y Chasma ¿cierto? ¡Ja! La burla de la sociedad mágica de Canterlot.

-Jodete.

-No escuchen, ustedes me ayudaron, la hoja que tienes habla del cambio de materia a nivel molecular ¿no es así?-Afelio asintió tímidamente-, dejaré que la conserven, ¡no sólo eso! Oh, ustedes y nosotros vamos a ser muy buenos amigos…

-¿Nosotros?

"No tardaron en regresar a Canterlot, pero sí en volver por nosotros. Mi abuelo nos hizo creer que nos habían abandonado y pidió una custodia por nosotros, para protegernos. Sé que cuando volvieron hicieron hechizos de memoria sobre mi hermano y yo, pues a veces tengo muchas lagunas mentales, y lo que hayan borrado fue porque en su nuevo poder, nada los detendría de nuevo. No volví a ver a mis abuelos, fue fácil sacar conclusiones. Dedicaron el resto de nuestras infancias hasta la adolescencia a prepararnos para lo que haríamos hace unos meses, educándonos en la magia que aquel unicornio encapuchado les enseñó, toda su mierda, con violentos resultados cada vez que no cumplíamos sus expectativas… cada pequeño paso, cada detalle de su plan Todo estaba preparado para el momento en que Padre los encontró. Las familias tienen honor, no hubo ningún otro muerto.

En el funeral aquel unicornio se presentó como un amigo de ellos, el único presente además de Blázar y yo. Terminó nuestra educación, nos acogió como sus hijos y crio mejor de lo que ellos jamás hubieran hecho. No nos explicó el porqué, sólo que él y su gente tenían un interés muy especial en el proyecto de nuestros padres. Razón por la que no podían dejar morir el sueño. Nos dieron el financiamiento perfecto, empezamos el reclutamiento de acuerdo a las solicitudes de nuestros padres, creyéndonos que nos sacamos la lotería al encontrarnos con Shiny y Centauri. No fue difícil convencer a ninguno de venir. Y llegamos al día de hoy, como una solemne promesa entre mi hermano y yo, una promesa de que no permitiríamos que el dolor que ellos nos habían infringido nos marcara de por vida, un dolor que no debía ser sufrido en vano."

Temerosa de escuchar la respuesta, se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente-Apoapsis, ¿quién demonios era la gente del unicornio?

-Se hicieron públicos en el día más oscuro de Equestria, la princesa Luna debe tener muy marcada esa memoria ¿o me equivoco?-Río maliciosamente-La Hermandad de los Unicornios Sabios, Nightmare.

Sus ojos se extendieron como platos, su pelaje se erizó y comenzó a temblar. Levantó la cabeza al oscuro cielo evocando memorias muy recientes, en especial del contenedor que mantenía a la luna dentro de sí. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de todo, esa noche Celestia no estaba sola. Ellos lo sabían, ¡claro que lo sabían! Toda esta mierda era demasiado compleja, demasiado exacta y precisa para la estúpida de Celestia, sin embargo ella no era menos inocente, ella la había vendido y la Hermandad la había encerrado en la prisión perfecta.

De lo que fuera que se trataba ese hechizo no podía ser peor tortura, los golpes que se había dado antes de encontrar a Shiny, las heridas que le hicieron en la cueva de la Fuerza de las Sombas, por el amor de las alicornios, le habían rebanado el cuello. La falta de hambre, la falta de necesidad alguna. No podía morir, ni por heridas ni por causas naturales. Estaba condenada a vivir atrapada ahí. Para siempre.

-No me digas que los unicornios te dan miedo-Su burló el anciano aún sentado alado de ella. Y entonces quedaba la pregunta ¿qué hacían ellos ahí? La enfermedad, las heridas de los otros tres, Doppler cruzando el campo, era más que evidente que el hechizo no tenía efecto en ellos. Entonces ¿cuál era su papel, cuál era el papel de los Habitantes de la Luna en ese infierno?

Se arrojó contra su acompañante sujetándolo fuertemente entre sus cascos, sin intenciones de dejarlo escapar-¡Esos hijos de puta fueron quienes nos pusieron aquí en primer lugar!

-¿Qué?

-Y ahora vamos a irnos de aquí, tú me vas a enseñar todo lo que saben, desde la teletransportación hasta el cambio de materia.

-¿Y si me rehúso?

-Ya no tenemos tantas opciones como antes Apoapsis, así que deja de lado tu mierda y enséñame-Tardó en hacerlo, pero le sonrió muy maliciosamente como confirmación de que lo haría.

Gritos muy bajos debido a su distancia culminaron con su charla y ambos galoparon rápidamente para encontrarse con un par de ponies frente a un enorme monstruo hecha de oscura neblina frente a ellos-Shadowfright-Nightmare lo miró aterrada. Alrededor, en las entradas de los domos más unicornios salían a contemplar el oscuro escenario pero no se movían de ahí.

-¡Oh Nightmare! Sabías que conocíamos bien dónde se encontraban-Su pesada mirada se clavó sobre la alicornio-. Pero, si de algo podemos estar seguros ahora es de que no pueden escapar.

-¿Nos observaban?-Pregunto Blázar acercándose a ayudar a la unicornio tirada en el suelo frente a Shadow.

-Desde que llegaron. ¡Escuchen!-Se elevó a los cielos haciéndolos retroceder aún más aterrados-Ustedes son seres magníficos, más que los inútiles y lamentables ponies terrestres y los pegasos, ustedes son verdaderamente mágicos. Es por eso que no quiero matar a ninguno. Todos son esenciales. Y es por eso que seré amable, tienen dos horas para entregarse a nosotros de forma voluntaria o… podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos, todas las Fuerzas de las Sombras de una forma nada agradable-El miedo era visible en todos-Dos horas-Se desvaneció rápidamente regresando por donde vino.

-Nightmare-Apoapsis la miró con unos ojos muertos-, van a venir por nosotros. ¿Qué haremos?-Todos los unicornios salieron de sus casas rodeándola, excepto por Shiny, Centauri y Roche quienes permanecieron en la entrada de su domo, esperando por una respuesta de su parte. Nightmare conectó su mirada con Shiny, y cuando ella la desvió, la oscura yegua sentenció:

-¡Pelearemos!

"Conocí a la princesa Luna, una vez… ella estaba presente en mi graduación y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, fue cuando lo supe, supe que ella estaba marcada por la tristeza y el dolor y la perdida. Nightmare Moon no es la princesa Luna. Mi nombre es Shiny Star y puedo asegurarles que la princesa Luna… está muerta.

Larga vida a Nightmare Moon."

 **Próximo capítulo (final de arco): la luna cae.**

*En el fic la edad de Nightmare debería ser días, la de Luna es de 30 años.


	14. Los habitantes de la luna: conclusión

Antes de empezar, una disculpa por no haber subido este capítulo la semana pasada como era debido. Por las fechas me encontraba fuera y sin el documento a mi alcanze, además de que tuve problemas con el celular y no tenía acceso a ciertos sitios donde también es publicado el fanfic. Espero que la espera les haya valido la pena.

Los personajes extraídos de la serie y el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic propiedad de Hasbro.

Cualquier arte utilizada para acompañar el texto no es de mi propiedad, créditos a los autores.

La siguiente obra fue realizada sin fines comerciales.

NOTA: la siguiente historia puede no ser recomendable para menores de edad. Contenido fuerte sin intenciones de ofender a nadie en absoluto.

* * *

Los dos enamorados se habían separado del recién llegado grupo, sin siquiera preocuparse de levantar su domo o mover su equipaje, estaban asombrados por la magnífica vista del universo a sus piernas, la admiraban desde una pequeña elevación en el suelo de este nuevo lugar. Habían llegado a donde ningún otro pony había llegado antes.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que eras la unicornio más hermosa de toda Equestria?-Rio infantilmente, mirando a su pareja y sosteniendo su pierna entre la suya.

Ella rio contagiada antes de otorgarle una respuesta, se había sonrojado-Lo recuerdo. La noche en el baile de graduación.

-Bueno, pues ahora con seguridad puedo decir que eres la unicornio más hermosa de todo el universo, Shiny-El sonrojo en ella se había extendido más, cualquiera diría que tenía calentura, pero él no, él estaba segura de que conocía a la perfección a la pony de la que se había enamorado. Recargo su frente, protegida por el incómodo traje al que apenas se estaban acostumbrando, sobre la de ella. Sentía el deseo interno de besarla. Levantó su rostro con ayuda de su casco, permitiéndose a cada uno perderse en los profundos ojos del otro-Shiny Brilliance Star, cuando volvamos a Equestria ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-La dejo sin palabras, agachó la vista unos momentos volviendo a cerrar sus labios y la levantó rápidamente con unos brillosos ojos.

-Nada me haría más feliz-Incapaces de más en su actual ambiente, se fundieron en un profundo y cálido abrazo.

El resto de los visitantes movían sus equipajes y preparaban sus domos habitaciones dirigidos por el emocionado Apoapsis y su hermano Blázar, era fácil ser infectado por esa emoción chispiante. Nadie sabía que a la distancia eran observados por oscuras criaturas.

 **Brome presenta: un fanfic de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

 **Protagonizado por:**

 **Nightmare Moon**

 **Shiny Star**

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Arco dos: los habitantes de la luna; capítulo siete: la luna cae.**

El cegador brillo iluminaba el cielo, haciéndose por completo visible a cualquier distancia-¿Acaso están? Es el mismo brillo que vimos el día que llegaron aquí-Dijo una de las criaturas de las Fuerzas de las Sombras postrándose junto a su líder, Shadowfright quien sólo gruñó como respuesta. Nightmare les había ganado esa noche y no podía estar más molesto. Cuando el brillo comenzó a ceder, marcó su camino de vuelta a dentro de la cueva. Su esbirro lo siguió con la vista, y lo detuvo cuando vio la luz volver a prenderse-¡Señor!

-¡¿Qué mierdas quieres?!

-Parece que algo les salió mal-Contestó débilmente apuntando a su espalda con un dedo surgido de su amorfo cuerpo-, han vuelto a repetirlo-Shadowfright recuperó su lugar junto a su compañero y vio el evento del hechizo ser repetido de nuevo, y de nuevo, y nuevamente. Una tras otra ocasión. Su sonrisa se hacía más grande a cada fallo que tenían, pero fue borrada cuando vio la aureola rosada descender alrededor de la luna-¿Adónde va?-Le preguntó al verlo ponerse de pie.

-A visitar a Nightmare y sus amigos-Respondió dándole la espalda.

-¿No quiere que lo acompañen?-No hubo nada más que silencio-¿Señor?

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!-La reprendió cerrando el cierre de la puerta, con su magia, detrás de él-¿Pelear contra esas cosas?

-¿Y dime que quieres hacer?-Le resplicó con el mismo elvado tono de voz.

-Tenemos dos horas, podemos… podemos…

Lo interrumpió-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Huir? No tenemos dos horas para entender el hechizo de la Hermandad y no podemos huir, estamos en la maldita luna Apoapsis, somos los únicos jodidos ponies en la luna, ¿crees que hay algún lugar donde esconderse? Nos encontrarán vayamos adonde vayamos.

-Centauri me habló de ellos, ustedes los evaporaban y ellos se volvían a formar ¿cómo esperas que los enfrentemos? ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos contra ellos?-La pierna de Nightmare Moon chocó contra el vidrio frontal de su casco, forzándolo a retroceder.

-Esa vez éramos cuatro, aquí tenemos a los mejores unicornios de Equestria.

-¿Qué te asegura que querrán enfrentarlos?

-¡No prestas atención! No hay escape, no hay opción. Podemos pelear o permitirles que nos conviertan en…

-¿En qué? ¿En ti? Dime Nightmare, ¿cuánta opción tuvo la princesa Luna?

-Ella decidió esto.

-¿Y ahora no quiere que nos pase lo mismo? ¿Quién está hablando conmigo? ¿Nightmare Moon o la Princesa Luna?-Negó con la cabeza al no recibir respuesta-Estamos condenados a morir aquí, no moriremos peleando, prometí mantenerlos lejos del peligro y si tenemos que huir el resto de nuestras vidas… bueno, tampoco es como si nos quedara mucho tiempo-Le dio la espalda y caminó a la puerta para al abrirla, hallarse con todos presentes en su entrada y Centauri y Shiny al frente de todos.

-Creo que tenemos derecho a opinar Apoapsis-Declaró firmemente Centauri.

Todos estaban sin traje dentro del domo más grande, aquel donde guardaban todos los suministros que conseguían mediante el hechizo de la alteración de materia, sentados en círculo discutiendo lo que pasaría esa noche. Nightmare estaba caminando alrededor, abriendo las cajas y probando todo recurso, desesperada por encontrarle sabor a la comida de nuevo, si bien sus papilas no habían probado realmente nada, los sabores eran muy vivos en los recuerdos de Luna. Ella no intervendría en esa toma de decisión pues así lo habían acordado todos-Nightmare tiene razón, huir ya no es una opción si seguiremos en el mismo lugar, atrapados con ellos, ¿cuál es el punto? ¿Vivir más? Viviríamos aterrados-Explicaba su punto Centauri.

-Y ahora el tiempo está sobre nosotros, ellos vendrán en cualquier momento, tenemos que hacer una elección, si desperdiciar el tiempo que nos queda huyendo o peleando por al menos vivir lo que nos queda de tiempo aquí tranquilos. Es justo que todos participemos en el proceso de elección-Añadió Shiny. Los murmullos llenaron el cuarto, Apoapsis decidió también ponerse aparte de la discusión y dejar que ellos tomaran la mejor decisión. Para la sorpresa de todos no tardaron en dar su voto, y aumentándola, si bien jubo muchos negativos, la mayoría accedió a defender lo que ahora llamaban hogar. Nightmare sonreía satisfecha pero no podía decir que por dentro se sintiera así. Había tratado de ignorarlo por mucho tiempo pero sabía que la esencia de la princesa Luna se mantenía dentro de ella, y la llenaba de consternación por esos desaventurados unicornios-¡Entonces defenderemos la luna! ¡Esta noche enfrentaremos a las Fuerzas de las Sombras y después, libres de amenazas, buscaremos una nueva forma de volver a Equestria!-Se escuchó un estruendoso "sí" llenar el lugar-Necesitamos una estrategia-Todos voltearon a ver a Nightmare.

-¿Qué?

Vestían sus trajes de nuevo, de vuelta en las falsas calles entre los domos-Tienes memorias de la princesa Luna, una alicornio entrenada en muchas disciplinas entre ellas la estrategia para la guerra-Era claro como el agua su rol, y deseaba contribuir.

-Ustedes no pueden realizar ataques desde el interior de sus trajes, no sin perforarlos. Cuando nos enfrentamos a ellos Shiny protegió a Centauri y Doppler-Roche oscureció su rostro al escuchar el nombre de su hermano enmudeciendo por unos instantes a la alicornio. Aclaró su voz y procedió-. Los protegió con el mismo hechizo con el que protegen a los domos, creando una atmosfera alrededor, permitiéndoles deshacerse de su traje y dándoles total libertad de movimiento y ataque. Shiny logró mantener a dos por mucho tiempo, en tríos, el unicornio más resistente se encargará de efectuar ese hechizo, los más agiles de defender y atacar. Tendrán que arreglárselas para trabajar armoniosa y equitativamente en esto, en equipo. Deberán protegerse y cuidar uno del otro. Encontraremos una forma de que no se regeneren, y de detenerlos de una vez por todas. Nadie tiene porqué morir esta noche-Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de sus palabras-Las primeras líneas serán de ataque, los protectores se mantendrán a la distancia para estar seguros y evitar que rompan los vínculos. Pelearé con ustedes en la primera fila. La luna será nuestra.

-Escucharon, nos dividiremos formando esos equipos, necesito a los unicornios más resistentes para mantener las atmosferas alrededor de las filas principales…-Continuó explicando mientras Nightmare se retiraba con Apoapsis quien no parecía tampoco interesando en participar en una batalla.

-¿Demasiado viejo para estos bailes?-Se burló.

-No tienes idea. Yo, hice cosas horribles para llegar aquí, lastime a gente de formas que no te imaginarías, tú, por tu parte no tienes más que recuerdos de una princesa mimada, si alguien muere ¿podrías cargar con ello?

-Nightmare nació por las cosas horribles que hizo la princesa Luna. Nadie es inocente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-Dentro de ella, un instinto muy primitivo le pedía por una gran acrobacia de supervivencia, aunque para ella era muy difícil de descifrar de qué se trataba.

-Teletrasnportación y alteración de la materia. Tenemos alrededor de una hora-El viejo levantó una ceja.

Le acercó una hoja protegida por una cubierta-Esta fue la hoja que robó mi papá en el almacén, tiene una muy detallada explicación de cómo funciona, la realeza tiene la mejor educación en magia ¿o me equivoco? Para alguien como tú, debería ser muy fácil dominarlo, sólo se trata de adentrarse en el objeto que quieres cambiar-Levantó una roca de su mesa con su cuerno iluminado- y concentrarse en aquello en lo que lo quieres convertir-Vio la roca extenderse de un lado al otro hasta convertirse en una copa de vidrio-. El tamaño del objeto suele importar en el cambio-Nightmare leyó fugazmente la hoja que se le fue entregada-. Respecto a la teletrasnportación, la Hermandad podía hacerlo muy sencillamente, cada uno de sus miembros lo dominaba como si fuera lo más esencial y simple en todo el basto mundo, nosotros no podemos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta, necesitamos ayuda de todos. En eso no creo poder ayudarte mucho.

Nightmare dejo la hoja en el escritorio-Llegarán en cualquier momento. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya estoy muy viejo, si el momento ha llegado, lo aceptaré sin pelear-Se recostó en el sofá cobijándose con una delgada manta-. Has cumplido ya lo que querías ¿o no?-Apuntó a la ventana a los unicornios recibiendo ordenes de Centauri para la inminente batalla-Son tu ejercito personal ahora.

-Eso parece-Salió del domo topándose con Shiny recargada en este-¿Shiny? Yo…

-Por favor, no te disculpes más. Creo que ya estoy cansada de escuchar eso.

Suspiró-¿Qué sucede?

-No parece que tengamos mucho tiempo así que… han ido a lo que podría ser su última cena. Confían en que los hechizos de defensa que saben sean suficientes-Explicó muy resignada.

-Entiendo. ¿No te unirás a ellos?

-No tengo hambre-Perdió su mirada en las estrellas-. ¿Cuántas estrellas crees que haya allá arriba?-Parecía que Nightmare se quedó pensando en una respuesta, Shiny no le dio tiempo para darla-¿Sabes? Cuando vi las luces brillar a lo largo de esta noche, creí que eran una señal de esperanza, muchos pensaban que estaba loca porque nadie más las habías visto y yo decía: '¿bromeas? Han pasado ocho veces ¿y no la viste ni una?'

Nightmare pensó en las últimas palabras-¿Seis veces?-Preguntó muy incrédula.

-Sí, las conté y anoté en mi diario-Nightmare se perdió por completo en sus recuerdos.

-Yo… sólo hice bajar la aureola cuatro veces…

-¿Qué? ¿Y entonces las otras dos veces?-Shiny intentó recordar-Las primeras dos veces que las vi brillar venían de la dirección opuesta. De la dirección de la cueva de las Fuerzas de las Sombras-No, si sabían del hechizo y este también les afectaba a ellos, esto se volvía una lucha que no podrían ganar-¿Nightmare?

-¿Segura de que no quieres esa cena?

Todos en el comedor estaban apaciguados, comiendo en un silencio nada agradable, Centauri trataba de buscar algo como que iniciar una conversación, alguna anécdota graciosa que compartían entre todos con el fin de aligerar la pesada atmosfera pero nada podía apaciguar mareas tan inestables como esas. Suspiró derrotado cuando sintió su pierna ser sujetada por la de su novia y su rostro acercarse al de él para besarlo en la mejilla. Sintió un poco de calma, le sonrió y vio cómo se puso de pie y camino a la salida, creía conocerla tan bien que tal vez en ese momento lo que necesitaba era algo de espacio, sólo esperaba que después de esto aún pudieran encontrar una forma de consumar matrimonio. Por su parte, Nightmare no entendería mucho de ella a pesar de lo cercana que podría considerarla, caminó detrás de ella dejando su tazón lleno.

-Mírate nada más, patético-Se quejó a espaldas de su hermano, quien no se dignaba a girar su cuerpo acostado para darle al menos la cara.

-¿Qué quieres Blázar?-Roncó.

-Que el unicornio de gran espíritu al que llamaba hermano levante el flanco y se decida a hacer algo, y no simplemente rendirse.

-Tendrás que esperar sentado entonces, ese unicornio murió por culpa de un par de imbéciles que no distinguían entre los sueños y la realidad.

-No, te equivocas, él vivió por ese par de imbéciles y llegó a ser lo que era, hacía tan sólo unos días por sí mismo. No los necesitaba, nunca lo hizo, él trascendió por sus propios métodos, porque convirtió su dolor y tormento de potro en una visión de no dejar que nadie más le dijera "no." Sólo creo que lo olvido, y olvido la promesa que hizo-Al no recibir más signos de su hermano, Blázar se retiró del domo sin decir nada más. Fuera, pudo ver a los demás salir del domo que utilizaban para sus reuniones y que habían utilizado esa noche para la cena de la cual se retiró para ir en búsqueda de su hermano. La angustia no podía marcarse más en ellos. Lejos de ahí, en la elevación que había visitado la primera noche que habían llegado ahí, Shiny contemplaba las estrellas como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, y a pesar de lo sumergida que se encontraba en la vista, no fue nada complicado reparar en la aparición de Nightmare Moon a lado de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó estúpidamente.

-Dudo que alguien se encuentre en un buen estado emocional a estas alturas-Soltó bruscamente, la alicornio comentaría que no se asemejaba en nada a la yegua que había conocido tiempo atrás-. Sé honesta ¿crees que podamos hacer algo?-El silencio fue la única respuesta-Lo imaginaba-Se adelantó a ella volviéndose a sumergir en la profunda infinidad del espacio.

-Es una buena noche para morir.

Nightmare estaba sin palabras. Todos en realidad se habían dado por vencido, y preferían morir ahí que vivir huyendo en círculos en aquella fría roca. Se unió a ella y recordó el infantil sueño de la princesa por contar las estrellas que adornaban su preciada noche. Se podía sentir una lenta recuperación en la atmosfera, esta recuperaba su tranquilidad y la tensión entre ambas yeguas se desvanecía a una velocidad muy lenta pero al final permitía a ambas no molestarse en compartir el lugar con la otra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda?-Preguntó asesinando el silencio.

-Llegarán en cualquier momento-Extendió sus brillantes alas, gracias al hechizo sobre la luna su cuerpo se regeneraba a cada momento, brindándole de una perfección física y saludable, que se apreciaba a simple vista con el brillo de sus plumas y pelaje. Se lanzó al vuelo levantando algo de polvo cerca de Shiny. Desde las alturas podía ver todos los domos y los unicornios al ver su acción se agrupaban en sus formaciones. Quedó paralizada unos momentos en las alturas, cada segundo era eterno e insufrible tanto para ella como para sus compañeros en los suelos. Y en un instante una negra nube, como si cargara una tormenta, se levantó a la distancia. La alicornio frunció el ceño y aumento la velocidad de su vuelo para volver a los suelos a alertar a sus filas cuando fue detenida por un disparo recibido por la espalda, gritó de dolor e inconsciente cayó de cabeza dando un gran impacto que debió romperle más que el cuello.

-¡No!-Centauri detuvo a los unicornios que iniciaron su trote para ir por ella-Está muerta.

-¿Bromeas?-Se alteró uno de ellos-¡Ella era nuestra mejor oportunidad!-Centauri miró a las sombras acercarse cada vez más rápido, si pensaba decir algunas palabras, era su última oportunidad.

-Apoapsis nos reclutó por una razón, vio algo en nosotros que tal vez, para muchos, es inclusive difícil ver en uno mismo. Somos prodigios, brillantes, unos ases en la magia y si algo debe quedar claro es que ¡nosotros somos la mejor oportunidad que ella! ¡Ahora a sus formaciones!-Centauri se reunió con Shiny y al momento de encontrarse protegido por su magia, su traje fue lanzado al aire, dio un último vistazo para registrar la distancia a la que estaban aún, era suficiente, se sujetó de los hombros de su prometida y beso su frente por encima del casco-Te amo.

-No lo digas como si fuera el final-Dijo molesta.

-Créeme que hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

-… Te amo.

Las fuerzas de las sombras se detuvieron alrededor de donde había caído la alicornio y recibieron instrucciones de sujetarla, instrucciones que sabían, rechazar no era una opción, de Shadowfright. Este se adelantó a todos sus esbirros quedando frente a frente con los preparados pero temblorosos unicornios-¿Así será esto?-Exclamó después de analizar sus defensivas posiciones-Les otorgué la opción de entregarse voluntariamente para evitar que alguien salga lastimado ¿pero prefieren pelear por un futuro que no existe?-Las demás criaturas llegaron junto a él sujetando el cuerpo de Nightmare, los presentes asegurarían que en un parpadeo este se veía cada vez mejor.

-Déjala ir-Exigió Centauri.

-Has visto lo que puede hacer, ella es una verdadera amenaza que traicionó a quienes le brindaron la vida por ustedes. Ella no merece el amable trato que les quiero dar a ustedes.

-¡Nos convertirás como ella!-Saltó al frente Shiny.

-Les daré una nueva vida, algo mejor que esto.

-¿Atrapados, como la princesa Luna dentro de ella?, eso no es vida-Nightmare comenzó a moverse entre los cuerpos de las sombras despertando, levanto los ojos para ser atacada de nuevo por unas filosas mágicas garras que volvieron a dejarla inconsciente.

-¿Y creen que podrán hacernos frente? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-Gritó con la paciencia colmada-Les ofrezco una nueva vida con el merecido lugar debido a su magia…-Sintió las pesadas miradas de todos sobre él, se mantenían alerta, pero el ardor en los ojos por el sudor que escurría de su frente no ayudaba, en cualquier momento estallaría una pelea entre ambos-… bien, si así es como va a ser-Levantó sus manos dando órdenes sin necesidad de palabras y la fuerzas de las sombras salieron volando sobre ellos dirigidos a los domos destruyéndolos mediante fuego gracias al hechizo de la atmosfera artificial que los protegía y que no podía ser retirado sino hasta que eso mismo se agotara.

-¡No!-Se pudo escuchar venir de varios unicornios. Nightmare mantuvo la cabeza baja esta vez, y cuando notó que su opresor se encontraba riendo por la cruel situación, saltó al ataque disparando en todas direcciones, magia de la punta de su cuerno, evaporando a las sombras cercanas a ella. Una vez libre voló entre los unicornios sorprendiendo a Shadowfright quien sin perder más tiempo abrió fuego contra ellos.

-¿Qué esperan?-Gritó la alta yegua a los demás, los equipos conformados por tres unicornios, uno de ellos en su traje, protegiendo a sus dos camaradas desnudos con un hechizo de atmosfera a escala más baja, todos corrieron a la línea frontal no escatimando en el poder de sus ataques contra sus brutales enemigos. Las fuerzas de las sombras desaparecían entre los ataques, pero eran demasiados, atacaban a los ponies encargados de la magia provocando rasguños y lesiones en ellos pero sin sacarlos del hechizo, Nightmare se elevó de nuevo para atacar desde los cielos siendo seguida por un furioso Shadowfright quien no aceptaría una derrota esa noche. Nightmare atacó a las dos criaturas, una frente a ella y otra a sus espaldas y una vez evaporadas, quedo frente a frente con uno de los dos responsables de su existencia, abrió su enorme pico lanzando un gruñido y embistiendo a Nightmare.

Por donde quiera que viera, todo tipo de ataque era disparado, sin cuidado alguno, cualquiera podría lastimar a alguien de su propio bando, y no tardo en caer varios, un unicornio cayó a su espalda, y su protector en deseo de no malgastar magia que podía usar más tarde rompió el hechizo haciendo sentir al paralizado espectador una total apatía de su parte. En varios lugares podía ver caer a sus compañeros, en menores cantidades que las sobras, pero ellos, fuera de la alicornio, no tenían los poderes de regeneración de lo demás. Su mirada se clavó en los domos cayendo rotos, preocupado por su hermano quien estaba dentro de uno de ellos, si bien no debía preocuparse de estar sin vestir un traje espacial, no era inmune al fuego ni a los ataques. Debía ir a buscarlo y así emprendió un fugaz galopeo que para su edad impresionaría a cualquiera si tan sólo tuvieran la oportunidad de mirarlo, saltó los escombros, esquivo las llamas tratando de ubicarse para encontrar el domo correcto pero todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, estaba muy desorientado y la batalla desarrollándose en la zona no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Roche!-Gritó Shiny-¡A tu espalda!-La rubia unicornio hizo caso rápidamente y giró para atacar a su oponente, y, aunque este la atrapo dentro de sí, consiguió dar un golpe bastante bueno para esfumarlo.

-Shiny, es imposible, siguen regresando-Informaba Centauri atacando a cada dirección, siendo más cuidadoso que cualquier otro en busca de mantener a sus compañeros a salvo, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible-¿dónde está Moon?

-En los cielos-Dijo en un tono apenas lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por sus dos protegidos.

Nightmare era atacada con brutalidad por Shadow, y tenía que arreglárselas para atacar a las sombras que se le unían y mantenerse a la par de su poder, era una suerte que el hechizo la ayudara a recuperarse muy rápido, ¿o debería llamarla conveniencia? En esos momentos no podía darse el gusto de razonar lo que sus ponies favoritos en toda Equestria habían hecho, debía encontrar una forma de librarse de las fuerzas de las sombras. Disparó a las tres criaturas frente a ella antes de girarse contra las dos a sus espaldas y librarse de los que estaban alrededor, tomó un respiro aliviada cuando fue violentamente envestida por Shadow quien la sujeto entre su cuerpo y enterró sus garras en su cuello, haciéndola sentir ahogada y al mantenerlas dentro de su garganta no dejaba ni una gota de sangre salir, no permitía su muerte-¡Admira tu gran obra Nightmare!-Señalo con su espontanea mano abierta a los suelos-¡Observa tu ejercito pelear por ti! ¿Es esto lo que querías?-Sus ojos parecían que reventarían en cualquier momento, y con el cuello abierto era imposible responder cualquier cosa, pero descubrió algo nuevo, el hechizo era listo, no cerraría las heridas hasta que las garras estuvieran fuera, no se arriesgaría al parecer así que tuvo que utilizar toda la fuerza que tenía para dispararle justo en el rostro y soltarse de él-Arghhh-Su furioso grito fue lo último que escuchó mientras caía devuelta a la superficie junto con su vista que se nublaba, nunca tocó el suelo.

Blázar seguía saltando entre los escombros con el traje puesto, incapaz de defenderse por lo que tenía que ocultarse entre estos o utilizar su magia para protegerse detrás de un escudo hasta que alguien viniera a ayudarlo. Dio por concluida su búsqueda cuando vio todos los hogares caídos y encendidos en llamas, toda posesión, la ropa podía ser reemplazada, la comida igual, nada que se les fuera de los cascos con el hechizo de alteración de la materia, pero las memorias dentro, las fotografías que sus compañeros habían traído consigo, no vivirían en ningún otro lado más que en sus cabezas. Y sin duda, Apoapsis había muerto, y el pony que había dejado en su lugar se había rendido y dejaro eliminar entre los ataques, bajó la cabeza y se sentó en su flanco, con lágrimas derramándose, decidió quedarse quieto a esperar por su muerte si al igual que muchos otros, ya no tenía razón para luchar, y no tendría que esperar mucho pues frente a él se podía ver al menos tres sombras, era laborioso ser capaz de contarlas, dependía de cuantos ojos podía ver y ni siquiera sabía si de regla todos tenían dos ojos como ellos-¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan?-Alzó las piernas delanteras notificando a sus futuros asesinos que estaba listo para el golpe.

-Nightmare ha caído de nuevo-Avisó uno de los unicornios que aún vestían traje al grupo más cercano a él, Shiny, Centauri y Roche, sabía que para ellos era información primordial.

-No lo ha hecho-Dijo Shiny mirando al cielo de nuevo, viendo como una de las sombras la había atrapado y llevado con él a lo más alto.

Nightmare abrió los ojos incapaz de ver a su alrededor, entonces supo dónde estaba, dentro de uno de ellos, agitó con desesperación sus alas como si con eso pudiera acabar con el ser que la mantenía cautiva de nuevo, nunca supo si le costó bastante tiempo o fue la criatura quien la soltó. Y ahí estaba, de nuevo en los cielos, con un cuerpo bañado en adrenalina, su pupila se movió escaneando la altura a velocidades que ella nunca imaginaría. Sonrió, una idea había cruzado su mente pues sabía dónde estaba. De ambos salió un rayo disparado, algo que parecía siempre pudieron hacer pero nunca les pareció necesario. Este impacto en un golpe mudo que estremeció al estrellado cielo, bañado de diamantes, y en las inexploradas alturas un duelo mágico era desatado, Nightmare daba todo lo que tenía por hacer retroceder a su rival, lo sintió, era una regla inquebrantable el no desviar la vista ni por un momento, y ella la rompió, Shadowfright se elevaba para alcanzarla, no tenía tiempo, el rayo de su cuerno aumentó su tamaño y sus alas subían y bajaban con gran fuerza, sus piernas se mecían en el aire, todo con el fin de hacer retroceder a la sombra frente a ella y sólo un segundo después ¡lo logró! La aureola rosada surgió de ese punto y rodeo la luna. Shiny había visto brillar esa misma aureola seis veces esa noche, dos de ellas habían sido obra de la fuerza de las sombras y ahora estaba segura de ello. No entendía el objetivo de la Hermandad, pero ellos sabían que las sombras al igual que ella pueden sobrevivir en el espacio, es por eso que no tienen permitido escapar pero ¿la Hermandad quiere viva a las sombras? La sombra con la que se estaba enfrentando gritaba en una dolorosa agonía mientras el hechizo lo suprimía de la existencia, haciéndolo retorcerse mientras su densidad bajaba hasta no quedar nada de él. Había encontrado la forma de vencerlos, entes de reír victoriosa sintió las filosas garras de Shadow enterrarse entre su lomo y su ala dejándola inútil y volviéndola a hacer caer evitando el doloroso impacto apenas con ayuda de una sola ala que se movía ferozmente-¡Hija de puta!-Le había dolido el golpe, tenía que volver al suelo, ella sola contra todos en el aire era improbable, tenía un plan, debían atraparlos y lanzarlos contra el límite entre la luna y el espacio.

Roche se paralizo al ver la luz rosada descender de nuevo, como lo hizo cuando Doppler no volvió más, cuando su estúpido, irresponsable, inmaduro y amoroso hermano se ofreció de voluntario para algo suicida, movió su cabeza lentamente, levanto sus caídas orejas cuando escuchó los gritos que para ella eran como susurros, una y otra vez repitiendo lo mismo, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Shiny quien abría por completo la boca una y otra vez cerrando los ojos por el probable ardor de las lágrimas-¡Rh!-A su lado Centauri peleaba contra quién sabe cuántas sombras-¡Rch!-Su prometido saltaba a su espalda para protegerla de las que emergían de los suelos-¡Rche!-Y así a cada momento el gritó era más claro-¡Roche!-No para de gritar desesperada, para la unicornio de pelaje blanco parecía que todo se movía en cámara lenta y consiente de lo que estaba por pasar, sonrió tiernamente y movió sus labios sin decir la palabra en voz alta, Shiny pudo leerla, azotó sus cascos delanteros gritando su último "¡No!" para ver a Roche siendo atacada por una sombra que pudo haber vencido fácilmente. Centauri se encargó de ella cuando se dio cuenta, pero frente a Shiny ya hacía el cuerpo de Roche, sin vida. Lo último que había expresado, en un movimiento de boca fue: "gracias."

Fue cuando lo vio, lo vio salir de entre las llamas con esa firme mirada que admiraba, las sombras le saltaron encima pero con apenas un destello de su cuerno, un destello color verde, estas quedaron hechas polvo, atacó a las que venía hacía él y entonces, frente a frente, con su hermano protegiéndose a sí mismo en un hechizo de atmosfera artificial, no sólo entendió que el peleador que tenía como pariente seguía vivo, sino que también era un cabrón prodigio en la magia-Lamento haberme tardado-Ayudó a levantarse a Blázar.

-Me alegra que no te hayas rendido-Le sonrió orgulloso.

-A mí también, ahora deja de perder el tiempo y muéstrame que también eres habilidoso en la magia-Puso su casco en su frente y lo saludo como si se tratara de un pony con cargo militar. Y así ambos hermanos, Apoapsis y Blazar saltaron de regreso al campo de batalla a enfrentarse a la Fuerza de las Sombras, más vivos de lo que nunca se habían sentido en sus vidas, peleando lado a lado como en los días que pasaron el tiempo en las calles después de trifulcas familiares o cuando se creían más listos que la Hermandad. Era bueno revivir viejos tiempos.

-¡Nightmare lo ha descubierto!-Alertó Shadowfright a todas sus tropas-¡Sabe lo que hace esa mierda que encierra la luna sobre nosotros!

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Las instrucciones era mantener con vida a algunos de ellos, matar a sus compañeros para dejarlos indeseados de levantarse a pelear y que finalmente cedieran y permitieran crear nuevas Nightmares. Al carajo eso, ¡matenlos a todos! Destrocemos a Nightmare Moon.

-¿Está seguro?

-Los unicornios que aún visten traje, un pequeño rasguño y su estrategia se va a la mierda-Dijo dándoles la espalda listo para enfrentarse de nueva cuenta a Nightmare Moon.

Shiny se sentía impotente al ver a su prometido enfrentarse por su cuenta contra todas esas criaturas alrededor suyo, no podía ayudarlo con ataques dentro del traje, en escasos minutos estaban rodeados por todos ellos, Centauri había caído en las piernas de Shiny al igual que lo había hecho Roche. Sin escapatoria, Shiny cerró sus ojos a espera de su destino final. Un intenso brillo pudo atravesar sus parpados, cuando abrió los ojos, las criaturas habían sido erradicadas por la alicornio. Centauri se puso de pie nuevamente al verla, Shiny se aferró al cuerpo de Roche-No puedes traer de vuelta a Doppler, lo entiendo, esa esfera no te deja pasar, pero por favor, ayúdala a ella-Agitó el cuerpo sin vida de Roche que sostenía con sus piernas delanteras-¡por favor!

-No puedo hacer eso. Bienvenida a la guerra Shiny.

-Eres una…-Sabía cómo contener sus impulsos, se resistió a golpearla, igual no haría ninguna diferencia.

-Soy todo lo que tú quieras, una perra, desgraciada, hija de puta, pero ahora necesito que te concentres. Las luces que viste antes, fueron ellos, ellos no pueden escapar, tocan el límite y están muertos-La pareja de unicornios dejaron caer ligeramente sus mandíbulas ante lo que escucharon-, si conseguimos atraparlos y lanzarlos allá, habremos ganado-Asintió con determinación.

Blázar y Apoapsis estaban reunidos en las escasas líneas que quedaban protegiendo la zona de guerra. Una gran oleada de sombras se acercaba con intenciones mortales a ellos, por el otro lado Centauri, Shiny y Nightmare trotaban a ellos con el fin de compartir su último y más magnifico descubrimiento, su última forma de ganar, para su desgracia, no eran tan rápidos con las criaturas de la luna. Los últimos grupos se enfrascaron en otra gran batalla con disparos más cuidadosos y certeros al ser escasos combatientes en el lugar-¡Los trajes!-Rugió Shadow y así los tríos de defensa fueron embestidos dejando pasar a los protegidos atacantes para ir directo al pony que proporcionaba el hechizo de atmosfera alrededor de ellos y con apenas rasgar su traje, el aire escapó como un rayo de estos sofocándolos.

-¡No!-Gritó Shiny siendo detenida por Centauri y dejando a Nightmare corriendo hacia la acción sola.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó con ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Irán por ti-Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Tienen treinta segundos!-Avisó la alicornio-No dejen que sean en vano, ataquen, y sostengan los hechizos-Se unió a los disparon siendo atacada con la misma brutalidad que los unicornios.

-¡Hay que ayudarlos!-Rogó Shiny intentando soltarse de su novio-¡Por favor! No me pidas que los deje morir.

-Doppler me preguntó, cuando estabas dormida si dejaría a miles morir por tenerte un día más conmigo-Shiny quedó muda-, no le dije ninguna respuesta. Ahora tú la sabes, ¡sí! Una y otra vez si fuera necesario.

-Tú no eres así.

-Por favor Shiny, no lo hagas, aún podemos irnos, Nightmare se encargará y nos buscará y…-Se le cortó el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa?-Poseída por la adrenalina que aceleraba los latidos de su corazón, pudo ver, cuadro por cuadro, al pony que más amaba en su vida, saltar sobre su hombro directo a enfrentarse a una de las criaturas que se había separado del resto para atacarlos a ellos. Centauri los protegió con un escudo mientras que la sombra atacó con un rayo de magia asegurando que las defensas del unicornio no durarían mucho. Centauri bajo la cabeza inclinando su escudo con el fin de dirigir el ataque de su rival contra la superficie de la luna.

Nightmare explicó en gritos la situación, y mientras más grupos caían, ella, Apoapsis y Blázar se las arreglaban para atrapar a las sombras en esferas de magia y lanzarlas contra el límite de la luna, no siempre con éxito pues o ellos fallaban en su lanzamiento o las criaturas se conseguían librar en medio vuelo de su pequeña prisión. Aun así, no podían dejar de intentar. Sin que se dieran cuenta llegaron al punto donde sólo quedaban ellos tres rodeados por una gran cantidad de bestias, Luna se elevó esparciendo su magia en un reducido perímetro para desvanecerlas y esperar que una por una, se regenerara y así librarse de ella, el problema era que no eran las únicas fuerzas sobrantes, desde los cielos podía verse cómo caían más y se lanzaban contra ellos en furiosos y precisos ataques. Blázar se defendió con un gran escudo que para desgracia no cubría sus piernas y fue atacado en la izquierda haciéndolo caer de rodillas y romper su escudo-¡Hermano!-Gritó Apoapsis al verlo caer, sin perder tiempo utilizó su magia para atrapar a cuantas sombras pudo y arrojarlas directo al hechizo, deseando poder escuchar sus gritos de agonía. Repitió el proceso una vez más pero esta vez la esfera no voló alto pues una de las criaturas apareció atacándolo por la espalda rebanándole el cuello. Apoapsis miró paralizado cada momento de la escena. Nightmare consiguió atrapar a ese miembro de la fuerza y librarse de él matándolo de la misma manera que al resto. Regresó a Apoapsis.

-¡Muevete!-El grito fue sólo un susurro para el conmocionado anciano que tan pronto regreso la vista al enfrente sólo pudo ver la oscuridad rodearlo para terminar con su vida. Moon estaba por su cuenta. Y tenía más ventaja sobre ellos, esfumo a cuantos pudo encerrando al resto y arrojándolos a los cielos, lista para cuando se regeneraran los demás repetir el proceso, tenía que ser rápida, precisa y letal. Aún quedaban dos por quien luchar. Cuando creyó librarse del último de ellos busco por Shiny sólo para encontrarla en shock frente a la pelea de su prometido con una sombra. Intentó emprender el vuelo pero fue derribada por más de las sombras que se habían escondido entre los escombros.

Centauri había conseguido descender el disparo hasta el suelo, sostenía sus ojos cerrados, incapaz de caer en cuenta de que fracturaba el suelo a sus pies, incapaz de sostenerlo por más tiempo, el escudo despareció, recibió el disparo y fue arrojado a espaldas de su pony especial. El suelo continuó abriéndose en una grieta y cuando la sombra se lanzó contra Shiny, Nightmare consiguió atraparla y lanzarla contra la protección de la luna. Voló con Shiny pero de la creciente grieta emergió el mismísimo Shadowfright golpeando a la yegua de la noche en el estómago y elevándola con ella

-¡Nightmare!-Gritó siendo tomada por sorpresa la unicornio.

-¡Eran mis sombras! ¡Pagarás por esto hija de puta!-Le gritaba en el rostro mientras la elevaba aún más en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Shiny!-Gritó asustado el semental consiguiendo la atención de la temblorosa yegua.

-¿Centauri?-Corrió hacia ella mientras la grieta se alargaba a mayor rapidez tras la aparición del líder de aquellos monstruos, Shiny cayó por esta-¡Ahhhhhh!-Centauri consiguió tomarla de una pierna pero era muy difícil sostenerla, de su cuerno apenas saltaban chispas, se había quedado sin energía-¿Centauri?

-¡No te soltaré!-Cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo de regresarla con él pero los abrió cuando la luz de la magia de ella retiró su casco espacial y este se amainó en el precipicio. Shiny estaba protegiéndose a sí misma con el hechizo-¡¿Shiny, qué carajos estás haciendo?!-Le parecía una locura, una desquiciada locura.

-Acércate por favor-Le rogó-¡Centauri, por favor!-La siguió sujetando fuerte de la pierna derecha, acercó su cabeza a ella y se fundieron en un último beso compartiendo su aliento final.

Nightmare consiguió encerrar a Shadow en una esfera como al resto de sus fuerzas, esté estaba lo suficientemente furioso por ello por lo que utilizó toda su magia sobrante para librarse de ella y golpearla arrojándola de regreso al suelo, no muy lejos de donde estaban sus últimos dos compañeros vivos. Cuando despegó la cara del suelo lo primero que vio fue a un inconsolable Centauri sujetando fuertemente el brazo de la pony más importante para él. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie para ir a socorrerlos pero Shadow cayó encima suyo-¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes con el líder de la fuerza de las sombras, princesa hija de puta!-La atacaba rasguñándole el rostro una y otra vez, dejándola ciega inclusive de uno de sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡No puedo dejarlos morir!-Intentó defenderse en vano.

Aún unidos en el beso, Shiny acercó su cuerno lentamente al de Centauri y este se iluminó con un rosa fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo en una intensidad y pasión que Centauri no había visto antes, cuando se apagó, despegó su rostro del de él y lo miró perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos-Gracias Centauri, me diste la mejor vida que pude haber deseado… te amo-Lentamente se soltó de su agarre cayendo al oscuro e incalculable vacío con una débil sonrisa y sus lágrimas elevándose por la falta de gravedad. Hizo todo lo posible por evitar gritar.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-Centauri asomó su rostro por la grieta en el suelo, y mientras el cuerpo de la unicornio se desplomaba, frente a sus ojos desfilaban descoloridas memorias que ambos compartieron, la primera vez que se cruzó con ella en los pasillos de la universidad y lo emocionado que se puso cuando se dio cuenta de que su casillero estaba justo alado del suyo. Cuando animado por sus amigos se sentó junto a ella en la cafetería y tímidamente dijo su primer "hola." Una palabra que abriría el mejor capítulo de toda su vida y ahora este se estaba cerrando. A cierta distancia el cuerpo de su amada se perdió en laoscuridad. Aunque hiciera algo, ella se quedaría sin oxígeno en treinta segundos-¡Shiny!-El llanto estaba incontenible. Había perdido todo. Golpeó sus cascos contra el suelo en ira-¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Mladición, por favor no! ¡Celestia por favor, no! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!

Moon estaba siendo sujetada por el cuello por Shadowfright con la cabeza hacia atrás, siendo capaz de observar al semental roto en llanto, no fue complicado entender la situación, inclusive ella sintió algo romperse en su interior-¡Voy a matarte maldita bastarda!-Amenazó una última vez con sus garras cuando sintió el suelo temblar, Centauri también, alterado giró en todas direcciones buscando por algún responsable, y fue cuando huyo, brindándole una última mirada a la unicornio alada que era seguro no volvería a ver-¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Qué has hecho?!-Gritó un conmocionado monstruo sombra ante el inesperado evento, se volvió amorfo y desapareció del lugar dejando a Nightmare sentir el brusco impacto de la luna cayendo al vacío del espacio justo como lo había hecho la primer pony que había visto en este lugar.

-¿Qué hiciste Celestia?-Fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse con el golpe en el costado de su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la incómoda posición en la que estaba le lastimaba la espalda, se paró del lugar donde había quedado dormida, estirando su lomo para escuchar sus huesos tronar, se quejó y reacciono-¡Shadow!-Busco por todos lados sin rastros de él, y frente a sus ojos pasaron todos los eventos de esa noche en especial de la muerte de Shiny y como no pudo hacer nada para ayudar por estar enfrascada en un combate contra el líder de las criaturas de la luna. Humedeció sus labios y se irguió con una intimidante postura-Si me estás observando Shadow, espero que también puedas escucharme, porque ahora Celestia no es la única que debe temerme, has matado a alguien importante para mí y te voy a ir a buscar y te haré sufrir lo mismo que ella sufrió en sus últimos días. Vas a rogarme porque te mate, maldito desgraciado hijo de puta.

Nightmare se giró para quedar cara a cara con el brillo proyectado del planeta debajo de la fría roca en la que estaba encerrada-No puede ser-Susurró-, Celestia ¿qué mierda hiciste?-Fue ese preciso momento cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los eventos que había vivido desde su destierro no se habían tratado más que de una noche. Todo, sus memorias, Shiny, la prisión, la batalla, todo había sido una tortura eterna de una sola noche. Ya no sabía lo que le esperaba en ese improbable infierno.

La luna había sido descendida y ahora estaba al otro extremo de Equestria-¡Nooooooooooooooo!

* * *

 **Nightmare Moon, bienvenida al nuevo mundo.**

 **Celestia regresará en: desearía que estuvieras aquí.**

Notas del autor: y con esto se cierra otro arco más de la historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y hayan disfrutado de la lectura, la historia y los personajes nuevos. Por mi parte, regreso a trabajar con lo que viene para un Momento en la Eternidad en el futuro cercano, el siguiente especial a estrenarse en dos semanas y el tercer arco en cuatro. ¿Qué le depara a Nightmare Moon ahora?

Y bueno, le doy la bienvenida a una nueva historia que le hará compañía a este fic, la cual estrenará la próxima semana, con la esperanza de que haga más ameno el hiatus entre arcos. Siendo así todo, nos leemos la próxima semana en una nueva historia y muy pronto de nuevo en esta misma. Gracias a todos.

 **Próximamente:**

"-¿Así que quieres venir conmigo?

Porque si es así, debo advertirte…

… vamos a ver todo tipo de cosas,

cosas del pasado de Equestria,

aliens del futuro,

seres ancestrales más viejos que tiempo mismo morir en el borde del universo.

No me quedaré quieto, no advertiré, no seré amable

pero te diré que será…

… el viaje de tu vida."

 **Doctor Whooves**

 **Nuevo Fanfic:**

 **Miércoles 11 de enero.**

"Y va a ser, fantástico."


	15. Especial: desearía que estuvieras aquí

"La belleza de lo que hacemos no recae en que seamos los únicos que puedan hacerlo, sino en que inspiren a los demás a hacer cosas únicas."

* * *

La luna comenzaba a ascender antes de su tiempo, llenando de preocupación a los ponies que dejaron de lado sus cotidianas actividades para observar el extraño fenómeno, rogando por su princesa, porque su princesa Celestia llegara pronto a arreglar el problema más que a dar explicaciones. Pronto la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto ya, cubriendo el sol en un eclipse, negando la luz del día a los ponies de todo el reino y pueblos cercanos. Los susurros y balbuceos se hicieron presentes, y la poca tranquilidad se desvaneció en un parpadeo cuando el oscuro cielo se llenó de explosiones provocando la pronta huida de todos en busca de un refugio.

Los rayos de magia impactaban uno contra otro, dejando detrás una nube de humo que era atravesada por una de las involucradas en búsqueda de su rival para lanzar el siguiente ataque. Ambas se movían con agilidad por el cielo, una tras la otra, con la adrenalina al máximo, cual bestias tras su presa, eran rápidas, fuertes, esquivaban y regresaban los ataques de la otra, y aun esquivados, los disparos impactaban contra algo más, ya fuera la estructura del castillo a sus pies o los arboles del bosque Everfree encendiéndolos en llamas. Estaban desatando un verdadero infierno alrededor suyo y sólo bastaba un segundo, una guardia baja y el futuro de Equestria nunca volvería a ser el mismo, y así fue, Celestia cayó desplomada del cielo, recibiendo un fuerte impacto en el duro suelo del castillo.

Se quejó mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie de nuevo, ella vendría de regreso y no podía perder tiempo, tenía que encargarse de ella, las tropas no tardarían en llegar y no quería que nadie más saliera lastimado por sus errores. Levanto la cabeza lista para enfrentarse a su poseída hermana de nuevo, pero esta tenía la mirada al frente, Firefly y el resto de los pegasos debían estar ya en camino. Se giró encontrándose con el último, pero más grande de sus recursos, una estatua que albergaba en su interior los Elementos de la Armonía. Con ayuda de sus alas, galopó salvajemente a esta y una vez cerca se elevó hasta la figura en su punta-Tienes razón Nightmare Moon, eras una nueva princesa, mi hermana ya no está aquí y es por eso que me veo obligada a usar esto-De la figura más alta apareció una piedra preciosa con forma de estrella morada, con la magia que esta misma tenía en el interior, busco a quien estaba solicitándola y junto con sus hermanas rodearon el cuerpo de la princesa del sol llenándola de un poder que no había sostenido antes pues los Elementos eran portados por ambas hermanas. Dio la vuelta para volver a encontrarse con la oscura alicornio frente a ella, quien se veía confundida ante el giro de la situación. Recuperando su postura enardecida, Nightmare atacó a Celestia con un disparo de magia, lo suficientemente fuerte para hundir el castillo en un pozo de gran radio, pero ya no podía compararse con lo que Celestia podría hacer ahora que tenía los Elementos a su favor. Consiente de las intenciones de la amenazante Nightmare Moon y asumiendo lo peor, Celestia sabía lo que tenía que ser hecho. Un choque de magia tuvo lugar dentro del castillo, iluminando a través de los ladrillos de las paredes, empezando a derrumbar la ya muy débil estructura. Un golpe final, la magia más poderosa en el mundo se enfrentaba con una ferocidad y brutalidad nunca antes vista ni en una guerra, al menos no de esta forma tan emocional, ambas daban su máximo para ser las victoriosas en aquel tan inesperado e indeseable encuentro. Celestia derramaba lágrimas, humedeciendo sus mejillas, voló directo hacia su hermana, dándolo todo en su ataque de magia, rogando porque Luna se detuviera antes de que ella hiciera lo imposible. Pero no fue así. Y mientras una furiosa Nightmare Moon lanzaba un grito de desesperación, ella sólo alcanzó a susurrar las últimas palabras que le diría a su hermana en mucho, mucho tiempo:-Lo siento, lo siento mucho hermana-Una gran luz blanca cubrió el cielo, cegando a todo mundo, cuando esta desvaneció por completo su brillo la única alicornio que aún quedaba en el campo de batalla, era una triste Celestia-. Por favor perdóname-Rogó con la cabeza al cielo antes de estallar en lágrimas, sola en medio del polvo del lugar que solía ser su hogar.

 **Brome presenta: un fanfic de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

 **Protagonizado por:**

 **La Princesa Celestia**

 **Sweetflavor Heart**

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Especial: desearía que estuvieras aquí.**

Los pegasos comandados por el general Firefly se vieron obligados a descender al suelo con el estallido de la luz, sería imposible volar a través de ella sin salir lastimados, y aunque tenía una gran responsabilidad con la princesa, también la tenía con sus ponies. Era difícil encontrar un equilibrio entre ambos. Comando a volver a los cielos cuando la luz comenzó a desaparecer, sobrevolaron por encima del castillo de las dos hermanas-¡No sabemos cómo se ven los atacantes, división B, examinen el área, la división A vendrá conmigo dentro del castillo, debemos buscar a Celestia!-Con el paso de la edad no sólo se había vuelto mejor en su cargo, además había recibido madurez y sabiduría. La anterior princesa estaría orgullosa de en quien se había convertido uno de los ponies que más admiro en el reino.

-¡Señor!-Alzó la voz uno de los pegasos que volaba junto a él-¡La princesa está justo ahí!-Señalo con su casco por el agujero en el techo del castillo. Firefly dio la seña con su pierna delantera y su tropa descendió con él. Aterrizaron con delicadeza al ver a la princesa del sol con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas haciendo ningún sonido más que sollozos. Hizo otra seña con su pierna delantera notificándoles debían mantenerse a sus espaldas, Firefly avanzó despacio y tocó el hombro de la princesa consiguiendo su atención. Ella descubrió su rostro con lentitud dejando en claro que en efecto se encontraba llorando. Limpió su rostro permitiéndose ver mejor, reconoció a Firefly y sin poder controlarse lo rodeo por el cuello con sus piernas delanteras convirtiendo sus sollozos en gritos de sufrimiento. Nunca había visto a su princesa así y nunca era algo que podía esperar. Devolvió el abrazo esperando que la ayudara. Nadie podía decir cuánto tiempo paso cuando la princesa parecía dormida sobre el hombro del general pegaso.

-No podía mandarla ahí, no ahí con todos ellos-Empezó a lamentarse provocando aún más confusión, si era posible, en el pegaso.

-¿De qué habla princesa? ¿Mandar a quién a dónde?-Esperaba que no estuviera mal que hiciera tales preguntas.

-M-mi hermana Luna-¿Había escuchado bien? Era cierto que el ejército real había estado reportando un comportamiento raro en una de sus gobernantes ¿pero en serio era capaz de hacer tales actos de rebeldía?-, mi hermana Luna-Volvió a chillar su nombre-no podía enviarla al Tártaro, no ahí, no con todos los que la quisieran matarla tan pronto diera el primer paso ahí dentro-Su llanto era acompañado por una tos y nudo en la garganta que podría terminar en cualquier momento con ella vomitando por toda la revuelta de emociones-. Tuve que enviarla allá arriba, donde no está más a salvo que en… oh, madre, ¡por favor perdóname!-Los pegasos detrás de ellos no podían sentirse más incómodos ante la escena frente a sus ojos, ver a su gobernadora en tal estado de aflicción, era imposible.

-Princesa por favor-Había escuchado suficiente, y que ella repitiera los hechos sólo le ocasionaba más dolor-Volvamos a Canterlot-La ayudó a ponerse de pie. Mandó a uno de sus soldados a reclutar al otro grupo para volver al castillo-. Los habitantes están asustados respecto a la temprana salida de la luna, princesa. ¿No cree que debería…?

-No-Procuró no dejarlo terminar de hablar-. La luna deberá permanecer en el cielo. En su lugar.

-Pero princesa…-Intentó quejarse.

-La luna deberá permanecer donde está, por favor Firefly, deberá permanecer, como un tributo para aquella pony que no he podido salvar esta noche, para la hermana a quien no pude escuchar, la hermana que no merecía y como un recordatorio del mal que he hecho esta noche y el castigo que merezco-Todo aquello lo dijo en un susurro con la cabeza agachada, un susurro que fue completamente audible para el pegaso a su lado quien, al instante intento buscar por palabras de confort y aliento, se maldijo por no ser bueno en eso, su pareja Firewing trabajaba mejor con esas cosas.

-Princesa, no creo que usted deba castigarse de esa forma-La sujeto del hombro al primer indicio de interés en separar sus alas de su cuerpo para partir del lugar. Volteó con una velocidad que dejaría humillada al general y con una mirada de consternación ante los actos de su general-, por favor.

-Estos días he sido de oídos sordos Firefly, y alguien más ha pagado por eso. Déjame partir-Se soltó de su agarre y dio unos pasos en frente-. Retira a tus fuerzas, no hay nada más que tengan que hacer aquí-Y como una bomba estallando, el fuerte impacto fue señal de que la veloz unicornio alado había emprendido su vuelo por los aires en una dirección desconocida para cualquiera.

En una inalcanzable altura, donde cualquiera sería incapaz de observarla, la princesa Celestia permaneció, si no fuera por sus alas, casi completamente inmóvil entre las blancas nubes de la temprana noche observando a la gran roca en el cielo ahora adornados con la marca del rostro de su hermana, facciones de una alta yegua con cuerno a partir de ese día serían visibles cada vez que el tributo a las estrellas fuera elevado para reclamar su merecido lugar en el infinito espacio. Celestia no se ayudaba a sí misma, sino que se torturaba con una pregunta tras otra, como si se enterrara cuchillos lo más profundo en su pecho, de lo que pudo haber sido si tan sólo hubiera decidido hacer algo. De lo que ahora les diría a sus súbditos de la trágica situación, de lo que le diría a su madre si ella siguiera con vida. Cuán decepcionada estaría de ella. El único consuelo que encontraba era que creer que lo hubiera pasado si no la hubiera detenido sería peor que la situación actual ¿qué habría hecho la oscura Nightmare Moon contra ella si hubiera resultado triunfante? Pero no era el suficiente consuelo, de hecho en momentos pensaba que se lo merecía.

Sabía que ningún pegaso sería capaz de alcanzarla a la altura en la que se encontraba, y en parte se maldecía por eso pues no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya ahí, no tardaría en estallar un conflicto político por la situación y los ponies no tardarían en empezar los interrogatorios. Debía volver a su castillo. Dentro de él, había alguien aguardando por su regreso. No podía hacerla esperar más.

El guardia hacia sus rondas habituales por los pasillos del castillo, silbaba tranquilo, amaba los turnos en el castillo pues nadie estaba tan zafado como para atacar ahí, o al menos eso creían todos hasta el ataque contra Dryfield. Admitía que ahora se sentía preocupado y hasta asustado. Se tranquilizaba con un suave silbido de una canción que su madre le había enseñado a temprana edad cuando en su marcha se detuvo al ver una luz roja emanar por debajo de la puerta. Al ser un pony terrestre se vio obligado a empuñar su espada con sus dientes, abrió con sigilo la puerta entrando a la sala principal, descubriendo que la luz se trataba de las llamas de la chimenea, pero aún no sabía quién las había prendido. El rechinar de la puerta saco de su tranquilidad a la presente quien al voltear a ver la puerta abrirse y el guardia parado ahí salto del sofá donde estaba recostada y lanzó un fuerte grito de terror-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Su respiración se oía agitada y parecía muy propensa a un ataque cardiaco.

-¡No, no, no!-Preocupado por el resultado de su llegada galopo en su dirección haciéndola retroceder con el mismo aire de miedo, al ver de quién se trataba, y gracias a que los rumores corrían muy rápido por el lugar, se retiró el casco para que su acompañante pudiera ver que se trataba de un pony terrestre de blanca melena y pelaje azul-Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte. Yo juré proteger a la princesa Celestia y a todos aquellos que le importen a ella-Movió lentamente sus piernas delanteras sin despegar los cascos del suelo en dirección a la infante-, confía en mí cuando digo que tú le importas, y por lo tanto tú me importas a mí, ¿está bien?-Escuchó su respiración tranquilizarse-Sweetflavor Heart ¿cierto?-La portilla asintió-Fantástico-Empezó a levantar con tranquilidad su casco-Bun Crumpet-Le sonrió dulcemente mientras la pequeña estrechaba el casco del mayor entre ambos suyos y le devolvía el amable gesto-, lo sé, no suena a nombre de guardia, sino a de panadero. Mi padre, él tenía una panadería que atendía con mi madre. Trabaje aquí para ayudarle a alzar suficiente dinero para abrirla. Cuando Discord atacó, perdimos la panadería y…-Frunció el ceño con un gesto de dolor. Recordaba con vividos colores y emociones la escena de él galopando rápidamente junto a su anciano padre al lugar derribado con apenas una pierna surgiendo de entre los escombros, una pierna que ambos sabían muy bien a quién pertenecía-. Lo siento, divagué.

-Está bien-Le sonrió con la inocencia digna de un infante. Crumpet miró por la ventana a la luz de la luna que aún permanecía en los cielos.

-Sé que ha estado ahí casi todo el día, pero ahora sí ya es tarde, ¿no tienes sueño?-Le pregunto preocupado.

-No puedo dormir, cierro los ojos y las pesadillas no tardan en llegar a mí-Sabía por qué pasaba eso, y tuvo que contener el deseo de preguntar porque ocultó toda la verdad de las princesas dejando a su padre libre otro día más. La conclusión más lógica a la que llego era que no quería perder lo último que le quedaba de familia-Tenía entendido que ambas princesas desaparecieron por un ataque, el responsable fue quien levantó la luna antes de tiempo ¿cierto?-Volteó a él para mirarlo asentir-¿Equestria está en peligro?

-No, por el mensaje que ha llegado del general Firefly la amenaza ha sido detenida. Puedes estar tranquila.

-¿Por qué no han bajado la luna entonces?-Regresó su mirada a la ventana de nuevo.

-Esa es una buena pregunta-Giró con el miedo presente en su rostro.

-¡¿Crees que le haya pasado algo a la princesa Luna?!-No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo mucho que la pequeña admiraba a la princesa Luna, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por la pequeña…-Yo, no he podido… yo, necesito hablar con ella-Incluso el haber enfrentado a su padre, la pequeña debe sentirse decepcionada de sí misma por no haber contribuido. Podía entenderla, y no quería que se torturara más por ello.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que está bien. Ambas son bravas guerreras. No hay nada que las pueda detener-Sweetflavor recuperó esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Un día completo en la noche, me pregunto cómo lo tomaron todos en Canterlot.

-Yo me pregunto cómo se lo tomaron del otro lado del mundo, sin sol hasta ahora, sin luna en su noche, deben estar cabreados.

-¿El otro lado del mundo? ¿Hay ponies más allá de Equestria?

-Oh, sí. Hay, historias de ellos, historias que creo que no deben ser escuchadas por alguien tan joven. Sólo digamos que no estamos en los mejores términos con ellos ahora mismo. Sweetflavor, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cocina por un poco de chocolate caliente y te enseño un fantástico pan hecho con la receta de la familia?-Preguntó contagiando su gran emoción a la infante quien saltó de su lugar y galopó rápido a su lado. Caminaron más tranquilos juntos hacía la gran puerta cuando esta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a una muy desalineada Celestia quien miro a ambos detenidamente con sus vidriosos ojos y tras dar un paso al interior de la habitación cayó al suelo inconsiente-¡Princesa! Quédate aquí-Puso uno de sus cascos sobre el hombro de la pequeña potra-, iré por ayuda. Por favor no la dejes sola-Crumpet salió corriendo a los pasillos a buscar a la enfermera y el doctor exclusivos del castillo siendo seguido por la preocupada mirada de Sweetflavor Heart.

Agachó su mirada a la destrozada Celestia y al no ver más señales de ninguna otra alicornio regresando al castillo, las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes en sus grandes ojos-Princesa Celestia, ¿qué pasó?-Nunca hubo respuesta.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo borrosas figuras moverse en su habitación, hablando entre ellas, susurrando "sé lo que Firefly ha dicho, pero la madrugada ya ha llegado, los unicornios tienen el poder de hacer juntos lo que ellas hacían por su cuenta, esto se ha convertido en un capricho de ella, debemos bajar la luna y elevar el sol." Las intenciones de los presentes entraron claras por ambas orejas de Celestia, que al momento saltó fuera de las cobijas y llegó hasta donde estaba el grupo de encapuchados, justo en el marco de la entrada a su balcón-Oh, princesa Celestia, me alegra que finalmente haya despertado. Ahora puede cumplir con su deber de bajar la luna y elevar el sol. Recuperó el aliento, levanto su serio rostro con ceño fruncido y con la firmeza de una dirigente gritó:

-¡No!

-¿Qué?-Preguntó incrédulo ante el comportamiento de su gobernante.

-Dije que no.

-Entiende la amenaza que ha enfrentado ¿cierto? El deseo de la princesa Luna o Nightmare Moon era mantener la luna en los cielos para hacer de la noche eterna, ¿cuál es la diferencia en que sea usted quien no bajará la luna? ¿Acaso no sería otorgarle la victoria a una asesina?

-¡Ella no era una…!-Avanzó amenazante hacia ellos pero una de los encapuchados se detuvo frente a ella.

-Nos hemos enterado de lo que hizo al guardia real, Dryfield, y aunque se tratara de un ser nada virtuoso sigue siendo un atentado contra la vida.

-¿Desde cuándo se comportan con tal moralidad?-Hubo silencio-Su deseo era que recordaran que estaba ahí, que era su princesa de la noche e inclusive yo la ignoré.

-Un deseo que la llevó a su final.

-No te atrevas.

-El sol es importante no sólo para Canterlot, toda Equestria lo necesita, trabajadores, estudiantes, unicornios, pegasos, ponies terrestres, es parte de su vida cotidiana, no podemos privarlos de eso ¿o sí?

-Estás hablando con la maldita pony que tiene el sol por Cutie Mark ¿crees que no sé cuán importante es?

-Creo en que tomará conciencia de la situación por la que pasa el reino y tranquilizará a las masas brindándoles del sol de nuevo. O nosotros nos encargaremos de ello-Pasaron a lado de ella retirándose del santuario de la princesa, quien una vez sola de nuevo se derrumbó de regreso a su cama y oculto debajo de las cobijas, volviendo a hundirse en un amargo llanto. La conversación no había hecho más que recordarle que los eventos del día anterior habían sido completamente reales y había perdido lo último que le quedaba de familia. Un par de golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus lamentos, asomó la cabeza, con los ojos hinchados, de entre las sabanas y afueras de su cuarto se encontraba uno de sus guardias reales.

Aclaró su garganta-Princesa Celestia-Volvió a tocar la puerta-su madre y hermana esperan por usted en el comedor, desean que les haga compañía en el desayuno-El guardia del otro lado del pasillo no recibió respuesta de la potrilla en el cuarto-, uh, el desayuno es la parte más importante del día-Intentó convencerla con su aplastante argumento.

Celestia sacudió la cabeza escapando de sus recuerdos-¿Qué dijiste?-Se levantó de la cama.

-Que deseamos que venga a desayunar, después de un largo día fuera, no sabíamos si había comido algo, estábamos preocupados y… le preparamos un gran banquete, Crumpet y la pequeña potra contribuyeron en él-Repitió en una pacífica voz. Celestia tenía la boca media abierta, volvió a sacudirla antes de responder.

-Disculpe, ¡sí! Es seguro que estoy ahí tan pronto me asee, ¿está bien?-Preguntó educadamente.

-Como usted desee-Se retiró dejándola de nuevo en su provacidad. Una vez sola, utilizando su magia tendió su desordenada cama y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño parándose frente a su espejo, suspiró al ver su desalineada imagen "soy un desastre" pensó girando las llaves llenando la bañera a su derecha y sumergiéndose en el agua caliente la cual tomó un color café muy pronto por todo el polvo que tenía su pelaje. Involuntariamente esa imagen le recordaba cada golpe que se dio contra el suelo, las paredes e inclusive el techo de su viejo hogar durante la confrontación. Se duchó, llenando la bañera una segunda vez para asegurarse de quedar por completo limpia y presentable para su gente, salió de la bañera cubierta por una toalla blanca levitando un cepillo a la altura de su melena comenzando a desenredarla y peinarla como era debido de nuevo frente a su espejo. Acercó su rostro para examinar sus rasgos notando grandes ojeras debajo de sus grandes y ya no tan brillantes ojos.

No le dio importancia a cuánto se había tardado, pero sin duda se sentiría mal si los hacía esperar mucho. Entro al gran comedor, con la elegante mesa en el centro, rodeada por los guardias y los cocineros reales, les sonrió débilmente por amabilidad. Tomó su lugar y gentilmente fue llenada de diversos platillos a lo largo de toda la mesa, con una servilleta, una copa, y todos los utensilios adecuados frente a ella-Gracias-Dijo en un hilo de voz. Comió lentamente y en pequeñas porciones para poder probar un poco de cada platillo con el fin de no ofender a ningún cocinero, aunque al tener a lo mejor de lo mejor ahí, era difícil no desistir de un platillo para ir al siguiente, en cualquier momento sentía que sería dominada por sus instintos más primarios y se arrojaría contra la mesa a tragar de la forma más indecorosa. Supo guardar la compostura. Un día muy largo le esperaba por delante, habría mucho que informar y servicios que hacer, sonreía mientras masticaba sus alimentos con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que aún seguía siendo observada, miró a la larga mesa y alegre les dijo:-¡vamos! Únanse conmigo, hay suficiente para todos-Sabían que su comportamiento sería inestable ante su perdida, no la dejarían sola en ese momento. Todos se encontraban comiendo y compartiendo historias, con Sweetflavor y Crumpet sentados frente a ella riendo ante lo que le contaba uno al otro, sin poder ocultar todos por completo el vacío interno de la usencia de su otra gobernante.

-¿Crees que se recuperará? No creo que nadie la culpe por tener que detener a su propia hermana de hacer algo malo, yo no la culpo-Comentaba una pony a su compañera mientras limpiaban los abundantes platos sucios que el festín había dejado.

-Nadie debería culparla-La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas por la princesa entrando con más platos levantados por su magia.

-¡Princesa, déjeme ayudarle!-Tomó los platos con su magia color purpura y llevó hasta la bandeja con llena de agua con burbujas por el jabón. La princesa caminó junto a ellas.

-En realidad… me gustaría ayudarles, son muchos platos y…

-Princesa, eso no es necesario.

-Insisto-Les sonrió-¿por favor?-Sonrió suplicante. Ambas aceptaron con interés en no perder sus empleos, aunque gracias a ella terminaron más rápido de lo que se hubieran imaginado. Tal vez no prestaban mucha atención pero cualquiera diría que la princesa estaba evitando algo o a alguien.

El sonido del péndulo del reloj de pared era su única compañía en aquella fría habitación principal, miró en todas direcciones en busca de algo con que desviar sus pensamientos pero siempre volvía a las cortinas cerradas, negándose a sí misma el ver el oscuro cielo estrellado. Estaba rodeada de altos y anchos estantes repletos de libros, el telescopio de su madre que había sido mejorado a lo largo de estos años, una chimenea con una bolsa de bombones escondida por ahí, copas de vino de cereza, no eran distracción suficiente. El rechinar de la puerta abriéndose provocó en ella que su rostro se iluminara por tener alguien con quien hablar y olvidarse de la realidad, no sabía si alegrarse más o desanimarse cuando realizó que la pony que había entrado era Sweetflavor Heart-¿Princesa? Yo… ¿está bien si entro?-Pidió encogidamente.

-Seguro Sweetflavor, puedes sentarte conmigo-Extendió su ala golpeando con ella el lugar vacío junto a su ser en el largo sofá rojo. La menor siguió sus instrucciones-¿hay algo mal? ¿Algún guardia o trabajador te ha hecho sentir mal?

-No princesa, mi estancia aquí ha sido magnifica.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-Lo decía con total honestidad. Le sonrió alegremente, sin embargo la sonrisa se borró tan rápido como fue dibujada-, yo… lo siento tanto ¿crees que algún día podrás perdonarme?-La pequeña levanto su ceja delatando confusión-No escuché a mi hermana y es mi culpa que hayas sufrido en cascos de aquel horrible pony-Las lágrimas eran incontenibles, parecía que nunca pararía de llorar de nuevo en su eterna vida-, lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname-Rogó humillantemente.

-Yo tampoco fui muy honesta princesa, yo la perdoné al momento, creo que ambas buscamos no el perdón de la otra, sino de alguien más. ¿Me equivoco?-Celestia la miro fijamente-¿Cuándo bajará la luna? Sé que ella está ahí ahora… estar rodeada de guardias hace que te enteres de todo con rapidez-Aclaró al ver el embrollo en el rostro de la princesa-. Tenemos que enfrentar la realidad princesa y puedo ver que teme hacerlo sola, debe saber que no lo está-Acercó su casco al de la alta yegua blanca.

-Me duele ver la forma en que te ha tratado la vida para que hables y comportes como tal visión de un adulto.

-¿Cree que es malo?

-Creo que vas a ser brillante-Se sonrieron una a la otra y unieron en un cálido abrazo que ambas necesitaban para expulsar todo sentimiento de culpa y odio por una misma y levantarse para enfrentar la vida una vez más. Dedicaron el resto de la tarde a preparar una pronta ceremonia para la princesa que había cedido su vida a una temible criatura, incluyendo las lágrimas del cielo por parte del equipo de pegasos del clima, la cual se llevaría a cado a tempranas horas al día siguiente. Celestia tendría mucho que decir a su gente, renunciar a su cargo no era una opción y si quería seguir siendo la gobernante que ellos merecían tendría que dar la cara y volver a levantarse para mantener guiando a los ponies que tanto amaba.

Sentía la curiosidad de sentarse donde Luna se había sentado la última vez que hubo una ceremonia así, además de que había un árbol detrás de todas las sillas que servía para ocultarse de la lluvia, no era posible. No escuchaba las palabras del sacerdote frente a ella, estaba enfrascada en sus profundos nada esclarecidos pensamientos. Sintió un pequeño golpe en su costado, giró para buscar al responsable quien resultó ser Heart alertándole que era su turno de pasar al frente. No podía volar, tenía que caminar hasta la plataforma y eso la molestaba, igual con el vestido que usaba en esos momentos, las alas no tenían un buen espacio para moverse a gusto ni mucho menos libremente. Y ahí estaba, frente a todos esos ponies deseosos de respuestas a los eventos y ella sin ninguna respuesta que pudiera enfrentar. Estaba desarmada. Había pasado la noche en vela pensando en las palabras adecuadas, palabras de corazón, más reales que las últimas que había dicho, al final ninguna era digna de su hermana-Hace dos días la luna se elevó antes de tiempo, como resultado de una revolución de un ser perdido incapaz de volver a encontrarse a sí misma, un ser que creía estar sola porque los más cercanos a ella se hicieron de oídos sordos y sólo apoyaron a crecer esta idea. Hace dos días, en una indeseable batalla Equestria perdió una brillante luz, una luz que guiaba a los cansados habitantes por las noches, y los protegía en sus momentos más vulnerables, en sus sueños. Uno nunca debe subestimar los sueños, son muy importantes y yo nunca hice caso a eso. Equestria perdió una hermosa luz y yo perdí a mi último lazo de sangre. La princesa Luna está muerta-Presionó sus dientes debajo de sus temblorosos labios, sentía que iba a vomitar y sus ojos ardían de manera insoportable por todo lo que había estado llorando en las últimas horas-¡mi hermana está muerta! Y no hay palabras suficientes para expresar lo arrepentida que estoy de no haber escuchado, de no haberme detenido con ella para ofrecerle un casco amigo en los momentos que más necesitaba-Gritó-y ahora no puedo hacer más que pensar en lo que pudo haber sido-Su tono de voz se disminuyó de gran manera-. Nuestro instinto al perder a alguien es adaptarse, sobrellevarlo, superarlo y continuar. Y es correcto, mientras aquel pony que perdimos y por el que nos volvimos a levantar no sea olvidado. Todos aquellos momentos en los que se detuvo a brindarnos ayuda, cada noche que levantó su hermosa roca que iluminaba nuestros caminos en las horas más oscuras, cada pesadilla convertida en un dulce sueño, les pido que aprendan de mi error y escuchen a aquellos cerca de ustedes-Las familias presentes intercambiaron miradas húmedas y se abrazaron, varios de ellos con sus hijos en medio de ellos-y les pido, que recuerden a mi hermana, a la princesa Luna por quien fue en su vida-La recordó saltando sobre ella, abrazándola y lamiendo su mejilla cuando peleaban de niñas-, una pony que brindo amor-La recordó cuidando del jardín de su madre, olvidando que tenía magia y cargando la oxidada y repugnante regadera entre sus dientes-, una pony que se detuvo a ayudarnos en los peores momentos-La recordó salir en medio de la tormenta más grande que Equestria haya vivido a rodear el lago, que amenazaba con desbordarse y derribar las estructuras de los hogares de cada habitante, con madera, a pesar de su corta edad-, una hermana-La recordó sonriéndole cuando despertó después de la terrible calentura que le dio el estar en medio de la tormenta-, una gobernante-La recordó celebrando el primer día que había logrado elevar la luna justo a tiempo y en el punto perfecto gracias a las enseñanzas de Starswirl el Barbado, quien se había encargado de esa tarea tras la muerte de su madre y en lo que ambas aprendían a hacerlo por su cuenta-, una alicornio-La recordó luchando a su lado frente a las peores amenazas que pudieran haber existido por mantener el reino unificado, sano y salvo-, una pony-Su rostro sonriente permaneció en su mente mientras la imagen se desvanecía poco a poco frente a ella- y no como lo que fue en sus últimos días. Levantémonos como lo hemos hecho antes, llevando en nuestros corazones a aquellos que dejamos atrás y avancemos hacia el futuro en su nombre, en su memoria y en todo lo que significaron para nosotros. Prometo que nunca te olvidaré hermana y siempre te amaré…-La princesa extendió sus brillantes alas y comenzó a elevarse, extendiendo sus extremidades a los lados, en la oscuridad hasta la altura de la luna y comenzó el descenso de esta, con lágrimas aún resbalando de sus mejillas, los habitantes del reino vieron la luna temblar y no era debido a que Celestia no pudiera con la tarea, sino a que se encontraba demasiado rota por dentro y el hacer algo que le correspondía a aquella pony que acababa de perder, algo que siempre le ayudaría a recordarla, era simplemente muy difícil de hacer en esos momentos. Su inestable condición emocional provoco que la tambaleante luna cayera al vacío dejando por completo a oscuras el reino de Equestria. Las voces eran apenas audibles, todos exhalaron al volver a ver el sol elevarse en el horizonte. Trayendo una vez más el día a Canterlot y toda Equestria. Detrás de todas las filas de sillas, Celestia pudo ver a los encapuchados de la Hermandad de los Unicornios Sabios asentir de forma pareja y retirarse del lugar. Esto le provocó una molestia que decidió ignorar en honor a Luna. Y así, emprendió su regreso a los suelos.

"Te amo hermana."

Antes de retirarse del cementerio de Canterlot, el coronel Firefly y su pareja Firewing se acercaron a la princesa Celestia para hablar con ella-Entiendo lo que dices-Afirmó la alicornio.

-No es mi intención ofender a ninguno de la división de sus pegasos princesa, sólo que después de verla pasar por esta situación me es difícil no culparme por haber llegado tarde-Su compañero apoyó su casco sobre su hombro ofreciéndole una cariñosa sonrisa en un intento de animarlo y consolarlo, le sonrió conmovido en gratitud.

-Eso no ha sido tu culpa.

-Tampoco ha sido suya y yo lo entiendo, pero no quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar. Tenemos la intención de buscar por una nueva división de pegasos que estarán bajo mi mando, los pegasos más habilidosos y veloces de Equestria, pegasos con un talento potencial para ser desarrollado, una división que será creada para dedicarse de lleno a su protección princesa-Explicó sus deseos-. Les brindaremos entrenamiento de ser necesario y lucharemos en su nombre contra cualquier amenaza que se presente.

-No tienen que hacerlo-Intento persuadirlos de hacer algo de lo que se podrían arrepentir en el futuro.

-Prometí a su madre protegerlas ambas, he fallado. No la perderé a usted también. Es algo que queremos hacer, por favor, por favor-La miró suplicante-, permítanos ayudarla, por favor.

Los miró con ojos brillosos, no sabían si era por gratitud o por las lágrimas que había estado derramando-Muchas gracias coronel Firefly, comandante Firewing-Los abrazó y besó en la mejilla a cada uno-, no podré agradecerles nunca lo suficiente por sus sinceros deseos-Cruzó su vista con ambos al separarse-. Y si no les molesta a ninguno, ¿tienen algún nombre en mente?-Firefly miró al instante a su pareja quien al inicio no entendía la razón de la mirada hasta que lo recordó, y entonces sonrió agradecido antes de hablar:

-Los Wonderbolts-Exclamó lleno de orgullo.

Celestia y Heart volvieron juntas al castillo una vez que la luna se volvió a levantar. A los habitantes les tomó por sorpresa volver a verla alzarse en los cielos, tardarían en acostumbrarse de nuevo a verla sin temor. Ambas yeguas, una vez de vuelta, compartieron una taza de chocolate frente a la chimenea, sentadas en la tranquilidad en un confortante silencio-¿Sweet?-La potrilla separó la taza de sus labios y la bajó en el soporte del sofá.

-¿Princesa?

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?-La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y Celestia en su interior se sentía egoísta. Por su parte la potrilla aún no entendía bien lo que implicaba, y temía que la princesa no la quisiera más cerca.

-Sí, digo-Exclamó-, es algo que nunca imaginé… por ¿por qué la pregunta?-Se expresó muy nerviosa.

-Nunca he hecho esto, yo… a mí me gustaría que te quedarás a vivir aquí, conmigo y me dejarás acogerte como mi pupila personal-El pronto lazo que había formado Sweetflavor con Crumpet preocupó en inicios a la princesa, no quería quedarse sola y menos distanciarse de alguien cuya vida había sido tocada de forma muy profunda por su hermana. Se odiaba por ser tan egoísta. Los ojos de Sweetflavor se iluminaron, pero no podía ser tan perfecto.

-Princesa, soy una pony terrestre, nunca podría hacer magia como usted-Declaró muy apenada, sintiéndose indigna de ser merecedora de tal privilegio.

-Eso no debe detenerte, te he visto soportar duros golpes, no veo en ti más que un brillante futuro. Y quiero estar a tu lado en ese camino-Sonrió conmovida antes de saltar a ella abrazándola por el cuello.

-Gracias princesa Celestia ¡gracias!

En los años por venir, los guardias estarían entrando y saliendo del castillo al igual que cualquier otro trabajador, y sin importar los viajes diplomáticos que debía atender como gobernante de Equestria, el lugar no dejaría de volverse más solitario. Más grande y solitario cada vez que cruzaba la puerta principal. Tal vez podría convertirlo en una escuela, darle un buen uso. Sonrió para sus adentros ante la idea. Se alegraba que al menos por ahora, tendría alguien con quien compartir el lugar.

"Has sido vista" Celestia caminaba con la cabeza agachada y un paso muy lento por el bosque Everfree, en dirección al castillo de las dos hermanas. "Las decisiones que has tomado, la estatua es algo que no comprendemos el por qué, pero tu plan sobre los Elementos de la Armonía es algo a lo que nos oponemos por completo" Permanecía frente al monumento que contenía en su interior los seis Elementos que se vio obligada a utilizar apenas meses atrás en una indeseable batalla y en los cuales no podía parar de reflexionar durante sus noches en vela, llegando a una conclusión de que estaban lejos de representar una verdadera armonía después del dolor que dejaban tras su uso. Y sin embargo estos seguían siendo un gran misterio, pues de alguna forma reaccionaron ante la tormenta emocional interior de la princesa del sol, y emergieron de su santuario. La blanca yegua frunció el ceño ante su presencia.

"Ya está hecho. Nunca fue algo que planeaba debatir con ninguno de ustedes" Celestia explicaba sus convicciones y detalles de sus intenciones a sus invitados, sentados los tres en una redonda mesa iluminada solamente por una veladora en su centro sobre el mantel rojo. Los tres presentes habían terminado su cena antes de entrar en discusión sobre el asunto por el que eran requeridos. Estaban en un lugar apartado del restaurante por lo que era imposible escuchar cualquier cosa que dijeran, las oscuras siluetas enfocaron sus miradas en una pequeña caja que la alta alicornio empujó con su casco hasta su lado de la mesa, no hubo movimiento hasta que ambos asintieron tomando la caja entre sus pezuñas. Salieron al balcón donde se vio a los dos convidados partir extendiendo sus alas despidiéndose en las alturas de su princesa. "Los Elementos ya han sido separados en diferentes lugares a lo largo de Equestria" La princesa dio estrictas instrucciones a sus más fieles soldados de adónde dirigirse y del importante compromiso que cargaban al llevar esas misteriosas cajas su nueva ubicación. Y en medio de la lluvia con una total disposición y seguridad por parte de ambos, partieron por caminos diferentes en un largo viaje. "Claro que no es seguro que todos los Elementos sean puestos lejos" Miro su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, su marcado ceño por cada gesto de furia que hizo en los últimos días tardarían en desvanecerse aun con la mejor magia, retiró su melena de enfrente de su rostro con su pierna, y con la misma cerro la caja en la que podía verse el brillo de una piedra preciosa apagarse al ser ocultada del resto del mundo "Los Elementos de la Armonía son un misterio hasta para ustedes, que están lejos de cumplir lo que su nombre indica. Han dejado dolor tras su uso, y no lo hubieran hecho si no fuera por mí… soy tan culpable como los enemigos que he enfrentado" Con su magia había sujetado cinco de los seis elementos, el más alto de ellos, el purpura con forma de estrella seguía orbitando sobre esa interesante estructura. La yegua guardo los que ya sostenía, cada uno en una caja diferente, dentro de sus bolsas. Retrocedió unos pasos contemplando como el sexto elemento volvía dentro de su refugio, perdiendo su mágica esencia al apartarse de sus complementos.

-¿Por esto has venido con nosotros? El trato era una consulta entre ambos lados antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre el reino-Se quejaba el unicornio encapuchado parado frente a ella en el pobremente iluminado lugar, acompañados por otros cinco integrantes de la secta conocida como la Hermandad de los Cascos Sabios-. Has roto nuestros acuerdos. Desobedecido nuestras indicaciones e ignorado cada término que tenemos para la toma de decisiones sobre Canterlot y el resto del reino. Te reusaste a descender la luna hasta que fue tu deseo, llamas a ponies a construir una estatua con la imagen de Nightmare Moon que tú misma describiste, planeas convertir el castillo en una escuela y tomas a tu primera protegida, Sweetflavor Heart. ¿Por qué crees que debería seguir existiendo una relación entre nosotros?-Su postura y tono de voz no podía ser más amenazante, Celestia entendía a la perfección la magnitud del poder del grupo, y ellos sabían eso. Tenía que estar desesperada y sin nada que perder para atreverse a enfrentarlos-Tenemos el poder de la profecía y sabemos lo que es mejor para el futuro de Equestria ¿qué nos detiene de tomar el poder?-Celestia tragó saliva antes de acercarse dando todo de sí para sostener sus piernas temblorosas, los otros acompañantes se pusieron de pie velozmente haciendo brillar la punta de sus cuernos listos para cualquier circunstancia.

-Por esto-Uso su magia para sacar la caja metálica de una de sus bolsas y lo elevó hasta la vista del líder, lentamente para evitar cualquier ataque. Por la capucha, era imposible para la gobernante observar la confusión en el rostro del unicornio. Este tomó la caja con su magia y la abrió descubriendo uno de los elementos dentro de esta-. Porque no encuentro ningún mejor lugar seguro que este para el último de los Elementos. Como muestra de mi confianza ante ustedes y mi deseo de mantener lazos- Era cierto, no tenía deseo más grande pues, desde la muerte de su madre ellos habían estado presentes para guiarla a ella y a su hermana junto con las enseñanzas de Starswirl el Barbado, dirigiéndolas hacia lo que eran hoy en día y un fin en común: lo mejor para Canterlot y el resto de Equestria. Luna pudo haberse cansado de ellos pero Celestia no podía encontrar mejor seguridad en nadie más para proteger a su reino y a su gente, así como no podía encontrar peor miedo en seres tan cargados de magia, llegando al punto en que no sabría cómo gobernar sin ellos y más ahora que estaría postrada por su cuenta en el trono.

-Ellas están viniendo Celestia, y los días oscuros no pararán para darte ni un sólo respiro después de tu perdida. Porque han visto tu rostro y no olvidan-Celestia volvió a levantar la cabeza con temor.

-¿Quiénes están viniendo?

-La Hermandad de los Unicornios Sabios te ofrecen un casco amigo como siempre lo han hecho desde que cruzamos caminos por primera vez con la condición de que no vuelvas a romper los tratados. Porque en los días más oscuros por venir en los próximos años, dependeremos por completo uno del otro-Le sonrió maliciosamente debajo de la capa.

-¿Quiénes están viniendo?-Gruñó la pregunta que no sería respondida pronto.

Y como debía ser, con o sin la princesa Luna más presente en el reino, Equestria continuó su marcha hacia el futuro. Con la promesa de no olvidar a nadie en el camino. A la princesa Celestia le tomó poco tiempo superar sus problemas emocionales con el fin de ser la mejor gobernante para con sus habitantes el volver a ser capaz de elevar y descender la luna al inicio de la noche y al inicio del día siguiente respectivamente, sin mayores complicaciones a diferencia de la primera vez que lo volvió a hacer después de tanto tiempo. Sweetflavor prosiguió sus estudios bajo la tutela de la princesa del Sol, volviéndose una progidia en magia teórica y en la escasa magia que existía para los ponies terrestres. Juntas vieron días más brillantes como aquel donde la, ya no tan pequeña, potrilla consiguió su Cutie Mark, la cual se trataba de un libro abierto, y ella jamás dejo de lado su amistad con Crumpet, quien tan pronto reunió el dinero necesario volvió con su padre para volver a levantar su panadería familiar la cual era visitada con frecuencia por la princesa y la pony terrestre.

El sueño de la princesa tomó fuerza con el paso de los años al unirse a ella más unicornios como instructores de magia convirtiendo así, de manera oficial, el castillo en una escuela de magia más de diez años después del día que acogió a su primera protegido. El monumento a su más grande derrota: Nightmare Moon fue alzado a inicios del bosque Everfree mientras que el monumento llamado a los Recordados se levantó en el oeste de Canterlot, con el nombre de la princesa Luna en la parte más alta de este, acompañada por aquellos fallecidos en el ataque de Discord y por aquellos que, como la Hermandad había predicho, caerían en los días oscuros que viviría de nuevo el reino. Días que cambiarían el transcurso de la historia. Las memorias más importantes después de cada catástrofe, cada una peor que la anterior, eran ver a Sweetflavor volver con ella sana y salva. Era lo que le importaba.

 _~Veinte años después de Nightmare Moon.~_

Sweetflavor Heart, a la edad de veintiocho años, acogida por la pony menos probable a los ocho años , la princesa Celestia había tenido una de las infancias más agitadas para una potrilla. No sólo sus padres se habían separado, había perdido a su madre en medio de un traumático caos y cuando creía haber encontrado otra esperanza en el regreso de su padre, fue abusada por él. La princesa Luna estuvo para ella en los peores días, y cuando ella intentó ayudarle y ella decidió proteger a un enfermo cobarde, enterándose después de que la princesa que le había tendido un casco se había convertido en un terrible monstruo, ella no pudo sentirse más culpable. Y aunque con el tiempo supero esta adversidad perdonándose a sí misma, esperanzada de que si quedaba algo de la princesa Luna en la criatura atrapada en la luna, ella la perdonara también, nunca dejo de pensar en ella y a veces también se preguntaba lo que pudo haber sido, siempre agradeció los buenos días que la alicornio de oscuro pelaje azul le había ofrecido guardándolos en el mejor lugar que se le podía ocurrir, dentro de su corazón. Sweetflavor Heart no vivió la mejor infancia, pero encontró a las ponies con quien vivir una mejor vida.

Con el tiempo llegó una celebración llamada Nightmare Night, donde los potrillos que salían disfrazados a pedir dulces en una festividad en honor a la perdida princesa, después caminaban a dejarlos en un tributo a la estatua de Nightmare Moon. Sweetflavor no encontraba más incorrecto esto, y en su lugar visitaba el monumento a los Recordados, que en esa fría noche, siempre estaba despejado sin ningún interesado alrededor, a dejar sus condolencias y platicar con quien fue su primer y más grande amiga, quien le cambió su vida-Princesa luna-Suspiro pasando su casco por el monumento-, me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, brindarte tantas disculpas y agradecerte por tanto que me siento perdida porque nunca podría escuchar una respuesta de ti-Agacho su mirada fundiéndola en el verde del césped a sus pies-. Han sido duros tiempos para el reino y en especial para la princesa Celestia, parece que tu partida fue sólo el comienzo de una dura época para ella y sé que, ella desearía tanto como yo que estuvieras aquí, con nosotras, haciendo una diferencia en lo que pasa cada día en el reino, apoyándonos para enfrentar cualquier adversidad. Juntas-Sonrió estúpidamente-. Si estás en algún lugar, por favor vuelve, perdonanos por favor y regresa con nosotras… te extraño tanto-Una escurridiza lágrima logró escapar de su ojo izquierdo cuando un fuerte viento sopló su melena al frente de su rostro, Sweetheart volteó por la sorpresa de tan violenta brisa apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos algo abiertos por el instinto de evadir el polvo que levantaba.

Celestia solía rendirle tributo a su hermana en esta noche del año a su manera, con sus propias oraciones en su propio recinto. Y una vez que se dio por concluida regresó a su trono acompañada por dos guardias y un aplastante silencio el cual fue eliminado por la abrupta y exaltada entrada de la pupila de la princesa, quien galopó emocionada pasando de largo el salón del trono y fue directa a su habitación-¿Sweet?-La princesa preguntó asombrada por su extraño y muy inusual comportamiento pero fue ignorada, en un parpadeo, Heart trotaba por el siguiente pasillo sin posibilidad de escuchar a su mentora.

-¿Quiere que me asegure de que todo esté bien?-Se ofreció uno de los guardias-¿Princesa?-Volvió a alzar la voz al no recibir respuesta. La princesa agitó la cabeza rápidamente escapando de sus ideas.

-No, está todo bien. Yo me encargo-Le sonrió levantándose de su trono y siguiéndole el paso a su amiga.

Escuchó cuatro golpes en su puerta, los cuales sabía que llegarían en cualquier momento-¿Sweet? ¿Está todo bien?-Pudo escuchar la voz de la preocupada yegua al otro lado. La princesa tuvo que esperar hasta que le abriera para continuar-¿Puedo pasar?-La pony terrestre le sonrió amigablemente.

La princesa se sentó al borde de la cama de la dueña de la habitación-Sé que seguramente no le gustará hablar de esto pero, quiero saber. ¿En Nightmare Moon, usted cree que aún vive algo de la princesa Luna? ¿Cree que ella podría regresar algún día?-La mayor desvió la mirada con un gesto de tristeza, evocando en su mente la conversación que tuvo con la Hermandad la noche anterior a la batalla entre ambas y el hechizo que habían ejecutado sobre la luna…

-Yo… no lo sé, lo siento Sweet.

La menor agachó su cabeza aún con una pequeña sonrisa-Entiendo, igual… me gustaría escribirle una carta, sé que ustedes son seres inmortales y ancestrales…

-Créeme que no hay mucha diferencia en nuestras edades-La interrumpió.

-No soy eterna como ustedes-Aceptó el hecho con dificultad, la princesa pudo notar eso y decidió no hablar más-. Me encantaría dejar un mensaje para ella si es que algún día regresa-Celestia la miro conmovida.

-Puedo ayudarte a que el papel dure mucho tiempo… ¡y tengo algo más!-Salió del cuarto dándole una privacidad para escribir con total libertad. Corrió de regreso a su escritorio donde ya tenía todo lo necesario, un pergamino no demasiado largo, un frasco de tinta y una pluma que sujetó entre sus dientes e introdujo al destapado frasco de tinta negra y comenzó a escribir su mensaje.

Colocó la elegante urna, pintada de dorado y adornada con joyería sobre el escritorio de su estudiante-¿Cómo funciona?-Preguntó ella mirándola con detenimiento analizando cada detalle buscando por rasgos mágicos pero no mostraba ninguno que conociera.

-Era utilizado para mensajes en tiempos de guerra por los unicornios. Cuando ellos mandaban un mensaje, lo guardaban dentro de una de estas urnas y con un hechizo basado en esencias y memorias del destinatario que poseía en remitente, lo sellaba para poder ser abierto únicamente por aquel a quien va dirigido el mensaje-Explicó abriendo ambas puertas de la pequeña urna-. Pon dentro tu carta y yo la sellaré con magia para que sólo mi hermana sea capaz de abrirla-Sweetflavor asintió ante las instrucciones. Enrolló el pergamino y lo colocó con su boca dentro de la caja que le había dado la princesa, una vez cerrada, la alicornio colocó su cuerno encima y apenas iluminando su punta, el brillo dorado se extendió a lo largo esta sellándose como había explicado Celestia que lo haría.

-Muchas gracias princesa-Ella sólo le respondió con una sonrisa-, si no le molesta ¿cómo sabía que querría algo así?

-Eres demasiado amable para pedirlo-Revolvió la melena de la más baja con una de sus piernas delanteras de forma muy juguetona-. Buenas noches, mi más leal alumna-Depositó un beso sobre su frente como un gesto materno y se retiró del lugar.

-Buenas noches… mamá-Susurró una vez que la alicornio había cerrado la puerta, sin saber que ella se pegó a esta siendo capaz de escuchar sus últimas palabras y quedar infinitamente conmovida.

-Hija…-Susurró al igual quedando atrapada por el fuerte sentimiento que casi la hace llorar.

Sweetflavor conservó la caja dentro de su habitación, sobre la mesa de noche a lado de su cama, siendo lo último que miraba cada noche antes de dormir. Esperanzada de que algún día la princesa volviera para que ella leyera lo que había escrito de corazón para su mejor amiga.

La pony terrestre sentía que tendría siempre una deuda eterna por la hospitalidad que le brindó su madre adoptiva en sus poco más de treinta años que vivieron juntas, por lo que el día que conoció al semental que se volvería su pony especial, Wound Healer, un semental pegaso de las mejores intenciones que apoyaría a la brillante Sweetflavor después de lo que había sufrido, temía abandonar a Celestia y dejarla de nuevo sola en el castillo, pero el deseo de Celestia era que ella fuera tan feliz en compañía de su prometido como ella lo fue mientras vivió acompañada por ella. A pesar de ser la hija adoptiva de la gobernante de toda Equestria, su boda se mantuvo como algo reservado, decidió no molestar a la princesa por grandes o lujosos detalles. Celestia acogería a una nueva pupila, esta vez se trataría de una unicornio a quien podría enseñarle mucho de lo que nunca pudo pero siempre deseo enseñarle a Sweetflavor. Ella y su prometido mantuvieron visitas constantes al castillo donde pudieron conocer a la nueva estudiante de la princesa, Magic Essence, una joven unicornio de roja melena y anaranjado pelaje en la que Celestia había depositado su total confianza como lo había hecho con la anterior sin menospreciar a ninguna de ellas. Y aunque Magic Essence era prometedora, ni ella ni ningún otra pony reemplazarían el impacto que tuvo Sweetflavor Heart sobre la solitaria inmortal… al menos no en mucho tiempo. En los años siguientes Heart y Healer volverían con tres visitas muy importantes, el nacimiento de sus tres hijos, la primera, una pegaso a la que nombraron Carer Heart, la pegaso más dulce que podrías encontrar en cualquier lugar, con un noble corazón siempre buscando ayudar a los demás, más tarde un pegaso llamado Violin Song quien no tardó en delatar un gran talento musical y en el pasar de los días, su nombre y trabajo quedo grabado en la historia con su magnificente orquesta que nunca podía faltar en la Gran Gala del Galope. Y finalmente llegó el menor de todos ellos, pero grande de corazón, el único descendiente pony terrestre de la pareja, Softhearted Hooves. El pequeño tuvo problemas a lo largo de su niñez al sentirse excluido por sus dos hermanos voladores. Y no fue sino hasta que encontró su talento especial que encontró su lugar en el mundo y el respeto que tanto anhelaba de sus hermanos. Dedicó su vida a cambiar tantas más como pudiera, siempre para mejor. Y cada comunidad a la que visitaba, era marcada por su nombre y las nobles acciones que hacía. Después de todo, él ayudaba a los demás a encontrar su objetivo en la vida, a conseguir su Cutie Mark y cuando la vida golpeaba demasiado a los demás, él estaba presente para recordarles aquello por lo que luchaban. Claro que nada de eso hubiera sido posible sin el constante amor y aprecio otorgado por su madre.

Cuando su padre partió de este mundo ellos cuidaron de ella, en el castillo donde vivió sus últimos días en compañía de su madre adoptiva.

Cuando Sweetflavor Heart partió años más tarde, Celestia no había olvidado lo que era una ceremonia, pues en los años anteriores había visto más grandes y sin embargo no tendrían el impacto que esta tuvieron. En los últimos días de su hija no podía sentirse más culpable de su actitud egoísta con ella-Madre, tú me entregaste los mejores de los días, las más grandes de las oportunidades y la vida más fantástica que pude siquiera haber soñado-Sostuvo entre sus marchitos cascos uno de los de la alicornio y con humedos ojos continuó hablando-. Espero que ella regrese un día y vuelvan a estar juntas…-Separó uno de sus cascos para limpiar sus ojos que ardían por el llanto, cuando volvió a descubrírselos miró maravillada a Celestia y la belleza que esta irradiaba-Oh madre-Empezó a reír muy triste-, no has cambiado nada-Sin importar las lágrimas, ella se despidió de su hija con una brillante sonrisa. Sweerflavor Heart fue despedida rodeada de las personas que más amó y más la amaron. Inclusive los descendientes de Crumpet estuvieron presentes para honrarla.

La princesa no pudo culpar a sus nietos de no seguir los pasos de su madre y seguir sus propias ambiciones de explorar el mundo en busca de construir sus sueños, después de todo, sin importar si eran su familia biológica o no, el lado aventurero era algo que sus vínculos más cercanos siempre heredarían. Un lado que podría ocultarse, como lo hizo en Sweet, pero que nunca permanecería dormido por mucho tiempo. Eso era gracias a su padre. Ellos partieron tan pronto las olas emocionales en su interior se tranquilizaron, y una vez que estaban seguros de que las de su abuela estaban tranquilas. Se despidieron de ella calurosamente prometiendo que regresarían con ella algún día.

El último regalo que Sweet le entregó fue la urna en la que habían guardado la carta dirigida a la princesa Luna. Celestia la guardó cerca, llena de una viva esperanza de que algún día el sueño de su hija se volviera realidad y ella recuperaría a su hermana, ambas recuperarían a Luna. Y ahora más que nunca, renovada de esperanza por la pequeña pony que cambió su vida, estaba dispuesta a esperar por Luna a través de miles de años para que su hermana leyera aquel importante mensaje que sobrepasaría a la eternidad misma…

El castillo nunca se sintió más solo para la triste inmortal.

 _~Setenta años después de Nightmare Moon.~_

La princesa Celestia se levantó de su cama, deteniéndose a observar con una apagada mirada a la reluciente urna postrada sobre el mueble a lado de su colchón, junto a la fotografía de ella y su familia. Humedeció sus labios y entregó una cálida sonrisa antes de salir al balcón de su habitación para levantar el sol dando paso a un nuevo día. "Un nuevo día." Como amaba pensar en eso. Entro al cuarto de baño a asearse. Una vez que se encontraba lo mejor presentable ingresó al extendido cuarto donde ya hacia su trono, este había sido remodelado en tiempos pasados y ahora contaba únicamente con un trono, otro recordatorio más de lo que ahora era y de que no debía olvidarla a ella como ya lo estaban haciendo muchos de sus habitantes. Estaba segura de que en los años por venir, las generaciones siguientes ni siquiera sabrían que Luna era hermana de Celestia. Pero ella lo haría, y eso era lo que le importaba. Contempló el brillante trono, iluminado por los rayos de luz provenientes de su ardiente cuerpo celestial que se abrían paso por los finos vitrales de sus paredes, digno de su majestuosidad y acompañada por dos guarias reales, ambos unicornios, y dos pegasos. Se postró en él y espero a la llegada de lo que le deparara ese día. El pegaso que entró veloz por la puerta principal con un importantísimo mensaje, bueno, realmente no era lo que esperaba.

-¡Princesa!-Su agitada respiración impedía que articulara cualquier palabra, atrapó su aliento y prosiguió-Es un mensaje, un mensaje del otro lado del mundo-Las pupilas de la alicornio se tornaron en finos puntitos y su boca se abrió ligeramente-. Ella ha regresado.

* * *

 **Continuará en el arco tres de un Momento en la Eternidad.**

Los personajes extraídos de la serie y el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic propiedad de Hasbro.

Cualquier arte utilizada para acompañar el texto no es de mi propiedad, créditos a los autores.

Esta obra fue realizada sin fines comerciales.


	16. Microepisodio: debajo de la luna

Los personajes extraídos de la serie y el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic propiedad de Hasbro.

Cualquier arte utilizada para acompañar el texto no es de mi propiedad, créditos a los autores.

La siguiente obra fue realizada sin fines comerciales.

* * *

"La vida de las sombras no podría ser menos interesante. Somos seres asexuales que se alimentas de sentimientos pero a la vez paradójicamente no cuentan con ninguno. Una parte de otro desinteresado ser es puesta en nosotros, un ser al que probablemente nunca conoceremos y vivimos rodeados unos de otros en una fría e inhóspita cueva, luchando por poder entre nosotros."

Shadowfright derribó a su oponente contra el gris suelo, el levanto su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa orgullosa volviéndose a acostar después para aceptar su destino. Para el victorioso monstruo, el destello final que vio antes de que cerrara sus ojos había aclarado todo. Él debía ser de los pocos que habían descubierto de dónde venían. Pero ni eso los detendrían.

 **Un Momento en la Eternidad, microepisodio:**

 **Debajo de la luna,**

 **un epilogo para Shadowfright**

 **por Brome.**

Emergió de las grietas de la roca que había tomado como hogar hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás pues nunca conoció nada más. La luna había terminado de temblar y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había sucedido no era nada más que su descenso obligatorio. Miró a su alrededor observando nada más que escombros de lo que solía ser la primer comunidad de ponies unicornios que habían llegado adonde ningún otro y nunca pasarían a la historia por sus grandes hazañas. Flotó en forma de neblina hasta la boca de su cueva donde reposo esperando por los demás-¡¿Dónde están?!-Gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

Nunca se había detenido a admirar el brillo que reflejaba el mundo a sus pies, le era imposible sentir cualquier cosa respecto a este, en realidad nunca se había preguntado cómo sería la vida de aquellos pequeños y magníficos seres. Probablemente nunca lo haría, creía imposible que hubiera en él algo más que no fuera una acumulación de sentimientos negativos obtenidos como alimento de sus víctimas. Escapó de sus atrapantes pensamientos cuando al menos siete sombras más se presentaron frente a él-Shadowfright… lo sentimos, queríamos volver al campo de batalla cuando-Fue cortado por un furioso y veloz ataque.

-¡Era obvio que no todos habían sido derrotados!-Continuó sus feroces y sin precedentes, ataques contra aquellas sombras que alguna vez habían pertenecido a sus filas después de haber tomado, enterrando en ellos sus filosas y envenenadas garras por el odio-¡Fueron unos cobardes que no regresaron a la pelea, que prefirieron huir! ¡Me dan asco!-Cuando su momento de ira se desvaneció, estaba solo en el mismo lugar, sin nadie a su alrededor. Una vez controlada su respiración, parecía que su cuerpo se derretía mientras regresaba de vuelta al interior de la luna, debajo de su suelo y se esparcía a lo largo de sus grietas, dividiéndose en nuevos seres con el paso del tiempo. Produciendo una nueva generación de criaturas de la luna, una nueva Fuerza de las Sombras.

-Me arrebataste todo Nighmare, eres lo único que me queda y voy a ir por ti.

 **Un Momento en la Eternidad Regresará.**


	17. El nuevo mundo: aventureros

No tengo propiedad intelectual ni derecho alguno sobre los personajes extraídos de la serie animada o el cómic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Poseo únicamente las historias narradas aquí que no buscan ser un canon no relatado, sino una historia de un fan, así como los personajes de creación propia que toman un rol protagónico. Obra creada sin fines financieros.

Créditos a los artistas de las imágenes que acompañan mi historia.

Nota: historia con temas sensibles y lenguaje soez. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a Lala2086, porque extraño tus reviews que me animaban a continuar, espero regreses pronto.**

* * *

En una elegante cantina cercana al castillo de Canterlot por el medio día, el ambiente era tranquilo, el cantinero limpiaba las copas con un pañuelo entre su pezuña, los rayos del sol entraban por las algo polvorientas ventanas a la par que la pequeña orquesta tocaba sencillas tonadas mientras en una mesa circular hecha de madera cerca de la barra, dos elegantísimas unicornios acompañaban en una copa a la si bien fina e igual de elegante, también muy relajada alicornio, hija de la actual gobernadora y futura heredera junto con su hermana, en risas ante las ocurrencias de cada una. Repentinamente cruzaron por la puerta de madera dos unicornios, uno de ellos vistiendo una elegante camisa de un tono azul más fuerte que el de su pelaje con una playera blanca debajo y una melena corta pero bien peinada de lado color azul oscuro junto con su amigo, un unicornio muy delgaducho y alto de pelaje verde y melena esponjada café vistiendo un grueso y ridículo suéter del mismo color a pesar del calor, y también vistiendo lentes, pero a pesar de su entrada apresurada y escandalosa no habían conseguido la atención más que del regordete pony detrás dela barra que los miraba con una ceja levantada por su abrupta irrupción.

-¿Cre-crees que lo perdimos?-Temblaba el unicornio del vergonzoso suéter tocando con su pesuña el hombro de su amigo y mirando hacia la entrada-¡Hey ¿me, me oíste?!

-Shhh-Levantó su casco con intención de taparle la boca, pero la altura no se lo permitía. Igual, no prestaba mucha atención a sus acciones ya que tenía la mirada enfocada en otra dirección. Empezó a caminar de la manera más derecha hacia la mesa de las tres yeguas que permanecían riendo, con su mirada enfocada en la de en medio, en la bella alicornio-¡Hey, mira nada más!-Saltó recargando sus rodillas delanteras sobre la mesa y apoyó su barbilla sobre sus cascos-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Levantó el rostro de la heredera para que sus miradas se encontraran-¿Acaso no es este un lugar de muy poca clase para alguien como usted?-La alicornio levantó su ceja-No me lo perdonaría si algo que la pasara a alguien de tan hermosos ojos como los tuyos por entrar a un lugar como este-Se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario inflando de manera tierna sus mejillas.

-¿Y tú quién se supone que eres?-Preguntó la yegua de alado que tenía un extraño y muy grande peluquín encima.

-De hecho-Giró la cabeza para verla de frente-, la pregunta es, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Eres digna de sentarte siquiera a lado de tan hermosa yegua?

-Para tu información-Se levantó de su lugar molesta-, yo soy madame de Cascadour, amiguito, y soy más digna que tú-Escupió en esa última palabra para darle un énfasis-de estar cerca de ella-Lo empujó con su casco y con una mayor distancia entre ellos y la unicornio alada, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle lo demás-. Créeme, se metería a la cama conmigo antes que contigo-Le dedico una mirada burlona a la yegua.

-Por favor, princesa, ¿puedo llamarte princesa? Deme su casco-Extendió su pierna delantera hacia ella- y permítame ofrecerle todo el mundo y el universo-La pony aún se veía sonrojada, lo miró coqueta y levantó su casco apoyándolo sobre el de tan atrevido unicornio para sorpresa de la madame que sólo miraba con asco la escena-. Déjeme mostrarle un mundo nuevo-Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella y empezando a cerrar los ojos, pero antes de lograr su cometido por la puerta entro un viejo y gordo unicornio de escasa melena blanca gritando:

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡A clase ahora o llamaré a sus padres de nuevo y se irán expulsados!-El unicornio se separó de su amante, quien se quedó con una expresión de sorpresa e insatisfacción ante la inoportuna aparición. El pony de pelaje azul empezó a retroceder con esa sonrisa pícara en su rostro. El profesor ya tenía sujeto al otro por la oreja, tembloroso y cuyos ojos se humedecían de pavor, y ninguno esperaba lo que el rebelde unicornio estaba por hacer.

-Nos volveremos a ver princesa, aún me debe ese beso-Declaró antes de dar media vuelta y galopar rápidamente para después atravesar violentamente la ventana mientras reía ante su victoria.

-¡Hijo de…!-Gritó el profesor corriendo a ver a través de lo que quedaba de la ventana al igual que el dueño del bar que se veía más preocupado por los fragmentos de vidrio roto que quedaban en el marco, que enojado, y el alto unicornio aprovecho para su apresurada huida aunque al inicio resbalo un poco-¡Ya lo verán, esta vez los atraparé y al fin me libaré de ustedes!-Sentenció y con notable esfuerzo por el sudor que caía como cascada en su pelaje, especialmente detrás de su nuca, emprendió su trote hacia la puerta.

-Vaya par de idiotas-Comentó la Madame respecto a la escena.

-Yo creo que era lindo-Afirmó suavemente la alicornio.

-Mejor dinos qué has escrito, me dejaste picada con el último capítulo-Inquirió la otra unicornio.

-Dímelo a mí-Río madame de Cascadour compartiendo una mirada y sonrisa cómplice con la tercer compañera-, qué picardía la tuya, ¿qué diría tu madre?-Ambas empezaron a reír, pero la heredera no parecía darle importancia, ella no podía quitar la mirada con esos ojos soñadores de la rota ventana. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció.

 **Brome presenta un fanfic basado en My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

 **Protagonizado por:**

 **La princesa**

 **Moon Shimmer**

 **Un momento en la eternidad.**

 **Arco tres: el nuevo mundo; capítulo uno: aventureros.**

-¿Qué horas de llegar son estas jovencita?, si no lo recuerdas, tienes deberes reales por aquí. ¿Dónde estabas?-Regañó la alicornio gobernante durante esos tiempos, que a pesar de su sorprendente edad avanzada, la cual nadie creía cuando era dicha por la misma, se mantenía tan joven que era imposible para las demás yeguas de Canterlot sentir un exceso de envidia por su infortunio de ser vulnerables a las marcas del tiempo, a su hija que entraba por debajo del arco de la puerta de aquel salón del castillo con el lomo bajo en un burlón intento de no ser descubierta en su regreso-Sabes que la cumbre será tan sólo dentro de dos días y usted, jovencita, no ha terminado de perfeccionar sus modales para cuando la cena y el baile se realicen.

-¡Estaba con un par de amigas!-Se irguió estirando lo más que podía el cuello para gritarle-No tienes por qué hacer tanto drama porque este fuera de este aburrido lugar por tan solo unas horas.

-¡Estoy en mi total derecho, porque a diferencia de tu hermana, parece que no has terminado de comprender la importancia de la reunión que compartiremos con tales figuras políticas!-No era un secreto el hecho que se había tardado en encontrar a alguien con quien procrear. Sus enojos eran comparables con los de una anciana amargada-¡No has terminado de comprender la gran importancia que tiene para nosotros como familia real!

-Sí, sí, sí, tu estúpido sueño de la Gala del Galope-Se quejó girándose para encararla y tomar una postura más cómoda contra su voluntad pues, ya no había escape del discurso que estaba por venir a menos de que simplemente quisiera recibirlo más tarde, por ejemplo en la cena.

-Cuida ese lenguaje, si tan sólo mostraras algo de interés en nuestras actividades de grave importancia para el desarrollo del reino, sabrías que no se trata de un simple sueño.

-Agh, aquí va de nuevo-Susurró quejándose a pesar de que estaba consciente de que ella misma se lo había buscado.

-Después de los unicornios, pegasos y ponies terrestres hicieran finalmente de lado sus diferencias para la fundación de lo que hoy es Equestria, y más en concreto, los unicornios levantaran Canterlot, cada año en honor a la fundación del reino invitaban a todos a una fiesta llamada…

-La Gran Gala del Galope-La interrumpió.

-En efecto-Intentó no mostrar molestia cuando le robó las palabras-. Con el paso del tiempo y con las preocupaciones políticas y reales de la fundación de nuevas tierras a nuestros al rededores, parece que muchos dejaron de darle importancia a tal gran celebración. Mi más grande deseo es que una vez que nuestros lazos sean reforzados se me sea permitido el volver a invitarlos anualmente a una fiesta de tal magnitud-Terminó de explicar sus grandes ambiciones-Además de que vendrá el alcalde de ese pueblo, ¿cómo se llamaba? Oh, sí, Manehattan. No tiene más de treinta años y ya está a punto de convertirse en algo que él definió como, ciudad. Según su respuesta a la invitación, traerá consigo a su hijo, dudo que tengas que esperar la misma cantidad de tiempo que yo y procures sentar cabeza. Me gustaría enseñarle a mis nietas lo que no pude enseñarte a ti-La heredera hizo una mueca de disgusto-¡Así que ahora ve a tu habitación, encárgate de tu labor real de descender el sol y aséate, ensayaremos la cena!

-Argh-Arrastró los cascos en su andar hacia su habitación.

Su madre la obligaría a utilizar un vestido que demostrara su compromiso para con la cumbre, aun tratándose a penas de un ensayo, por lo que al menos tendría una excusa para perder tiempo diciendo que no podía elegir entre ninguno de la vasta colección que tenía-¡Auch!-Sobó su cabeza y miró al suelo para ver el objeto con el que había sido golpeada, era una hoja de papel doblada de extraña manera simulando un desconocido objeto nunca visto en sus estudios. Examinó su habitación pensando que podría tratarse de una broma de parte de su hermana, desechó la idea al darse cuenta de que había bloqueado la puerta además de que había llegado por el lado contrario, el único acceso que quedaba ahora era su ventana abierta. Se acercó a ella para cerrarla cuando pudo ver al mismísimo unicornio azul del bar colgando sobre una rama que daba al otro lado de la barda de su jardín. Al notar que había llamado la atención de la yegua levantó un casco para saludarla con una tonta sonrisa, acto que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer fuera del área del castillo. Asegurándose de que no pudiera verla, levantó su pierna para cubrir su risa.

Con su magia, descendió de su alta ventana y cruzó el jardín que estaba desprovisto de guardias para su fortuna. El unicornio ya estaba intentando de nuevo saltar la barda al recibir un poco de ayuda por parte de la alicornio.

-¡Hey!, hola princesa-Le sonrió confiado a pesar de su desalineada apariencia producto de su caída, tenía el pelaje lleno de pequeñas piedras de tierra y hojas por toda la melena. Ella levantó una ceja con intención de mostrarse serena a pesar de que por dentro sentía que cedería a sus temblorosas piernas en cualquier momento. Había tenido pretendientes antes, pero no entendía que tenía este de especial. Sin duda, era lo que más lo atraía a él.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?-Le preguntó bajándolo de su lado del castillo.

-Bueno, eres hija de la gobernadora, futura hereda del reino de Canterlot, supuse que vivirías en el castillo-Respondió sinceramente confundido, por su parte, la princesa, había perdido toda su imagen, hundida por una pregunta de lo más estúpida. Desvió el rostro, apenada, intentándolo además ocultarlo detrás de su melena mientras mordía su labio inferior reprochándose por ser tan descuidada.

-¿Qué es esto que me arrojaste?-Sacó de su melena la hoja doblada y la puso sobre las pezuñas de su inesperado invitado cambiando el tema con desesperación.

-¡Oh, esto! No lo sé-Se rio divertido ante sus ocurrencias-, sólo sé que tiene la perfecta estructura para volar por los cielos, como un pegaso. Es muy aerodinámico. Pensaba llamarlo barco cuando lo construyera, pero ya existen de esos. Puede conservarlo si así lo quiere-Extendió sus piernas con el objeto hacia la princesa y con una infantil sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella volvió a levantarlo con su magia y colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Le sonrió conmovida con un ligero, casi imperceptible sonrojo-Lo haré, muchas gracias-El silenció que surgió en ese momento se volvía más incómodo mientras más duraba. La princesa miro a sus espaldas al castillo y después a su amigo-¿Sabes? Es seguro que mi mamá saldrá a buscarme en nada de tiempo, así que, ¿te gustaría salir de aquí, eh… cuál era tu nombre?

-Eh-Sólo era necesario que la saliva comenzara a caer de su boca abierta para completar esa expresión de estúpido que mantenía al admirar el cuerpo de la alicornio-Oh, ¡sí, sí, sí!-Regresó a la realidad moviendo como loco la cabeza de un lado al otro-Lo siento, mi nombre es Moon Shimmer. Y, respecto a su invitación, me encantaría-Se puso de pie recuperando una mejor postura y levantando uno de los cascos frontales de la princesa.

Cruzaron la barda de nuevo para evitar ser reportados con la gobernadora por los guardias y comenzaron a andar por las calles del reino iluminadas por el brillo de la luna elevada por la segunda y menor de las herederas.

Tocó la puerta de su hija mayor-¿Estás lista ya, hija? ¿Tu hermana se encuentra ya en el gran comedor y estamos esperando sólo por ti?-Volvió a llamarla al no recibir ninguna respuesta-¿Hija?-Utilizó su magia para interrumpir en la habitación de su hija y al descubrir que ella estaba ausente gritó en ira el nombre de su rebelde primogénita. Un grito que seguro pudo ser escuchado por todo el reino y a sus alrededores.

-¡Gobernadora!-Un agitado guardia que empuñaba su espada apareció a sus espaldas corriendo y deteniéndose apenas centímetros detrás de ella provocando con el paro que su casco resbalara cubriéndole los ojos-Escuché su grito y llegué lo más pronto que pude, ¿hay alguna amenaza?-Volvió a acomodar su almete sobre su melena.

-Mi hija mayor está fuera del castillo ¿cómo es que no me notificaron la salida?-Preguntó atonía en comparación a su estallido de antes.

-No… no vimos salir a nadie en las últimas horas-Respondió transpirando en alarmantes cantidades para la salud de tan pequeño pony aun si hubiera corrido desde la entrada del castillo-¡¿cree que haya sido secuestrada?!-Paranoico saltó en su lugar buscando por algún intruso.

-¡¿Cómo lo hace?!-Gruñó-Ella está allá afuera en las calles del reino. ¡Vayan por ella!-Ordenó.

-Enseguida -Saludó golpeándose la frente fuertemente sobre el casco de la armadura. Cuando la gobernante se retiró del pasillo pudo quejarse del dolor-Auchhh…

Devuelta en las calles del reino, la pareja iba riendo ante las anécdotas que se contaban uno al otro-¿Adónde vamos?-Preguntó tras disminuir su risa de forma despacio, reconociendo la zona por donde transitaban, habían llegado ya muy lejos del castillo.

-Yo…-Al verla distraída aprovecho para mirar a su alrededor y pensar, pues en realidad él había estado siguiéndola a ella. Los ojos le saltaron al ver el pequeño monte con un bello árbol en su cima-¡a ese lugar de allá!-Lo señaló-¡Sígame princesa!-Esta vez se adelantó a ella llegando a la parte más baja del montecillo.

-Un lindo árbol, adivino ¿traes aquí a todas tus conquistas?

-Por supuesto, de hecho he tallado mis iniciales dentro de varios corazones por toda la corteza de ese árbol-Ambos se quedaron admirando las hermosas hojas rosas sensibles que saltaban a danzar al aire con el más ligero golpe de brisa.

-No tenías ni idea ¿cierto?

-En lo más mínimo.

-Y sin embargo, parece un lugar idóneo para descansar después tan larga caminata-Se agachó para darle un beso en su mejilla que no hizo más que subirle en nivel de orgullo y testosterona. La princesa se recostó recargando su lomo en el firme tronco con la vista en las estrellas que destacaban su hipnotizaste y agraciado brillo en el oscuro cielo, Moon se unió a ella-. Y cuéntame Moon Shimmer, más allá del estereotipado cretino y seguro fracasado en la escuela, ¿quién eres?-Frunció el ceño pero decidió no sentirse herido por el comentario. Más bien satisfecho al creer que había llegado más lejos de lo que cualquiera hubiera llegado con una princesa alicornio.

-Me gusta pensar que soy un visionario, princesa, un aventurero que sueña con salir en la búsqueda de lo que hay más allá de los bordes del reino Equestria, conocer, descubrir las tierras desconocidas, al otro lado del mundo-Movía su pezuña haciendo imagen a sus sueños, la princesa pudo notar un brillo diferente en sus ojos al hablar de estos y se clavó en ellos enmudeciendo cualquier otro ruido al rededor, si algo rescataba de su educación como princesa, era el haber aprendido a admirar las aspiraciones y deseos de los grandes soñadores. Shimmer, al notar su perdida mirada de la princesa sobre él pensó que probablemente la estaría aburriendo, era la usual platica que le daba a cualquiera y las mismas reacciones que solía recibir-. ¿Y qué hay de usted princesa? ¿La vida de la realeza es tan fascinante como muchos dicen o alguna vez a deseado hacer algo diferente?-La princesa seguía concentrada en el brillante rostro del semental que la acompañaba.

-Disculpa, creo que me distraje. Lamentablemente es la única vida que he conocido. Aunque claro que me gustaría hacer cosas diferentes como escribir.

-Escribir, ¿eh? ¿Ha publicado algo que haya leído?-Preguntó reposando su cabeza sobre sus piernas dobladas detrás de su cuello.

-¿Tú lees?-Lo dijo verdaderamente sorprendida-¡Lo siento!-Realizó la brusquedad de sus comentarios-A lo que me refería es que escribo novelas románticas, no sé si sea un género que sea de tu interés.

-Bueno, sí, prefiero la aventura y ficción, pero soy abierto a nuevas ideas.

-He, me alegra oír eso-Peinó su melena detrás de su oreja levantando ambas cejas-, tal vez un día te comparta algo de lo que he escrito hasta ahora.

-Me encantaría leerlo-Volvió a sostener su cuerpo inclinado descendiendo sus piernas delanteras sobre el pasto. Compartieron una sonrisa mientras sus pezuñas lentamente se acercaban a la del otro y tranquilamente giraban la vista para admirar la noche bañada de estrellas.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente entre ellos. Pero ahora no era incómodo, más bien cálido. No lo reconocerían entonces pero, sabían bien en su interior que habían encontrado a un compañero de vida con quien desearían compartir la vista al cielo estrellado por el resto de sus noches-. ¿Sabes?-La princesa rompió el silencio-Habrá una reunión en un par de días, con cena y baile. ¿Te gustaría venir?-Ambos sujetaban la pezuña del otro y sus rostros se encontraban a escasos milímetros del otro.

-Sería un honor-Dijo para empezar a acercarse y terminar con el asunto que tenían pendiente desde horas más tempranas del mismo día. Pero fueron interrumpidos por la irritante luz proveniente del cuerno de un unicornio vestido de armadura que saltó frente a ellos.

-¡Princesa! ¡Su madre nos ha enviado para llevarla de vuelta al castillo! El ensayo de la cena para la cumbre lleva horas de haber iniciado sin su participación-Informó en gritos mientras dos más de sus compañeros se unían a sus costados.

-Entonces significa que podrían continuar sin mí ¿no?-Contesto en un pesado tono de voz apático rodando los ojos.

-La gobernadora solicita su presencia. Y un carruaje está esperándola para que regresemos lo más pronto posible-Sabiendo que ya no habría manera de deshacerse de ellos se puso de pie junto con su compañero.

-Lamento que nos hayan arruinado la velada de esta forma-Se disculpó llena de sinceridad con Shimmer. Ella deseaba tanto como él, e inclusive más, compartir tiempo para conocerse más.

-Me reconforta saber que la veré dentro de un par de noches-Se sonrieron cálidamente, perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que uno de los guardias separó al semental de la alicornio con su lanza al nivel de su estómago.

-¡Bien, ya basta!-Se separó de ella y siguió con la mirada hasta verla abordar el elegante, lleno de detalles, carruaje, escoltada por los dos guardias que llegaron al último.

-Caballero-El guardia que los había encontrado y mismo que lo había amenazado con su lanza se detuvo a su lado para darle una advertencia-, espero que no se presente en la cumbre pues usted no está invitado y si tan siquiera se atreve a hacer acto de presencia yo mismo seré quien se encargue de usted.

Moon levantó una de sus cejas cuando el guardia ya se encontraba lejos de él-Palabras mayores para alguien tan pequeño-"Se arrepentirá cuando tenga que lavarme el baño" Pensó triunfante.

El carruaje se detuvo llegando al jardín del castillo, puso los ojos en blanco pues… -¿Dónde te metiste?-… apenas había abierto de nuevo la puerta y ya estaba recibiendo otra reprimenda, con su hermana ahora presente y con una risita burlona, lucía satisfecha.

-La encontramos con un semental a las afueras del reino-Informó uno de los guardias encargado de mover el vehículo.

-¡¿Un semental?!

-¿Cuál es el gran asunto? Es un pony agradable. Tengo derecho a conocer a otros ponies.

-¡Pero no de socializar cuando debes presentarte a cumplir tus tareas reales! Además, ¿por qué perder el tiempo con un cualquiera cuando puedes casarte con un importante pony de alto cargo político como el hijo del alcalde y fundador de Manehattan? ¿Te imaginas el honor?-Intentó meterle las palabras por la cabeza deseosa de que dejara de ser tan testaruda.

-¡Porque estoy cansada de esta basura de realeza!, ¿por qué no puedo estar con alguien con un estilo de vida e ideas diferentes?-No sabía si intentaba defenderse a sí misma o a Shimmer.

-¡Porque hay un linaje que mantener!-Sostuvo su frente en su pezuña tratando de tranquilizarse-Por favor, ve dentro-Bajo su tono de voz dándose cuenta de la escena que estaba haciendo frente a sus soldados y su segunda hija. La heredera tampoco buscaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo en peleas y aceptó la oportunidad de escaparse fácil de la situación por lo que hizo caso de las órdenes de su madre, para variar. Se encerró en su cuarto y metió debajo de las cobijas dispuesta a dormir cuando su estómago gruño exigiendo alimento, puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que no podía salir ya para ir ni siquiera por un muffin. Iba a ser una larga noche.

Al día siguiente, se las arregló para escabullirse de los ensayos de ese día tan pronto terminó de desayunar, sin embargo, no llegaría lejos si intentaba salir del castillo, no con la seguridad extra que había establecido su madre, su reunión con Madame de Cascadour tendría que ser omitida ese día. Aun así, sabía dónde podía ir y pasar el día sin tener que ser parte de ninguna tontería de la corona-¿En qué trabajas esta vez Star Swilr?-Pregunto la alta yegua entrando al salón donde el joven unicornio hacía sus anotaciones sobre su largo escritorio hecho de fina madera. Recibía de los mejores lujos en su estancia como protegido, eso no significaba que era mal agradecido, a pesar de su comportamiento para nada acorde a su edad, demostraba una humildad y agradecimiento sin comparación frente a sus mayores.

-¡Hey, hola princesa!-Respondió el prodigio mago despegándose de su libreta para prestarle la atención que confiaba, su amiga merecía y no por el hecho de simplemente pertenecer a la familia real-Trabajaba en un hechizo para evitar perder la melena, no es que me esté pasando a mí, claro. Me lo han pedido amigos. Así como su madre me ha pedido un hechizo para los bordes del castillo.

-Ya te ha contado ¿cierto? Típico de ella-Comenzó a revolver un par de pociones en el escritorio de al lado tornándola en un color diferente en la mezcla.

-Bueno, no parece necesario ya que para estas horas estarías con Madame de Cascadour en tu segunda ronda del bar. Parece que te portarás bien por una vez-Uso la magia de su cuerno para retirar las pociones de las pezuñas de la alicornio. Y, ¿cómo es?-Preguntó fingiendo desinterés, volviendo a escribir sobre sus notas.

-Él, bueno, es diferente. No, no logro comprender que es lo que tiene, ha habido otros pretendientes-Star Swirl desvió la mirada a pesar de no estar haciendo contacto visual alguno- y ninguno fue ni será como él. Él se atreve a tomar riesgos, no permite que nadie defina su destino en su nombre-"Un rebelde cualquiera, entonces" Pensó el unicornio-. Su mundo es tan grande y…

-¡Lamento interrumpir!, pero ¿a qué nos referimos con "mundo"? Sepa que me preocupa su seguridad princesa-Comentó algo incómodo e irritado pero con verdadero deseo de saber.

-¡Star Swirl!-La princesa gritó con el rostro pintado de rojo echando humos por las orejas-Me refiero a sus sueños y aspiraciones y no es que no sean aspiraciones que nadie más pueda tener sino que se trata de la forma en que todo su ser brilla. Cuando me hablaba de ello sus ojos estaban tan iluminados que, que, que podrían ayudar a cualquiera a encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa en la noche. Él, es fantástico Star Swirl.

El unicornio se movió para cubrir del campo visual de la alicornio del accidente que acababa de provocar derramando su botella de tinta sobre la mesa-Entiendo-Dijo suavemente tragándose lo que debió haber sido un frustrante platillo conformado por gritos y orgullo-. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué se propone hacer el día de hoy para cambiar la rutina con respecto a sus actuales limitaciones?

-Detesto cuando te pones a hablar tan formal-Se acercó para darle un suave golpe en el hombro, divertida, cuando se dio cuenta de que el escritorio del unicornio se había pintado en una gran parte de negro-. Parece que derramaste tu tinta. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? Sí, yo siempre-Atrajo hacia él un par de pañuelos con los que procedió a deshacerse de su desastre.

-¿Seguro? ¿No te estará afectando la edad?

-Princesa, solamente soy un par de años mayor que usted-Hizo el puchero de un infante, sin duda nunca reflejaría su edad de forma mental, molesto cruzando las piernas, algo común en su actitud infantil, algo que conservaría hasta el final de sus días.

-Por mí no pasa el tiempo, viejo Star Swirl-Sus ojos se abrieron al tener una idea-, ¡piénsalo! Podrías ser el viejo Star Swirl el Barbado, si no fueras lampiño y estuvieras perdiendo el cabello, claro está-Apenas y podía contener su risa.

-¡Sin el "viejo", sería un fantástico nombre! ¡Ya lo verá princesa! Cuando domine este hechizo para el control de la caída de la melena y lo mejore inclusive podré conseguir una gran y larga barba ¡seré Star Swirl el Barbado!-Exclamó estirando ambas piernas delanteras al aire imaginando truenos caer cerca de forma muy dramatica.

-¡Ha, te atrape! El hechizo sí es para ti-Dejo su risa salir en estruendosas carcajadas que dejaron humillado al pobre unicornio cuyo rostro podía competir en color con el de una brillante manzana. Se alegró de saber que las paredes de los cuartos eran lo suficientemente gruesas para no permitir ni un solo sonido escapar de su interior.

-Eso no es justo, princesa-Gruñó dejando caer su rostro sobre el escritorio en un pequeño golpe.

-Vamos, pequeño Star Swirl el Lampiño, permíteme ayudarte con tu hechizo, será más divertido que asistir a los aburridos ensayos de la cumbre de mañana-El unicornio levanto el rostro alivianado.

-¿En serio harías eso?-La alicornio le sonrió cálidamente como respuesta, había pasado mucho tiempo pero aún recordaba cómo solían trabajar juntos en locuras mágicas, la parte más excitante de esos viejos días eran las persecuciones al final de la travesura-¡Brillante! Podría pasarme el frasco que está en el botiquín…- La alegría y risas no tardaron en inundar el lugar mientras mezclaban sustancias y escribían hechizos de los cuales, varios terminaron en pequeñas explosiones sin daños mayores. Ambos rememoraron viejas tardes de jovialidad y crearon nuevos recuerdos llenos de diversión, permitiendo a la princesa librarse de esa tensión que le provocaba el ambiente en eventos como el que estaba por ocurrir, el siguiente regaño y castigo sin duda valía la pena por pasarlo con su mejor amigo como no lo había hecho en un largo periodo.

¡Las trompetas sonaron! Anunciando la llegada del último invitado, el invitado de honor y más deseado de ver por la gobernante de Equestria-¡Introduciendo a el alcalde del pueblo de Manehattan!-La alicornio más longeva fue la primera en apresurarse a saludar al pony terrestre con verdadera emoción en sus cascos saltarinos.

-¡Oh, es un honor tenerlo por aquí!-La gobernadora recibió una reverencia por parte del semental que no tardó en corresponder interesada en que todos sus buenos modales fuer bien vistos. Sus ambas hijas caminaron tranquilas detrás de ella, cuando el alcalde las visualizó, repitió el respetuoso acto, al igual que ellas.

-Es un privilegio estar aquí-Replicó en una tranquila pero profunda voz.

-No me diga que este joven es su hijo-Miró sobre su hombro al fuerte y alto pony terrestre de larga melena rubia peinada de lado. Volteó levantando ambas cejas repetidas veces en dirección de su primogénita quien tuvo que contener todo el deseo de mostrar su creciente disgusto-. ¡Pero no perdamos más tiempo, acompáñenos al salón principal! La cena está por ser servida-La gobernante hizo las señas correspondientes para que la caballería que estaba presente para recibir a los invitados se retirara. Sus hijas se apartaron hacia los extremos dejando pasar a los representantes del pueblo casi ciudad, de Manehattan, para que desfilaran por la larga alfombra roja. Ambas hermanas quedaron atrás y observaron como las grandes puertas principales estaban por ser cerradas cuando se pudo escuchar un grito desde el exterior.

-¡Espere, somos invitados!-"¿Invitados? No me digas que lo trajo a él" Se golpeó la frente con su propio casco la princesa mientras veía a Moon Shimmer y a su mismo amigo que lo había acompañado en el bar el día que se conocieron ser detenidos por uno de sus guardias.

-¡No se me fue notificado! Por lo que les pido de la forma más amable que se retiren o tendré que llamar a la princesa.

-Tranquilo, fueron invitados de último momento-La heredera se acercó para evitar más problemas, en especial con su madre. Su hermana observaba la escena desde atrás con una mirada totalmente desaprobatoria. El guardia dudo por un momento antes de retirarse.

-Te lo dije-Presumió en un susurro a su tembloroso amigo.

-No entiendo por qué vine yo, te dije que ya no quería meterme en más tus locuras y mucho menos en esta-Su, aunque bajo tono, denotaba mucha molestia.

-Hey-Sujetó su cabeza y la giró en dirección a la hija menor de la regidora-, no quiero darte muchas esperanzas pero puedo asegurarte que acabo de ver cómo te miró.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Moon Shimmer asintió con mirada confidente. Su amigo de pelaje verde paso su pezuña por su, por una vez, aplacada melena peinándola de nuevo y camino cruzando caminos con la mayor de las alicornios presentes-Con permiso, princesa.

-Buenas noches princesa, ¿me extrañó?-Le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

-¿En serio tenía que venir él?-Lo regañó.

-Emerald-La notificó de su nombre-, sí. Su mamá me lo pidió, a cambio de que me prestara el traje. Debiste ver lo emocionada que estaba. Pidió un recuerdo-El ceño de la alicornio se mantuvo fruncido-. Por favor, no me digas que estás molesta conmigo-Se acercó a ella dejando apenas una pequeña brecha entre ambos-, porque me la pasé ensayando los pasos de baile desde la noche antepasada y sería una lástima que no pudiera ponerlos en acción porque mi pareja se molestó conmigo, ¿no le parece?-La yegua movió el rostro con un puchero-Si no quieres entrar-Tomó sus piernas delanteras velozmente y la sostuvo el hombro para evitar que cayera de espaldas, haciendo su corazón saltar del susto, en un ágil y fuerte movimiento-, puedo mostrarte lo que aprendí aquí-Ahora sabía que su pulso no volvería a estabilizarse.

-Una copa antes no estaría mal.-Propuso para librarse de tan comprometedora posición.

-Me agrada su actitud-La ayudó a ponerse sobre sus cuatro piernas de nuevo y parados lado a lado, inquirió-¿vamos?-La princesa le sonrió en afirmación y comenzaron su marcha por la fina alfombra.

-Entonces ¿te gustaría…?-Emerald, el alto unicornio de verde pelaje intentaba simular las que creía, exitosas tácticas de su amigo con la hermana de la pareja del mismo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-Le dio la espalda y caminó con su hermana hacia el salón principal.

-Oh…-Avanzó detrás de ella arrastrando los cascos y con la cabeza baja.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista de todos los presentes la entrada de los cuatro ponies de última hora, misma entrada que daba directo a la mesa de la gobernadora, la mesa principal, reservada también para los representantes de Manehattan y el protegido de la gobernante, Star Swirl-¡¿Tú viniste?!-Su estrepitoso grito logró atraer la atención de todos, matando con ello todas las conversaciones y hundiendo el alegre ambiente haciéndolo temeroso ante la ira de la alicornio-Yo… ¡me alegro que hayas llegado!-Su improvisación fue suficiente para al menos quitarse la mayoría de ojos de encima-Empezaba a temer que no vinieras, eh…

-Moon Shimmer, gobernadora-Dijo con evidente arrogancia.

-¡Moon Shimmer! Lamento haberlo olvidado-Sin preocuparse por pedir autorización, se levantó y salió de la mesa para llegar con sus hijas y sus inesperados invitados-¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?-Le grito al oído de forma que sólo él lo escuchara.

-Dormí a sus guardias, ese pequeñín me hubiera dado muchos problemas-Respondió sin temor y una sonrisa burlona que bien sabía, era para molestarla lo más que pudiera. Si era plan de él o de su hija, eso aún no lo descubría.

-¿Qué tú qué? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo qué pasaría si nos atacaran, con todos los ponies importantes presentes en este mismo lugar?

-Tranquila princesa, eso es lo mejor de haber reprobado esa prueba, sólo consigo hacer que dure unos minutos. Lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar por la entrada principal. Ahora, si me disculpa, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo más la diversión de los presentes, así que sólo díganos dónde me sentaré con su hija y entonces podría…

-Oh, no, no, no. ¡Moon Shinner!-Volvió a alzar la voz.

-Shimmer, princesa.

-No me importa-Le replicó rápidamente para después caminar detrás de ellos y empujarlos de los lomos, a Moon, Emerald y su hija menor a una mesa muy apartada de la principal, debajo de las escaleras donde no recibirían buena iluminación además de estar frente a las puertas de los sanitarios-. Ustedes se sentarán aquí y mi hija y yo, nos sentaremos en la mesa principal.

-Espera, ¿qué? Yo también soy tu hija-Gritó la menor de las alicornios.

Regresó con su hija mayor y la empujó como lo había hecho con los anteriores tres ignorando sus chillidos-Disculpen todo esto, es sólo que no recordaban cuál era su mesa. ¡La cena, está servida!-Rio nerviosamente esperanzada de que todos olvidaran pronto la escena. La cumbre si bien era para reforzar lazo políticos, no se preocuparon en lanzar un gran debate, prácticamente era la gobernante de Canterlot estableciendo acuerdos de apoyo mutuo entre ellos y Manehattan. Para su suerte, el ambiente consiguió animarse de nuevo en las pláticas por mesas mientras estas recibían sus platillos por los bien vestidos meseros y pronto en el centro del salón cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar.

-¿Qué opinas?-La princesa le dio un par de codazos a su compañero de a lado, Star Swirl quien por poco se atraganta con el caldo al recibir los inesperados golpes. Tosió un par de veces y se limpió con una servilleta-¿Desde cuándo tienes modales en la mesa?-Se burló recordando sus comidas en las cafeterías y restaurantes rápidos donde siempre terminaban en una competencia o, por quién podía comer más o por quién podía hacerlo más rápido-Olvídalo, respóndeme lo primero-Lo miró con ojos soñadores.

-Se ve que es un sujeto agradable-Dijo sin mostrar interés regresando a su caldo.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y…? ¿Qué más quiere que le diga? Si digo que es apuesto sonaría muy raro.

-¿Entonces lo piensas?-Chilló.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-Golpeó la mesa con ambos cascos, atrayendo la atención de la mayor de las alicornios, Star Swirl se disculpó aún más avergonzado ocultando el rostro en el tazón-¿Por qué no vino la Madame de Cascadour? Este tipo de conversaciones se le dan mejor a ella-Lloró.

-¿Y quién es él?-Preguntó Moon a la hija menor de la gobernadora desde la mesa donde se vio obligada a sentarse con él y su amigo verde por su propia madre.

-¿Él unicornio a lado de mi hermana? Es Star Swirl, el protegido de mi madre, el más dotado de los unicornios en la magia en mucho tiempo, sin tan solo tuviera lo que tiene de capacidad mágica en madurez…

-Oh, el nerd. Acaso ¿él y tu hermana alguna vez…?

-¿Qué? Oh, Shimmer, no me digas que estás celoso-Se mofó de él haciéndolo abandonar la conversación.

La gobernadora aclaró la garganta un par de veces antes de hablar:

-Parece que cierto semental se ve demasiado sólo-Le comentó su madre haciendo una seña con la cabeza. Star Swirl volvió a toser.

-Lo siento-Se excusó con ambas yeguas.

-¿Moon?

-¿Quién es Moon?-Preguntó sin saber realmente a quién se refería-Oh, ¡no! El hijo del alcalde, míralo-El pony terrestre miraba a su plato casi vacío con una mirada muerta-. La banda ya está tocando, tal vez deberían…

-Mamá, no quiero-Sabía que eso no sería suficiente pero tal vez podría mantenerla discutiendo hasta que una de las dos quedara dormida, así hubiera sido sino…

-Lamento ser entrometido pero he escuchado la propuesta que te ha hecho tu madre y creo que la interacción de ustedes como hijos de representantes en un baile sería propicia para las relaciones-Se incluyó en la conversación el alcalde de Manehattan terminando de cavar la tumba de la heredera. Su mamá volteó a verla una vez más con una expresión de victoria impresa por todo su rostro.

-Te detesto-Se levantó de mala gana y ambos adultos siguieron con la mirada a los jóvenes aspirantes a cargos políticos caminar juntos al centro de la pista de baile.

-Me alegra que haya intervenido, me parece que era el empujón que necesitaba.

-No quiero ser descortés gobernadora, pero más que un empujón para su hija fue un poco de ayuda para mi hijo. Últimamente ha tenido, un cierto comportamiento.

-¿Qué clase de comportamiento?

La alta yegua, apenas por unos centímetros, bailaba frente a su forzada pareja acompañados por una animada melodía-Princesa, entiendo que nuestros padres desean sólo lo mejor para nosotros y para nuestros reinos y ciudades. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho de que usted estaría más cómoda bailando con alguien más ¿o me equivoco?-Comentó rompiendo la monotonía de los simples pasos de baile así como el silencio más que incomodo, molesto, mirando por sobre el hombro de la yegua al semental azul de elegante traje que los miraba algo molestos.

-¿Y qué hay de usted?-Mostró interés por simple educación. No esperaba que algo inteligente saliera de sus labios.

-Bueno, siendo honestos yo también me sentiría más cómodo bailando con alguien más-La princesa marcó su frente pensando.

-¿Mi hermana?

-Pensaba más bien, en el unicornio de pelaje verde-Le sonrió muy confiado. La princesa lo miró muy extrañada-, ¿qué? Es un color que me parece intrigante-Respondió despreocupado y sin desaparecer su sonrisa. Su revelación la había dejado sin palabras-Si no le molesta, podría ayudarla-El interés dejo de ser falso en ese momento.

Aunque Moon Shimmer se mantenía con las piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido, la menor de las alicornios seguía molestándolo con todo el historial de pretendientes que su hermana había recibido en los recientes años, ambos ignorando por completo al pony terrestre que se acercaba a hablar con la orquesta para un pedido especial. El brusco cambio de tono detuvo los abusos de la alicornio al pony de pelaje azul quien había cerrado los ojos para fingir que podía ignorar su comportamiento. La heredera más joven miró cómo la pista de baile comenzaba a despejarse mientras la alegre música comenzaba a ser tocada y una canción cantada por los principales miembros de la orquesta: "Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,  
Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby." Moon abrió los ojos al escuchar la nueva melodía que inundaba el lugar animándolo con una atmosfera completamente diferente y sus ojos se centraron en la alta yegua de elegantes pasos que eran dados con una finesa que sólo ayudaba a denotar más su físico y estatura, acompañada de ese vestido, se convertía en una figura celestial para cualquier semental.

"If you need me call me no matter where you are,  
No matter how far; don't worry baby  
Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry,"

-¿Qué esperas?-Recibió un empujón por parte de la alicornio con quien compartía mesa pero no se levantó al instante sino que se quedó mirándola fijamente esperando una confirmación de que tenía su autorización, la cual vino sólo cuando asintió con la cabeza. Ahí fue cuando no dudó más, con el pecho inflado, el rostro bien el alto y una serenidad y seguridad reflejadas en él, se puso de pie y caminó con firmeza hasta estar frente a frente con la yegua a la que había esperado toda la noche para bailar.

"Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe"

Todos los espectadores observaban conmovidos por la pareja que con ayuda de las alas de la alicornio, consiguieron componer una postura ideal para un íntimo baile el cual pudo extenderse por toda la vacía pista de baile. Ambos con la mirada enfocada en los profundos y expresivos húmedos ojos del otro. No eran ponies que pasaran su tiempo imaginando cosas así, sin embargo, para ambos se trataba de un momento perfecto. Su ritmo de danza fue pronto acompañado por los cascos de los invitados aplaudiendo, pero para ellos, no existía nadie más dentro del salón.

"Remember the day I set you free  
I told you you could always count on me darling  
From that day on, I made a vow,  
I'll be there when you want me,  
Some way, some how"

-¿Me permitirías esta pieza?-El grande pony terrestre levanto su pezuña.

-Oh, estaría encantada-Declaró la heredera menor con un ligero sonrojo y apunto de levantarse.

-Disculpe, pero se lo pedía al apuesto caballero-El unicornio verde abrió los ojos en gran sorpresa al entender que era él de quien estaba interesado.

-¡¿Qué?!-La segunda heredera no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por las peculiares preferencias de un hijo de un importante político, era simplemente algo muy peculiar y nuevo en esos días. Se quedó paralizada en su lugar con una expresión amalgamada de confusión y sorpresa mientras a su espalda el pony terrestre insistía jalando al verde unicornio que luchaba por permanecer en su silla salpicando sudor en todas direcciones como si de una caricatura cómica se tratara.

"Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe"

Moon Shimmer y la princesa seguían desplazándose por toda la pista acercándose cada vez más con cada bien sincronizado paso, no sólo de forma física sino de forma sentimental, sin darle importancia a los problemas que acarreaban consigo ni a los que conseguirían con sus actos. La gobernante tenía la boca completamente abierta y las pupilas convertidas en dos diminutos puntos negros, incrédula ante lo que veía. Por su parte, el alcalde sólo dejo reposar su frente en una de sus pezuñas al ver a su único hijo obligar a bailar a otro semental con él… de nuevo. Suspiró derrotado.

"Oh no darling  
No wind, no rain  
Or winters cold can stop me baby, na na baby  
'Cause you are my goal  
If you're ever in trouble;  
I'll be there on the double  
Just send for me, oh baby, ha"

Y, mientras la canción se dirigía a su final, la alicornio y el unicornio finalmente se sentían libres de cerrar aquel gesto por el que estuvieron esperando tanto tiempo mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente y sus labios se abrían para darle la bienvenida a los de su pareja. Los aplausos no podían ser más estrepitosos.

"My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand,  
I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can  
Don't you know that there"

La hermana menor mentiría si dijera que no se sentía conmovida ante la escena, inclusive el apartado Star Swirl admitiría que la pareja se había ganado ese momento, se unió alegre a los aplausos de los demás. En cuanto a la mayor de las alicornios y más importante gobernante de esos momentos, a ella le tomaría más tiempo aceptarlo.

"Ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe"

Desde ese día, cada día era una lucha para establecer un nuevo estándar de normalidad dentro de la vida de la familia real mientras su primogénita al no terminar de ser aceptada con su pareja, continuaba escapando, a pesar de los hechizos solicitados a Star Swirl quien simplemente se excusaba impugnando conocimiento al respecto de lo que fallaba, en citas que iban desde un picnic junto al río bajo la luz de las estrellas a una cena de lo más refinada en los restaurantes más demandantes que siempre tenían una mesa reservada para cualquier integrante de la realeza hasta funciones teatrales y de ópera. Aquellas que consideraban la mejor de sus citas eran las que terminaban con un baile o un karaoke en especial si era en aquellas cafeterías cercanas a las zonas obreras. Con cada canto y cada baile sólo reforzaban haciendo más fuerte la noción de que habían dado con el eterno compañero de baile que toda alma buscaba en ese mundo. No podía tratarse de una mejor vida para ninguno.

A pesar de su total disgusto, la gobernadora se alegraba de ver a su hija tomar un comportamiento diferente del cualquiera que hubiera tenido en su más temprana juventud, más jovial, alegre, cortes y madura. Sonreía y besaba su frente cada vez que se despedía de ella antes de salir. Le dolería pero intentaba aceptarlo permitiendo que las citas se convirtieran en algo más formal y oficial si así impedía que su hija escapara después de descender su sol. Fueron años de crecimiento mutuo, que se convirtieron en los mejores para ambos, vieron el proceso de su pareja en convertirse en un mejor pony. Decididos de no querer compartir eso con nadie más, dieron un gran paso la noche en la que decidieron fundir sus cuerpos por primera vez y sellar su amor eterno en un íntimo acto dentro del cuarto de la princesa-Te amo-Declaró el unicornio apoyando sus piernas sobre el suave colchón a los lados de los hombros de su pareja, quien se vio impactada por la pasión con que las palabras eran dichas, acto que la conmovió y la impulsó a sujetar a su novio por el cuello para acercarlo a ella y besarlo, separándose lentamente le replicó:

-Yo también te amo-Palabras que no podían ser más honestas a los oídos del otro. Se sumergieron dentro de las cobijas mientras en la habitación conjunta, la hermana menor rogaba temblorosa porque el ruido cesara y pudiera volver a dormir.

-¿Entonces con una tripulación, suministros y un gran barco te irías de mis tierras a explorar aquellas peligrosas de las cuales podrías no volver y dejar a mi hija sola?-Cuestionaba la vieja alicornio, dando un sorbo a su taza de té fingiendo preocupación-¿Cómo podría verla pasar las noches en vela mirando por su balcón en espera a ver un barco llegar al muelle indicando el regreso de su pony especial? Partiría mi corazón.

-¿Cómo dices que conoció a tu padre?-Le preguntó Moon Shimmer a su pareja en un susurro haciéndola reír por lo bajo-Princesa, la menor de mis intenciones en poner en preocupación o depresión a su hija, me atrevería a abandonar mis propios sueños si eso significa la felicidad de su hija-Emerald que pasaba por el reservado jardín del castillo cargando un gran costal de harina se detuvo en seco mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido antes de volver a su camino. Por su parte, Moon, tomó la pierna de su novia entre las suyas sonriéndole y mandándole un beso al aire.

Una de las venas de la yegua gobernante resaltaba sobre su frente ante el comportamiento de su yerno. Exhaló recuperando el control de sus emociones, o aparentando haberlo hecho-Moon Shimmer, ¿te molestaría acompañarme por más té?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Barcos? Puedo darte más de uno, ¿tripulantes? Puedo darte a mis ponies más rudos, ¿provisiones? Suficientes para alimentar a todo el reino por uno o dos años, todo eso es tuyo si te vas y dejas a mi hija recuperar su vida-Le ofrecía más en suplica, una vez que consiguieron privacidad dentro de la cocina del castillo después de demandar la salida de sus sirvientas. Si bien la había convertido en una mejor yegua, la había distraído de sus responsabilidades también, pues desde hace mucho tiempo eso era algo que no toleraría.

-Princesa, por favor, creo que usted me malinterpreta. Yo quiero estar con su hija, no hay nada que desearía más en mi vida-Dijo interpretando un juramento con una pierna alzada y un casco sobre el pecho con una firme mirada que intimidaba a la gobernadora, sus labios no temblaban ni un poco. Juraría que su pulso debía ser increíblemente estable. Ella no podría reflejar más ira ni aunque fuera posible.

-Princesa, ¿está todo bien aquí?-Un par de unicornios aparecieron por detrás de la habitación, se trataba de Star Swirl y el más cercano, y probablemente único, de los amigos de Moon Shimmer, Emerald. La alicornio se separó en apenas un parpadeo de su víctima y se giró a los inesperados espectadores.

-Oh, Star Swirl, seguro, está todo de maravilla. ¿O no Shimmer?-Él se apoyó de vuelta en el suelo aún con ese serio semblante.

-Concuerdo con ella.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos por aquí?-Desvió del tema a los unicornios que seguramente los hubieran atacado con preguntas en cualquier instante sobre todo si habían escuchado cualquier cosa.

-Le enseñaba a mi amigo, Emerald acerca de un hechizo para hornear pasteles, creo que quiere llevarle uno a su novio en Manehattan-Declaró sin contener sus carcajadas.

-¡No es mi novio!-El otro se defendió, exhaló aún molesto y con su magia, levitando sus lentes y un pañuelo, procedió a limpiarlos-¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Por qué dejarían un lugar tan pacífico y agradable como el jardín para venir aquí cuando las sirvientas podrían llevarles cualquier cosa?-También buscaba desviar el tema, la alicornio movió los ojos de lado a lado, quedándose sin ideas.

-Sabes lo especial que suelo ser con mis bebidas. Vine a preparar mi propio té y mi querida suegra decidió acompañarme, ¿o no?-El talento para mentir era nato, el hecho de que sus disparates fueran creíbles era una historia diferente. Pero no denotaba intención alguna de hundirla.

-En efecto. Y si me disculpan ahora que sabe dónde está la cocina deseo regresar con mi hija-Una vez que la alicornio se retiró de la habitación, Emerald miró muy serio a su amigo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Star Swirl caminaba silbando una de sus melodías favoritas en dirección a la habitación donde habían entrado Emerald y Moon-Emerald, creo que la masa de tu pastel acaba de desinflarse-Lo llamó sin darle importancia a si podría estar interrumpiendo algo de importancia-¿Emerald?-Escuchó voces provenir del interior, pero no dirigidas a él, dedujo por el volumen y tono que se trataban de reproches en busca de ser susurros. Imposible de llegar a serlo por el enojo que estaba liberando. Acercó su oreja al espacio de la entreabierta puerta de madera color vino.

-Lo que dije fuera era en serio.

-He sido humillado en el proceso de cumplir tus egoístas deseos de partir a más allá de Equestria y ahora sales con tu mierda de que estás enamorado de ella, ponies han sido lastimados por tu culpa, ¿piensas romperle el corazón a la hija de una yegua que podría decapitarte al momento?-Le reclamaba el unicornio verde a Shimmer.

-Ella no tiene por qué salir lastimada, me siento herido.

-Oh, por favor, ¿tú enamorado? ¿Acaso has perdido la cuenta de cuantas yeguas allá fuera esperan por una carta tuya? ¿Qué harás cuando la princesa se entere de todo lo que has hecho?-Le recriminaba sus actos pasados, aquellos de los que Emerald parecía el único consiente y testigo.

-¿No lo entiendes? Es diferente con ella, siento que con ella puedo, no olvidar y empezar de nuevo, sino aceptarlo y continuar.

-¿En serio? Entonces ve y revélale la razón por la que empezaste a cortejarla, dile que estuviste estudiando su ruta diaria y que lo único que querías de ella era su acceso a recursos para tus viajes a tu estúpido "nuevo mundo." Oh, pero que cambiaste, que ahora eres un nuevo semental. Te reto a que después de eso la mires a los ojos y le digas que la amas, si conozco bien a Moon Shimmer, sé que él no tiraría sus esmeros por una yegua, ni siquiera por una princesa.-Gritó escupiendo, dándole golpes en el pecho.

-Hijo de puta-Retiro el casco de su amigo arrojándose contra él en un salvaje ataque. El prodigo mago se separó lentamente con toda la sorpresa en sus húmedos ojos. No tenía necesidad de escuchar más, se había esforzado por aceptar a Shimmer brindando su apoyo y mejores deseos para la única yegua que había amado en toda su vida y ahora no sabía que debía hacer más que no permitir que ella sufriera de un corazón roto. No permitiría que la mentira y fraude continuaran. La verdad debía ser revelada por el bien de la princesa.

Moon Shimmer volvió al jardín del castillo, con una pesada atmosfera de decepción y pelaje desordenado y sucio resultado de una pelea, donde ya no había nadie presente, buscó por todos lados para saber adónde se habían ido ambas alicornios pero terminó topándose solamente con Star Swirl-Hey, ¿viste adónde se fue la princesa? Necesito hablar con ella ahora.

-Está en su habitación y no te preocupes por contarle nada, te recomendaría que te marcharas y evitaras abrir más heridas-Respondió en un tono muy seco al unicornio azul.

En el último par de años, Shimmer había sido recibido en el castillo como un prospecto a integrante de la familia a pesar de la oposición de la gobernadora, y ahora todo estaba por colapsarse como una torre de cartas con una fuerte, violenta y repentina brisa que, sin importar sus fuertes cimientos no permanecería de pie. Sintió un golpe en su hombro por parte del mago al retirarse, no sabía si lograría contener su compostura. Salió disparado cual bala de cañón enemigo en dirección a los interiores del castillo, cruzo los pasillos, giro las esquinas y esquivo a un par de sirvientas hasta llegar a la habitación donde había pasado ya más de una noche, cada una que vivía en su mente y añoraba repetir cada vez que veía a su pareja y tratarla con mayor delicadeza en cada ocasión.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡Por favor, déjeme pasar!-Golpeaba la puerta de su habitación esperando por una respuesta y dando un gran empeño en no llamar la atención de ningún guardia que daba su ronda por el lugar. Finalmente se rindió y dejó caer con la mejilla contra la dura superficie-Por favor, entienda que Emerald no es más que un bocón y lo que escuchó Star Swirl no fue más que un mal entendido-Estaba desesperado, aterrado de perderla-¿Qué debo decirle? ¡Sí! Mi principal intención era la de conseguir su apoyo respecto a mis viajes, no sospechaba que terminaría enamorándome y mucho menos que recibiría el afecto de alguien tan magnifica como lo es usted. No es algo que yo haya merecido alguna vez pero, cuando dije que renunciaría a cada sueño que tengo por ti, lo decía de verdad, de otra manera no estaría aquí tratando de solucionar esto, por favor, créeme. Te amo-Los sollozos del otro lado no pararon, simplemente disminuyeron su volumen. Se deslizo al suelo recargando su mejilla en la fría superficie de madera-. Por favor-Rogó una última vez dispuesto a ponerse de pie y marcharse del lugar cuando pudo oír claramente el picaporte girar, levantó la vista antes de que la puerta se abriera y realizó que estaba siendo abierta por la magia y no por la mismísima yegua. Al no reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, se golpeó en el suelo y a la distancia, en un escasamente iluminado cuarto, localizó a la yegua dándole la espalda. Se levantó y corrió frente a ella, tomó su rostro en sus temblorosas piernas y lo levantó lentamente mostrándole cuán arrepentido estaba en sus cristalinos ojos quebrados-. Por favor-Calmó sus sollozos, trago saliva y humedeció sus labios segundos previos a su impactante revelación.

-Estoy embarazada.

La expresión en su hermana denotaba escepticismo, por su parte, su madre estalló en gritos y quejas al momento. Moon intentó sujetar su casco en muestra de apoyo, pero ella lo apartó al instante, cabizbaja. Ninguno podía esperar que resultara en un tema fácil de tratar. La gobernante no dejaría que su familia, después de tantos años de historia, fuera víctima de críticas y ataques por un descendiente bastardo. Semanas después de que ella recuperara la calma, ofreció un apoyo completamente condicional a su primogénita y preparo todo para la boda. Madame de Cascadour volvió a estar más presente de nuevo en el castillo, en especial por un problema por el que ella pasaba, y a pesar de eso, invirtió su estancia en intentar animar a su más cercana amiga con juegos y preguntas de cómo llamaría a su hijo si fuera un potro o potra e inclusive intento hacerle una despedida de soltera. Por su parte, Moon pasó muchas tardes en el bar donde había conocido a, quien ahora, obligatoriamente se convertiría en su esposa-¿Qué quieres aquí?-Preguntó sin tener que mirar al unicornio que se había sentado junto a él-¿Viniste a joderme más la vida Emerald?

-Pensaba invitarte una copa pero si no la quieres, puedo ahorrarme unos bits-Ordenó sólo para él.

-Te conseguiste un seguro adicional, ¿eh? Embarazarla, quién lo hubiera pensado-Se burló antes de recibir un fuerte impacto que lo derribo de su banco detrás de la barra.

-¡Eres un cabrón!-Se levantó listo para atacarlo una vez más consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes en el bar esperando por una confrontación entre ellos dos, Emerald no se puso de pie.

-¿Y acaso tú no lo eres? Después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, humillación y abuso ¿qué tenía que hacer, eh?-Su voz era cortada y sus ojos estaban rojos, pasaba su pierna tallándolos revelando que le ardían, había llorado y bastante. Era una imagen que a pesar de conocer la actitud de su compañero, nunca imagino verlo en tal estado-¿Resignarme y aceptar que habías cambiado porque te enamoraste? ¿Tragarme el orgullo y recibir el golpe por ti mientras tú te acostabas con una princesa? No me importa si en verdad te enamoraste o no, nunca cambiaste, sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre-El brillo en el cuerno del pony azul desapareció al observar detenidamente a quien se suponía era su mejor amigo tirado frente a él mirándolo con tal odio que sabía se ganaría de muchos ponies, pero nunca de él-. Mereces estar solo-Le dio la espalda y salió del bar dejando a su amigo en el suelo.

-Mandaré la cuenta al castillo-Gritó el cantinero.

Emerald caminaba una tarde de regreso a casa, más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrado ahora que evitaba a Moon, igual hacia mucho que no lo veía en la escuela. Apostaba que ya no le era necesaria. Miro a su costado al sol en el anaranjado cielo preguntándose si en su estado actual la princesa seguiría cumpliendo con su deber real, después de todo eso era algo que antes solían hacer un grupo de unicornios. Arribó a su hogar y antes de entrar revisó el correo por si había alguna petición para su madre, quien era diseñadora. Lo único que encontró dentro fue un largo sobre color café.

Admitía que a diferencia de otras yeguas en el reino, ella nunca se había puesto a pensar el cuán perfecto y bien detallado debía ser el día de su boda, y el ver su imagen en el espejo siendo arreglada por sus estilistas asignando los últimos detalles al blanco vestido, su plana expresión demostraba que no terminaba de procesar el giro que su vida había dado. Una gruesa voz hizo retirar a las demás presentes en el cuarto, una alta figura extendió su sombra sobre ella al postrarse a su lado-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Cómo fue qué?-Preguntó la gobernante.

-Tu boda, con papá. ¿Especial, o se trató de algo diplomático?-"Como parece serlo toda tu vida" Agregó mentalmente y sin establecer contacto visual con su madre.

-Podría decirse que fue diplomático, sí. Pero… no negaré lo guapo que se veía en su traje. Una creería que después de tanto tiempo esperando, no encontraría momento más ideal con el pony ideal, al final no fue más que cualquier otro día.

-Eso es lo que odio.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Que mi boda será como la tuya. Una simple formalidad. Nunca imaginé los detalles, ni los vestidos de las yeguas de honor o las madrinas ni el sabor del pastel, ni donde se llevaría a cabo o en la luna de miel pero… sí imaginé que sería un día que resaltaría en mi vida. Un día que podría recordar en el resto de mi larga vida. Y, es que no lo entiendo. Si todos proclaman que fue algo profundamente falso, ¿por qué yo lo sentí tan real? Es lo único que he conocido. Supongo que eso es lo que llaman la maldición del alicornio-La más alta elevó la comisura de sus labios y apoyó con suma delicadeza sus pezuñas en los hombros de su hija-¿Lo volverás a hacer alguna vez?

-¿Casarme? Es una larga vida, así que, nunca digas nunca. Por cierto, te ves hermosa en ese vestido-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia la puerta-Eh, hija. Creo que hay alguien fuera que quiere hablar contigo-La escuchó volver a hablar.

-No quiero ver a nadie.

-Princesa, necesito hablar con usted-Reconoció la voz y por un instante pensó lo peor, que él había sido enviado a notificarle de su escape.

-Emerald, ¿qué pasa?-Se giró cambiando de posición después de mucho tiempo esperando por escuchar lo peor.

-Recibí una invitación-Caminó a ella mientras la más longeva de las yeguas cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Sí, Moon insistió a pesar de que le dije que la rechazarías. Hey, pero me alegra que estés aquí.

-¿Insistió? Él está al tanto de lo mucho que las odio, creí que se trataba de otro intento de humillación. En fin, ¿sabe? Lo he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, fue el primer pony en acercase a hablarme… en realidad el único.

-¿Qué se supone que eso deba significar para mí?

-Nada, es sólo algo en lo que he estado pensando desde que llego la carta a mi correo. Después de la pelea no creí que volvería a cruzarme con él. En el jardín de potros, yo era el más ignorado y aislado de todos, tenía problemas en casa, escases de dinero e higiene descuidada debido a la temprana separación de mis padres. Razones suficientes para que nadie quisiera ser mi amigo. Entonces llegó él y estaba tan aterrado, no sólo por hacer mi primer amigo, sino por perderlo, tan asustado que me deje manipular por él. Cualquier cosa para no perderlo. Y al crecer fui acumulando un rencor contra él cuando fui yo mismo quien se permitió manejar al otorgarle todo control sobre mí. Si tan solo hubiera sido diferente. Supongo que lo que de verdad me dolió fue que, no tirara su trabajo sino que tirara el mío. El punto es que, he conocido a Moon por tanto tiempo que sé de todo lo que es capaz, de a cualquier límite al que pudiera llegar con tal de satisfacer sus deseos. Es por eso que puedo decirle con total seguridad que usted lo hizo madurar lo suficiente y que, si hay algo verdaderamente honesto en él, algo real, es su afecto por usted. Él la ama princesa. Lamento haberles arruinado todo. Mi amigo no tiene intención de lastimarla-La falta de palaras por parte de la alicornio lo hizo sentirse forzado a retirarse de la habitación-. Reconozco que ustedes tendrán mucho tiempo más aquí en el planeta pero, disfrute este día-Le sonrió antes de doblar por el pasillo.

Moon ya se encontraba en el altar sudando por los nervios. La gobernante del reino insistió, entre todas sus demandas, que no hubiera muchos presentes. Pero el lugar estaba lleno y los invitados no paraban de llegar, más aquellos que ocupaban el lugar derecho, correspondiente a los diplomáticos. En la izquierda debía estar su familia, su madre y su hermano con dos yeguas sentadas una en cada extremo. Tragó saliva y sus ojos saltaron cuando vio al unicornio de verde pelaje sentarse tres filas atrás de la principal, no negaría que su presencia lo tranquilizaba un poco. El cantar de las trompetas lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo posar su mirada en el arco de flores por el que comenzaba la alfombra roja donde un par de perfectamente cuidadas pezuñas se pararon. Elevó la mirada lentamente guardándolo como una fotografía mental de tal belleza, su hermoso vestido blanco, su corona de flores y ese peinado, lo hacían preguntarse ¿merecía ella este castigo? La princesa emprendió su marcha con el rostro elevado y una elegante postura, delante de ella una potrilla unicornio lanzaba al aire con su magia pétalos de la canasta que sostenía en sus dientes. Subió los tres escalones y se acomodó frente a su prometido, del cual su mente se cuestionaba a cual Diosa rezar si una de ellas ya estaba frente suyo. ¿Acaso lograría compensar todo mal que había hecho en los años por venir? No lo sabía, probablemente nunca lo haría pero eso no lo detendría de intentarlo-Te ves hermosa-Susurró en un deseo de no ser escuchado por temor a no ser respondido nunca. El bochorno en las mejillas de la yegua tranquilizo sus latidos.

-Y tú muy guapo-Sus comisuras actuaron como reflejo para formar esa estúpida sonrisa suya. El pony de tierra, sacerdote aclaró su garganta para dar inicio a la ceremonia. A sus espaldas ambos sintieron ese aire tan formal de diplomacia que tanto odiaban y que no fue roto sino hasta el momento de sus votos.

-Shimmer, Moon, ¿le molestaría compartirnos sus votos?

-¿Votos?

-¿No los preparaste?-Lo reprendió en voz baja y al verlo negar moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado su frente no podía marcarse más.

-Mentira-Rio nerviosamente-Pasé toda la noche puliéndolos para que fueran lo que te merecieras, créame, los reescribí muchas veces-Aclaró su garganta y elevó su tono de voz para ser escuchado hasta las últimas filas, pues era algo que quería que quedara marcado en la mente de todos-. Princesa, toda mi vida me he considerado un aventurero, deseoso de conocer las tierras más lejanas y misteriosas y descubrir los más grandes tesoros de la historia, y ese no es un secreto para nadie-El inicio la hizo sentir muy incómoda, a ella y a su madre y a Emerald muy apenado-, pero aquello que nunca consideré fue que usted se convertiría en mi aventura más fantástica y emocionante, ni mucho menos que el tesoro más valioso lo encontraría en esas perlas que lleva por ojos y en el calor que sus abrazos me brindan por no hablar de ese misericordioso corazón que se abrió sólo para mí. No puedo pedir más cuando tan solo uno de sus besos me lleva a descubrir nuevos mundos. Usted se convirtió en mi cruzada y en mi más profundo sueño sin fin. La amo princesa y siempre lo haré-Era imposible para ella contener las lágrimas.

-Princesa-El sacerdote la invitó a continuar.

-Moon Shimmer, yo me enamoré de un soñador hace años, quien también es un pony que comete errores y puede caer al igual que cualquier otro, pero que siempre está dispuesto a levantarse y corregirlos en afán de crecer como ser y volver a luchar por sus deseos. No hay palaras para decir cuán honrada me siento de ser tu sueño, y, es por eso que yo siempre creeré en ti, aunque te encuentres perdido y sin alma. Yo seré por ti, lo que más anhelas de este mundo. Te amo Moon Shimmer, y siempre lo haré aun cuando las estrellas dejen de brillar, yo siempre regresaré a ti con esa juvenil y eterna llama de pasión que nos unió-Y en efecto, sintieron esa llama volver a arder después de tanto tiempo y después de tantas dificultades. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro tal cual lo solían hacer al bailar y tras escuchar la aprobación del sacerdote, lentamente se acercaron uniendo sus labios en aquel que sería el primer beso de una nueva oportunidad de seguir adelante, el primer beso de su para siempre. Todos los espectadores estallaron en aplausos inclusive la gobernadora estaba limpiando un par de lágrimas con su pañuelo, conmovida por la ceremonia sin igual. A su lado podía ver una figura espiritual, que seguramente no podía tener otra explicación que imaginación, pero para ella, era obvio que su difunto esposo estaba presente. Podía sentirlo junto a ella y podía sentir su orgullo por quien se había convertido su primogénita.

Dentro del castillo el ambiente de la celebración era muy diferente a cualquier aburrida cumbre organizada por la mayor de las alicornios, la música estaba a todo volumen, los diplomáticos estaban más ebrios que un adolescente en jueves por la noche y los novios no podrían estar disfrutando más. Una fiesta como esta tenía el sello de la Madame de Cascadour por todas partes-¿Podría tener esta pieza?-Sintió una pezuña tocar su hombro, cuando se giró vio que se trataba de su mejor amigo, Star Swirl a quien sin dudar atrapó en un fuerte abrazo al momento.

-¡Me alegra que hayas venido!-Exclamó liberándolo de su agarre.

-Hehe, ese vino no se beberá solo-Dijo recuperando el aire-, ¿qué dices príncipe? ¿Puedo bailar con su esposa?-El unicornio azul lo miró con una ceja levantada y una burlona sonrisa.

-Sólo no me la robes.

-Nunca me atrevería.

-Me adelantaré-Anunció la princesa en, lo que a pesar de tratarse de un grito, apenas era audible sin hablar de entendible.

-Moon, hay tanto por lo que me debo disculpar. Yo…-El casco del semental frente a él sobre su hombro lo hizo callar.

-No hay necesidad cerebrito, creo firmemente en que hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar, de hecho soy honesto al decir que me alegra que tenga a alguien que se preocupa tanto por ella. No hubiera podido vivir en una mentira con ella, discúlpame a mí por favor-Star Swirl le sonrió.

-Me alegra que estemos en buenos términos.

-Y que lo digas, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte. Sé que no soy muy bueno en esto de la magia y podría ser un desastre como padre pero quiero ayudar a mi hijo, ¿me enseñarías lo que tú sabes?

-¿En serio quieres que yo te enseñe?-Aún no había bebido pero temía que ya estaba entendiendo mal lo que era dicho.

-No conozco a nadie mejor-Que alguien con una actitud como la suya, similar sino igual a la de los mismos que se llegaron a burlar de él en el colegio, le pidiera tal favor y con tal modestia, nunca podría rechazarlo.

-Será un honor.

-Muchas gracias-Saltó a abrazarlo sorprendiendo al prodigio mago en nuevos niveles que ni su más grande descubrimiento le harían sentir-. Oh, y algo más-Aclaró separándose-, ¿te importaría no comentarle nada de esto a la princesa?

-Su secreto está seguro conmigo príncipe-Se despidió con la pierna doblada sobre su frente como un soldado.

En el centro del salón, rodeados por muchos invitados, la princesa y el mago se movían a la par de la tranquila melodía, siendo la alicornio quien guiaba con pequeñas risitas, al novato unicornio-Para estas alturas imaginaba que habías hecho un hechizo para bailar-Se burló.

-¡Eso es brillante! Mi próximo libro podría tratarse de eso-El semental, parecía o ser muy positivo o no entender el sarcasmo, la yegua sólo aumentó el volumen de su risa.

-Hey Star Swirl-Saludó la elegante pero exageradamente maquillada, Madame de Cascadour bailando con infante miembro de su familia-, ¿viniste a robarte el alcohol de nuevo?

-Madame, me alegra verla por aquí y no en un manicomio-Le regresó la broma.

-Jaja, qué gracioso-Respondió algo molesta pero más dolida, para ese momento se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca.

-Lo siento, siendo serios, ¿has vuelto a verlo desde aquella… uh, ocasión?-Preguntó con verídica consternación, sin darse cuenta de que ya daba los pasos de baile instintivamente, sobre ciertos eventos que habían traído solamente problemas a la vida de la Madame y desconfianzas por parte de su misma sangre. Afortunadamente se habían aclarado en cierta forma creando también muchas más interrogantes.

-Lamentablemente no-Declaró con un aire llenó de tristeza-. Pero está bien, es una fiesta, anímate. ¿Te ha dicho ya las noticias?-Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en dirección a la novia.

-¿Noticias?-La miro curioso.

-Sí, yo estaba por preguntarles, bueno ya le pregunte a la Madame, si a ustedes les gustaría ser los padrinos del futuro o futura integrante de la familia. Tú sabes, podrías enseñarle magia, todo lo que sabes, porque admitámoslo, su padre no será el más indicado para eso-Aflojó el cuello de su camisa, riendo algo nervioso al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Moon.

-Y yo acepté-Saltó anunciando la unicornio jalando por los aires al pequeño potro cuyo grito fue silenciado por la fuerte música y pasó inadvertido.

-¿En serio a usted le gustaría que yo tomara ese rol?-Preguntó con sentimientos encontrados por la bizarra propuesta, tampoco era como que él hubiera dejado sus sentimientos ser conocidos.

-No conozco a nadie mejor para eso-Star Swirl descendió la cabeza y la giro en ambas direcciones del suelo.

-Sería un honor-Era la segunda vez que decía esas exactas palabras en la misma noche.

Moon consiguió abrirse paso entre todos los invitados para llegar fuera del salón al jardín del castillo donde estaban Emerald y su cuñada teniendo una tranquila charla, cuando la heredera lo vio llegar le sonrió y se despidió de su compañero consiente de que tendrían mucho de qué hablar-Creí que no vendrías-Inició la conversación sentándose junto a él.

-Creí que no me invitarías.

-Sería el peor de los amigos si no lo hiciera, claro que no he sido ni siquiera uno bueno-Confesó con tono arrepentido-

-¿Por qué? Explícame, por qué te juntarías conmigo cuando estoy seguro de que tu "explosiva" actitud te conseguiría cualquier amigo.

-Dudo que eso hubiera sido posible, verás, tuve un accidente el primer día, yo… yo quería pertenecer a esos grandes grupos, tal como mi hermano lo había hecho y para eso impresionar a los más populares era indispensable, pero en un descuido en el laboratorio durante mi acto me llené de pulgas. Mi madre consiguió limpiarme para el día siguiente pero ya había hecho el ridículo y el rumor ya se había extendido por toda la escuela y no querían que me acercara a ellos. Nadie excepto tú-Su boca media abierta expresaba su estupefacción, él no sabía eso, no se había enterado porque así como con Moon, nadie quería acercarse a él, ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse como hubieran sido las cosas si alguien le hubiera contado-. Entiendo tu enojo después de cómo te he tratado a lo largo de los años, debí ser el peor amigo de todos y debo serlo todavía más al no querer que te vayas pero no puedo obligarte a ser mi amigo con todo lo que ya te he obligado a hacer. Quería disculparme contigo, por todo y decirte que, si tú no lo deseas más, no volveré a molestarte. Sólo necesito que sepas lo arrepentido que estoy y que te deseo únicamente lo mejor-Le extendió un casco para estrecharlo con el suyo pero Emerald lo rechazó y en lugar de eso lo abrazó. Había llegado a la conclusión de que si alguien le hubiera contado de su accidente en el primer día el aun así se hubiera acercado a él porque entendería mejor que nadie la situación por la que estaría pasando-. Te perdono-Moon completó el abrazo al escuchar sus palabras finales.

-Por favor, si algún día nos divorciamos no te vayas con él-Se burló la princesa, acompañada por sus más cercanos amigos, ante lo que suponía debía ser una conmovedora escena, ambos se separaron, pintados de rojo-. Lo siento, lo siento-Se disculpó entre risas con lágrimas-, creo que le debo un baile a uno de ustedes-Moon se acomodó la corbata apunto de pararse pero su esposa en realidad extendió su pierna al semental verde-. Emerald, ¿me permitirías esta pieza?-Se sesgó a su recién reconciliado amigo por su autorización.

-Ve-Lo animó a romper el esquema al que estaba tan arraigado como lo hacía pocas veces.

Un gran álbum llenaría sus bastas páginas con las fotos de esa noche, petición de la gobernadora por una de su hija con cada pareja de baile y un exceso del baile principal de ella con su yerno, cantidad que dejaba humillada la de fotos del baile principal de los casados. Moon siempre creyó que eran para volver a pulir su imagen como autoridad suprema. Muchas con los seis más cercanos, la princesa y su hermana, el novio y su mejor amigo Emerald, Star Swirl y la Madame, de todos ellos riendo y compartiendo copas como anécdotas en su mesa principal, de ellos partiendo el pastel, Moon quedó con un gajo de durazno en una de sus fosas nasales al ser arrojado a él por sus esposa, e inclusive una de ellos bailando en grupo con la atención de todos. Para ese punto asumían que estaban muy ebrios y no recordaban con precisión cómo habían llegado a tal situación. Aquel álbum de fotos no volvería a recibir fotos hasta el nacimiento de la bella potrilla unicornio, primogénita de la princesa y príncipe de Canterlot, de blanco pelaje como la nieve, que de hecho ayudó a provocarle un par de sustos a sus padres en las fechas de invierno, y rosada melena como algodón de azúcar.

"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know"

-¿Cómo se llamará?-Preguntó Star Swirl sosteniendo a la bebé en uno de sus cascos, con la Madame parada junto a él. Los satisfechos padres compartieron una mirada y fue el semental quien intervino.

-Celestia-Star Swirl se hizo cargo de presentar a la nueva heredera a todo el reino de Equestria como el orgulloso padrino que era.

"When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive"

Mientras los familiares de la pareja disfrutaban el día admirando al bebé y peleando por quién sería el siguiente es sostenerla, los cansados padres rogaban porque dejara de llorar en las noches.

-Es tu turno-Chilló el pony azul al escuchar su llanto a mitad de la noche.

-No molestes-Su esposa lo pateó tirándolo de la cama para que fuera él.

Obligado, entró a la habitación de su hija y la levantó de su cuna meciéndola para tranquilizarla mientras con su magia levitaba su biberón hasta su boca, relajado cuando el silencio se presentó, abrió sus pesados ojos conmovido por la tranquilidad que reflejaba su hija. Cuidándola como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, besó su frente lentamente. A pesar de las largas noches en vela ellos no la dejarían de amar, ni mucho menos el orgulloso padre quien sin importarle cuán exhausto terminaba después de sus prácticas con Star Swirl, siempre encontraría tiempo para su más grande orgullo, su pequeño brillante sol, su pequeña Celestia.

"We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still"

-¡Moon!, ¡Celestia! ¿Dónde están?-La preocupada madre llamaba por todo el castillo por su esposo e hija, la hora de la comida había llegado y su madre se comportaba de forma muy estricta con ella respecto a los horarios de su nieta, hasta llegar a su, aún en construcción, biblioteca, en la que en su parte más alta se estaba instalando el gran invento de nombre "telescopio." Ambos estaban ahí dentro, con un gozoso y optimista padre ante los pasos de su hija sobre sus cuatro temblorosas piernas hasta llegar sus cálidas piernas azules.

-¡Celestia, eso fue increíble! Espera a que tu mamá se entere, va a estar orgullosa-La levantó arrojándola al aire y volviéndola a acachar en sus cascos una y otra vez, provocándole pequeñas y tiernas risitas. Terminando sus juegos beso su barriga provocándole más risas y acabo apoyando su pequeña frente sobre la suya-. Vas a hacer cosas fantásticas Celestia, vas a estar brillante y espero estar ahí para verlo. Los antiguos alicornios bendigan a tu madre por permitirme ser tu padre.

"So you can keep me  
Inside the drawer of you night table  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home"

-Oh, amor, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada?-Preguntó nervioso al verla parada entre la puerta media abierta.

-El suficiente-Contestó acercándose violentamente a él para besarlo como lo hacían cuando eran más jóvenes-. Te amo, mi soñador aventurero-Volvieron a besarse uniendo en el abrazo a su primogénita procurando no lastimarla. Se separaron dejando a la princesa darse cuenta de las palabras que había utilizado y no pudo evitar preguntarle a su esposo:-. ¿Nunca has pensado de nuevo en tus viajes?

-Aún no he terminado por aquí-Sentenció volviéndola a besar.

"Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier,  
Remember that with every piece of you  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die"

Con una Celestia de dos años de edad, estaría naciendo la segunda hija de la pareja real nombrada Luna, una hermosa potra unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro como la noche y una melena sólo un poco más clara, pero que brillaba como una estrella, viva imagen de su padre, quien recibió de padrino a un más maduro Star Swirl, a quien la noticia no le cayó tan bien como se podría esperar, pero no contó con Madame de Cascadour como madrina, tal como su hermana lo había hecho.

La princesa encontró una luz en los ojos de su segunda hija, misma que la había enamorado de su esposo, ese día prometió que nunca se apartaría de ella. Juro frente a ambas que no tenía favorita, mintió.

-¿Por qué te vas?-No podía culparla a ella, sino a sí mismo por nunca tener el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, sin embargo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ver como la pony que amaba educaba dos hijas de las que él no era más que el padrino. Alguna vez creyó que tenía oportunidad, creyó recibir señales, pero parecía que al final sólo se estaba engañando solo.

En una película en blanco y negro proyectándose en su mente, le evocó la noche que al terminar de huir de los ponies a los que habían molestado con sus experimentos, ocultándose dentro de un callejón, fue el día que más cerca estuvo por confesar sus sentimientos. "Sí que sabes cómo brindarle un buen rato a una chica." Le dijo entre risas, "¿eso cree?" preguntó él, "¡claro!, cuando encuentres a tu pony especial la vas a hacer muy feliz" exclamó. "Creo que ya la he encontrado, el problema es que sin importar que tan cerca esté de ella, me siento tan lejos, después de todo ella es una Diosa entre nosotros" explicó en pesada voz. La heredera lo miró confusa, "¿a quién te refieres?" Ambos se detuvieron y compartieron una profunda mirada cuando el momento fue salvajemente interrumpido por la pequeña pero molesta muchedumbre molesta, que los había encontrado, "¡corre!" Le gritó ella dejándolo sin volver a encontrar otro momento igual. No importaba que hubieran sido interrumpidos, él estaba seguro de que lo había entendido, pues esa fue la última noche en que estuvieron tan cerca hasta la llegada de Moon.

-Creo que mi labor en Canterlot ha terminado princesa-Escapó de sus memorias-, y es mi momento de continuar y hacer nuevos hallazgos. Me llegó una carta, he recibido una invitación de un particular grupo de unicornios muy talentosos. Dijeron que buscan cambiar la historia-Star Swirl no tenía la más mínima intención de herirla, pero ahí estaba por quien más se preocupaba llorando.

-Volverás, ¿algún día?-Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

Si se lo preguntaran, negaría lo herido que estaba en esos momentos-¿Por qué volvería, princesa?-Sin ella no tenía ninguna razón, ni siquiera sus ahijadas pues ya le había enseñado a Moon Shimmer todo lo que era necesario.

-Por mí-Se despidió de ella con un beso que expresaba todo su afecto, impreso en su brillante frente. Esa misma tarde lo vio partir en dirección al horizonte en la puesta de sol que ella le había dedicado.

"We keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen still"

La gobernante en los años posteriores se retiraría de este mundo no sin haber pasado los mejores de los tiempos con sus dos nietas contándoles una infinidad de historias y mostrándose tal vez como la madre que las herederas nunca tuvieron y les hubiera gustado tener. Esto hacía a la princesa contemplar nostálgicamente lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas a través de la larga ventana de su santuario, ella y su hermana habían ascendido en el cargo oficial como las nuevas gobernantes de Equestria y el reino de Canterlot. Su hermana cumplía con las peticiones que su madre la había obligado a jurar desde joven y desistió de cualquier pretendiente dedicándose por completo a sus deberes reales. Si bien le dolía la decisión que su hermana había tomado, la aceptó y prometió respetarla. Después de todo, si algo le dolía más era que su madre nunca vería su sueño cumplirse a pesar de todo su esfuerzo por crear fuertes lazos con todo mundo.

Su esposo se había convertido en el capitán de la guardia real, después de la obligatoria finalización de sus lecciones mágicas se enfocó en un aspecto más estratégico y físico. Se desarrolló más fácil que en la magia. Y aunque la princesa se mantenía en contacto con Madame de Cascadour, tenía mucho tiempo que no había escuchado de Star Swirl. E inclusive Emerald, quien frecuentaba más sus visitas, había hecho su vida. Creía que tal vez él y su hermana, pero al final Emerald conoció una bella pegaso, cuya lindura no compensaba su falta de inteligencia, pero ambos eran felices. Rechazaron el apoyo financiero que ofrecieron para su boda y lo dejaron como algo pequeño. Aun así, fueron los primeros en la lista de invitados. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de su hija menor entrando al lugar con una terrible herida en la frente.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué te pasó?-Corrió a ella muy preocupada y se agachó a su altura para atenderla.

-Fu-fue Celestia, me golpeó con un bastón-Celestia entró muy apenada al escuchar su nombre.

-Fue un accidente mamá, estábamos jugando y yo…-Intentó excusarse en un incontrolable llanto.

-¡Celestia!-Atrajo a ella el botiquín con su magia, su primogénita se retiró con los ojos hundidos en lágrimas.

"So you can keep me  
Inside Inside the drawer of you night table  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone"

Celestia mientras caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza agachada en un enorme semblante de tristeza, chocó contra una dura pierna, que al levantar la mirada para ver de quién se trataba la reconoció al instante. Su padre tenía una expresión seria que fue reemplazada en un parpadeo por una enorme sonrisa que animó a Celestia hasta los cielos y la hizo saltar a su alrededor para después salir a jugar juntos.

Ambos miraban a la bahía de la playa mientras Moon le narraba a su hija de los sueños que tenía cuando joven. No se dio cuenta cuando ella se quedó dormida pues seguía hablando, estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción. Sin embargo, quedó con un tornado de pensamientos al respecto de sus sueños. Esa misma noche al entrar a las cobijas con su esposa la miro muy serio y le contó sus preocupaciones esperanzado de que no jodiera todo como hace años. Era entendible, su esposa y sus hijas serían inmunes al paso del tiempo, pero respecto a él, él tenía sus días contados. Afortunadamente la respuesta que recibió fue muy confortante.

-Me enamoré de un soñador, de alguien que buscaba conocer "el nuevo mundo." Sería cruel si yo te negara que fueras en búsqueda de ellos-Era lo que expresaba, pero en su interior decía algo muy diferente. Estaba asustada, preocupada, llena de incertidumbre hacia el futuro.

"And if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home  
Wait for me to come home"

Las dos pequeñas hermanas abrazaban las piernas de su padre, pidiéndole que no se marchara. A espaldas del semental azul, aparcado en el muelle había un enorme barco de madera que estaba siendo llenado de suministros por su tripulación, muchos eran sus miembros más cercanos de la armada-Voy a regresar niñas, con cientos de historias, regalos y energía para jugar con ambas-Informaba a sus dos pequeñas dándoles un fuerte abrazo y besando a cada una en sus dos mejillas. Por las escaleras de la playa al muelle vio llegar a su último marinero: Emerald. Lo saludó muy alegre, el semental de pelaje verde también tenía que despedirse de su familia, su esposa y un pequeño pegaso.

-Siempre podrías venir conmigo-El príncipe contó a su esposa, cuyos ojos cristalinos no le permitirían marcharse con tranquilidad. Nada lo haría más feliz que aceptara su propuesta.

Respiró profundo-Alguien tiene que quedarse a ayudar con el reino y… a regar las plantas-Se rio por lo bajo pasando su pierna para limpiar las lágrimas.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?

-Star Swirl, la Madame, mamá y ahora tú. Es muy difícil, pero yo, estaré bien. Sólo promete a mí que volverás. Y no me lo digas como si fuera una niña de seis años-Su esposó la abrazó aferrándose lo más posible a ella. Movió su cabeza para encontrarse con los húmedos y salados labios, por las lágrimas, de su amada.

"You can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul"

-Volveré-Se separó de ella lentamente y al verlo caminar pudo ver al joven semental que conoció en aquel bar decirle "aún me debe ese beso princesa" antes de saltar por aquella venta. Nada como la primera impresión. Ahora iba a saltar a las tierras desconocidas. ¿Qué podría esperarle en aquel viaje?-. Deberemos bailar juntos de nuevo mi amada, juntos en la eternidad-Le sonrió abordando el barco por el que espero tantos años, pasó su pezuña por la superficie del puente sintiendo la textura de la madera, realizando, que no se trataba de un sueño. Atrás de él subió su amigo de toda la vida, agradecido de que le pidiera que lo acompañara. Moon más agradecido de que aceptara. Mientras el barco zarpada y desaparecía a la distancia, todos los ponies abordo se despedían de los espectadores.

La triste princesa sintió una ala extenderse sobre su lomo, perteneciente a su hermana. Le correspondió la sonrisa. Cuando el barco se había ya esfumado y los familiares de los aventureros comenzaban a marcharse, la última en quedarse ahí fue la princesa mayor. Sus hijas se habían ido con su tía. Desde ese muelle descendió su sol.

"And if you hurt me  
Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go"

Desde ese día, eso se convirtió en un hábito, el ir siempre a esa playa y descender el sol en ese lugar, esperando por ver un barco zarpar anunciando el regreso de su amado esposo, su semental soñador, su unicornio aventurero. De vez en cuando asistía al lugar acompañada de sus hijas, de su hermana, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones iba sola. Después de todo, ella esperaría hasta el último de sus días por el pony que nunca volvería.

"When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
Hearing you whisper through the wind,  
'Wait for me to come home.'"

La, probablemente, única trompeta de todo el recién descubierto reino sonó anunciando la presencia del dirigente de aquellas tierras bautizadas como el Nuevo Mundo-Príncipe Moon de Canterlot y compañía-Alzó la voz el mismo pony terrestre que había guiado al unicornio azul y a compañero verde hasta el castillo-, le presentamos al Rey de los Altos Cascos-Un muy alto y grande unicornio con la cabeza alzada denotando gran orgullo apareció en el marco de ladrillos grises- y a su hijo, Burning Soul-Un unicornio de pelaje bermejo excepto de sus rodillas hacia abajo donde era color blanco y abundante melena negra se estableció a su lado con la más fría mirada que Moon y Emerald alguna vez hubieran visto.

 _…_

Nightmare Moon saltaba sobre la superficie de la luna disparando sobre cada elevación que podía y al dejarla en pequeños fragmentos aplicaba una fuerte magia sobre ellos en grandes esmeros de convertirlas en algo nuevo, al no haber logrado convertirla en el objeto que quería se vio obligada, a convertir pieza por pieza, para construir aquello que requería en esos momentos y le había tomado tantos años sólo para dominar el hechizo: un telescopio.

Era un diseño modesto, pero la había asombrado para ser lo primero que maquinara, sólo hacía falta una pequeña pizca de magia para aumentar a niveles asombrosos el alcance visual de los lentes del aparato, hechizo que había sido enseñado por Star Swirl a Luna. Desde la fría roca grisácea, ubicada del otro lado del planeta Equus al ser descendida por la princesa Celestia para dar paso a su día en las tierras de Equestria, Nightmare Moon pudo observar aquellas tierras que habían sido exploradas únicamente por un semental hace ya mucho tiempo.

En el nuevo mundo, tres ponies terrestres de considerable tamaño perseguían a otro de pelaje café oscuro, quien termino acorralado contra un puesto del mercado, sostenido por pilares de madera-Se acabó, devuélvenos las manzanas-Se referían al pequeño saco que sostenía en su boca-, no nos la harás de nuevo en una misma semana.

-Yo creo que sí-Se burló expresándose con facilidad, prueba de que tenía practica en esto y entonces pateo con su pierna trasera al pilar de madera asustando a la dueña del establecimiento y forzándola a saltar, el techo cayó de ese lado y de este se deslizaron un par de barriles llenos de sidra que golpearon a los sin aliento, persecutores y se reventaron al impacto dejándolos cubiertos y todo su pelaje pegajoso.

-¡Te atraparemos!-Gritó el líder sin poder abrir por los ojos por el ardor, sin embargo, el ladrón ya se había marchado sin escuchar su promesa de vendetta.

La puerta de madera que daba al reducido hogar, muy pobre realmente, anunció de la llegada de su esposo-¡Amor volviste!-La yegua terrestre de pelaje azul claro galopó a él recibiéndolo con un beso, en su pecho, con un rebozo llevaba a su pequeño bebé de pelaje de color café en un tono mucho más suave.

-¡Y traje manzanas!-Se separó del victorioso semental notando los rasguños de su rostro.

.¡¿Cómo las conseguiste?!-Le dio la espalda y avanzó mucho más pacífica a la cuna de paja en el suelo donde depositó a su cría. Sintió las piernas de su esposo caer sobre sus hombros con delicadeza por detrás de ella y un beso en su mejilla.

-No importa cómo las conseguí, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y para Slippery Hoof-Intentó tranquilizarla, refiriéndose al bien estar de su único hijo-. Me aseguraré de que el crezca para que sea diferente a mí…

~Años más tarde~

Tres ponies terrestres de considerable tamaño galopaban echando humo, detrás de un pony de pelaje café claro que cargaba en su lomo una gran bolsa repleta de manzanas, quien además daba constantes vistazos a sus batidores sin darse cuenta de que terminaría entre la espada y la pared al ser rodeado con la espalda a un local de verduras que sujetaba su techo de lona por un pilar de plástico en el centro y sogas estiradas al límite en sus esquinas-Igual que su padre-Comentaba el líder de los persecutores dando un paso al frente-. Esta vez te golpearemos Slappy.

-No si uso esto-Busco en su costal y regresó con una diminuta navaja sujeta en sus dientes.

-¡Oh, ¿en serio?!-Empezaron a burlarse de él, pero no dejaba de sonreír. Se levantó y sujeto de una de las sogas que cortó con la navaja saliendo disparado por los aires gracias a la tensión del lazo-Hijo de…-Miraron al cielo con la boca abierta.

* * *

 **Próximamente en un momento en la eternidad:**

"-Me llamo Slippery Hoof y vivo en una de las comunidades más pobres e inestables de todo el mundo. Comunidad que estuvo en conflicto con los gobernantes de Equestria hace mucho tiempo."

"-Existe una vieja leyenda entre unicornios, de un ser que usaban para torturar a las comunidades de pegasos y terrestres en los tiempos antes de la fundación de Canterlot. Una criatura capaz de herir a cualquier ser en su momento más vulnerable, durante sus sueños."

"-¡Sobre esta roca edificaré mi reino!"

"-El nuevo mundo se ha llenado de pesadillas y el cielo se ha oscurecido. ¿A caso es este el fin del mundo?"

 **Un momento en la eternidad, arco tres: el nuevo mundo.**

Música referenciada: Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Marvin Gaye, Tammi Terrell.

Photograph - Ed Sheeran


	18. El aviso

**El aviso.**

Mañana oficialmente regreso a la escuela, lo cual vuelve probable el hecho de que me tome más tiempo escribir. Sumado a complicaciones personales y un problema de bloqueo creativo con un capítulo del fanfic, un Momento en la Eternidad, tendré que extender este hiatus, pero no por tiempo indefinido. Les puedo decir y prometer que ambos fics, Doctor Whooves y un Momento en la Eternidad, regresarán entre inicios y mediados de marzo. Si me consigo el tiempo necesario (ahora que he resuelto un asunto que me retiraba mucho tiempo en fines de semana), haré todo lo posible porque regresen antes de finalizar febrero.

Sin más que decir, volveré a actualizar pronto con un avance de lo que viene para ambos fics con la fecha oficial de su regreso.

Nos leemos próximamente.


	19. Todo termina, y todo comienza de nuevo

Bueno, sería redundante decir que soy el autor de los fanfics basados en la franquicia de My Little Pony, un Momento en la Eternidad y Doctor Whooves, lo que en cambio no lo sería es explicar la ausencia de los nuevos capítulos como había dicho que haría en marzo. Tuve ciertos problemas respecto a la dirección de ambos fics y sí, obviamente puse manos en el asunto tan pronto pude sin en realidad preocuparme por comunicarles a ustedes al respecto y me disculpo por eso. Es algo triste decirlo pero sí, oficialmente ambos fics están cancelados en estos momentos ¿es definitivo? No.

Realmente este es una de mis más grandes pasiones sino que la número uno y de verdad me ha gustado mucho trabajar en estas historias, por lo que hago también ahora mismo oficial que regresarán en sus respectivas fechas a anunciar con un reinicio completo. Para estos momentos ya he estado trabajando en un plan para ambas y una dirección más sólida, por eso mismo es que ambos ya tienen fechas de salida e inclusive avances que podrán leer aquí en unos momentos.

Por el momento aún estoy pensando en cómo serán publicados, es un hecho que seguirán siendo publicados en Fanfiction, Wattpad, y la comunidad de Amino en español. Sin embargo también estoy considerando buscar nuevos sitios como un blog o una página de Facebook. Así mismo, no quiero que se vuelvan a esperar semanas para llegar al punto en el que ya estábamos, que para un Momento en la Eternidad sería en el capítulo dos del tercer arco y para Doctor Whooves el quinto capítulo. El plan es publicar, ya sea en un mismo día todos los capítulos renovados o reescritos, o hacerlo de forma diaria hasta donde lo había dejado. Y antes de que sean publicados, eliminar la versión previa. Me gustaría escuchar su opinión al respecto.

Trabajo duro en estos nuevos capítulos porque sé que merecen recibir algo de calidad, por lo que los cambios que ambos tendrán serán para bien, entre ellos hay cambios narrativos, reescrituras de capítulos completos, descripciones más detalladas y bueno, spolier, nombres y algo con lo que de verdad me arriesgaré, y estoy seguro de que reconocerán al momento en cuanto lo lean.

Algo más por agregar sería que un Momento en la Eternidad cambia de nombre a "Moment in Eternity."

Así que sin más, el avance de la historia junto con su fecha de estreno: ¡aparta la fecha!

* * *

"¡El reino de Equestria!"

 **The Writer of Mars presenta:**

"¡La ciudad de Canterlot!

Construida tras la unificación de las comunidades de ponis terrestres, ponis pegasos y ponis unicornios hace casi mil años, hoy, sus gobernantes se enorgullecen en presentar a sus dos futuras herederas: ¡la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna!"

 **Conoce el pasado**

"-Celestia, Luna.

-¿Sí, papi?

-Este lugar, Canterlot, es más que una simple ciudad, este es su reino, es su hogar, es donde está su gente."

 **Conoce la verdad**

 **"** -Este lugar es su promesa solemne de que serán mejores.

-¿Mejores que qué?

-Que nosotros. Protéjanlos, protéjanlos en el impredecible día con su la luz sol y guíenlos en la oscura noche con el faro de su luna. Háganles sentir esperanza. Ese es el deber de la familia real, ¿creen que podrán con ello?"

 **Conoce las raíces del mal**

"-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Claro. Digo, ¿qué podría salir mal? ¿O no, Luna?"

 **Un fanfic original de Brome**

"-Ellos nunca han sentido más miedo.

-Sigo despertándome en mitad de la noche, siempre por el mismo mal sueño.

-Después de todo por lo que han pasado tú y tu hermana, debería ser normal.

-Esa oscura yegua me ha asediado desde la infancia"

 **La sangre no es eterna**

-Podemos sentir tu ira.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Podemos sentir tu odio.

-No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger mis dominios.

-Podemos sentir tu frustración. Pero más importante, podemos ayudarte.

-Algo debe quedar claro hermana, los sueños serán tus dominios, pero en la realidad, en Equestria yo soy quien dice lo que está bien y lo que no."

 **El día no es eterno**

"-Algo ha cambiado en Equestria, desde ese día.

-Eres un jovencito interesante, pero creo que estas comiendo más de lo que puedes masticar, ¿no lo crees Doppler?

-Luna, hermana mía, ¿qué has hecho?"

 **Pero la noche… lo será**

"-¡Basta, basta, basta ya!, creo, que todo lo que necesito es una noche.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Gran Gala del Galope!

-¿De verdad crees que hay tiempo para eso? Porque a menos que lo creas muy necesario…

-¡No, no, no! Podemos, podemos omitirlo. Lo siento.

 **Deja que tus pesadillas se vuelvan realidad**

"-Reportando para Canterlot Harmony Station, esta mañana la luna se ha alzado de nuevo pocas horas después de haber sido descendida, y pocos momentos después el cielo se ha llenado de explosiones. El castillo de las dos hermanas se ha convertido en una zona de guera."

"-¡No me dejas opción!"

"El reinado de Nightmare Moon comienza ahora!

¡Ahahahahahaha!"

 **Moment in Eternity**

"-La Hermandad te necesita Celestia."

 **10 de octubre**

* * *

Espero sus comentarios. :D


End file.
